Forgotten Chapters
by Galiriol
Summary: The time line has changed, and two fighters goes back in time to try to put things right. Dagran was never supposed to have gone out of control, and he is saved by two strangers. Fate binds these three companions together, and an unique friendship is formed.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes:** Here it is! The second story I promised. I enjoyed the Dagran/Tifa paring so much, so it gave me even more ideas for the poor souls :)

I hope you'll enjoy it, now onto the story!

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters, and Mistwalker owns The Last Story and all it's characters. I just borrow the amazing characters for a short while for this fan fiction story.

* * *

** Prologue Tifa:**

**Tifa's life had once again been smashed into pieces. Her life had not turned out like she had hoped for. After all the fighting was over, she and Cloud had tried to live like a family in the small bar in Edge. Her world had slowly changed, the first blow came when the two children moved away to Corel, to live with Barrett.**

**Cloud and Tifa were engaged to be married, and on the night on their engagement party, she broke things off and left their home. He had once again lead her on, and she had figured out that she was an substitute, and his feelings for her could never come close as his feelings for a certain deceased cetra.**

**This was not the only reason for her breaking things off with Cloud. She had started having dreams about another man, and those dreams felt like they meant something special. The dreams came every night, and when she woke up, a feeling of loss swirled around inside her. The dreams showed her his whole life, from childhood up to the point when he dies. She had experiences things with this man, she had felt his rage, sorrow, pain and lonesomeness. Her heart seemed to reach out to his, and she always wished that she could remember his face. When morning came , his face would become a distant memory, one that she could not trigger, no matter how hard she tried.**

**Her friends who had moved on with their lives, had a hard time accepting that she wanted to be alone, and move on with her life. All of them would always share a special bond, but since they all lived in different parts of the world, it became natural that they were not as close as before. Tifa was now living with Vincent in an apartment in the new Shinra headquarters.**

**The world was once again in trouble. Towns had disappeared over night, and materia stopped working. Panic and Chaos soon followed, since the people depended on magic in their daily lives. The lifestream was also in a state of chaos, as Sephiroth once again managed break free, and pull the strings of fate to his advantage.**

**Chapter 1: When Hearts Connect.**

_Tifa found herself in yet another dream, and the handsome man was standing right before her. His hazel eyes seemed confused, and the aura around him felt darker. She looked around, and found them standing in a dark and unwelcoming place. Darkness was the only thing that surrounded them, and the man sank down on his knees._

_''What have I done?'' He murmured softly to himself, and his arms slowly dropped to his sides. His face became distorted with grief.''I've lost control of my body to the power I thought could fix everything. The wish I had for a better world has been twisted...''_

_Tifa knew what would happen, his friends would defeat the demon that took over his body, and this strong man would die. This was the first time she got to see what the real him felt inside, other times she had been a spectator, watching from the side lines as the monster got killed, and reverted back into this man._

_''I did not want this to happen. I don't even know why I became so attracted to the Outsiders powers..'' He continued to talk to himself, as his breathing became more irregular. He let a frustrated sigh pass through his lips, and he ran a hand through his hair. Then he closed his eyes, as if he had completely given up.'' I don't want to die, not like his...''_

_Tifa blinked away tears she felt would well up insider her eyes. It felt weird experiencing his emotions, she felt his rage and frustration, and his pain made her heart ache. She slowly walked over to him, and dropped onto her knees. With trembling hands she reached out, and wrapped her arms around him, sharing what little comfort she could give him.'' It's going to be all right, I'm here for you...''_

Tifa bolted up from her pillow, her body glistering with sweat. The usual empty feeling lingered in her, and once again his face disappeared from her mind. His arms had wrapped themselves around, her and just as he was to say something, she had woken up. _Who was he, and Why did she feel so connected to him?_

''Tifa?'' Vincent's voice could be heard from the hallway outsider her room. She quickly threw on her clothes, and walked over and opened the door. Their crimson eyes met, and she could see from the look on his face, that something had happened.'' Reeve has just summoned all of the gang to the conference room.''

''Oh, did he say what it was about?'' Tifa asked, and stifled a yawn as she followed him out into the small hallway. She have gotten used to his very polite, and few answers, so she choose not to press him further. She ran her fingers through her hair, and stretched her arms, as she watched her companion lock their front door.

''World crisis, what else could it mean since all of us are requested to attend.'' Vincent slowly replied, surprising her with his sarcastic reply. She must have looked shocked, because he only raised one of his midnight black eyebrows when she stared up into his face.

The elevator took them directly to the spacious conference room, and inside Tifa saw all her friends assembled. Her eyes hardened slightly when Cloud, came walking towards her. She put on a neutral expression, and gave them all a small smile as a silent hello, before she walked over to sit next to Marlene, and Denzel on a small black sofa.

''What are we waiting for, can someone please tell us what's going on?'' Cloud spoke up, and got everyone's attention. He stood and leaned his slim body against the black double doors, his blue eyes roamed over his friends curious faces.

''Grown impatient, in older days, eh?'' Zack said with a smirk on his face, as he and Aeris appeared out of nowhere. He stood in his usual soldiers uniform, and his eyes were filled with same mirth that they contained when he was alive. His pleased smirk got even more devious, as he noticed the look on Cloud's face when Aeris looked at him with her green eyes.'' I assume that you've noticed that materia won't work any more?''

''duh of course, I was practically the first to notice!'' Yuffie spoke up impatiently, her brown eyes were eyeing her pile of useless materia that lay in front of her on the table.''It was the saddest day in my entire life...''

''Don't start your fucking rant again, grow up numskull!'' Cid bellowed harshly to the depressed ninja princess. His eyes shifted over to their old leader, and he only rolled his eyes at the site of him. Cloud stood with a far away look on his face, as he stared at spirit of the deceased flower girl.'' It's nice seeing ya again, little lady, but please start speaking your business before chocobo head over here shits his pants...''

Barrett and the kids snickered at the old pilot's comment, but stifled their laughs when Tifa shot them a dirty look. Her crimson eyes softened, when the two children leaned against her, and she chuckled softly too. It was funny seeing the depressed hero look like a complete fool.''It's good to see you both, but I assume the situations is serious?''

''You're right, Tifa.'' Aeris spoke softly, and smiled at her friend. Her kind green eyes shifted became serious, and all trace of the smile she just had on her face disappeared.''Sephiroth is behind the recent strange occurrences of late. Somehow he has gained access to the planet's memory and gone back in time to change things to his advantage.

''The planet wants us to stop him, yes?'' Nanaki quickly voiced his opinion, as his tail flickered back and forth. Something he seemed to do when something intrigued him, and his eye fell on the two spirits standing in front of him.

''You all know that 2000 years ago, Jenova came to this planet, yes?'' Aeris softly spoke, her hands fidgeting with the buttons on her red jacket.'' Well, 1000 years before that, there was an ancient civilisation, the one who founded materia, and the one we all hail from. Back at that time, the planet's will acted very differently. Gaia had several consciousness, or as she calls them, guardians that were scattered around the planet. They watched over the people, and would sometimes interfere if something went out of control..''

''This is all very fascinating, but get to the point yo!'' Reno interrupted her impatiently, from where he stood next to Rude. His cat like eyes roamed over the flower girl's slim body, and that earned him a cold glare from the cetra.'' We don't have all day, if you know what I mean...''

''Shut it, Reno.'' Cloud coldly snapped at the turk, his mako blue eyes glared at the red head. His whole body tensed in an unspoken threat, that Reno seemed to pick up on, and he backed down again.'' Go on, Aeris...''

''Thanks, Cloud.'' Aeris smiled sweetly at the blonde, before her face turned serious again. She walked over to the wall, and pointed towards a spot right out into the ocean.'' Here used to be an Island back then, and the planet has traced the source of the time interference to this spot. Some of the guardians, back at that time have completely disappeared, and that means that the memory of that location has been lost. Gaia did however gain access to one memory, and she knows that some things have been tampered with.''

''How can she know that, if the other memories have been lost? And how come she can't just simply remember them?'' Reeve asked from the chair he sat on, as he scribbled down what was said, if they needed to remember anything later on.

''Because it was the planet's daughter, the goddess Minerva who guarded the planet in that era.'' Zack explained with a proud smile on his face, as he remembered seeing the beautiful goddess when Genesis was cured from his degradation.'' When Minerva appears, Gaia goes into a healing sleep, and they take turns doing that. Minerva became mortally injured, and has slept since then, and only she knows the truth. Gaia can't access her memories, and the only way she can know something is to connect with the guardians from that era.''

''A great war was fought at that time, because of an extraterrestrial life form known as the Outsider was summoned down to the planet years before. Two warriors were granted the use of that power, and they brought peace to the planet. Sephiroth has done something, because one of the warriors was killed, and that's why the forgotten capital, and materia stopped working. That warrior is the reason for the Gurak race evolving into Cetras, and they will later be the one who creates materia.'' Aeris finished speaking, and her eyes roamed over her friends stunned faces.

Tifa's eyes widened, as she listened to the tale from their planets history. She gasped as she suddenly, remembered the Outsider, this was connected with the man from her dreams. She felt her friends eyes on her, and she quickly flashed them a reassuring smile.'' It's nothing, I just felt a pain in my stomach...''

Zack's eyes narrowed slightly, as he watched the fist fighter closely. He had watched her and Cloud's life from the Lifestream far to many times, not to recognize that fake smile. She reacted to the information Aeris shared with her and he believed he had seen a spark of recognition in her red depths , and he intended to find out what went on inside that pretty head of hers.

''Us knowing this will help us, how?'' Cid once again spoke up, and he curiously eyed the two spirits. A cigarette dangling between his lips, and his fingers played with a teaspoon.

''Gaia, wants two of her planets heroes to travel back in time. The man still lives, but is mortally wounded, only a certain binding spell will be able to save him from death. But those two who accepts this, will have to stay there forever, since the spell binds them to him, and that era.'' Zack explained, and ran his fingers through his black locks.

''That spell required two people to keep that man alive so the time line will be fixed, and Gaia has even granted us two, to be able to be candidates for a second chance of life.'' Aeris told them with a small smile on her face, and her green eyes immediately locked with Cloud's blue orbs.'' You have 24 hours to decide, and to say your farewells.''

''I say this is a done deal!'' Barrett shouted happily, and bounced off the couch. The two children only looked up at him curiously from either side of Tifa.'' Chocobo over there, and Aeris will go back. Our greatest swordsman, with the planet's best healer.''

''I have no objections, to this.''Cloud said, with a serious look on his face. The usual cold look in his eyes softened, as Aeris only smiled in return.

''Then I will return the same time tomorrow.'' Aeris spoke softly, and tucked a lock behind her ear. Her green eyes settled on her companion, and she curiously wondered why he kept staring at the silent fist fighter. She waved goodbye to her old friends, and slowly faded away.

''This kinda sucks, but let's make damn sure this farewell thing is a blast!'' Yuffie shouted, and grabbed hold of the two children. Her happy exterior only masked the sadness she felt from seeing Cloud off, she put on a brave front for the children.''Let's go back and order the biggest take out party ever!''

Tifa stood up from the sofa, and walked into the middle of the room, where the first class soldier stood and observed her closely. She turned around and flashed her friends one of her warm smiles.'' I'll meet you all back at the bar, I need to speak with Zack alone for a few minutes.''

''Why is that? I did not know you knew each other that well...'' Cloud suspiciously asked her, his blue eyes going back and forth between them.

'' Whatever her reasons is, that's not our concern.'' Vincent said wisely, and glared at the few remaining people who still lingered by the doors. His cold glare got the other moving, and before he closed the door behind him he turned his gaze towards Tifa again.''I'll wait for you downstairs.''

* * *

Tifa turned and found herself inches away from Zack's face. She blushed and backed away from his intense observation. She put her hands on her hips, and arched on eyebrow as his blue eyes stared into her face. Her thought was still on the strange man from her dreams, and she itched to ask him if he knew about the spell that could save him.''I...-''

''I want you to tell me, why you reacted so strongly to hearing about that warrior.'' Zack simply asked, not beating around the bush. He laid his hands on her strong shoulders, and his eyes bore into her crimson eyes.''I could even feel your reaction from over here..''

''Do you know how to preform that spell?'' Tifa asked him, as she stared up into his eyes. Her emotions were running wild, she had to be the one who travelled back in time, her dreams must mean something.'' Please tell, me!''

''Actually there are two spells. The one Aeris is referring to will only keep the warrior alive for a set amount of time, enough time to fix the time interference. The second spell risk the lives of all three who's under it, but will completely restore his life.'' Zack explained, and his eyes widened as pain flashed quickly insider her red orbs.''Why is this so important to you?''

''Zack, I need to be the one to travel back in time.'' Tifa anxiously spoke, her hands gripping his solider shirt, and her eyes looked pleadingly into his eyes.'' I have been having these dreams for months, about that man. I feel connected to him, and I can't let him die...''

''You, too!?'' Zack said astonished, his face turning even more serious. He let go of her shoulders, and backed away from her, running a hand through his black locks.''I've seen events from that time, and sometimes I even believed to have felt another presence in my dreams, that must have been you..''

''I know I don't have any right asking you for favours. I was awful to you, the last time we met in Nibelheim. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?'' She softly pleaded with him, her fingers still holding onto his shirt.'' And please go back with me, to that era?''

''There's nothing to forgive, I understood that you lashed out because of your pain.'' He replied, and his lips curled into a warm smile.'' And how can I say no, that that face? Or pass down the chance to be amongst the living again, count me in!''

* * *

Tifa and Zack had decided that, he would come to her room later that night. She had returned to her friends, and spent one the night with them. They had talked about old times, and just enjoyed each other company. There was as always an underlining tension between some members of the group, and that was because of her and Cloud breaking up. She felt sad that this was the last time she would see them, but in her heart she knew that she was doing the right thing.

After returning to her room, she packed a backpack with some things she wanted with her. Three sets of gloves, and all of her materia was neatly packed, along with some personal belongings that she could not leave behind. She sat down at her desk and quickly wrote down her goodbyes to her dear friends.

_Hi guys,_

_When you're reading this, I will be long gone. I know this was a cowards way out, and I apologize for that. I wish I could have got the guts to tell you my reasons for choosing this path. Since before the break up with Cloud, I've started to have these weird dreams. When I heard the tale from Aeris, it confirmed that the dreams I've been having was about the past, and about that warrior. This may seem strange to you all, but I feel connected with him, and I feel that it was my destiny to go back and help fix the time line. I have always put others needs and dreams before mine, because that was what I wanted at the time, but now I have finally found something that I want to do, and I hope you can support me in this._

_Yuffie:  
I will always think of you as the little sister I never had. I thank you for all the fun times we've had together, and I hope you will get over that stupid pride of yours, and make up with your father. I want you to have the remaining materia that I left behind, use it well and think of me when you use it.._

_Barrett, Marlene, and Denzel:  
You will always be my family, and love you dearly.  
I wish that I could have seen you children grow up, but I know Barrett will do a wonderful job, since he's such a good father. I left all my money to you dear children, and my two chocobos are now yours. Please stay out of trouble, and keep your father out of trouble._

_Reeve, Reno and Rude:  
We have not always been the best of friends, but I've grown fond of you and count you as my dear friends. I trust that you will keep up the good work at the new Shinra headquarters, and that you will continue work well with my old companions. Reeve, don't let your work put you in an early grave. Reno, you need to cut down on drinking, and find other amusements. Rude, you're a wonderful man, stop selling yourself short, and ask that woman you've had you eyes on out on a date._

_Cloud and Aeris:  
I know you wished for a new start, by travelling back in time. And I hope that you'll believe me when I say that I did not mean to ruin things for you. I will always count the two of you as my close friends, despite the sad things that happened between me and Cloud. You will always be my childhood friend, and like family to me, but I gave you five long years of my life, and will not apologise for taking this chance to start a fresh._

_Cid and Shera:  
I wish you all the best, you have always been very kind to me, and I've always seen you as older siblings. I hope Cid will learn how to speak more properly when you decide to have kids. But since you never even try to tune it down, I would guess your children will be as foul mouthed as you, and Shera, make him do his own damn tea once in a while._

_Vincent and Nanaki:  
Last but not near least, you two are my rocks. It's thanks to you two that I managed to bounce back so quickly after getting my heart broken. You two has always supported me, and I thank you for being my friends, it has been a true honour having known you. I wish you all the happiness in the world, and Nanaki please forgive Deneh for her harsh words and be happy with her. Vincent, I thank you for letting me live with you these past months, and I will always treasure the advice you gave me..._

_With all my regards, Tifa._

''Are you ready?'' Zack spoke from behind her, where he appeared in the middle of the spacious bedroom. His kind blue eyes softened, as he noticed the tears she had to blink away.''Got everything packed?''

''Yes, I'm ready.'' She answered him softly, and laid the letter down on her desk. She turned around, and looked around the room one last time, before accepting his outstretched hand.'' Let's go and fight to protect our friends futures.''

* * *

They arrived in a weird chamber, where large pillars and blocks lay smashed all over the place. The floor was covered in water, and the whole place seemed unstable. Their eyes were drawn to injured man sitting on the floor, leaning against a large chain. Blood flowed from a sword wound, that seemed to have injured his heart.

''It's him!'' Tifa gasped, and ran across the water covered ground. Seeing his face brought back the dreams she had seen him in, and the strange feeling inside her disappeared. She knelt down, and touched his shoulders, gently shaking him awake, and his eyes fluttered open and he stared into her face.''Hey there.''

''Who..are..It's you, I remember seeing you two before...'' Dagran asked her confused, his eyes stared into her face. He looked up at the strangely dressed man standing behind the woman.''It's dangerous here...you better get out of here.''

Dagran's hazel eyes roamed over the two persons faces. He had seen them in some of the dreams he had lately, and he could not really remember them all that well. But he felt calm in their presence, and his heart seemed to connect with them, and he felt himself feeling safe with them.

''We are here because of you.'' Zack calmly replied, and sat down next to Tifa. His blue eyes roamed over the man's beaten body, and he was impressed that he still lived with wounds like that.''Do you want to live?''

''Because of...me?'' Dagran replied, looking even more confused than before. His hazel eyes observed the two strangers closely,and could not believe the two persons he had seen in his dreams were here before him.

''There is not much time to explain.'' Tifa spoke, and ripped apart of her shirt, and pressed it against his wound. Her concerned eyes, looked into his tired eyes, and she pleaded with him to trust her.'' We have come to save you, but in order for our spell to work. You need to be willing to trust us, and want to continue living.''

''This spell that can save your life, is very dangerous, and can kill us all.'' Zack explained quickly, and laid his hand on the dying man's shoulder. His face turned serious when his blue eyes looked into the pale face of the man sitting before him.'' That spell will bound us together, and I'm sorry that this explanation probably makes no sense, but you're seconds away from dying, and I ain't got time for the whole history lesson.''

''I want to live...and if this is the only way...so be it.'' Dagran whispered weakly, as his vision began to burr slightly. He could feel the cold hand of death on his soul, and he tried to fight it with every fibre of his being...

**A bright light surrounded the three companions who's lives would be completely changed from this day forth. The light conjured up a barrier around their unconscious bodies, as the spell began to work it's magic.**

**This spell was not an ordinary spell, not only was it dangerous, if one of them would not open their hearts each other, the consequences would entail death. **

**When they awoke from their long sleep, the world outside would be in a state of chaos, and they would be throw into the ongoing war between the humans and the Gurak. Friendships would be formed, and old friends would soon become enemies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: **I'm glad that my readers from Hidden chapters followed me into this story :)  
I hope to continue keeping you guys hooked, and that you'll grow to enjoy Forgotten chapters.

I just want to make one thing clear: Don't ask when any specific character will appear, I will not answer any questions concerning plot or anything like that. All the characters from the last story will turn up eventually...  
This will also be the last Prologue chapter, and then the story's flow will be like the last story I wrote.

Thanks for the reviews I got from chapter one, I very grateful that you take the time to review :)

* * *

** Prologue Dagran:**

**Dagran's life had not been an easy one. His life was shattered at an early age, and his struggles with fate made him into a survivor, who did what he had to do, consequences be damned. His compassionate and kind heart, had been the reason for people being attracted to him, and his wish to help people had made him very well liked. But If a situation demanded dirty tricks and deceit, he would do so without bating an eye.**

**His two weaknesses had brought on his demise at the hands on his closest friends.  
Revenge was a feeling that had given a young boy purpose when faced with his family's death. A wish for a better life, for him and his friends has driven a young man forward in life, but along the way he had wished for too much, and taken his life for granted.**

**Life had taught him many things, and his experience with people had damaged his faith in people. He was used to do everything himself, and even if he had friends that was as dear to him as family, he had not felt like he could trust them. When he finally tried to open up, his childhood friend, who he had raised, had turned his back on him.  
His heart had since that day, grown more cold and he did not easily give away his trust.**

**After Zael had turned his back on him, the day he refused his knighthood. Dagran had turned to his own goals, and started to work more with Zangurak. The Gurak leader had not been harder to work for than count Arganan. His goal was to obtain the other Outsider, and make the world a better place. At that time, he started to have strange dreams about a war, and two people that seemed to be very close to him. Every time he had woken up, their faces would disappear from his mind, but he knew it was a man and a woman. A strange feeling always lingered, when he tried to think about the woman's face, but he pushed those feelings aside.**

**2 years had gone since the binding spell had put them into their slumber. That spell was an ancient and special spell, that bound those involved close together, in a very special way. Memories has been exchanged between them in order for the spell to work, since the spell foundation is build on trust. This did not mean they knew everything about each other, but they had been forced to open their hearts and souls, for the actually binding procedure to work. The spell enabled them to learn each others fighting techniques and magic abilities, which would be a huge asset in the war, when they figure that out.**

**Since Tifa had been the only who had been truly alive, when the spell had been cast. It's effects took a great toll on her body, she had to fully restore two people back from death's door, and since Dagran's heart had been damaged, she had to give up a small piece of her own, to mend his broken one. That is why the spell needed two whole years to restore the two men. The two men had awoken and found themselves inside a small cave, not the one they had been in when they succumbed to the spell.**

**At first they had been really confused, and a awkward silence had hung in the air. Thanks to the spell they knew each other, and in a way they were still strangers. They had quickly figured out that a long time had passed, since both of them looked like cavemen, long beards and really long hair. They had fixed their appearances, and after trying to raise Tifa from her sleep, but to no avail, they had moved on and taken her with them.**

**Chapter 2: On The Road.**

A week had passed since the two men had awoken from the spell. They had found themselves in a unknown cave under the city of Lazulis. Dagran had managed to sneak into town undetected, and collected some personal belongings he had hidden away before his confrontation with his friends two years ago. He had taken the measurements on his new companions, and then bough some new clothes, armours and weapons. He had also secured passage on a ship that took them over to the mainland. Their main objective was to travel to the front lines, and aid the Gurak.

Dagran walked beside his new companion on a path though the thick woods, and in his arms rested an unconscious Tifa. They had taken turns the last week on carrying the sleeping fist fighter, and they both started to wonder when she'd wake up. After hearing a small moan pass her rosy lips, he quickly looked down into her pale face. Since he had woken up, he had often caught himself admiring her, she was in his eyes the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her dark brown hair, looked like chocolate, and he still remembered the unique colour of her eyes. Her body was slightly muscular, but still very feminine, and to put it in Lowell's words, she had all the right stuff in all the right places.

''She's a beauty, eh?'' Zack teased his companion, and flashed him a grin. His blue eyes filled with mirth, as he had observed his new friend's close scrutiny.''Want me to take her for a bit?''

''Her looks is beside the point, I only looked down because I heard her moan.'' Dagran calmly answered, arching an eyebrow at his companion's amused expression.''That's not necessary, we're almost at the lake, and tomorrows your turn to carry her anyway.''

''She did that yesterday too, I just forgot to mention it...''Zack replied, and looked down on the ground, as he noticed the surprised look on the man's face.''So, would you still carry her around, if she was as ugly as a bat?''

''No, I would drag her by her hair, if that was the case...''Dagran smirked, as he noticed that the other man seemed to believe him.''Of course I would still carry her, she saved my life. I can really understand why your old friends called you a puppy. You give your trust too easily, and you believe things far to easily, just like a dog..''

''No need to be mean...''Zack answered and scratched the back of his head from embarrassment. His lips however quickly turned into a small smirk, as his companion chuckled lightly at his childish reaction.''By the way, why did you not want to see your friends?''

'' I...It's complicated.'' He answered his blue eyed companion, he hated how his heart felt pain at the thought of his friends. His steps became more like long strides, as if he could walk away from Zack's questions and away from the betrayal he felt deep inside him.''I will tell you one day, but not now...''

Zack's eyes widened as he for the first time saw the man before him hesitate. He always seemed to confident, and sure of himself. He had also noticed the pained expression that quickly swept across his face, and he understood that he should not push for more information. He blinked a few times, and ran to catch up with his friend, who just put Tifa down the ground.

''After hearing about what happened in the future, and of the few options you had. Why did you choose the option to save me, when you could easily have let me die, and claim the power through my hand?'' Dagran asked, and looked questioningly up at the man. His serious face seemed to make his companion uneasy, so he simply arched an eyebrow to ease the tension. His lips turning into a small smirk, as the puppy eased up, and became relaxed again.

''It was actually not supposed to be me and Tifa, to travel back. It had been decided that two other of our friends should go back, and they intended to choose the spell that would spare you for a short while.'' He explained, and laid down their backpacks, and used the counter spell of Tifa's mini spell materia.'' Tifa had seen your life in her dreams, and I had also seen a few things, but she was determined to save you, and I did not think it was right to take the easy option.''

''I see...'' Dagran murmured calmly, and let his gaze wander down to the woman laying on the ground. He heard Zack move around, and put up their small camp, and he used some magic to make a fire. He reached out, and brushed a brown lock from her face. He wondered how she would look like, with her hair down._ Was it long, and was her eyes really crimson like he remembered?_

''Well, our theory must have been correct.'' Zack mused aloud, as he inspected the small orbs inside Tifa's backpack. His grin turning into a full blown wolfish grin, and his eyes got a weird glint in them.'' By saving you, our materia works again!''

''Why did the spell need so much of her energy? Could you not have been the main target, but she shared her life? How come she was the one who had to be burdened with all of the spells effects?'' Dagran questioned his companion, not able to keep himself from getting the answers to the questions that had been swirling around inside his head since he woke up.

''To tell you the truth, I did not pay much attention when our planet, Gaia informed me and Aeris about the different side effects to the spells. I do remember that that spell that I preformed, would save your life.'' Zack answered truthfully, but avoided looking at the man sitting in front of him.'' And I did not really fancy being the one giving you a piece of my heart. You are a good looking guy and all, but I don't swing that way...''

''So you just threw caution to the wind, and went for it?'' Dagran asked him in disbelief, his hazel eyes widened as the last comment registered inside his tired mind.''What's the last comment supposed to mean!?''

''Since I did not know which side effects there was, I did not want to share my heart with a guy. What if there was some kind of love thing involved? I don't want to be bound to you!'' Zack shot back, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.''If there really were anything like that, I would have remembered it. I only took a safety precaution.''

''We'll never discuss this again, and we'll just have to see what side effects your little gamble will bring...'' Dagran muttered, and went through the things he head bought, after finding what he searched for, he threw a bundle of clothes, and a sword at his companion.''I bought these for you, put them on and discard your old clothes. You can't walk around in them, people would become suspicious...''

* * *

Tifa remembered undergoing the spell needed to save the man's life. The dreams she had have lately were proof of the spell working. She had seen things from both Zack and Dagran's past. Yes, Dagran was his name, she just recently learned in a dream. A strange feeling had appeared in the pit of her stomach, as she had felt the two men's presence inside her mind suddenly disappear a while ago. Her body felt rested, but at the same time very tired. She wanted to wake up, she was worried about the world around her, and for the future.

''Hey, Dagran! She has moved!'' Zack exclaimed with a smile adorning his face. His cobalt blue eyes looked over to his companion who just emerged from the water. His hazel eyes seemed to widen, and he quickly walked up from the water.''I think she is starting to come around!''

''Move it! How will she react if the first thing she sees, are two naked men?'' Dagran reprimanded his friend, as he reached for his underwear.

Tifa could hear voices, and her eyes fluttered open. All she could see was darkness, but after blinking a few times, she started to see blurry outlines of the place around her. She was not sure, but standing very near her, was a stark naked man. He seemed to say something, but she could not make out what, as he slowly came closer to her. Fear and panic surged through her, and she let out a frightened shriek, and kicked the man square in the face. She managed to haul herself onto unsteady legs, and bolted away from the screaming man and right into the arms of another man.

''Oi! It's all right, you are with friends.'' Dagran shouted, as she ran straight into him, his arms wrapped themselves around her, before he lost his balance, taking her with him. He slammed down onto the ground, with her panicked form clutched to his still wet body. His eyes widened, as she pushed herself away slightly, and her hands fumbled across his body in a state of panic. Her hand shot out, and grabbed where it would hurt him the most, and yanked it, a painful uncharacteristic yelp past his lips.''Why, you little!''

''Let go off me!'' She screamed, as she felt herself being pinned to the ground, her hands above her head in an iron grip. Her vision suddenly became crystal clear, after the man had slapped her across the face. She found herself staring into the furious face of Dagran. Then she became painfully aware of the undressed state he and Zack were in. Water dripped from his still wet hair, and his eyes glared down into hers, she could even feel the red blush forming on her cheeks.''Why are the both of you naked!?''

''Of all the times you could awaken, you choose to do it when we washed ourselves.'' Zack doubled over from laughter. The scene in front of him, made him cough for air, as he continued to laugh. Tifa's tomato red face and eyes as big as saucers, that stared into the furious face of the naked man that pinned her to the ground.'' But, damn that kick really hurt...''

''I...I-'' Tifa stammered embarrassed, her eyes could not stop themselves from staring at Dagran's muscular torso. Her eyes softened, as she noticed the faded scar just above his heart, where the battle wound that would have killed him had been the last time she had seen him.

''Tifa, close your eyes so we can get dressed.'' Dagran spoke, liking the way her name rolled off his tongue. He smirked as she obediently closed her eyes, and he rolled off her. He wasted no time, and quickly threw on his clothes, and fixed his hair. He made sure Zack was also properly dressed before he stretched out his hand to her.'' Oi, we are decent..''

She opened her eyes, and slowly sat up, testing her muscles. Her crimson eyes observed the two men closely, and she noticed that both of them looked slightly different. Dagran still wore the same outfit, black leather chaps with matching black booty shorts, around his hips hung a red belt with a matching red fur waist cape. His chest was now covered in a black tank top chain mail. His unique haircut was the same, the sides of his head was shaved, and so was the neck, but instead of the hairs longer parts ending just before his neck, he had saved it so it hung down to the middle of his back.''Thanks..'' She murmured softly, and let herself be hauled up onto her feet.

''I'm Dagran, it's nice to finally meet you for real.'' He spoke calmly, his eyes filled with mirth, as he noticed her nervous glances. A smirk played on his lips, and he arched an eyebrow at her close scrutiny of him was over.''I thank you for saving my life.''

''I know, oh I mean I'm Tifa. It's a pleasure to meet you, too.'' She stammered softly, her crimson orbs looked up into his golden eyes, and a warm smile spread across her face. When hearing a small chuckle coming behind them, her eyes narrowed and she turned to the ex soldier with hands resting on her hips.''What's so damn funny, Fair?''

Amusement flickered inside his cobalt blue eyes, as he observed them in his new clothes. He stood with his back to a large three, and his lips turned upwards into a pleased smirk. He had black heavy greaves with black leather pants, a cobalt blue sword belt hung around his slim hips. A black waist cape with some cobalt blue details was attached to his belt, and he wore a matching blue tank top with a black leather jacket on top of that.''I find it funny, that you introduce yourselves, when we already know each other, kind of..''

''Whatever...'' Dagran shot back, and turned around and once again knelt down beside the backpack. His hands quickly gathered the items he had chosen for their female companion, and stood up and handed them over to her.''You can't walk around in your old outfit in this era, I bought these for you.''

* * *

The two men had decided to go out hunting, so Tifa could take a quick bath in the lake, before putting on her new clothes. They had managed to do that, and cook the rabbit they caught, and she had still not returned from behind the boulders she had chose as her bathing spot. When they had called for her, she had only answered that she was soon finished. Their patience was running thin, and the forest was now shrouded in darkness, and the moonlight shone through the thick leaves.

''Can you go and check on her?'' Zack asked his companion, as he stirred the rabbit stew he was cooking up for them. His eyes were focused on adding the right amount of herbs, so it would taste nice.''I don't think you need to worry about her attacking you again.''

''Sure, why not?'' Dagran replied, and rose on his feet, and quickly walked across the small path leading down to the boulders by the lake. When he came closer, he could hear her swear from behind the large rocks. His lips turned into a devious grin as he saw her jump around on one foot. She wore the half sleeved crimson top, and the black booty shorts. The belt, fur cape and slacks was still laying on the ground, as she tried to figure out how to fasten one of the slacks to the shorts.''Need some help?''

His question startled her, and she stumbled forward, and would have fallen to the ground if he hadn't quickly caught her arm. She muttered something too low for him to hear, and handed him the leather slack, and a frustrated grunt past her lips.''Yes, if you wouldn't mind showing me.'' She said softly, and looked up into his face.

He bent over, and grabbed the sword belt, he laid it around her curvy hips, and fastened it. Then he took one of the slacks, and slid it onto her leg, he drew them up, and then looked up into her face. His fingers, gently reached in under the seam on her shorts, where three small buttons were placed, and fastened the slack to the shorts. There were six small buttons in total on each leg, three at the front and three at the back thigh. Then he took the red fur waist cape, and fastened it to six small buttons on the back of her shorts.

''There, all done.'' He simply said, and rose on his feet again. He looked down into her relaxed face, and he noticed she had changed her hairstyle, now she had done a double inside-out French braid bun. When looking into her eyes he saw gratitude shine in her crimson depths, and he simply smiled at her.

No thanks needed to pass between them.''Think you can remember that?''

''Sure thing.'' Tifa only answered, and slid her feet into her new boots. She then picked up her gloves from the ground and slid her fingers through the familiar leather gloves. She noticed the materia she had in one of her slots, and smiled up at the man before her. She removed the small stone, and took his hand, and gently laid the stone in the palm of his hand.''Want to try out a spell?''

''All right, what do I need to do?'' He asked her seriously, but the curiosity got the better of him, so he stepped closer to her. She grabbed hold of his forearm, and gently raised it, but held it there.

''Close your eyes, and imagine a icicle. Then open your eyes, and hold that image, and wish for it to appear in your hand.'' Tifa murmured softly, her hands still holding his forearm.'' Then just hurl it towards something.''

He closed his eyes, and did as she asked. A sharp icicle took shape in his hand, and when he opened his eyes, he looked down and saw the cold icicle resting in his palm. She let go of his arm, and he swung his arm, hurling the ice spell with as much force as he could muster. It flew from his hand, and crashed into the stone boulders with such force that one of them split apart, and a large part of the huge boulder landed on top of Tifa's old clothes.

''Hey! You did that on purpose!'' Tifa shouted, and grabbed hold of his arm again. She found herself being overpowered by one of her own fighting moves, he gripped instinctively onto her arm, and flung her over his shoulder. She landed gracefully on the ground, and stared up into his shocked face.''Where did you learn to fight like that, and who trained you?''

''I don't know, I just reacted when you grabbed me. I only use swords when fighting, and sometimes my fists but not like this...'' He said astonished, his eyes looking down on his hands, like he couldn't believe his eyes. His eyes noticed her move, and she came at him with a smirk adorning her face, and he barely had time to dodge a well aimed kick.''Oi, what are you doing!?''

''Checking out a theory, now fight!'' She commanded him, and punched him in the stomach. He aimed a kick to her side, and she immediately noticed her own fighting techniques, not all of them were perfect, but she realised that he knew some of her moves, and that was impossible unless the spell was behind it. She tried to tackle him to the ground, but he quickly side stepped, and grabbed hold of her leg, swinging her around like a rag doll.

''What are you two doing!?'' Zack shouted, trying to make them notice him. His eyes watched as Dagran released Tifa's foot, and she flew over to were he was standing. He was not prepared to be tackled onto the ground by the smirking woman, he landed onto his back, with her straddling him. She quickly jumped off him, and drew his sword.''Hey, Hey, Hey, you're no swordsman! Come back, here!''

Tifa's feet pounded against the ground, as she rushed over to her opponent, with her sword raised, and ready to strike. She noticed that Dagran's blade was already drawn, and she circled him playfully, a small grin adorning her face. She let the tip of her sword, touch his sword, but she did not attack him. Suddenly he lashed out, and their sword clashed, and that typical sword clashing sound could be heard bouncing around, creating an echo in the still evening.

''I've never even hold a sword before, this is amazing!'' Tifa laughed hearty, as she parried another attack from her skilled companion. She dodge rolled, and just as she was going to get up on her feet, she felt the cold steel resting on her shoulder.'' You've got me. It's odd that we have gained some of each other techniques but not enough to master them.''

''Hmm, I agree.''Dagran simply answered, and sheathed his sword. He eyes widened, as she quick as lightning turned around, and kicked his legs from under him, he landed on the ground with a loud thud. He sent her a wolfish grin, and arched his eyebrow at the woman sitting in front of him.'' I did not even see that coming..''

'Stop fooling around, and get something to eat.'' Zack said to them with a scowl on his handsome face. He stood over by the boulders, with his hands resting on his hips, and they saw annoyance in his cobalt orbs.''I can't believe you made me do the boring work, while you two enjoyed yourselves.''

**The three of them had awaken, and were aware of the spells effect. Dagran's mind had already starting to think up ideas to use this latest discovery to his advantage. He knew their goals, and intended to successfully, crush the human army, in order to save the Gurak.**

**His only worry, was to cross paths with his old friends again. He could not even imagine their reaction to him being alive, and he intended to keep himself hidden for as long as possible..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: **I will try to have an update this weekend also, that depends on how long time it takes to put up my Christmas decorations, over 270 Santa figurines takes a lot of time :)

Special thanks: Cassie you wonderful gal!

* * *

**One month have gone since the trio awoke. In that time, they had managed to join the Gurak army on the front lines. Their unique fighting style, and spells quickly earned them respect from the race they were fighting to protect. The humans had begun to refer to them as the demon generals, and they were feared because of their skills on the battle field. **

**Dagran had quickly become the leader of their little trio, and his heart had grown more colder as they had joined the army. He liked them both, but he did not want to give away his trust again, he was afraid that he would only be betrayed again. He had taken his old friends cold attitude towards him harder, than he ever wanted to admit.**

**Both Zack and Tifa felt the barrier the ex mercenary had around his heart. They choose to accept him for who he was, and did not push him, they believed that he would come around soon enough.**

**The human army lead by Zael, and Therius did not know the identity of the three they were referring to as the demon generals. On the battlefield, Dagran always wore a special black armour, he had received from the new Gurak King. It was a magical armour that could not be removed unless a special spell was cast, and it kept his identity safe. Tifa and Zack wore their usual clothes, but with black rouge hoods, with a masks covering their faces. The only thing that could give them away was the unique colours of their eyes.**

**Chapter 3: Plan Gone Astray.**

a rainstorm had swept across the mainland. It had drenched everything with water, and the whole country seemed to be filled with dirt and mud. Both sides had been forced to halter their attacks, and focus on building warmer and dryer camps, and getting enough provisions for the hungry soldiers.

Zack and a Gurak warrior had gotten a very clever idea. They had found a abandoned tunnel, that seemed to lead straight into the enemy camp. Their objective was to, steal provisions, and important documents and move undetected through the tunnel. Something went wrong with that plan, and two persons got stuck in the middle of the tunnel, while awaiting help from their comrades.

''I will get Zack for this...''Dagran muttered through gritted teeth, as the dust finally settled around them in the very small space he and Tifa had been trapped in. He laid on his back, with the her body sprawled on top of his. A small light emitted from the materia they had used to guide them through the darkness, and he found himself staring into Tifa's pale face.''Damn it, can't you move a little?''

''Not a very smart question, do you think I would want to stay like this?'' Tifa snapped back at him, her eyes glaring down into his surprised looking face. Her breathing became more ragged, and her eyes darted across the small space they were in.''Did you have to sneeze that loudly, don't you know that creating high sounds in places like this can cause a cave in?''

''I did not ask you to jump onto me when the ground started to shake!'' He sneered with a devious smirk on his face, as he observed the nervous woman laying on him. He tried to move his body, but noticed that he seemed to be stuck to something in the ground. When he tried to squirm himself free, a hissing sound came from the angry woman on top of him.''Who's got your knickers in a twist anyway?''

''I told you from the start, I don't like cramped places, but you did not listen...'' She muttered angrily, and laid a hand against his warm chest. Her eyes tried to focus on the very small cave they were trapped in, and noticed that they could continue crawling forward.''I only grabbed onto you because I was scared, but you did not have to shove your hand between my legs as we fell. Can you stop moving!? I don't really appreciate having your hand pressed against my...''

''Lower abdomen?''Dagran finished her sentence, with a look of pure evil on his face. A small hint of a blush appeared on his cheeks, but amusement danced in his hazel depths. He simply arched an eyebrow at her shy and childish behaviour. He had tried to catch her as she jumped him, but when the ground quaked, they had fallen to the ground and his hand had been stuck where it was. She had managed to cast a level one barrier around them, and now they were stuck, pressed against each other.'' I was only trying to catch you, and see what that lead to...''

''Let's just focus on how we can get out of here.'' She replied, and managed to wriggle her other arm free from underneath him. She looked down into his eyes, and noticed the cold look he always got when he had been too familiar with either her or Zack.''Besides, I know your discomfort of being forced to be too near someone.''

''Oi! What's that supposed to mean?'' He asked her coldly, as his eyes glared up into her eyes. His emotions were in a state of chaos, and he fought with every fibre in his being. He wanted to place his trust in his two new comrades, they had done more for him than any other persons in his life. Yet, there was a part of him that could not risk getting close to people again, even if he reunited with his old friends, he could not imagine himself letting them as close to him as they once were.'' You don't understand...''

''I understand enough, and I respect your wishes.'' Tifa softly cut him off, with a serious look on her face. Her lips formed a thin line, and here eyes became more stern. She leaned forward, their noses almost touching again, and looked him straight in the eyes.'' Neither I, nor Zack will ever ask you to give away your trust, we trust you and that's enough.''

* * *

Zack Fair stood in the tunnel, that collapsed minutes ago. A devious smirk adored his handsome face, as he stood and listened to the two bickering comrades trapped in the rubble. His great plan may have not gone off without a hitch, but the recent development worked well with his own hidden objective. To get his best friend to open up more, and who other than miss Lockhart could accomplish that?

_I will get Zack for this..._

Zack stifled a laugh, and had to bite his arm in order to stay quiet. He ran a hand through his raven locks that ran down to the middle of his back. His eyes shone with mirth, as he gleefully tiptoed away from the large rocks, he would have to take another route to be able to help them.

_you did not have to shove your hand between my legs as we fell. Can you stop moving!?_

Tifa's agitated voice could be heard from the rubble, and that comment made the ex soldier's eyes widen. He had to quickly run down the tunnel, as a small chuckle left his lips. The image of Dagran getting yelled at for feeling up the fist fighter, under the stone rubble was to much for him to bear. He burst out laughing, and the echo of his laughter bounced of the walls in the dark tunnel. _I almost feel sorry for the poor bastard. Haha no, not really he should feel happy getting trapped with a woman like Tifa._

Zack drew his sword, and in his other hand rested a small glowing materia. It's light illuminated the small passage, and he walked slowly, his cobalt blue eyes watched for any kinds of moments. A low rasping sound got his attention, and he quickly pressed his back to the uneven wall. His footsteps became soundless, as he slowly crept along the wall, and peered around the corner.

''A Reptid in here?'' He murmured to himself, and slowly sneaked up behind it's back. He raised his sword, and thrust it though the back of the monster's back. It went through it's body, and a pained cry left the Reptid's lips, as blood flowed down from the fatal wound.''Better luck next time...''

He watched as the male Reptid sunk down on his knees, and he simply put his foot against it's back. With a grin on his face, he kicked the enemy forward, sending him brutally down to the dirt ground, and watched as he slid of his now red blade.

* * *

Dagran stared up at the boulders, that served as their ceiling. His eyes narrowed slightly, as he felt her breath tickling his neck. This was the most awkward moment in his life so far, none of the escapades with his mercenary gang could compare to this. Here they lay, pressed against each other, not even a small speck of dust could fit between them and the barrier. His hand was stuck between her legs, and one of her hands, was now groping his ass. They had established that his waist cape was stuck to something on the ground, so she had proposed to get him loose before they tried to move further into the rubble.

''If we both suck in our breath, and then we try to lift ourselves up, I should be able to get you free...'' Tifa murmured softly into his ear.

''Fine, I just want to get our of here!'' He snapped tiredly at her, and did what she asked. He pressed himself upwards, crushing her to him even more, and he felt her small hand finally untangle the cape from whatever it was stuck to. He slid his arms around her body, and moved slightly away from the trap he had been caught in before relaxing again.

Tifa did not respond, her fear of tight spaces was coming back with full force. When trying to free his cape, she had been occupied with that task, now she felt like the stone walls around them came closer. She did not have full blown claustrophobia, she could handle tight spaces for short periods, it was only when she had been stuck for longer amounts of times, that her mind started to panic. But even if she could handle cramped spaces, she always tried to avoid them, or take other missions if she could.

''I've had enough of this shit!'' Dagran growled, and took hold of Tifa's gloved hand. He raised it above his head, and accessed her fire magic. He quickly focused on creating a fireball, and when it formed in his hand, he sent it flying straight at the rocks blocking their path. The impact of the spell, made the whole ground quake again and the stones around them blew apart.

''You idiot!'' Tifa screamed, and buried her face in his chest. Her fingers digging into his tank top, and into his skin. Her breathing became even more shallow, almost into small hiccups. Her eyes closed shut, and her whole body shook with fear. Memories from her teen years resurfaced into her mind, and she fought to block them away. One time, when she was 14 she had been up mount Nibel, and a small cave in had occurred, trapping her in a dark space for hours before her master had found her.

''Tifa, come on it's safe now...'' Zack said kindly, and his voice seemed to break through her panicked mind. His blue eyes narrowed when her whole body stiffened, and he could hear her sharp inhale. He looked down into Dagran's shocked face, and understood that he was as confused as him.

''Don't touch me!'' Tifa snapped angrily, and brushed Zack's hand off her shoulder. She hauled herself up, leaning on one hand, and forcefully grabbed Dagran's hand resting between her legs and removed it. She quickly rose on her feet, and stomped away from the two of them.''Not one damn word, I've had enough of the both of you..''

''Hey, what's with you?'' Zack asked her, his blue eyes observed her closely. Her whole body was tense, and her eyes that usually were filled with kindness was shooting angry glares at them. He broke eye contact with her, and looked over at the silent man who stood by his left side. His face was as always hard to read, but he believed he could see shame in his hazel eyes.''You need to calm down, it's over now..''

''We're out now, is that not a good thing?'' Dagran's cold voice broke through her mind, angering her even further. He almost flinched when her angry eyes landed on him. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and gave her his full attention. If he had survived Syrenne's angry rants he could take her anger too. He put on one of his cocky smiles on his face, not really caring about her anger.'' You said you trusted me, then what's the problem with how we got out?''

''I told you, that I was scared of close spaces, and then you pulled a stunt like that! It could have gone even worse you idiot...but, you see me as weak, don't you?'' Tifa said with a voice neither men had ever heard her use. Her eyes went from angry to dull, almost emotionless as she walked up to Dagran.'' Trust is something that can be easily given once, and I happen to believe in giving people a fair fist chance, despite if I've had bad experiences with other people.''

''Tifa, that's enough...'' Zack tired to intervene, and stepped between them.

''No, that's not enough! I'm not like your old comrades, and as I said before, I would never try to force you into trusting me. But don't you dare look down on me, you are not the only one who's heart have been broken and spit on!'' Tifa calmly said, with a frosty glare as she shoved the ex solider out of her way. She crept closer to the stunned man staring at her, and stopped when she was right in front of him, hands resting against her hips.'' Oh? What's this? The cold mercenary has nothing to say?''

''I have plenty to say, you little...'' Dagran sneered down into her face, his anger getting the better of him. He could not understand why she could get under his skin. He had not felt this angry, since the day of the battle between him, and his friends. He feared what could happen if she kept pushing his buttons, like this.

''Yes, let it out! Don't bottle it up, like you always do, hit me if that's what you want!'' Tifa shouted up into his angry face. Her crimson orbs daring him to explode on her, but she let out a frustrated grunt, as she saw him retreat back into his shell once again.'' You're so calm and collected, that you can't even get angry...''

''This conversation is over.'' He spoke coldly, and turned his back to his comrades. He felt Zack's hand on his shoulder, and was grateful for the silent support the other man was giving him. He knew deep down that it was wrong of him, to push them away.''I think it's best to abort this mission, and return to camp.''

''Dagran, what made me angry is, that you bond with us, telling us about your friends. But you have never once, mentioned anything about yourself. There are different levels of trust you know? Is you telling us your last name, or small things about you really that hard?'' She questioned him, and saw his whole body tense. She had managed to get through to him, and she felt a pang of pride surge through her body.

''Tifa, that's enough!'' Zack spoke up, his cobalt blue eyes stared harshly at the stubborn fist fighter. Their eyes connected and he tried to convey to her to be cautious. They had already decided not to push to hard, since they knew more about his past than they had told him. He had his own suspicions, and he did not want to test them out until they had grown to know each other more. He had seen the odd mood swings, and he even felt another aura when Dagran got angry. '' I'm sorry for not thinking my plan through, and it lead to you getting stuck.''

''It's all right, but I don't intend to abort this mission.'' She told them with a serious look on her face, and she raised her hand in front of her. A small light emitted from her gloved hand, and she sent the two men a saucy smirk. A barrier formed in front of her, cutting them apart from her, and she let her eyes roam over Dagran's scowling face before taking a few steps back.'' I'll claim those documents for you Dagran, that ought to earn me hearing your whole name.''

''You insufferable woman, come back here!'' Dagran shouted after her retreating form, and tried to punch through the barrier she created. _Damn it all, if something happens to her it's my fault..._

'Let's hunt her down, and you can yell at her all you want later.'' Zack said with a smirk on his handsome face. He drew his sword, and played around with it, switching it from hand to hand, as his eye focused on the barrier. After a few seconds, he raised his sword, and rammed it's blunt edge, against the middle of the patterns covering the barrier.''If I manage to kill the enemy healer this time, you'll have to tell me your taste in women, all right?''

''I'm game.''Dagran cockily replied, his lips turning into a wolfish grin, as he also drew his sword. He tilted his head to the side, and arched an eyebrow at the man at his side. His hazel eyes filled with determination, and a unusual playfulness could be seen flicker inside his orbs.''Let's kill some enemies...''

* * *

Tifa crawled slowly across the wet and muddy ground, her hood and mask in place so no one would be able to recognize her. The fist fighter's black clothes was covered in mud, and were soaking from the rainwater. She managed to crawl undetected to the enemy captain's tent. She took out a small knife, and made a hole through the fabric. She quickly crawled inside, and rose on her feet, her eyes scanning the tent for anything useful. A small desk stood in the corner, with a small chest, she walked over and opened the lid.

''Ha! Easier than stealing candy from a baby..'' She hummed quietly to herself, as her eyes roamed over the important documents. It was lists of supplies, weapons, strategic positions on the different battlefields, maps, and all sorts of things that could be useful for their cause. She gently shrunk the papers with the help of her, materia and placed the tiny papers inside her bra, where she had a secret pocket.

A bottle of wine stood on the desk next to the chest, and she took it and quickly spread it's contents around the room. She grabbed the small candlestick sitting on the desk, and lit it's extinguished candle, which illuminated the corner of the tent. She backed away to the opening of the tent, and before stepping out, she hurled the candle on the floor, and in a matter of seconds, the tent was enveloped in flames.

''It's one of the demons!'' A knight screamed somewhere behind her.

''This will be fun...'' Tifa murmured cockily to herself, as she raised her fists. She ran across the small mud field, and concentrated on conjuring a fireball. The familiar warm light, appeared in her left hand, and she jumped into the air, clapping her hands together, and suddenly there was two fireballs. She spun around in the air, and released her spell: it flew from her hands like a fire lotus and hit all the tents enveloping the whole camp in red flames.

Before she landed, she quickly conjured a lightning bolt in her hand. When she hit the ground, she smashed her fist onto the ground, creating a small tremor and cracks to appear in the ground. Out from her hand came lightning bolts, and the wet ground made a terrible death trap. The knights standing closest to her were electrified alive, their screams filled the still night.

A little to her left, a large group of enemy soldiers ran in a state of panic. After them came Dagran covered in his black armour rushing after them. The armour was special made, and it was not as heavy as normal armours, so he could move almost as quickly as in his normal hunters clothes. Around his slim hips sat a blood red waist cape, and the helmet he wore covered his entire face. The long blood red plume on his helmet swayed behind him as he ran after his enemies.

''The healer is mine!'' Zack bellowed and came rushing out from Tifa's left side. He ran like a mad man, his sword cutting off heads of enemies as he passed them. He jumped into the air, and slammed his entire body weigh down on a large man. His sword went right through the man's body, and he did not even think for a second, before withdrawing his sword and running after the panicked enemy healer.

''I won't loose that easily, puppy!'' Dagran shouted, and quickly withdrew his bloody sword out of enemy ice mage. The woman slid down his leg, and onto the ground, her eyes were widened in surprise. He only stepped over her, and parried a blow from an axeman. He side stepped, and deflected a spell cast his way, before he mowed down the axe wielding man to the ground, his sword sticking through the man's stomach. He bent down and picked up the man's axe, and threw it across the mud field. It landed with a sickening sound in the back of a fire mage.''Damn it, I missed him!''

''Look out!'' Tifa bellowed, and ran fast on her feet over to Dagran. She tackled him to the ground, barely dodging the ice spell that crashed into a nearby tree. Soon she found herself being hauled into his arms, as he quickly bolted up onto his feet. He ran a few steps, and a dark circle appeared were they just had lain. He quickly took a fallen man's dagger, and threw it straight through the head of a dark mage.''Thank you, Dagran.'' She softly murmured as he let her down again.

''I'm coming, you can't escape from me!'' Zack came stumbling out of a burning tent, in his hands rested two bloody swords. The healer he had been chasing tried to run across the field, down to the ocean, but the ex soldier just jumped into the air, and hurled both his swords at the poor man. They penetrated the healer's body, and the force of the throw made them shot right through his body, two large holes remained in his body,as he slammed down to the ground. Zack landed perfectly on the ground next to his two comrades.''I won, pay up Daggy!''

''I managed to secure the documents, but I think we might have overdone ourselves...'' Tifa spoke calmly, from where she stood next to Dagran's armour clad body.''We destroyed their entire camp, and burned down the provisions.''

''De' Winter.'' Dagran suddenly announced calmly.

''Huh?'' Tifa and Zack said at the same time, neither understood what he meant by that. They both looked at their leader and friend, confusion shining in their eyes.

''Dagran Mougrim De' Winter, is my full name.'' Dagran spoke calmly, and looked at his two companions. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and leaned his back against the tree that was behind him.'' My favourite colour is black and red, and I prefer brunettes.''

**Though the only thing they succeeded with from their original plan was getting their hands on the important documents. The day's outcome had turned out to be something positive despite the ruined provisions and the destruction of the enemy camp. Their friendship had grown stronger, and Dagran had entrusted them with something Tifa and Zack thought was very precious, a piece of his trust.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: **Here is another chapter, It's a bit slower than the other ones, the characters need time to bond, and I though this was a nice time to let them do that :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Six months had passed since the last battle for claiming the important documents. In that time the three demon generals had become notorious on the battlefield. They never left any survivors, and anything that could be claimed as spoils were always taken, before the entire camp was burned to the ground.**

**The Emperor and his army, held respect for the trio, how bad a battle ever was, where the three generals had fought, no bodies were ever missing, nor were their belongings. All things that had been found in the tents of the fallen men, was thrown into a pile. It was a sign of respect for the souls who died, their loved ones would still have a small piece of them left.**

**The trio's friendship had blossomed, and they had grown much closer. Dagran had been opening up more and more, it was a slow process. For each day that passed, his affection for them had grown, and now he considered them his best friends. He still had conflicting feelings for a certain brunette, but he was too stubborn to acknowledge them for anything other than gratitude.**

**The last battle they fought last night, had really shook the ex mercenary. They had been ordered by the Gurak leader to take out a small enemy camp in the small forest nearby the village they used for their stronghold. Tifa and Zack had as always been near him, taking on enemies of their own, but he had fought against a young general, probably in Yurick's age. When he had cut him down, he had noticed something in the young general's tent.**

**Chapter 4: Bonds.**

The three companions had chosen a small cottage in the village as their own quarters. Non of the Gurak had the guts to question their decisions. There were still Gurak that harboured suspicion towards the three human who had become their champions on the battlefield. They knew that they only fought to keep them alive, and that they only followed their new leaders orders, as long as it suited them.

Dagran sat in the old armchair by the open fire, his eyes were unfocused, and stared into the warm flames. He was deep in thought, and he absent mindedly kept twirling one of Tifa's black ribbons around his finger. His mind kept replaying the image of the discovery he had made in the general's tent. Behind him where his two friends, and Zack kept pointing at a sketch Tifa was working on. The puppy was not really satisfied with his sword, and asked her to draw his old blade, so he could ask a blacksmith to do a replica.

''You're amazing, Tifa! It looks even better than the original!'' Zack's voice broke through his thoughts, and he turned his head over to his two friends. Tifa had a warm smile on her face, her crimson eyes were filled with pride, as she watched Zack dance around happily with the drawing in his hands.''Did she finish the blueprints for it?'' Dagran calmly asked, with an arched eyebrow.

''Yes, I did, though he's off in his own happy world right now.'' Tifa replied with a warm chuckle as, Zack dashed out of the house, in a hurry to get to the blacksmith. Her crimson orbs, landed on the brooding ex mercenary, and no trace of that warm smile remained on her face. She stood up, and slowly walked over to him, she knelt down in front of him, and laid a hand on top of his gloved hand.''A penny for your thoughts?''

''Nothings gets past your sharp eyes, eh?'' Dagran answered with a smirk on his face. He looked down into her beautiful eyes, and noticed that she looked hopeful. She was till having doubts about him opening up on his own accord.'' I found something last night, in the young general's tent.''

''Oh, what was it?'' She quickly asked, and gave him her full attention. Her hand squeezing his hand encouragingly, and when she looked into his eyes, she noticed the mirth swirling around within his golden orbs._ I love when he has that look on his face, he's so handsome and mysterious. Now after getting to know him better, I know that I did the right thing, in saving him..._

''It was Traive..'' He spoke those three words, and his whole body tensed from anger. It was the sword he and Zael had bought as young children. The same sword that they promised to always keep, as a sign of their friendship and first steps into adulthood.

_The two young friends had worked hard, and saved up money to buy a brand new sword. They had worked for months in the old tavern, as errand boys, and was finally finished saving money. They were to go to the blacksmith the next day, and buy a really cool sword._

_Dagran and Zael had gotten into an argument, while on an errand. It was a really heated discussion, and they had not seen where they were going. Zael had in a fit of anger, ran ahead of his older friend, and not seen the horse that came running down the small street. Dagran had quickly thrown himself in front the young Zael, and shoved him out of harms way. He had managed to avoid a direct hit, but his leg had been injured._

_Since Dagran was injured, and could not walk for a while. Zael had snuck out of their room, in hopes of buying a really cool sword to his friend, to show him how sorry he was. When he had returned, he had eagerly presented the sword to the grumpy teen, and told him he got it at a bargain price, and no returns was possible because it's cheap price._

_''You've managed to buy a ceremonial sword...'' Dagran had grumpily replied, as he inspected the sword closely. His golden eyes betrayed no emotions, as he looked at the boy standing before him. He laid down the sword on the bed beside him, and crossed his arms in front of him, and arched an eyebrow waiting for an answer._

_''It's not a real sword?'' Zael asked, and his lip trembled, and tears welled in his blue orbs. He hung his head down, and dug up the left over money, and laid it on the bed. His companion could easily see that most of the money was there.''I'm sorry, for everything. I just wanted to give you something nice, I wanted you to have our new sword, since you saved my life...''_

_''I will keep it with me always.'' Dagran kindly responded, and leaned forward and ruffled Zael's hair. He sent the boy, a warm smile as he hesitantly looked him in the eyes.''It will be our treasure, eh?''_

_''You're not angry?'' He replied with a huge toothy grin on his face. He leaped up on the bed, and hugged the teen as hard as he could, chuckling at the mutterings that passed through his friends lips.'' You'll always be my big brother, and my best friend!''_

''Hello? Gaia to, Dagran?'' Tifa tried to get the man in front of her to respond. She waived a hand in front of his face, a small smile playing on her lips. She leaned upwards, her hands resting on his thighs, and she gently blew into his ear.''Are you in there?''

''Oi! What the?'' He shouted in surprise, and moved his head to the side. When doing that, he surprised her too, and their heads bumped into each other, resulting in his earring getting stuck in her hair. Both their hands flew up to try to fix the problem, but she just swatted away his hands, making him laugh heartily. He felt her fingers around his earring, and it sent shivers down his spine. He had been pleasantly surprised by her little trick, to get him out of his stroll down memory lane.''It's your own fault, this happened.''

''Hihi, Yes, I'm quite aware of that.'' Tifa laughed softly, as her fingers worked on getting him free of her hair. She pulled slightly on the a few locks of her hair, and managed to untangle her hair from his earring. She stepped back from him, and noticed the curious look on his face.''What's with the curious look?''

''Why don't you let ever let your hair down?'' He asked her, and rose on his feet. His eyes observing the locks that had broken free from her usual hairdo. Her tangled hair locks looked like floating chocolate, and he wished she would let her hair down, so he could see how it looked like.''I would like to see it sometime..''

''I just don't feel like it and besides, I might be persuaded if you tell me the truth.'' She replied, and tucked the locks behind her ear again. Her eyes were filled with mirth, and she tilted her head to the side, looking up into his face.''Who took care of me, that week I was in a coma?''

''You're still on about that? Why can't you just let that go?'' He shot back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. His lips curled into a devious smirk, and he tapped his foot lightly against the wooden floor. He noticed the tiny blush, that appeared on her cheeks.'' Anyway, I found Traive, inside that tent. The same sword, Zael and I bought as kids, and I got angry because I though that he would hold onto it. I gave him the sword when I thought I was going to die..''

''Nice change of subject there, mighty one.'' She replied, and poked her index finger in his muscular stomach. She however became serious, as she heard about the sword that had meant so much to him. Her crimson orbs were locked with his, and she reached out and laid a comforting hand on his arm.'' I know how much that sword meant to you, but it could be another explanation for it being there.''

''Thank you, Tifa for making me feel better.'' He spoke softly, and flashed her a warm smile. His eyes looking down at her delicate hand that rested on his arm. He still could not get over the fact that, she being a battle hardened fighter, could look so feminine and beautiful. Most women who was real fighters, always looked a bit rough, Syrenne is a perfect example, she's a good looking woman, but she don't have any delicate features. This woman before him, was even more stunning than Lady Calista or Mirania who really are the delicate sophisticated women types. He blinked and pushed those silly thoughts aside, and walked over to the small table and picked up her sketch book.''Anything new you like to show me?''

''No! Erm, not yet anyway..'' She stammered panicky, and snatched the book from his hand. She quickly put it behind her back, and took a step away from his questioningly gaze. Her own gaze dropped to the floor, and she bit her lower lip nervously as she felt him move closer.''Why would I show you, when you can't even tell me the truth. Maybe sometime, but not now...''

''Now who's keeping things for themselves? First you won't show me your hair, and now the sketch book.'' He teased her, and leaned in only inches away from her face, with a smirk adorning his face. He put his index finger under her chin and tiled her head upwards, and stared into her shy eyes.'' What would you do? If I was the one, washing you back then?''

''Hey, stop being mean! By the way, can I please borrow your armlet, for a couple of days?'' She reprimanded him lightly, with a small frown on her face. Her underlip still being mercilessly chewed on, as she rested one of her hands on his arm, right onto his armlet. Her red orbs still locked with his golden ones, and she blushed even redder, as she noticed their noses were touching. _Why I'm I so nervous around him!? Sure, he's the most gorgeous guy I've ever met, but I've been around lots of handsome men and non have ever made me this shy or nervous...and WHY must he be so close!?_

''Why do you need it?'' He questioned, with an arched eyebrow and took a step back from her. His hand quickly moved to removed his armlet, not seeing any point in denying her request. He handed it to her, with a small smirk on his face, as he noticed her poor lip being chewed on. He reached up with his finger, and poked her lip, making her stop her nervous behaviour.''Oi, stop doing that, you've got nothing to be nervous about.''

''I'll be very careful with it.'' She replied with a warm smile, and walked past him in a hurry. She almost ran towards the front door, and just as she put on hand on the door handle, she looked over her shoulder, and winked at him.''Thanks for entrusting me with it, I'll be back later!''

* * *

Zack walked down the small road leading the their little stone cottage, in the occupied village. The cold air suggested that snow would soon be falling over the continent, and Christmas was slowly coming closer, but one would think Christmas was already hear as a pleased smile adorned his handsome face, and he hummed on song he heard a long time ago. He spotted Tifa, running in a hurry towards him, her face was flushed, but her lips had turned into a thin line.

''Hey Tifa, were ya going?'' Zack greeted her with a smile, as she ran up to him. He observed her closely, and noticed that she had something behind her back. His curiosity got the better of him, so he tried peering over her shoulder, but she only backed away further.'' What do you have there?''

''Nothing special, how did your visit to the blacksmith go?'' She quickly averted the attention from the two times she held behind her back. She looked up at her friend, and noticed that the change of subject had worked, as the pleased smile returned to his face. _Good, come on Zack, forget about what you saw behind my back..._

''The blacksmith said it would only take him a couple of days, to create a replica by following your blueprints.'' He happily announced, and ran a hand through his raven locks, as his cobalt eyes looked down at the woman before him. He noticed that she seemed tense, and that a small flicker of pain resided in her normally cheerful eyes. He also knew that she would not talk about her problems, unless someone spotted them.''Thanks again, Tifa.''

''Your welcome, but I really need to get going.'' She said, and walked past him making sure to have her back facing away from him. Her steps was careful, and cautious like she was expecting him to attack her, and rip the thing from her hands.'' I'll be back in a while, don't wait up for me!''

Zack only shrugged his shoulders, and continued walking down the small path leading down to their stone cottage. He closed the wicket, and quickly walked up to the front door, and went inside where he found Dagran standing by the small window.''Hey, mate what's up?'' Zack greeted with a small smile on his face.

''Something is up with Tifa, she's acting too cheerful..'' Dagran only replied, and let his gaze wander across the room, and settle on Zack's relaxed body. His hazel eyes noticed how his companions face turned more serious, and he also noted the small frown. Dagran completely turned, and walked away from the window, throwing the ribbon down on the kitchen table.''How well do you know Tifa, from before you came here?''

''I've only met her one time, when she was fifteen right before I died.'' Zack replied, with a serious look on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned against the white wall. His eyes looking down at his feet, as the memories returned to him.'' And I've watched her a couple of times, in the afterlife. I did not really know that much about her from before coming here.''

''Only fifteen years old? How was she back then? The memories I got to see when in the coma did only show some parts of her childhood and when she was an adult.'' He replied, as he sat down on a chair by the table, and started to play with the black ribbon again.''But it was like I was watching through her own eyes, I never got to see her for myself.''

''Well, I only got to be around her for about two weeks. She was a typical teenager, feisty, stubborn, and childish, but even then the Tifa we know was underneath all that.'' Zack explained with a silly grin on his face, and his eyes lit up as he remembered her silly cowgirl outfit. He noticed the curious look on Dagran's face, and he could see how interested he was in learning more about their female companion.''She even had a killer body back then, and the outfit she wore was so sexy..''

''You do know that you sound like a complete pervert, right?'' Dagran teased his friend, and chuckled as he saw Zack scrunch up his face when hearing his comment. It was hard to imagine the fist fighter, as a stubborn teenager, she always was so mature and kind. It was not as hard imagining Zack as a teenager, he had seen those parts of his life when under the spell. He had matured since then, but some parts of that teenager still lingered in the ex soldier.

''Can you really say that you don't think the same?'' Zack responded and walked over to the mercenary, and laid the photo from Nibelheim in front of him, on the small table. His grin widening, as he noticed the look on Dagran's face from seeing the cowgirl outfit.''Even you can't deny that she's smoking hot!''

* * *

Tifa had completed her errands, over at the blacksmith. She had decided on taking a stroll around town, instead of returning to the cottage. Her thoughts were spinning around in her head, and her heart felt heavy. Tears threatened to well up in her eyes, and she did not feel like burdening her two companions with her grief. She had put on her usual cheerful mask, and gone away to be by herself, as she needed to let her feelings out. On this day seventeen years ago, her mother Rose died, and the pain still lingered within her heart, like shadows that only emerged once every year.

When tears started to flow down her cheeks, she had opened the door to an old abandoned tavern. She needed to be alone, and this was not likely a place where someone would look for her. She walked inside, and it was strangely enough pretty well kept, and tidy. She found some candles and some matches, and soon the empty tavern was illuminated by the flickering flames of the candles. She sobbed softly, as she noticed a black piano sitting in the corner. She walked slowly towards it, almost cautiously, her hands trembling as she reached out to tough a white key.

''Mother...'' She murmured softly, as she sat down on the piano stool. Her crimson eyes gazed down at the keys lovingly, as she remembered the last day with her mother. Completely obvious to the fact that, her two companions stood in the doorway, staring at her back. Their eyes were filled with pity, and concern as they heard her small sobs.

_''Tifa, my sweet girl.'' Rose softly called from the bed she lay on. Her face was ghostly pale, and her whole body was burning from high fever. She hugged her daughter close, and looked up into her husband's loving face.''I will always love you, and I will always watch over you.''_

_''Mama, I don't want you go leave me!'' Tifa screamed out, and buried her face in her mothers neck. Her sobs shook her small body, and her breathing was ragged.'' I love you, mama!''_

_''I won't ever leave you, I will be living inside your heart.'' Rose murmured barely above a whisper, her eyes beginning to become unfocused, and her body tensed from the pain in her side.''Can you please play the song I composed to you one last time? Play Tifa's theme, so I can leave this world without any regrets.''_

Tifa was jerked back to reality, as she felt two hands lay against her shoulders. She opened her eyes, and fresh tears ran down her cheeks. She let her fingers move across the piano keys, almost like in a trance, every finger knew exactly what they were doing, as she played the song her mother had composed just for her.

''It's a beautiful song..''Zack said calmly, as he listened to the beautiful melody, that bounced off the wall in the deserted tavern. He looked down at the strong fist fighter, and noticed that she had her head down, hiding her tears from them.''It's the song your mum wrote for you, when you were a child, right?''

''It suits you, she really knew what she was doing.'' Dagran said, trying to comfort her, not really knowing how to approach her. His own thoughts drifted back to the memory of her mothers death, it was one of the memories from her childhood that he had seen when in his coma.''I'm sure she's glad that your playing her favourite song.''

Tifa only nodded, and continued playing. Her fingers moved skilfully along the keys, never once making a mistakes, and she felt her sorrow become lighter. The silent support of her two friends meant more to her than they would ever know. She finished the last part of the song, and removed her finger from the piano, and stood up facing them. She looked up into their concerned faces, and flashed them a warm smile, before linking her arms though theirs.''Let's go back and make some dinner, eh guys?''

**A battle would soon put their friendship to the test, and Tifa and Zack would soon make even more companions. Dagran would soon be forced to do battle against old allies and friends, and only fate knew what was in store for them.**

**They had not managed to find any clues regarding Sephiroth, but the silver general would not stay in the shadows for long. He had wormed his way into a powerful man, and was controlling thing from behind the scenes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes: **If there is more errors than usual I apologise, I wanted you guys to have something to read before Christmas, so I pushed this out faster than I normally would.

And to answer a question I got a couple of days ago, why I continue to write when I don't get a lot of reviews: Well, because it's fun!  
I would love more reviews, they always encourage me to write, but the most important thing is that I see that people actually read the things I write, and for each week the story gets more hits :)

Thanks to those who read my story, and I wish you all a Merry Christmas!

* * *

**The trio's current mission, were to obtain a certain book containing powerful spells or to steal the rare magic stones needed for casting those spells. In the past an Emperor had forbidden the book to be used, and had sealed it away, because of the disasters that always followed when using the magic within. Only powerful mages could learn the spells written inside the book.**

**Time is of the essence, if the mages manages to decipher all spells the war could turn in favour of the humans. Dagran and Zack had managed through a reliable spy, gain information about the whereabouts of the book and stones. The problem was that both sides had agreed on a short armistice because of the Christmas holidays, and for the fact that it had started snowing making it more difficult to fight.**

**The two men were now trying to come up with a plan, to try to sneak into the enemy camp, and steal the desired magical artefacts under the small festivities. The only problem was that, two unknown men showing up would be suspicious, they needed a woman and neither of them wanted to use Tifa as decoy...**

**Chapter 5: Infiltration Disaster**

Dagran and Zack sat at the small kitchen table, both their faces were dead serious. They kept pointing to different locations on a map of the area, or rather a map of the entire enemy camp. The dishes and left over food still stood at the edge table, where Tifa had left it after them promising to take care of it. The fist fighter had long since disappeared into the only other room of the cottage, that served as a their bedroom. Three small beds had been placed inside the room, and they had managed to create some privacy for her, by placing two cupboards to divide the room a little.

''Why are always my plans considered inferior?'' Zack questioned his friend, with an annoyed look on his face. His fingers kept tapping on the spot which he thought was the best way to enter. His cobalt blue eyes stared determinedly into his friend's hazel ones.''I was a first class solider, and they were an elite group, I'm knowledgeable in battle strategies.''

''Ha! Don't make me laugh!'' Dagran replied cockily, with a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. His finger was pointing at a different location, and he did not even take his eyes of the annoyed man in front of him.''Your previous records speak loud an clear, I will handle this one, Zack.''

''Come on, give me one last chance?'' Zack tried to reason with the stubborn ex mercenary, who's smirk only widened as the so called first class soldier begged. His blue eyes narrowed from vexation, and he crossed his arms in front of his chest letting out a angry grunt.''I've got a strong feeling in my gut about this, something important will happen.''

''All your gut's telling you is that, you overate on Tifa's cooking.'' Dagran chuckled, with amusement dancing in his eyes. He straightened up, and ran a hand through his long hair, breaking eye contact to stare at the closed bedroom door. He wondered what she could be doing in there, for such a long time, there was really nothing to do in that small room, other than staring out through the window.''Oh, all right, we do as you want one last time.''

''Why the change of heart all of the sudden?'' Zack asked suspiciously, but with a grin plastered onto his face. His fingers drew small patterns over his new buster sword, that stood leaning against the table. It had been finished two days ago, and it looked stunning. The design was close to his original sword but the finishing touches were his own design. With a steel base, but with a sharp black blade,and the two holes near the hilt were the same, and they had added more materia slots to it. The winged motif had been changed to two large white feathers with two special inscriptions in each feather. **Embrace your dreams,** was the first inscription on the feather closest to the hilt, and **I offer thee this silent sacrifice** was on the feather that was closer to the tip of the sword. They were both reminders, and tributes to Angeal and Genesis, two men that had inspired him in his previous life.

''Because you were so adorable just now.'' Dagran winked with a wicked grin plastered to his face, as his eyes left the bedroom door. Once again Zack had taken his word to heart, and sat like a fool with his mouth hanging open, and a tiny blush across his cheeks. He tried to stifle the laugh that wanted to bust out, but he failed and threw back his head laughing heartily at the dumbstruck man.'' Your hopeless Zack! I just felt like giving you a second chance, but you better be damn sure this time...''

''That was not funny at all!'' Zack protested with a scowl on his face, and his eyes observed the laughing man before him. He bolted out of his chair, and tackled his companion down on the floor, and the both of the started wrestling around on the worn wooden floors.'' I'll wipe that smirk of your face..''

''You can always try, puppy!'' Dagran shot back, and chuckled playfully, as he skilfully flipped his friend around, and straddled his back, putting Zack in a neck lock. He dug his knees into the man's sides, making sure he had him steady, and he smirked when the raven haired man tried to reach for him.

''Stop playing around, we have a mission to carry out!''The bedroom door opened, and a clicking sound could be heard on the floor, making both men stop. Dagran looked behind him, and he could hardly believe his eyes. Tifa wore a long fitted crimson dress, it had a high round collar neckline, and short sleeves. The hems of the dangerously hight slits that went up her creamy thighs, were decorated with black beads. She also wore a pair of low heeled black boots, that went up to her knees. A black beaded dress decoration in the form two angel wings sat across her chest, making the wings spread out across her breasts. Her hair had been pulled into a high ponytail braid, and when his eyes finally found themselves staring into her face, she arched her eyebrow at his close scrutiny.

''You're not going to be a decoy, Tifa...'' Zack said seriously, and managed to wriggle free, and haul himself onto his feet. His cobalt eyes now closely inspected the pretty woman before them. She put her hands on her curvy hips, and tilted her head to the side, making her braid fall over her shoulder, it flowed down to her hip, like a dark chocolate coloured whip.'' It's too dangerous for you to go in there alone, and especially looking like that.''

''We don't have time to argue about this, guys.'' She only replied, and brushed her braid over her shoulder again. She walked slowly towards them, as she slid on a decorative armlet onto her slender arm. Two stones shone slightly, and Zack immediately recognized them as an all materia, and a time materia.'' Besides, you guys just have to knock out two guards, and then borrow their knight attires. One of you will steal the artefacts, and the other one's coming with me if something should happen, as I try to gather information. If something changes, we just have to improvise, won't we?''

Dagran rose on his feet, and looked down into her beautiful face. She determinedly met his serious gaze, and he knew then, that it was a lost cause, arguing with her. He walked over to the small cupboard by the window, and took something from a drawer. He returned to her side, and reached down to gently brush the material away from her thigh. He strapped on a leg strap, and sheathed a small knife onto it, then he buttoned a few buttons on her slits, to cover the small weapon.''Now let's go and get those artefacts, shall we?''

* * *

They had managed to infiltrate the enemy base, and Tifa stood with her back turned to her two grunting companions. She kept a lookout, while they quickly stripped the knights they knocked out, and wriggled themselves into their knight uniforms. She smiled to herself, as she peered over her shoulder, and saw Dagran helping Zack with his new outfit, they were beginning to act more and more like brothers. The three of them had really grown closer the past months, and she considered them her family, though a certain mercenary had started to worm his way into her heart.

''Keep your pretty eyes on your task, it's not very nice to ogle us like that.'' Dagran cockily spoke to her, and sent a smirk her way before his golden eyes returned to concentrate on the task he was doing. His fingers moved quickly, and skilfully to help Zack put on a knight attire for the first time.

''Says one of the guys who ogled me like a piece of meat...''Tifa shot back and stuck out her tongue, before looking ahead again, her eyes roamed over the still camp. Many tents had been raised, but it looked like any other military camp, as clean and tidy as it could be, and with lots of torches and camp fires, to light up the otherwise pitch dark environment.

''Don't wear clothes that are so darn sexy then.''Zack winked at her, his roaming across her slim body, a grin plastered onto his face. He felt Dagran pinch his neck, before ramming the knight helm onto his head, making him jump in fright. He turned around and glared at the snickering man standing beside Tifa with his own helmet covering his head.''I'll get you one day, I swear to it...''

''Zack, ogled your assets just now.'' Dagran whispered teasingly, and poked her in the side, making her body tense. He was tempted to continue to tickle her, since he knew just how ticklish she was. He got a melancholy feeling when wearing the knight attire, since it had been a dream to become a knight one day. Those days were long gone, and he shrugged of the feeling, and re focused on the woman standing next to him.''All right, Zack, who's going to do the stealing?''

''I will, and you'll stay close to our insufferable one.'' Zack said with a playful tone in his voice, as he walked closer to his two friends. He walked a bit stiffer than usual, not really used to this kind of attire, his buster sword was back home, and he had a normal sword hanging by his hips.''Knock her out cold if she tries anything stupid like last time, all right?''

''Hey! Stop talking about me as if I'm not even here!''She said reproachfully, with her hands resting on her hips, her crimson eyes wandered back and forth the two men, not really having the desired effect she was aiming for since both their faces were covered by the helmets. She walked reached out her hand, and took the small pouch hanging on Dagran's sword belt, and took out two small items. She undid the mini spell, and handed them each an armlet with a warm smile adorning her face.'' Merry Christmas, guys.''

Both men accepted her gifts, and Dagran noticed it was his old armlet, but it looked like new again. It had been restored to it's original state, and he also noticed that she had put 4 small materia orbs into newly crafted slots. Zack's was a copy of his own armlet, but with different decorative patterns. She had placed the same materia in them, Restore,Heal,Revive and barrier. Both men raised their visors, and smiled gratefully at her, fighting with their armours to put them on.

''Thanks Tifa!'' Zack whispered, and leaned down and kissed her cheek before lowering his visor again. He ran a finger across her cheek, and stepped away from her, looking over his shoulder at them before walking away.'' I also have gift's for you guys, make sure to make it back here alive in two hours.''

Tifa watched the ex soldier go, and she looked up into Dagran's serious face. He reached for her hand, and gently took hold of her right hand. He raised it up to his lips, and placed a simple kiss on her knuckle, a small smirk playing on his lips. She could read in his eyes that, this was his was of saying thank you, so she chose to simply nod her head, and watch as he let go of her hand, pulling down the visor to hide his face.

''Let's go, and see if we can gather some good information.'' He simply said, and walked past her slowly, his boots making a scraping sound against the small pebbles on the battle worn ground. His casual strides oozed confidence, and the hand resting on the hilt of the sword, showed that he would not shone way from a fight.''And see if we can get our hands on those magical stones or the book.''

* * *

''There just had to be this many tents...'' Zack muttered as he skulked around the many tents. His footsteps made no sound, and his senses was on high alert. There was only a few guards on patrols, but it was not a difficult task avoiding them. He quickly peered inside another tent, and noticed that he must be getting closer to his location, since the furniture inside the tents were getting more fancier.

''I hate being on guard duty, I rather be relaxing and being at the festivities.'' A guard muttered around the corner of the tent.

''I know what you mean, I heard there was loads of beautiful women attending.'' Another guard responded, and kicked something lying on the ground.''Besides, since both side agreed not to fight, the surprise attack tomorrow will wipe out all Gurak.''

Zack's eyes widened at hearing that last comment, and he clenched his fist tightly. A angry scowl appeared on his face, at the mere thought of their enemies being so dishonest. Sure, he was here trying to steal, but he would never have approved of staging a surprise attack. A true soldier, or in this case knights would never break their code of honour and do such a dirty thing. He stepped into the next tent, and felt his blood boil, he wanted nothing more that to teach those scum about the responsibilities of being a solider, no knight._ Damn it, Dagran was really right, the knights are all filthy swine!_

''Not even the demon generals, will be able to stand a chance against those spells..'' The first knight spoke to his comrade again, as their silhouettes passed the tent Zack was in.

''It will feel so good to, finally reveal the identities of those three demons.''The other one replied, and chuckled heartily. His laughter filled the cold winter night.

''We'll see about that, you assholes.'' Zack muttered with a evil grin playing at the corner of his lips. He lifted the lid on the small chest, and his grin widened as he found himself gazing down onto the emerald green magic stones, that they were to steal.''Bingo, now I gotta get out of here...''

''What the hell are you doing in here!?'' A voice behind him shouted, and Zack froze. He understood that the game was over, and that he would have to act fast, and hope that Dagran and Tifa could escape when the intruder alert had been raised.

* * *

Dagran's eyes roamed around the large party tent, observing people closely. Some knights he even remembered from Lazulis castle, but most faces was unfamiliar. He walked with Tifa's hand resting on top of his arm, out to the dance floor. He looked down into her oddly calm face, and laid a gloved hand on her waist, and she laid her hand on his shoulder. Both their hands locked with each other, as the music started, and their feet moved with the music's soft tunes.

''Don't you dare step on my feet.'' She muttered, but with a warm smile adorning her face. Her braid brushed his hand, and he looked down, admiring the length of her hair. She was completely obvious of all the looks she received from men around the room, as her crimson orbs searched the room for the book. Her ears were completely focused on listening in to conversations around her.

''I really hope those spells, wipe out the enemy camp so we can stop fighting.'' They heard a young man talk with a woman, as they danced around the small dance floor. Dagran's fingers tightened sligly around her waist, as they heard the young man talk, and he tilted his head to the side, trying to hear more but they had changed the subject.

''That's the least of your troubles, have you seen the looks your receiving?'' He calmly asked her, as he dipped her forward, her body arching like a bow. He smirked to himself, as he finally spotted the book, it was in a small cabinet by the generals table.''If I lift you up, can you see if there is a lock on that cabinet over there?''

''Of course, sir knight.'' Tifa replied sweetly, and tilted her head to the side, looking up with dreamy eyes, playing the flirtatious woman, who had a weak spot for knights. Completely fooling a small group of gossiping trollops on their left side, she giggled as both Dagran's hands grabbed hold of her waist. He did a small lift, an her eyes quickly studied the cabined, and found no lock just before he lowered her.''Shall I cast the spell?''

Two knights came running through the opening of the large tent, and ran straight to the generals table. The whole tent fell silent, one could probably hear a pin fall to the floor, as they tried to hear the hushed conversation. The two companions stopped dancing, but held onto each other, like all other couples did on the dance floor. Their eyes roamed around the room, trying to find an escape route, as they made their escape.

'' An intruder has been detected, but we ask you all not to panic.'' An elderly general came forth, and spoke clearly, his voice rang clear through the large crowd of people. His whole face was emotionless, and his grey hair spoke of years of wisdom, and his whole posture spoke of authority.

''Tifa, release the spell.'' Dagran whispered, and looked down to see the woman before him concentrate. Her eyes closed for a few seconds, and her right hand shone a bright green colour. She smiled briefly, and raised her hand into the air, releasing her time spell, making everyone in the room freeze, like they were statues.''Good work, let's grab the book, and get the hell out of here!''

Tifa bolted across the room, and criss crossed around the frozen people. She shoved a man out of the way, that blocked the cabinet. She opened the doors, and quickly shrunk the book with her mini spell, and gently placed into a small pocket. She closed the doors, and made her way to the opening of the tent, where Dagran stood awaiting her.''Let's hope Zack's doing okay..''

''I'm sure he's fine, and that he made it out.'' Dagran simply replied, as the ran down the different lines of tents. Large snowflakes sailed down from the sky, melting onto Tifa's bare arms, making her get goosebumps because of the cold. They ran as fast as they could on the now slippery ground, and their eyes looked around for enemies, but found none.''We must hurry, I hear voices somewhere near.''

''In here!'' Tifa anxiously pointed to a small opening between two rows of tents. At the end of the row, they could see Zack stand with two horses next to him. They tried to quickly run across the small opening, but they had to criss cross several barrels, and wagons that were spread everywhere. They passed a small camp fire, and the snow that silently fell, made the fire crack, as water came in contact with the flames. They heard knights approaching somewhere near them, and they had no time to hide.''What do we do now, Dagran?''

Before she could even react, Dagran had thrown off his helmet, and pressed her up against a small wooden wall. His golden eyes stared down into her frightened red orbs, and he had his hands on either side of her head. Without a word, he pressed himself against her, and lifted her leg to curl it around his waist. His lips were dangerously close to her ear, his breath tickling her neck. _What's he doing!? Why must we always end up in these situations..._

''Pretend that you're one of the prostitutes we saw earlier...'' He whispered into her ear, as his hand still cupped a part of her bottom, to hold her up. Just as he heard the knight's walk into the small camp area, he swallowed hard, and started to place small kisses down her neck._ I will kill Zack for this! I feel bad for her, she's tense as a bowstring, and here I'm enjoying this...wait...what?_

''Never let Zack come up with a plan ever again..'' Tifa whispered, and she closed her eyes, letting him lead this little scheme. She laid on arm around his body, letting her fingers play with a few locks of his hair. Her whole body tensing as he starts to suck her neck, and her breathing becomes more ragged, to make it sound real. _I can't believe I'm getting groped in front of a group of knights, and by someone who don't even care for me in that way...did it have to be him, of all people? I've already starting to feel more attracted towards him of late, and this isn't really helping.._

''Way, to go sonny!'' A knight laughed behind Dagran's back, and whistling sounds could be heard from the other knights as they passed them. The elderly knight stopped for a second, and admired the beauty being shamefully ravished by the young knight.'' Can I have her when yer done, lad?''

Dagran's whole body tensed even more, but from anger. He ignored the small yelp that passed Tifa's lips, as he simply nodded his head, as he gently once again started to kiss, and suck on her delicate neck. He hated himself for starting to react to what he was doing, and even more for putting her into this situation.''Of course, sir..''

''Then carry on, my boy.'' The old knight chuckled, and patted Dagran's back before he and his small group of men walked away, to patrol another area. When their footsteps faded away, Dagran put his blushing companion down on the ground.

Tifa only stood and stared up into his angry looking face. She neck feeling all tingly from the small ministrations his lips had done. She blushed even redder when thinking about it, and she held her head down, as he stripped out of his borrowed uniform, and conjured his black armour that covered this whole body.

''We need to hurry!'' Dagran ordered, without even looking at her, and ran ahead down into the small alley resembling space between the row of tents. His boots scraping against the small stone pebbles. His emotions raged like a storm inside him, but like always he pushed down away. They had no time to feel embarrassed about what just happened.

''Aghh!'' Tifa yelped, and dodged a sharp dagger from a slim man. His silver hair shone from the camp fire's small light. She raised her fists, as they circled each other, she could not believe her luck, getting attacked right after Dagran running away from her. She noticed him wearing a patch, and she also observed his quick foot work. She jumped into the air, kicking the dagger from his hand, and then delivered a well aimed punch to this face. She smirked as she noticed blood starting to flow down on his lips, satisfied with her little attack, she backed away from him slowly.

''Damn it!'' Dagran cursed aloud, and he could practically feel all colour drain from his face. He had not been prepared to meet an old ally so quickly, and here Yurick was, fighting against Tifa of all people. He quickly signalled for Zack to come after him with the two horses, before running back to aid the determined looking fist fighter.'' I must stop her, from killing him...''

''A demon general, here!?'' Yurick sneered, and parried a blow from his female opponent. His blue eye widened as the black armoured clad figure just stopped where he was and did not attack. Yurick re focused on the woman, and managed to cast a mini fire spell, that burned her arm, making her cry out in pain.

''Let's retreat, this man's not worth getting caught for.'' Dagran spoke, and changed his voice slightly so his old friend wouldn't recognize him. He stepped forward, and simply delivered a brutal kick to his old friend's stomach, making him fall to his knees on the ground gasping for air.

''No this one can't be left alive, you know that!'' Tifa argued, as she raised her leg, getting ready to finish the young mage off, with a brutal kick to the head. Inches away from hitting her target, Dagran interfered, and shoved Yurick out of the way, deflecting her kick in the process, but then felt a sharp pain in his lower back.

''Damn it...'' He breathed out weakly, as he felt the blood seep through the wound. He grunted from pain, as he felt the dagger going deeper into him, and he stumbled down onto his knees. He peered over his shoulder, into Yurick's furious face, not really believing what just happened.'' You two, get our of here...''

''No!'' Tifa screamed, and caught him before he hit the ground, her arms going around his body. Barely holding him up, as tears well up in her crimson eyes. She glared into their opponent's shocked face, and raised her hand, releasing an ice spell toward him...

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes: **I hope my readers had a wonderful Christmas, and that you got to do things that make you happy around the holidays :)

If there is more tiny mistakes or something like that, I will fix them in a couple of days, I'm sleeping over at my sisters place, and she does not have any internet, so I only have my phone's internet...and I hate my phone..

New chapter always mean new challenges and struggles for me, but I hope it turned out okay. This one was hard for me to write, so reviews are much appreciated..  
Without further ado, here's chapter 6.

Special thanks: Cassie for your so sweet, and for taking time to review even when you are too busy :)

* * *

**The infiltration misson had not gone according to plan, or rather according to Zack's plans. The two artefacts they set out to steal was in their possession, but now they faced unimaginable numbers of enemies, if they didn't hurry up to escape. **

**Dagran and Tifa had a little encounter with Yurick, and the shock of seeing an old friend, made the ex mercenary act without thinking. He had interfered in a duel between Tifa and the fire mage, and ended up being severely injured...**

**Chapter 6: The Price Of Freedom.**

''I'll get you for that, you little git!'' Tifa snarled, and conjured an ice spell in the palm of her hand. Dagran's head rested on her small shoulder, his breathing irregular, and he moaned form the pain he was in. She glared up into Yurick's shocked face, and she raised her hand, the blue light in her hand shone brightly. She released her spell, and it shot from her hand like lightning, and just above the mage it materialize, like a form of a flower:a rain of ice petals rained down on him, making him scream out in pain as they sliced him.

''Da- Hang on I'm coming!'' Zack bellowed, as he speed towards them on his horse. His face was distorted into fear, as his cobalt eyes rested on Dagran's slumped form hanging onto Tifa. His eyes turned winter cold, as he noticed the young mage leaning against a wagon, breathing heavily.''Keep Mougrim safe!''

''Puppy, hide your face! Don't let him see you!'' Tifa shouted, and summoned another ice spell. It only took one second for the spell to shoot from her hand, since the air already was filled with snow. The ice flower once again appeared over Yurick, but this time he jumped away, giving Zack enough time to lower his visor. With much difficulty, she managed to stand up and support the injured man in her arms, her back turned to her enemy as she moved slowly towards Zack.

Dagran barely registered what went on around him, but he felt Tifa's strong grip on his body, and he helped her by walking on his own. The pain in his back was excruciating, and he could barely concentrate, as he lifted his head and noticed Yurick conjuring a spell. His eyes widened, as he saw the determined look on Yurick's face, and his target was Tifa. He knew how the fire mage's mind worked, take out the one he deemed to be the weakest, before moving onto the tougher enemies. _You won't harm her!_

''Haha see you in hell, demon generals!''Yurick screamed, from where he was levitating in the air. A small light emitted from his eye patch, and his fingers drew forth small fiery spikes. They appeared in between his fingers, and he moved his hand, quickly releasing the deadly projectiles: they shot forth like burning arrows, ready to pierce their opponents.

''You think it will be that easy!?'' Dagran sneered at Yurick, his hand grabbing the dagger from Tifa's thigh. He quickly hurls it towards his old friend, and shoved Tifa down onto the ground, all four spikes hit him. With a growl he falls down onto his back, feeling his life slowly drain away, as the four spikes burn against his skin, and he could almost hear how his blood gushed out of his wounds. The last thing he sees before fainting, is the large snowflakes that falls silently. _I'm weak, I couldn't fight my old friends...after all, but...at least she's...safe.._

''Damn it!'' Yurick growled, from where he was pinned against the wooden wagon. The dagger had gone through his upper shoulder, pinning him to the wood. He never had a high pain tolerance, and every time he tried to move the pain shot through his body, making him dizzy. He felt panic slowly creep it's way up his spine, as he feared that they would finish him off.

''No,no, no!'' Tifa repeated panicky, as she crawled over to Dagran's still body. She quickly cast a small healing spell that would temporarily hinder the blood flow until they could treat him. Without giving a second thought to his apparent pain, she grabbed him and forced him onto his feet, supporting his entire weight. She walked, or rather half dragged him towards Zack, who reached down and together they managed to place Dagran in front of the worried ex solider, with his back against Zack's torso.''Take him and go! I will be right behind you, I just have some unfinished business.''

''Now is not the time to be afraid of horses, you will get killed if you don't escape...'' Zack's serious and cold voice tried to break through her stubbornness. One hand hold onto the reins, and his other arm was curled around his friends stomach, holding him in place.'' I will keep on casting cure on him, and await you on the other side of the meadow.''

''That's fine, I will be right behind you, puppy!'' Tifa shouted, as he speed down towards the east exit. Pushing the horse to it's limit, two heavy clad men, would make the horse tired in no time. She saw on the ground, a shadow creeping behind her, and barely dodged his assault. He did however managed to get hold of her braid, but she continued to evade, making her hair spring loose, leaving Yurick standing there with her ribbon.''You'll regret attacking us, fire mage.''

''My superiors will very pleased, I now know things about the infamous demon generals.'' Yurick sneered at her, his bloody knife resting in his right hand. His ice blue eye watched her closely, having a hard time believe that one of the generals was a woman, and a human woman for that matter.'' How did a woman like you, become a demon general, and why are you working for the Gurak?''

''That's not something you need to concern yourself with.'' Tifa calmly responded, her crimson eyes stared at the bloody dagger, feeling sick seeing Dagran's blood on it. She clenched her fists into balls, and began her assault. Her anger creating a adrenaline rush, and she moved like lightning, her foot connected with his stomach, sending him backwards onto his backside. She used that momentum, and slammed her fist down into his face, breaking his nose while her fist shone green.''Sleep you little shit.''

* * *

Zack had managed to escape unnoticed from the camp, and the horse was now tired from being forced to gallop across the uneven meadow. Snow kept sailing down from the sky, creating a beautiful blanket over the war torn land. His blue eyes widened, as a large explosion was seen lit up the sky above the enemy camp. His usually cheerful heart felt heavy, and his hand kept releasing cure spells on the man in his arms.

''Come on, Tifa...'' He murmured seriously to himself, as his cobalt eyes searched the meadow for any sign of her. The explosions from the camp made the black stallion nervous and he reared in fright, making Zack fall off, with his friend sprawled across him. A painful moan passed his friend's lips, as Zack gently untangled himself from him, and got up to calm the horse. He laid a hand against the horse's mule, whispering incoherent nothings to calm him down. After succeeding he, took the reins and bound them to a nearby tree.

He walked over to his friend, and undid the spell on his armour, his eyes widened as he saw the damage Dagran had sustained. Aside from the stab wound on his back, four spikes sat across his body. The shoulder, stomach, and thighs had been hit, and it was a wonder that he still lived. He ran a hand through his ran a hand through his raven locks, before gently pressing two fingers against his friend's throat, to check his pulse.

''Oh fucking shit!'' He shouted, as Dagran suddenly jerked and then went still, and his pulse went from weak to zero. He immediately panicked, as he tried to remember how to act in situations like this, he hated himself in that moment. He was trained in this, and all he could do was to completely blank out, and sit like a fish with mouth open.''Come on, don't die on us, Dagran!''

Out of nowhere, Tifa came running like she had fire under her feet. She must have heard him, and understood how serious the situation was that they were in. She shoved him out of the way, and her hand moved skilfully to find the right spot on Dagran's chest, and looked over her shoulder at Zack.''Press here, as you have been taught while I breath into his mouth.''

Zack did not respond, he just did as she asked. His eyes watching her, as she opened his mouth, and pinched Dagran's nose. She leaned down, and pressed her mouth to his, breathing into him, as he refocused on his own task. After two minutes, they were both panicking, since they knew they had to jump start his heart, and there was no equipment like that in this era.''Tifa, it's no use..he's gone...''

''Shut up, Zack!'' Tifa shouted, with tears flowing down her cheeks, and glared into his saddened face. She once again leaned down, and breathed into his mouth, hoping he would snap out of it. Clenching her fists, she pounded them against his chest, as sobs shook her body.''I will not permit you to die, wake up do you hear me!?''

Zack's own eyes became clouded with tears, as he looked down at the man who had become his best friend, no like a brother to him. He felt tears flow down his cheeks, and he brushed them away, looking at his blood stained hand. His eyes widened, as he realised something that could replace the defibrillator, and get his heart beating again. He looked down, and then snatched the small pouch hanging on Dagran's sword belt, and took out Tifa's lightning materia.

''When I say now, breath into his mouth again, all right?'' Zack ordered the crying woman next to him, her eyes widened as she noticed his hands glow bright white. He clenched his hands, feeling the electricity flow through his fingers, and then he slammed down his fists against his friend's chest. The electricity flowed through Dagran's body, and his whole body once again jerked before falling backwards onto the ground again.'' Do it, now!''

Tifa did not need to be told twice, she took a deep breath, and gently lowered her lips over his again, breathing into his mouth. She felt him inhale, and lifted her mouth from his, as his hand shot out and grabbed hold of her neck, pressing her lips down to his again. Her whole body tensed as she felt his soft lips against hers, both happiness and confusion surged through her. She broke their kiss, and stared wide eyed at the man before her, a relieved expression adorned his face.

''I'm glad you are safe, my heart...'' He murmured softly, as his golden eyes took in her beauty. Her dark brown hair flowed around them like a velvet curtain, shutting them out from the rest of the world. It felt so good knowing that they were both safe, and that he managed to keep her safe. He became sleepy again, and his hand dropped from her neck, and landed on the ground with a thud, as he once more closed his eyes.

''Grab the damned horse, and activate the teleport spell!'' Tifa ordered her companion, her face beat red from his sudden kiss, and for Zack smirking like a fool. She felt his pulse, and it was stronger than before, but she did not take any unnecessary risk, so she cast regen on him, a spell that would gradually heal his wounds. When she opened her eyes, she looked around and found that they were home in their cottage again.''Take the horse out, and take of the warm water I had prepared if one of us got hurt.''

''I'm on it, boss.'' Zack replied with a cocky grin on his face, as he grabbed the horse's reins. He quickly lead him out into the small stable they had behind the stone cottage. He returned with haste, and poured some of the hot water into a large porcelain bowl, and carried it next to Tifa.''Here you go, and a cloth is already in the water.''

''Thank you, soldier Fair.'' She shot back, with sarcasm, as she carefully removed Dagran's chainmail top. She ordered Zack to take of his boots, as she unbuttoned his hunters slacks, leaving him only in his black shorts. She looked down on his muscular body, that was covered in blood, and she gently laid her hand next to the spike, arrow resembling object sticking out of his stomach.'' Make sure he's steady, eh Zack?''

''You got it!'' He simply answered, and hauled his friend into a sitting position. He slid behind him, wrapping his arms around him, keeping him steady and secure. His cobalt blue eyes locked with her crimson ones, and he only nodded his head to give his consent to start removing the spikes.''Don't hesitate, just do it quick and precise.''

Tifa nodded her head, and with a determined look, she removed spike after spike. Dagran was thankfully unconscious, but his pained groans filled the still cottage. Zack almost had trouble keeping him still, as she cleaned his wounds, he screamed when the hot water seeped into his wounds. Worst was the wound on his back, it went very deep, so she had to pour alcohol into it, before she cast Fullcure. All wounds closed themselves, and only tiny almost unnoticeable scars remained on his light bronze skin.

''Let's get him to bed, shall we?'' Tifa suggested, and with trembling hands she grabbed hold of his arm, as Zack hauled him onto his feet. She laid his arm over her shoulder, and her other hand rested on the small of his back, as they walked into the bedroom. They tucked him under the cool covers, and Tifa walked back into the kitchen, her hands trembling so badly that she dropped one of the bottle's onto the kitchen sink. She angrily brushed away the frustrated tears, that slowly ran down her cheeks, but they started a new when she felt the comforting hand on her shoulder.''I need to give him this antidote, in case he will get an infection.''

''You don't need to act so strong, you know.'' Zack said calmly, as he observed her closely. She patted his hand that rested on her shoulder, before walking past him. Her footsteps sounded tired, almost defeated, and he understood how she felt. He had felt the same helplessness she had felt one hour ago, and it really took energy from you. All that mattered was that their friend was now safe, and he would make damn sure he stayed that way.

''Thank you for understanding, Zack.'' Tifa softly spoke, before walking into the bedroom again. She slowly walked toward the bed, her crimson orbs observing his sleeping form closely. She reached out and pinched his nose, forcing him to drink half of the small bottle of antidote as she poured it into his mouth. She sat it down on the nightstand, and settled her tired body in an armchair by his right side, looking at him while he rested. _I'm so glad he pulled through, I don't know what I would have done, if he had died..._

* * *

**2 Days later: **

Dagran had indeed been struck with an infection, and had been battling against a high fever ever since. It was not until late last night that the antidote had finally worked it's magic on the weak ex mercenary. Both Tifa and Zack had taken turns to watch over him, never once leaving him unattended. Both of them had completely neglected their duties aside from destroying the magic stones an the spell book.

Dagran's eyes fluttered open, and his vision slowly became clear. His golden eyes looked around the bedroom, as memories of what happened resurfaced in his mind. He half-sat against the stone wall, with pillows behind him, and a smirk played on his face, as he noticed his two sleeping companions on either side of his bed. Zack sat slumped backwards in his chair, mouth open and softly snoring, with a blanket thrown hastily across his lap.

Tifa was on his right side, with her head resting against her arms on the soft mattress. His eyes narrowed when he remembered that he had kissed her. She was special to him, that much was clear, and he was attracted to her, who wouldn't be, she was a beautiful woman. But once again, he did not trust anyone that much, and he did not want to destroy their friendship by letting her know that he in fact wanted her. Besides, she deserved something more, and he was not interested in the something more, and even if he was, it would just become a disaster.

He reached for the glass of water, sitting on the nightstand, and slowly drank, feeling better already. He saved a small portion of the water, and then threw it's contents into Zack's face. He chuckled weakly, as his friend tumbled backwards in fright, spitting out water in his disoriented state.'' That's for putting me in this situation, with your bad plans..'' He said with a smirk on his face, as a cobalt blue set of eyes glared angrily at him.

''Oh, your all right!'' Tifa awoke, and quickly pressed her cool hand against his forehead. She ripped the cover from his body, ignoring his angry protests, and ran her finger across his stomach and thighs. Letting out a sign of relief, as the skin around the wounds were not red any more. She even grabbed hold of his arm, hauling him forward, inspecting the last wound on his lower back. Her crimson orbs just sent him a shut up kind of look, as he angrily glared into her face when she lowered him back against the pillows.

''One would think a close encounter with death, would teach you not to be such an ass.'' Zack muttered as he crawled up from the floor, wiping his face on the corner of blanket. He rose on his feet, and reached out and ruffled his friends hair, with a smug grin on his face.'' There was nothing wrong with my plan, it was just you, who tried to play a hero.''

Before anyone could say anything more, the bedroom door burst open. The same young Gurak who helped with Zack's last plan came running into the room. His orange eyes, looked panicky, and his breathing came into short gasps as he fought to regain his composure.

''A message from the enemy was sent to our king, they have challenged the one called ''Mougrim'' the owner of the black armour to a duel in four hours.'' He quickly explained, with gloved hand waving around in the air, as it would help him in his explanation.'' The king wishes to see master, Zack.''

''Tell his majesty, that I will fight in four hours, if things can't be delayed.'' Dagran answered, with a cold look on his face, not wanting to show any form of weakness in front of the Gurak man. He grabbed hold of Tifa's hand, and squeezed it tightly, as to warn her to speak up.

''I will go, and speak with the king. You, bis ass get some rest.'' Zack calmly spoke, his eyes daring Dagran to try to argue with him. Satisfied that he other man for once, held his tongue, he followed the Gurak warrior out of the room. He did not like leaving them alone, he could feel the strange tension between his friends, and he worried that they would start fighting again. He had seen signs between them, and he knew that kiss ought to have stirred up more feelings.

''Have you gone completely mad? You are not going out there, to fight! I will never allow that!'' Tifa shouted when she heard the front door close. Her crimson eyes glared daggers at him, and she tore her hand away from his. She stepped away from the bed, to get away from him, but he only responded by bolting out of bed, grabbing hold of both her arms.''Let go off me!''

''No, you listen to me! Our encounter with Yurick have made things more difficult. He's a skilled mage, he would notice if someone other than me went out to meet the army.'' He spoke with a deathly calm that he did not even know he himself possessed. He felt her muscles tense under him, as she flexed her arms, and he knew her better than to underestimate her.'' I will not hesitate to-''

''Do what? Kiss me again?'' Tifa taunted him angrily, and felt satisfied when his face shifted from determination to shocked. Her cheeks turned red, as she noticed his golden eyes stare down at her lips. She had only thrown the kiss in his face, to make him unfocused, and now that she had succeeded, she used that to her advantage. She skilfully wriggled free from him, and moved away from him, putting a bed between them.''There has always been a weird feeling between us, and you just made me more confused by kissing me...''

''I was only grateful, I would have kissed anyone, even Zack if he would have been the one in my face.'' Dagran coldly replied, inwardly cringing when noticing the hurt expression quickly sweeping across her face. He stared into her eyes, not allowing himself to be a complete ass by not even looking at her. He knew that they shared a special bond, and that there had always been a weird lingering feeling in the background, but he did not want it. It was best to completely make that clear, so both of them could focus on the task they had set out to accomplish.'' I don't know what your talking about, I feel nothing special for you aside from considering you my friend..''

''I see...'' She softly answered, and averted her eyes from his. She did not really know of to respond to that, she had a weird feeling that he was lying, but she could not really explain why. Her mind felt like a whirlwind, her emotions going high wire inside her, and then she remembered him mentioning his old friend's name, and her anger came back again.'' Yurick? I thought he looked familiar, he's one of your old friends. That's why you hesitated, almost allowing him to kills us.''

''I would never allowed him to kill us.'' Dagran calmly replied, and turned to stare into her red orbs. He bent down, and pulled on his slacks, while he tried to think about what he would say to her. He fastened them to his shorts, and pulled on the chainmail top, when he turned again he noticed her stand right in front of him.''He has nothing to do with you, I did not want you to fight him.''

''Here we go again! Not the I don't trust you enough yet shit...'' Tifa icily replied, glaring up into his angry hazel eyes. She folded her arms across her chest, and let out a frustrated grunt as she watched him crawl into his stone shell once again.'' You trust Zack, but not me, do you know how that makes me feel? Why has he gained your trust and not me?''

''That's not it, you don't understand...'' He tried to explain, but he stopped when he realised that she actually stood there laughing. It was a harsh, almost angry laugh, and her eyes were not the warm vibrating ones he had gotten used to, they were cold. By hiding how he had started to care for her, she had gotten the silly idea of him not trusting her as much as Zack. '' This why, I don't talk to you as much, every time it always ends in us going at each others throats!''

''Don't hide behind that lame excuse! I see how you try to distance yourself from me, and you deliberately avoid answering things when we talk.'' She said moving even closer to him, seeing the bottled up anger in his eyes. She reached out, and laid a hand on his chest right above his heart, feeling his heartbeat.'' This one never lies, and by the way it beats right now, you are not so unaffected by me as you claim to be.''

''I'm a man, we can react to any woman if she has the right assets, even ugly ones.'' He flat out denied her little observation, hating that she was so perceptive all the damn time. She took away her hand so quickly, that one could believe she burned herself. His eyes widened when he realised what words just passed his lips, and he inwardly cursed himself. He quickly grabbed hold of her arm, to stop her from walking away. He wanted to explain himself, he never meant that she was ugly.''I know how that sounded...-''

''You've made yourself crystal clear..''Tifa coldly replied, and yanked her arm free. She glared up into his eyes, and when he moved closer to her, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face.''Thanks for completely ruining my first kiss. They say one never forgets the first one, and I shall certainly never forget it!''

Dagran watched her turn her back to him, and walk towards the door. He shook his head, and followed her, grabbing hold of her shoulders. He had not been anticipating her to grab his arm, and throw him over her. He landed with a large thud on the worn wooden floor onto his back, as he lay there staring up into her angry face. His anger getting the better of him, so he kicked her legs from under her, and straddled her small form. His eyes glowed red, something he himself did not notice, but he hesitated when he saw the frightened look in her eyes.''You insufferable woman, you will listen-''

''I've heard enough!'' Tifa shouted not really caring why his eyes glowed like that, and reached under her bed. Her hand found it's mark, and she pulled the wrapped object from under the bed, hitting him in the side of his head. His eyes fluttered close, and he collapsed on top of her. She rolled him off her, and rose on her feet, and left the object she had rendered him unconscious with beside him. She walked over his body, and took the necklace he usually had to conjure his armour, before walking out through the door.'' Looks like I won, you won't be fighting in four hours after all...''

* * *

Zack was beyond furious, as he marched through the village. His usual happy strides were now more like angry stomps, and he glared at every Gurak who had the nerve to look in his direction. The Gurak King, Zorak was the one whom had managed to infuriate the ex soldier, not a small feat to achieve in only two hours. Snow still fell from the sky, making his raven locks damp as he quickly brushed a few snow flakes from his shoulders.

''That ungrateful dickweed...'' Zack muttered to himself, as he jumped over the small stone wall that acted as a fence around their cottage. He landed on the ground, and lost his balance, landing on his backside in a large pile of snow. His anger already at a boiling point, he let out a series of curses, and crawled onto his feet again, not before kicking the snow pile into oblivion.'' If it weren't for the future, I would so leave them to fend for themselves...''

The meeting had not gone as Zack wanted it to. He had hoped to persuade the king, to negotiate a few more hours before a duel took place. But the king, had flat out refused, and told them to fight as it was their duty. _Ha! Duty my ass! They would all have died if it weren't for us helping them, but were they grateful? No not even a thank you!  
_

He opened the door, and rushed inside, eager to check on Tifa. He had heard that Dagran already had gone out to fight the enemy, and knowing Tifa, she would be in a sour mode. He kicked off his shoes, and brushed the remaining snow off him, before venturing into the kitchen area. A loud crash could be heard from the bedroom, which made him jump in fright.

''Hey Tifa! I'm back, I assume by the crash that you're pissed at Dagran?'' He shouted over the commotion, and opened the door, seeing a furious looking Dagran holding a sword. His eyes widened, as he noticed the bloody wound on the side of his friend's head.'' I know you're good, but how the hell did you manage to beat them so quickly?''

''What do you mean? I thought you were the one who went to duel them in my place, since the necklace is gone.'' Dagran answered with a scowl adorning his face, as he raised his hand to heal the aching wound. A green light surrounded the nasty wound, and the pain disappeared, but he still felt dizzy, so he sat down on the bed.''Damn it all to hell! Tifa's gone out in my place...''

''No..'' Zack whispered, and looked down on the floor. He knew it was a bad idea to leave them alone, he knew they would fight, that's the only reason for the ex mercenary having a bloody wound on the side of his face. He had a bad feeling about this, Tifa was a excellent fighter, but she was still a woman, and no matter how good a woman could be, all it took was one good hit to render her useless.'' What happened between you two, this time?''

''That's between us, puppy.'' Dagran answered dismissively, and sent his friend a look that warned him to push it. His golden eyes looked down on the sword resting in his left hand. He had woken up, and noticed his name on the wrapped object, curious as he always was, he opened it. She had done a copy of Traive, and this was not a ceremonial sword, it was made from the finest materials he had ever seen. The hilt, the same silver coloured blade, everything looked like his original, the only difference was it's length. This blade was bigger and longer, more deadly than any blade he's ever seen, and the circular decorative design around the hilt, was filled with materia slots, and she had filled every slot with materia.

''No, you will tell me, this concerns me, since I care for both of you.'' Zack shot back with a serious tone in his voice, that did not go unnoticed by Dagran. He walked closer to his friend, and looked down at the sword, seeing it had Tifa's design all over it, and he also recognized it as a copy of his friend's favourite sword.'' You will tell me, after she's back home safe again.''

The front door burst open, and footsteps interrupted their serious conversation. Both men turned to look at a Gurak woman, standing in the door, her face was all bloody. Her blue eyes widened as she spotted Dagran, and she figured out who had been in the black armour.'' It was a trap, they played dirty, and the general who we all believed to be you, was taken hostage. It was a bloody massacre...'' She explained with tears running down her bruised cheeks. In her hands, she held the blood red plume that should be attached to Dagran's helmet.

''Damn it!'' Zack bellowed, and kicked the nearby chair so hard that it slammed into the wall, breaking from the impact. His cobalt blue eyes were wild with concern, and he started to pace around the small room, not even looking at the distraught woman.''I assume you have more news, so go on...''

''She was taken to their prison fortress, and according to our spies...'' She spoke softly, and brushed away a few tears while trying to muster up the courage to tell them the rest. Dagran's eyes were cold, filled with hatred and she felt a chill through her body as she felt his eyes rest on her.'' She would be tortured until she cracks, and tell them everything...''

''You may go, now...'' Dagran coldly dismissed her, and turned his back to her. He felt the nauseousness return with full force, and he could almost feel his insides grow cold. He could see images in his mind, a bloody and bruised Tifa, in a torture chamber. He felt like vomiting, if they did not get her out of there, she would not ever be the same, or worse...she would die...

**Meanwhile, Tifa had just been brought to the enemy fortress. Her body already weak from the gruesome battle she just lost, and her spirit already weakened from her fight with Dagran. Long hours of torture, and pain awaited her, and she hoped she would be able to keep Dagran's secret from the enemy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes: **I just want to make one thing clear, for those who have played the last story, you know that annoying captain with the sick laugh(he's in the military wing, and later joins in invading the Gurak base? I checked around on the Internet and some claim his name to be Baron Huge, I don't remember them telling us his name, and since no one has claimed otherwise, I will give him that name, but  
if someone knows his real name, give me a shout and I will change it :)

I started to hate this chapter after a while, because it was such a struggle for me to write, I hope you'll enjoy it, and a fair warning, some parts are pretty gruesome, so if you're sensitive then I've at least warned you...

As for the long chapter, my school is starting in two days, and I wanted to spoil the god family one last time before I start on Wednesday :)

Special thanks: Goddess of art, and ninja stalker! And thanks for all who reads my stories and leave reviews 3

* * *

**Dagran had been forced to take the rest of the antidote, and it needed four hours before he could function properly again. At first he had refused, but Zack stubbornly reminded him that he would become a burden, and both of them needed to be in top shape, to be able to rescue Tifa. While he was resting, Zack was out gathering information from the few spies stationed on the enemy's side.**

**Two spies, had been able to catch a glimpse of Tifa, or rather, the black armoured figure. She had been brought to the dungeons, and apparently they would start the torture immediately, since she refused to speak a single word. One spy had managed to speak briefly to her, and had been ordered to take her materia and hand them to Zack or Dagran, with the message of her promising to take their secret to the grave. **

**The only thing in their favour was, that none in the fortress knew how to remove the magic armour. Tifa would stay alive as long as she, got her armour on, but the spies had warned Zack to think twice before rescuing her. The enemy already knew that the three demon generals were close, and they would surely walk right into a trap..**

**Chapter 7: The Price Of Freedom Part 2.**

Tifa felt herself being dragged inside the dungeons, her eyes still unable to focus from being hit in the back of her head. All she saw was dark stone walls, and blurry outlines of torch lights. She heard people or if it was captured Gurak, curse the guards for being disrespectful to a general. She felt dizzy, not seeing anything like she should, so she stared down at her feet, that was dragged across stone floor. Suddenly she was forcefully thrown into a large room. The impact from slamming her head onto the floor, made her more alert and her senses sharpened, and with that she also regained her vision.

Someone grabbed her, and hauled her up on her unstable feet. She soon found herself strapped to a filthy, and bloody table. Panic swelled inside her, and she fought against the restraints, as her eyes roamed over the three men standing before her. One were wearing a black armour, his visor was not lowered, so she could see his harsh and unfriendly face. Two pair of silver eyes stared back at her, and he had a grin so evil that she almost wanted to curl into a ball. On his left side, stood a handsome man with, long hair, sad blue eyes, and he wore a blood red armour. Her eyes widened as she noticed the three feathers hanging from a few locks of hair. _ He's...Zael, oh shit! I remember his face from Dagran's memories. If Dagran finds out he's here, and are about to torture me, their friendship will be forever ruined. _

''Tell us what we need to know, and you shall receive a quick painless death.'' The third man interrupted her thoughts, his azure eyes locking with her own crimson. He wore a silver armour with white details, and it matched perfectly with his long white hair. His eyes were cold, and at the same time gentle, it felt like he pleaded with her to comply. As if the mere thought of torturing someone, put him off, as his eyes roamed over the bloody table she was strapped on.'' You won't leave here alive, please be reasonable and chose the painless way to end your life..''

Tifa choose to remain silent, not even bother answering them. She tilted her head to on side, fixating on a spot on the dirty stone wall. She braced herself, and she flinched when she felt the sharp blow to her stomach, but she refused to look at them again. She would not betray him, even if she was angry at him for his behaviour, she would never betray his trust, nor put him or Zack in danger.

''You leave us no choice, Baron make him talk..'' Zael spoke coldly, his blue eyes hardening when he observed the stubborn man before him. His voice may have sounded cold and uncaring, but his emotions were running wild inside his chaotic mind. He had wished the enemy general would choose a quick death, he hated this ugly side of wars. Pushing those thoughts aside, he turned his back to the general lying on the torture table, and walked out through the door.

''With pleasure, sir.'' Baron smiled wickedly, and rubbed his hands together, like a child who's waiting for a special treat. He let out a malicious laugh, and grabbed hold of her chin, forcing her to look into his evil looking silver eyes. He let his thumb caress her jaw through the black helmet, and a sneer graced his lips.''I'll make you scream before long, miss general...''

Tifa's eyes widened in shock, as she stared into his face. How he knew that she was a woman were beyond her, and she was truly frightened. Trembling like a leaf, when noticing his hands reach out and grab hold of her wrist, her head jerked backwards, as she felt a sickening twist, and it was followed by a unnatural snap. She bit down hard on her lip, tasting blood as the pain surged through her broken wrist. The pain becoming even more unbearable since it the hard gauntlet hugged her broken wrist, as it pressed against the cold steel.

''Muhahahaha! Felt good didn't it!?'' Baron let out a sinister laugh, as his grip on her broken wrist tightened. He laughed even harder when her whole body writhed from the pain he inflicted on her. He slammed his gauntlet covered fist in her stomach again, making her gasp for air, as he quickly dislocated her thumb, making her whole body jerk upwards.'' Since you won't cooperate, I will make you regret your decision. I shall make you yearn for your own death..''

She refused to look at him, and she forced back her tears, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Her thumb ached as it pressed against the tight steel covering her. With determination, she tilted her head back to the side, and stared at the dirty spot on the stone wall. That spot was to be her focal point, that dirty stain was the thing that would keep her sane. More pain was inflicted on her, she bit down hard on the insides of her mouth, as yet another finger snapped, getting dislocated...

* * *

**3 Hours Later:**

Syrenne had heard about the capture of one of the enemy generals, and had rushed to her friends side. She had talked with Yurick, and was anxious to see if they had managed to capture the right general. The younger fire mage had been delayed, but he had talked with that slimy captain McChuckles, what ever went on in Zael's mind when he did not fire him, always made her wonder just how smart the lad was.

Forest green eyes roamed over the deathly quiet prison, and she got goosebumps on her arms. She hated dungeons and prisons, they always felt so cramped, and that always reminded her of tight spaces. Everyone who was closer to her, knew of her fear of getting stuck in tight spaces. She ran a hand through her tangled hair, and let a tired and frustrated sigh past her lips.

''I bloody hate this damned war...'' She murmured to herself, as she slowly walked down the dark corridors leading down to the torture chamber, where she knew Zael and Therius would lurk around. She missed the good old times, when it was just their mercenary gang. Life had not turned out that great, after they had killed Dagran and released the Outsider. A short while after, the world had begun with it's usual conflicts, the emperor went against the Gurak, and the war quickly returned. Zael had completely changed, he was no where near the man he used to be, and no one knew why. They had however figured out it got something to do with Calista, who neither one of them had actually seen for years. A strange disease had struck inside Lazulis Castle, and now a weird spell surrounded the palace, and Zael refused to speak of it.

The Emperor had been quick to force Zael to aid him, and all of the old gang had chosen to follow him. That had been the reason for her and Lowell's strained relationship. Quite frankly, she already considered it being over, and it pained her that they never really got to start it either. The war had come so quickly that they never even got to be together and now they were back to being best friends again. It had all started when Zael had grown more cold, and distant. Yurick and herself started to question his ways of running things, while Lowell and Mirania stood by his side like always. They just simply disagreed too often to be able to look past their ill feelings for each other, and as of late, he had really disappointed her. She had even started to consider leaving the war, so her friendship with him, Zael and Mirania would still be intact.

Today was no different, she was on her way to try to stop the torture, there was better ways to make people talk, but it took time. This would most likely start another argument between them, but she did not care.

''Zael, I need to have a chat with you!'' Syrenne said, while barging into the small chamber that overlooked the torture chamber. Her eyes went cold, as she saw the condition the man who they had captured was in. Her eyes flickered over to Zael's cold face, staring into his beautiful blue eyes.''What eye colour did the general have?''

''I don't have time to chat with you, Syrenne.'' Zael simply answered, careful to keep his calm tone of voice in check. He could not let his friends detect that something was wrong with him. In truth, he wanted nothing more than to stop the torture, releasing the now screaming man from his suffering.''They were some kind of red, why do you ask?''

''Red!? But Yurick told Baron that if the person had red eyes, it would mean you captured the woman.'' Syrenne angrily explained, and moved over to the window. She could clearly see the damage the woman had taken, and right now the ruthless captain was kicking her around like a piece of trash. Admiration for the brave woman surged through the ex mercenary, this strong woman had withstood hours of torture, never revealing anything.''Zael stop this! We swore to never hurt women and children, and we have been taught to never sink so low to use these kind of methods. He would never have permitted this kind of shit, if he were alive...''

''Who is the man that usually wears this armour, who is Mougrim!?'' Baron sneered into Tifa's face, as he held her up by her arms. His annoyed face only inches way from hers. The only thing keeping him from inflicting even more damage was the armour and helmet. If she hadn't have that on, she would already be dead by now.''Why are humans working with the Gurak, speak you filthy piece of shit!''

''Aghhhh!'' Tifa's screams filled the otherwise silent chamber. Her body hit the floor, and she screamed painfully when her injured hands slammed down against the stone floor. She lay curled into a tiny ball, or rather as tiny as she could get with her armour on as the man continued to kick her. His foot connected with her head, shoulder, legs and stomach, she could hardly tell her pain apart any more. _Dagran...Zack...it hurts so much...I wish I could see you again...Dagran I won't tell them..._

Syrenne watched her two companions reactions, and felt relived that both of them looked grief stricken. Therius immediately walked into the other chamber and stopped the mad captain. But, Zael's reaction was the most peculiar one, at first he had stiffened, and looked truly devastated then in one second, his whole body tensed, and his eyes became winter cold, almost unfeeling. This was not her, and Dagran's sweet Zael any more, he had changed. His whole posture tensioned again, when Therius returned into the room with Baron in tow.

''We'll leave her there, and continue this tomorrow. It's better if she get to think about her situation, and if she still refuses to talk after laying with her injuries for a whole night then we simply execute her.'' Zael coldly spoke to his two subordinates, completely ignoring Syrenne's shocked facial expression. He tilted his head towards the door, indicating that Baron and Therius would go on ahead which they did.

''Don't you ever speak of him to me again. Dagran's gone, and I know he was a good man despite how he ended up, but that's in the past. We are not the same people any more, and you better start realising that.'' He calmly told her, with his cold blue eyes, before he walked over to the door, not even interested in hearing an answer.'' Lock the door, not that I believe she will escape in her condition, but we can't take any chances.''

Syrenne's anger flared up again, when she heard him shut the door behind him. Curiosity has always been a bad habit of hers, and she carefully walked into the sickening torture chamber. Her heart breaking at the sight of the now crying woman, she must be in so much pain as she hadn't heard her creeping up behind her. She closed her eyes, when hearing the uneven and ragged breathing, and the painful moans coming from the tortured woman when she tried to move her injured body.

''Mougrim...Zack...'' Tifa whispered, as tears flowed down her cheeks. Her whole body ached, and she desperately fought to stay awake. The pain she felt was excruciating, and she almost vomited when the foul smell from the floor hit her. She yelped helplessly as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she felt panic and fright surge through her beaten body, and prayed that she would never wake up again, as she let the tiredness finally win. Her eyes fluttered close, as she succumbed to the darkness that had wanted her for the past few hours, her last thought went to her two friends. _Dagran...Zack...I'm sorry for...putting you..through...this._

''Hang on, I'm getting you out of here, somehow...'' Syrenne murmured softly to the unconscious woman, her hand leaving her shoulder, and she rose on her feet. Seeing this woman brutally beaten like this, had been the last straw. She refused to support her friends win this war, if this was the price they paid for winning this war, then she washed her hands of it. But, consequences be damned, she would save this woman before leaving, and to do that she had to find this Mougrim, or Zack...

* * *

Zack looked up at the sky, snow still kept sailing down, and the cold weather matched his mood perfectly. He should never have left them alone two days ago, then he could have stopped the fight between them, and kept Tifa from proving herself to Dagran. Now they didn't even know if she was alive or, if there was anything left of her sanity, or if they have all been compromised..

**If she's dead...I will destroy ever last one of them! **Dagran's words kept echoing inside Zack's mind, and he felt the same way, they would pay if they found her dead. He unclenched his fist, to try to let go of the frustration he felt inside, he really did blame himself for being so optimistic and believing that his two friends would not fight. He could have stopped this, and if she has survived this, he would make it his mission to get them together, even if he had to force them.

''Get off me you filthy scum!'' A woman's voice broke through his thoughts, and he quickly put on his hood and mask before speeding towards the commotion. His eyes widened, as he rounded a corner of a house, seeing a strawberry blond woman trying to break free from two Gurak guards. She finally managed to break free, and she unsheathed her two swords, getting ready to cut her enemies down.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you...'' Zack spoke seriously, as his buster sword clashed with her two blades. His lips curled into a smirk, as her beautiful forest green eyes, glared up into his cobalt ones, he was surprised when feeling the pressure she put into her attack. She was a strong woman, and by the looks of her slightly muscular arms, and how she angled them, she was a skilled warrior.''State your business here, or prepare to die..woman..''

''And who are you!? Are ye overcompensating for anything small with that ridiculous sword?'' Syrenne taunted the masked man, with a smirk playing on her lips as they circled each other. She had never met the demon generals, but she did knew they always wore hoods, and masks. This man must either be Zack or that Mougrim the captured woman spoke of. '' I want to speak with the man that usually wears the black armour, and I will not be defeated by the likes of you, dick compensator!''

''I'll teach you some manners.'' Zack snapped back, and advanced on her, his eyes observing her footwork before he lashed out with his sword. As he expected, she easily parried his attack, and he got into his usual fighting stance. She raised her her two swords, and started her own assault, her blades swung in the air, creating that wonderfully familiar whizzing sound. He easily parried her attacks, and they let their blades dance with each other. He side stepped, and her blade missed him by only a few inches, and he used the small opening she had left, and rammed his foot in her stomach.

''Ha! Like taking candy from a babe!'' Syrenne grinned, and aimed her other sword upwards as she fell, and it cut through the air. It sliced off the mask concealing his face, and she was stunned by his damned good looks as she fell backwards onto the snow covered ground. Long raven black hair blew in the small breeze, and a playful smirk adorned his handsome face, and she couldn't help to think that his x shaped scar added to his good looks. Before she could recover from her shock, he kicked her sword from her hand, and placed the tip of his own blade against her throat.

''Another one falls for my good looks!'' Zack with mirth playing in his blue eyes. He did a little fist pump of victory with his free hand, and arched an eyebrow at the furious looking woman on the ground.'' Now what were you saying about overcompensating? I can handle my sword just fine, as you can see.''

''Ha good looks! You look like the inside of an arse!'' Syrenne bellowed, and swatted his buster sword away from her, and aimed with both her feet, and kicked as hard as she could, and managed to kick his feet out from under him. Quick as she was, she straddled his stomach, and punched him in the face.'' Bloody creep, I'll see if I can improve that face of yours.''

''I'll get you for that, you ogre!'' Zack said through gritted teeth, as he wrapped his arms around her,hugging her to him, as he rolled her onto her back. He then quickly pinned both her arms over her head, and glared down into her angry face, their noses almost touching, as he lay pressed against her tense body. He smirked when he felt her try to wiggle free, as her ample breasts pressed against his chest, and he couldn't resist throwing a mean remark her way.'' And are THOSE compensation for your lack of social skills, I wonder?''

''I'll bloody kill ya, fucking git!'' Syrenne sneered angrily up into his face, a tiny blush appeared on her cheeks again, as he simply laughed at her reaction. She tried to fight even harder against his hold on her, but he was too strong for her. No man, not even Lowell had managed to get under her skin like this man did right now...

* * *

Dagran strapped his sword belt around his slim hips, and instead of his usual sword, he placed his new Traive in the sword sheath. His fingers caressing the hilt of the magnificent sword, as his thoughts drifted to the woman who gave it to him. Zack had been forced to use a sleeping spell on him, to force him to rest so his body could be healed, and ready for battle. _Tifa...I'll get you out, just hold on..._

Since it was winter, he had changed into his old armour, but with a slightly new spin to it. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, and looked out through the window, wishing Zack to hurry back so they could move out. He did not want to waste another minute, it was bad enough that Tifa had been with the enemy for nearly four hours. It was his fault that she had stormed out like that, and the guilt started to eat him alive, all he could think about right now was her.

His heart felt heavy, like it was in pain, and his anger kept boiling under the surface, something was not right with him. Since he received the power of the red Outsider, he had become much more angry, and he had difficulties in controlling his temperament. It felt like all emotions he had bottled up since he was a small boy, wanted to be unleashed, and they took the form of rage, pure uncontrollable rage, and often when fighting he could feel an underlining power inside him, something that wanted to be unleashed.

''I can't believe I didn't see it before, but this she devil belongs to you!'' Zack's voice broke through his thoughts. The door to the cottage opened, and in came an angry looking Zack, and he dragged a furious Syrenne by the neck. He simply threw her onto the wooden floors, and ran a hand through his black hair glaring at the woman lying on the floor.''She even bit me, the insufferable excuse of a woman!''

''Now, now, that's not very nice, Syrenne.'' Dagran coldly replied, from where he stood leaning against the wall. The shock of seeing an old friend, quickly passed and he resumed his cold facade he always put on. His lips did curl up into a small smirk, when he noticed her shocked expression, and that her mouth was slightly agape.''Oh, this is new, cat's got your tongue, eh?''

''Hello? Daggy, I just said she bit me!'' Zack snapped angrily, not liking to be completely ignored. She was nothing special since she had betrayed his friend once before. He grimaced as his fingers touched the bleeding gash on his forehead, and he staggered slightly from the pain. Dagran was quick by his side, and steadied him, holding up a hand to his wound, and a green light soothed and closed the wound, making him feel much better.''Thanks, mate.''

''You all right, puppy?'' Dagran asked his friend calmly, but with a concerned look in his golden eyes. He stepped away from Zack, but kept his hand on the other man's shoulder. He knew how hard Syrenne was to beat in a fight, so he was concerned, she was almost as strong as a man, and she had skills to back up her cocky attitude. His golden eyes once again, rested on Syrenne, and his eyes hardened when their eyes met.'' Why are you here, Syrenne?''

''Dagran...'' Syrenne whispered astonished, and slowly rose on her feet. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, as if she feared he was an illusion. Her green eyes roamed over his tense form, and both confusion and happiness swirled around inside her. He stood before her with his black heavy greaves, leather pants, and a matching black waste cape, with blood red details. His usual red sword belt hung around his hips, and black gloves covered his hands. He wore a short sleeved blood red shirt under his old black leather vest, with two flipped collars.

She moved closer, until she was right in front of him. Her eyes brimming with tears, and she threw her arms around him. Shocking the hell out of the ex mercenary, who's first reaction was to push her away which he did, but she only responded by hugging him again, ignoring his angry protests. Zack only stood there, eyeing the two people beside him, his hand healing the nasty bite mark on his arm.

''Let go off me..'' Dagran coldly responded, and once again pushed her away, turning his back to her. His anger coming back with full force. He thought it was an odd, and rather interesting reaction, considering she called him a bastard before she helped to kill him the last time they met.'' Don't play that I've missed you shit, I don't have time for you. We need to save Tifa, and you're delaying us.''

''Shut it, Dagran! I will ignore your piss attitude, since I've missed you too much, but you're right. I did come here because of the woman our side captured, and I want to help you get her out.'' Syrenne shot back, her voice filled with an underlining anger, that did not go unnoticed by her old friend. She heard Zack's little snort, and she turned her head, and glared daggers at him, with her arms crossed in front of her.''And where the hell, did you pick up this idiot?''

''You don't know him, so shut it..'' Dagran replied with a dark look on his face, as he walked a few steps a way from them. His fingers moving over to his scar on his chest, not liking to be reminded by it at all. Syrenne's presence stirred up more emotions than he thought it would, and he was dreading the answer to the question he wanted to ask her.

''Since you want to help, we already know she's alive, but how is she?'' Zack asked her, his eyes glued to Dagran's still form, as his friend turned around, and gave him a grateful look. He nodded his head in acknowledgement, letting him know he understood how he felt. His cobalt blue eyes quickly shifted over to Syrenne again, and his worried expression seemed to make her soften, as her whole body language changed.''Have you seen her?''

''All I know is that they tortured her for 3 hours, and that she never spoke a word.'' Syrenne told them softly, her eyes downcast, after seeing Dagran's face, she have never seen him look like that. The old Dagran would be concerned yes, but he would never hesitate like this, and his first question would have been what information had been leaked, then how they could work around that to save the person. By judging from the strong reaction he was having, she did not have the courage to tell him what they had done to her.'' She didn't tell them anything, not a word passed her lips, your secret is safe, Dagran.''

''I don't care about that, It's her I care about...'' Dagran coldly replied, and closed his eyes, when images of her tortured body appeared before his eyes. That stubborn woman, she risked her own life, to keep him and his secret safe. He would never doubt her again, and he swore to make this up to her, and the ones who did this were going to pay.'' Enough of this, will you show us how to infiltrate the prison fortress?''

''One condition, though.'' Syrenne said with an uncharacteristic serious tone to her voice.

''What do you want?'' Zack quickly answered, his curiosity getting the better of him.

'' I want to join you guys..'' Syrenne simply answered, as she up into Dagran's cold eyes. She blinked slightly, as he ran a hand through his long hair, and now noticed that it was different. The sides, and the back was as always shaved, no trimmed to be shorter, and in his special patterns, while the hair on top of his head, that used to reach his neck, went all the way down to the middle of his back, it was not so different, but at the same time it was. Pushing her thoughts of inspecting him out of her head, she blinked again to remember what she was going to say.'' I want this war to end, and I don't believe in killing off all the Gurak.''

''One question, who was in charge of her torture, and who did it?'' Zack asked, his eyes turning winter cold again, and he kept flexing his fingers. He had to know who the monster was who ordered that torture to even take place, and who was so sick to actually go through with it.'' I don't care if they are your friends, they are going to pay!''

Syrenne slightly paled, something that did not go unnoticed by Dagran, and she refused to look either of them in the eyes. She fidgeted with her necklace, and taking a deep breath before she looked into Dagran's eyes.'' Former Captain of Lazulis knights, Baron Huge...''

''Done.'' Dagran answered, not even thinking about what she said, he would have agreed to anything, just as long as he could save Tifa. He knew Syrenne was covering for someone, and her evasive answer must be because Zael were involved.'' Now let's go, we have a friend to save.''

''I know we both love Tifa, but can't we do this without her?'' Zack asked panicky, as he trailed behind his friend, trying to talk him out of letting the ogre, as he kept referring to Syrenne, to be allowed to join them. The ogre in question only growled as she passed him, and Dagran kept quiet, not even bothering to answer his loud protests.

* * *

The three companions had swiftly made it back to the prison fortress, via a teleport spell Syrenne had set up. She used the same secret passageway that she had used to sneak out, to get them into the prison again. It was late in the evening, and most of the guards where asleep, so they slowly moved around the badly lit corridors. The floors in the lower parts of the dungeons, where the torture chambers where located was covered in water, it was not very noticeable but, what made their hearts stop was the sound of someone screaming.

''It's her!'' Zack stated with a wild look in his eyes, trying to figure out which path to take, and where her screams came from. Since they all had tried out the magic armour many times, they knew what they sounded like while wearing it. For someone not used to it, the voice always sounded masculine, since the armour altered the voice because of the different magic barriers.'' Shit, there are guards over there...''

''Kill them, leave no one alive...'' Dagran ordered, as he conjured a flaming fire ball in his hand. His eyes were cold, and ruthless, and he simply walked behind two guards. He clapped his hands together, and drew them apart, creating two small flames which he shoved down the two snoring guards mouths. He covered their mouths as the flames incinerated their insides, their muffled screams never alerted the other guards in the area. He kicked them out of their chairs, and unsheathed his sword, signalling to Syrenne to lead the way.

They walked down a even darker corridor, and came face to face, with a small group of knights. The five heavy armoured men quickly unsheathed their weapons, but neither Zack or Dagran cared. They raised their own swords, and charged side by side down to slaughter anyone standing in their way. Syrenne could only watch as the five men tried to defend themselves, she could easily see why they had been named demon generals.

Zack was the fasted of the two of them, and his huge buster sword, swept skilfully through the air. He sliced the head of the knight standing before him, his body slumped down on the floor, and blood colored the nearby wall, and floor. He crouched down slightly, and held out his arm, as he felt Dagran's foot step on it, he pressed with all of his strength and boosted his friend, so he flew over them, and unleashed his skill death sentence. He spins around in the air, angling his word, and sliced one of the men in two, blood splatting everywhere, as his whole body weight made the sword cut through the knight's whole body. When his sword hit the floor, it created a vibration, that caused a side effect and unleashed death curse.

''Let's finish them!'' Dagran shouted, and jumped away from an enemy attack, the knights movements were slow from suffering from the curse, their lives slowly draining until they simply perish. He blocked a sword, and side steped, another sword cutting his leg, but he not deep enough to actually slow him down. He dodge rolled, and took out a dagger, and hurled it towards an enemy: it flew, and penetrated the heart of the target, making him moan and slump down, his back hitting the stone wall painting a blood red line as before he landed on the floor with a thud.

''I'm on it!'' Zack replied through gritted teeth, as he parried two swords at the same time. His sword being big enough to withstand two blades hitting it. He dug his heels into the ground and pushed them backwards, sending them stumbling back wards. He swung his blade around with one hand, and angled the sharp edge towards them, then he grabbed the hilt with two hands, swinging it towards them. The sword cut right through both their bodies, at the hip, and he cut them in half: their screams never leaving their throats, as Dagran decapitated both of them, their bodies slamming down on the ground in a bloody mess.

''Don't stand there with your mouth open, take us to Tifa!'' Dagran angrily ordered, as he wiped his sword clean on the leg of a dead knight. His face emotionless, as he stepped over the slaughtered men, the only sound that could be heard was Tifa's heartbreaking screams.

''It's just around the corner!'' Syrenne informed them, and ran ahead of the two men. Her heart racing from anticipation, if both men were this worked up now, how would they react when they saw her? She only hoped that Zael, and Therius were long gone, she feared for both their lives as they reached the door. She unlocked the door, and what made the woman on the floor scream, was the cold water almost high enough to drown her, as she couldn't move away from it.

''Tifa!?'' Dagran spoke, his voice almost breaking from seeing her lay there on the cold floor. He bolted across the floor, and knelt down next to her, gently lifted her upper body up, letting her lean on his arm. Zack was beside him, gently reaching out for her hand, completely unaware of her injuries.''We're here now, we won't let anything happen to you..''

''Don't touch her hands-'' Syrenne tried to warn Zack, but it was too late, Tifa let out a blood curdling scream, and her whole body jerked backwards as the pain from the broken wrist surged through her.

''Tifa, what's wrong!?'' Zack exclaimed, and quickly broke the the spell on the armour. His eyes widened, and he heard Dagran's sharp inhale,as they were met by a horrific sight.'' Oh, my...god...''

All her fingers were dislocated, and both her wrists were broken. Her fingers sticking out in all directions, and dark bruises covered her whole body, arms,legs and face. Zack's fingers reached out, and felt her ribs, and by her sharp inhale, she even had several broken, or bruised ribs. Blood flowed from the corners of her mouth, down her chin, and onto her top. Her lip trebled, as she tears started to run down her cheeks, and small sobs escaped her mouth, her body trembling from the pain she was in.

''I...I...I didn't tell them, your secret... safe..'' She weakly choked out, her eyes filled with new tears, as she looked up into Dagran's devastated face. She coughed, and more blood flowed from her lips, she almost gagged when she panicked, trying to speak, to ease their minds.'' It's...not..I bit the insides of my mouth...''

''Hush, don't try to speak, save your strength.'' Zack gently spoke, as his hand moved to her ribs, and a soothing feeling spread across her chest, the green light of the restore materia shone brightly. He gently touched her cheeks, casting cure on her mouth, and she immediately felt more relaxed. The rest of her injuries would have to wait, her fingers needed to be snapped into place, before being healed.

_Her hands...her hands...her delicate hands! _Dagran's mind kept screaming, as he stared down on the beaten woman resting in his arms. Her fingers, standing out so unnaturally, and her beautiful face covered in bruises, and she still cared about his damned secret. Something in him cracked, and the barrier he always had around his emotions shattered into oblivion. _Her hands...they almost destroyed her hands!_

''Miserable fucking cunts! You'll all pay, for hurting her like this!'' Dagran bellowed in a voice neither of them recognized, having a complete meltdown, he gently shoved Tifa into Zack's arms, and rose on his feet. His whole body started to glow red, and chains appeared all around him, floating around him like snakes. The mark of the Outsider shone brightly on his hand, and he suddenly started to shot large fireballs all over the room. They went straight through the walls, the whole building started to quake, and his chains shot after them, and screams soon echoed of the walls, neither of them could stop him as he bolted out of the room, on a mad killing spree.

* * *

Zack carried Tifa in his arms, as he and Syrenne ran down the ruined corridors. Dead bodies, and blood were everywhere, and screams echoed of the walls, as the fortress were demolished, bit by bit. They were frantically trying to locate their friend, and then get the hell out of this place. The fortress was large, and all they ever encountered was dead bodes, slaughtered or burned to death. Judging by their wounds, some of them had been hit by fire spells, and other just had sickening holes going right through them.

''Dagran! Where the hell are you!?'' Syrenne shouted, as they kept searching, their footsteps was the only sound aside for the occasional screams that could be heard. She lost her footing, and landed on her butt, on the blood stained floor, getting the wind knocked out of her, made her sit there an wheeze.

''You, all right?'' Zack asked Tifa with a serious look on his face, as he adjusted the woman in his arms. Her tired crimson eyes just stared out into nothing, the pain she was in must be unbearable. He heard Syrenne snort from her place on the floor, and he only turned and arched an eyebrow at her.'' You hurt your butt, nothing to get concerned about...''

''Bugger off, shit face...'' Syrenne muttered, and rose on her feet again, glaring at the handsome man as she passed him. Her eyes widened, as she saw the two large doors, leading to the courtyard hand been blown of, and flames still licked the shattered wood. With a nod, they charged down the corridor, and out into the large courtyard where Dagran was currently creating a massacre.'' Oi! Dagran, stop this shit, we need to escape from here!''

''Not until I find, Zael!'' Dagran growled angrily, his blood red eyes glaring at his three companions. More chains shot out from his hands, and wrapped themselves around the fleeing knights that ran around the large space, trying to escape from him. The silver chains, shot through bodies, hung people, and ripped men apart, while Dagran stood in the middle of the yard surrounded in blood and slaughtered enemies, laughing maliciously like it was the most fun he had ever had.'' Muhahaha you can't escape from me, I'll rip you all to shreds!

''Dagran, calm down, she's safe!'' Zack tried to reason with his friend, his face was distorted with concern. He had never seen anything like this, not even Sephiroth had been this mad, when he lost his mind, and what concerned him most, was the fact that he contained himself and only killed their enemies. When Sephiroth lost his mind, he attacked friend and foe, but Dagran was still aware while killing those knights.

''Zack, take me over there, we have to calm him...'' Tifa pleaded weakly, as her tear filled eyes saw what was happening in front of her. Doing as she asked, he swiftly walked through the sea of dead bodies, and stepped in front of their friend. His glowing red eyes glared at the both of them, and a growling sound passed his sneering lips. Tifa stared directly into his eyes, and then she gave him a warm smile, that seemed to caught him of guard, and all chains stopped moving.

''This is gonna get awkward...'' Zack murmured, and put her down on her feet, wrapping one arm around her shoulders, keeping her steady. While he reached out, and wrapped his free arm around his friend's shoulders, hugging him close to Tifa and himself. The red shining aura surrounding Dagran disappeared, and both men stood with their heads on top of their insufferable one's head.'' I thought you needed a hug, so no ass comments from you...''

''Hey, are you all right?'' Tifa asked softly, as she still felt how tense Dagran was, as he wrapped a muscular arm around her waist. Her voice muffed by his chest, as her cheek rested on his torso, and she heard his heart beat wildly, not being able to fool her if lied and said he was OK. They would solve this new development later, she was just happy that she had been rescued, and that all of them was safe.

He let out a strained laugh, and his fingers around her waist hold onto her more tighter than before. It was just so like her, having just being tortured, and hurt for hours and she still puts others needs before her own.''No, and I won't even try to deny it..'' He answered tiredly.

* * *

The struggles for Tifa did not end just yet, as soon as they returned to the cottage her fingers had to be dealt with. Syrenne had offered, to sponge bath the other woman, and helping her change into a set of fresh clothes, while the two men prepared potions, and heated some water. The whole village was very outdated, and had not indoor plumbing, so everything had to be done by hand.

''Hey, hey, take it easy.'' Syrenne spoke kindly, as she helped Tifa put on a short sleeved shirt, and a pair of shorts. She took hold of Tifa's long hair and put it into a messy braid before stepping away from her, admiring her handiwork.''I'm Syrenne by the way, it's nice to meet ya.''

''Thank you, Syrenne...'' Tifa softly murmured, and offered a tiny smile to the kind woman. Her face slightly paled, when the two men came walking into the bedroom in tow, both their faces were set in stone.'' I'm Tifa, but I'm sure you've already heard that, eh?''

''That I did know, but let's talk later and focus on making you all better, eh?'' Syrenne said with a warm smile, as she turned to look at the two men, who put down the things they were carrying.'' Where's the doctor?''

Zack walked in front of the fist fighter, and gently took hold of her hand, inspecting it closely. Her fingers were swollen, and when looking at the black shade of her bruised fingers, and palm, it was starting to mend like this, and that meant that a healing spell would not help. His serious gaze locked with Dagran's determined one, and they nodded in agreement.

''Grab her.'' Zack said spoke calmly, not being able to look her in the eyes.

''No, no, no!'' Tifa started to panic, but Dagran's arms slid around her waist from behind, holding her tightly and secure against his chest. She heard him whisper soothing words into her hair, before pushing a stick into her mouth, her whole body trembled in fear. _I can't handle this again, please I'm going to die..._

''You guys can't be serious?! She needs a proper doctor, and pain medicine...'' Syrenne tried to intervene, by grabbing hold of Zack's arm, but he only shrugged her off, and glared down into her shocked eyes.''You two don't even know what yer bloody doing!''

''We can't afford to wait for a doctor, or her hands will be useless!'' Zack angrily snapped back, while still holding the now panicked woman's hand in his, and the look he gave Syrenne was enough to make her shut her mouth.'' Go out, if you can't stand it, you only upset her more...''

''Take a deep breath, I've got you...'' Dagran instructed, his warm breath tickling her ear, and he felt her do as he asked. Her whole body tensed, as the first sickening snap could be heard, and her pained moans filled the otherwise silent cottage. His hold on her tightened, as he felt her bury her face in the crock of his neck, and he could feel her moist tears, as she wept.''Good, girl...''

''Almost done, now..'' Zack murmured softly, as he snapped the last finger back into place. Her muffled screams broke his heart, and he would never forget the sick feeling of bending fingers back into their place. He gently took her damaged wrist in his hand, and let the green light from the Fullcure materia work it's magic.''Here drink this, then it will be all over..''

Tifa spit out the stick, and drank the strong potion, breathing returned to normal. Her body went lax against Dagran, as she could feel the warm healing effects go through her entire body. All the nauseating pain disappeared, and left was only a small linger ache, and her fingers feeling sore. She looked down on her hands, and a relieved smile spread across her face, they still hurt, but they were healed.''Thank you...'' She murmured, as her legs gave out from under her.

''You guys, go and fix something to eat, I'll stay with her until she falls asleep.'' Dagran ordered the other two which they did and walked out of the room, and scooped Tifa up in his arms, and walked over to his bed. He gently put her down, and placed the large bowl of water in front of her. He gently placed her hands, in the bowl, and massaged her hands, while she cried silently.'' Just let it all out, you'll feel better afterwards..''

''Are we okay?'' Tifa asked, and looked up into his golden eyes. She smiled as he reached out with his wet fingers, and his thumbs brushed away a few tears from her cheeks. Her own hands still resting in the warm water, and, she felt she needed to work things out between them, before letting herself rest.'' I'm sorry for earlier...''

He dried her hands, and took out a small bottle, and applied a weird smelling salve. His golden eyes were completely focused on this task, and he only looked up after he had gently bandaged both her hands, and put away the bowl and salve onto the night stand. His eyes locked with hers, and a small smirk played at the corners of his mouth.''Yes, you insufferable woman, not that us fighting a little could ever break our friendship.''

* * *

Zack and Dagran sat in the two armchairs in the kitchen, right in front of the open fire. The warm flames from the fireplace illuminated the walls in a cosy orange hue. After Tifa had fallen asleep, Dagran had slipped out from the bedroom, and wanted to talk to Zack. Syrenne had understood that they needed some time for themselves, and had gone to bed, but not before giving them a piece of her mind, regarding them playing doctors.

''So, what's going on with you?'' Zack calmly asked his friend, as he closely studied the other man's profile, from where he sat in his armchair. His cobalt blue eyes met with golden ones, and his eyes only showed concern.'' And what were you and the little insufferable one arguing about?.''

''Do you even have to ask? That damned kiss stirred up shit between us, and I'm not interested...'' Dagran simply answered, with his head now bowed down, and his fingers playing with one of Tifa's ribbons, a habit he had picked up since living with them.'' As for me going insane, I truly don't know...''

''Not interested, really? Who are you trying to fool?'' Zack shot back, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, and tilted his head to the side.'' Did it feel the same, as before, when you lost it?''

''I don't know! I feel like I don't know anything any more...'' Dagran said through gritted teeth, as he put his face in his hands, not being able to hide his own concerns. He let out a frustrated grunt, and his whole body tensed when he felt Zack's hand on his shoulder.'' I do know that I'm not in a position to be involved with anyone, and as for the other thing, I don't think it's the same...''

''I see...'' Zack murmured, and squeezed his shoulder, trying to show his support. Their eyes locked again, and in Dagran's eyes shone confusion, while Zack's blue ones were filled with understanding.'' Don't worry, we'll figure out this together, and I'll keep that other thing a secret, until you say otherwise.''

''Thank you, Zack...'' Dagran calmly replied, as he saw Zack walk towards the bedroom door. His lips curled into a tiny smile, as he thought it was fascinating that the two of them seemed to know when to leave the other one alone.'' I'll repay you someday...''

''Naw, don't think about that.'' Zack simply answered, and winked at him before slipping into the bedroom.'' Where friends, and friends are there for each other.''

Dagran let his gaze wander back to the warm flames, dancing in the fireplace. His thoughts finally seemed to settle down, and he felt more relaxed after talking with Zack. His trust issues with them were gone, and now with the answers in his hands, he felt foolish for even doubting them. His old friends meant a lot to him, and they had felt like family, but his feelings for his two new companions went much deeper, and he never felt so close to anyone in his life, not even his real family had understood him like Tifa, and Zack did.

His thoughts were interrupted by, one of his new and dear friends. Tifa came walking out from the bedroom, and her crimson eyes seemed to shine when the fire's light hit her face. He noticed the concerned look on her face, and he stiffened when she walked over to him, and slid down onto his lap. Her small arms going around his shoulders, hugging him close to her.

''You looked like you could use a hug.'' She only murmured, and looked into his stunned face, and smiled at his discomfort. He quickly recovered, and arched an eyebrow like he usually did, when trying to hide his emotions under his cocky facade.'' Thanks for rescuing me today.''

''It's nothing, don't need to thank me, we're friends aren't we.'' He only replied, with a serious look on his face.'' You should go to bed..''

''Not quite yet...'' She replied, with her hands still on his shoulders.

''Why are you holding onto me?'' He questioned her, his golden eyes staring into hers, as his hands came to rest on her hips.

''You don't like this, Dagran?'' She asked him, and hugged him closer again.'' I've seen much from your past, and I think it's highly time someone comforts you for a change, and you've had a rough day.''

''And your day's been all roses?'' He teased her, with a small smirk, but didn't pull away from her.'' I've been let down to many times, to ever let anyone this close to me, but I trust you and Zack, you mean more to me that Zael ever did''

''So you kept your distance, because you were afraid of losing us too? Or have you just replaced Zael with me?'' She softly asked, and laid her head on his shoulder, letting her sore fingers play with a few locks of his hair.'' I'm glad we finally earned your complete trust either way, and I will treasure it.''

''Good, now go to bed...'' He tiredly replied, and grabbed hold of her arms, pulling them away from him. His hazel eyes locked with hers again, and then he narrowed his eyes. He reached out with his fingers, and removed her ribbon, letting her hair loose from her messy braid, liking how it flowed down her back. He leaned forward, and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.''You are no ones replacement, you're me and Zack's insufferable one.''

''Fine, I'll go to bed, but can I say one last thing?'' Tifa asked him, with a small blush adorning her cheeks, and her hand came to rest against his chest. She hated his smirk, when he noticed how shy she suddenly got, and she sent him, a fake don't mess with me glare.'' Regarding our argument earlier, I now know what you think of me, and I'll respect you feelings, I won't mention that kiss again.''

''You don't know anything at all.'' Dagran shot back, and wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips briefly touching hers, it was short but non the less enjoyable. He broke away with a smirk adorning his face, and he arched an eyebrow at her shocked expression.'' That ought to erase the bad first kiss, and I'll have you know, that I don't waste kisses on women I don't find beautiful.''

**A new mysterious power had awakened inside the ex mercenary, something that made all of them worried.  
His feelings for Tifa and Zack had only increased from today's events, he completely trusted them, after he had lost his mind, they still stood by him. That meant everything to Dagran, and he intended to show them just how much their friendship meant to him.**

**After realising that Syrenne was missing, her old comrades believed that she had been taken hostage, and Zael and his generals were already planning a surprise attack on the Gurak base.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors notes:**

I've had an awful week, dreams have been crushed and I've had a major falling out with a sister. Don't feel much confidence in my own skills right now when feeling down, but I hope it's sufficient enough and that my readers will like it.

Don't worry, updates will still come once a week or two times a week, that depends on how much school work I get stuck with.

On to chapter 8.

* * *

**Everything had seemed fine between the small group of friends, but a small underlining tension kept interfering under the surface. After all the things that had happened, and with facing almost loosing both Tifa and Dagran, it had left them all on edge unable to relax. It had gone a week since they rescued the fist fighter, and it was now new year's eve.**

**Tifa suffered from her torture, both physically and emotionally, and her growing feelings for Dagran caused more conflicts for her. She tried to distance herself from him, so her feelings would not grow even stronger, but he was constantly around her.**

**Dagran also suffered from the torture, but it was purely emotional. He was still confused about his feelings, regarding everything it seemed, and he had not decided what to do with his attraction towards the crimson eyed beauty. He had noticed that she had started to push him away, and he did not like the feeling of her distancing herself from him.**

**Meanwhile Syrenne and Dagran's fighting made things hard for Zack, since the loud mouthed ex mercenary kept hanging around him, much to his dismay. He also often found himself playing the supportive brother part to both Tifa and Dagran, and it was far better than, being stuck with a certain woman.**

**Chapter 8: Confrontation With The Enemy.**

''No, I don't want to talk about it.'' Dagran coldly responded from the armchair in front of the fire. His tired hazel eyes didn't leave the flickering flames dancing playfully in the old fireplace. His anger had begun to flare up again, as the source of his annoyance stood right behind him. He let out a tired sigh, as he closed his eyes to try to calm down, and keep his anger under control.'' What is there to talk about? It's over and done with, but things can't just return to back to what they once were.''

''That's what I bloody want to talk about!'' Syrenne shot back, with a scowl on her face, and her green eyes looking at his back.'' How can you be so close to two people who you've known for less than a year? You never let us close to you, as you have with them.''

''No, not this again!'' Zack spoke frustrated, and rested his head on top of his arms. His unique blue eyes glared annoyingly at the double sword wielding woman. He let out an angry grunt, when a pillow was thrown inches away from his face, and his eyes hardened.'' You act like a small child, you guys turned your backs on him, and now you are jealous? Grow up, and leave him alone...''

''Enough all of you! Syrenne lay off him, it's not going to get better if you're in his face all the time. Zack, if you are so annoyed with Syrenne, then shut it and bear it like a man!'' Tifa snapped angrily, and slammed the bedroom door into the stone wall, making all of them jump. Her crimson eyes roamed over their still forms, and the look she gave them promised pain to those who dared to defy her.

''Hey! You're supposed to do your finger exercises, not come in here bellyaching.'' Syrenne shot back angrily, not liking to be reprimanded like that.''Besides, why should I take orders from you? I've not known you long enough to listen to you, no matter how nice you are.''

''Oh, don't you start a fight with her too!'' Zack barked, eager to defend the tired looking fist fighter. His chair hit the floor as he abruptly stood up, his lean body towering over the not so impressed Syrenne.'' I understand why you fought him two years ago, but that changed things between you guys forever. You can't just expect him to accept you right away, and he has no right to ask the same of you either. Trust takes time to heal, and your issues is no way near normal, so back off...''

''Shut yer trap, you damn sod!'' Syrenne shouted up into his face, her green eyes narrowed when his eyes hardened. With a sneer on her face, she moved closer, and shoved her index finger in his chest making him even more agitated.'' You don't understand a shit, so you stay the bloody hell out of this!''

''Oi! You better watch you tongue, before you loose it!'' Dagran angrily snapped, and bolted up from the chair, his golden eyes glared at the back of the strawberry blonde woman's head.

''Enough! If we ever want to win this damned war, we all need to get along!'' Tifa bellowed angrily, slamming her fist in the wooden door, creating a large hole. Pain quickly spread through her hand, and she grunted from pain, and she flexed her fingers trying to make the pain go away.'' Give it a rest for today, and you mighty one, you can at least tell her something, not just clam shut...''

''Are you, all right?'' Dagran hurriedly rushed to her side, gently taking her hand in his. His eyes showed genuine concern, and he noticed the small rosy blush appearing on her cheeks. His finger skilfully massaged the pain away, as his eyes stopped their intense scrutiny of her face.'' You need to take it easy, no more outbursts for you, that's an order. You need to rest to be able to start fighting again soon, don't strain yourself again.''

''I'm fine! Don't start your lectures about me taking it easy, and I've already told you that I won't be returning to the battle filed...'' Tifa snapped with a strangely cold tone of voice. She snatched her hand away from his, and marched out of the cottage in a hurry almost tripping on her own feet.'' And stop hovering around me you're smothering me to death!''

Dagran only stood there staring at the front door, and he did not really know what to say. Of course he knew that she would be different after going through such an ordeal, but she was only different towards him. Zack could do anything he pleased, and she always sought his company when she had been having nightmares. His eyes narrowed when he noticed Zack come back into the cottage again, and the puppy only smirked at him an raised one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows. _Was there something going on between those two? Wait, why do I even care? She can see whoever see pleases, can't she? I can't stop her, since she is not mine dt begin with, __**But you wished she were...**__what did that come from!? And Why do I suddenly feel so angry?_

''Go after her, if it bothers you, mate.'' Zack's spoke with his eyes filled with an unspoken accusation, as he threw himself in the empty armchair. His smirk widened as he noticed how Dagran's jaw tightened, and the annoyed glare that was sent his way.'' You can't stop yourself, can you?''

''Can't stop stop himself from what?''Syrenne curiously asked, her green eyes darting back and forth between the two men.'' Being pissed at, Tifa?''

''It's none of your business, do I make myself clear?'' Dagran spoke with a deathly calm, as he watched her reaction very closely. He moved to walk past her, but was stopped by her hand grabbing onto his forearm.''What is it now, Syrenne?''

''I...I'm sorry for being so cold towards you, back then. I never meant those harsh words, and for what it's worth, I believed in what we did at the time, but I hated doing it.'' She spoke seriously, her hand tightened around his arm, and her eyes looked dead on into his eyes.'' I know I can't go back in time to change things, but I wanted to explain that, and to tell you that I really missed you.''

''Thank you..''Dagran replied in a low tone of voice, his eyes softened when seeing the sincerity shine in her green eyes. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them he offered her a small smile, before slowly walking towards the door. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder just as he was about to walk out into the garden.''I appreciate you telling me that, and I'm sorry too..''

''I'm impressed, I never thought an ogre had enough brains to formulate such nice words.'' Zack said from where he sat relaxed in the comfortable blue armchair. He let out a small laugh, as he noticed Dagran's look before he walked out the door, and now his blue eyes came to rest on the strong woman standing before him.'' If you keep your distance, and don't push him, he will come around, you'll see.''

''You might be surprised, it's more to me than my good looks.'' Syrenne replied with a small grin adorning her face, as she plopped down on the chair next to him.''Fancy a drink while we wait, for those two to jump each other?''

''Ha! Who said you have good looks? a nice rack don't help a woman like you.'' Zack replied with a wink, and glanced at the mentioned rack. He chuckled when she playfully hit his arm, her cheeks rosy from embarrassment.''Relax, I'm not gonna start another fight, a drink sounds good..''

* * *

Zael stood on the small hill, overlooking the occupied village. His eyes scanned the area, looking for anything to indicate if the spell they just cast had worked. Behind him stood his four close friends, and they were here on unofficial business. The knights and the emperor knew nothing of what they were doing here, and there would be no bloodshed today. Mirania knew of a spell that put Gurak to sleep, and it was not going to be used to win this war, he was done cheating to help his emperor, and the raid on his camp had proved that. The Gurak side, and only moved in and stolen the book and stones, they had not killed anyone, nor had they used the desired magic to their advantage. They were only there to rescue Syrenne, who scouts had reported being seen in this village.

''No one is to be killed, our only concern is rescuing Syrenne.'' Zael spoke seriously, and turned to look at his friends, who in return only nodded their heads.''If we meet the demon generals, we only defend ourselves and explain our reasons for being here.''

''Is it really wise for you to come, my lord?'' Therius questioned calmly, his perceptive eyes stared into his leaders lonely eyes.'' One of the demons almost destroyed the entire prison fortress, while screaming your name..''

''I agree with him, mate.'' Lowell jumped into the conversation, the playful grin were nowhere to be seen, and his eyes were filled with unspoken worry.'' I'm sure our Syrenne is fine, and I'm confident that we can rescue her on our own.''

Mirania felt Zael's intense gaze on her growing stomach, and she offered him a confident smile. She tucked her black locks behind her ear, and rested a hand on her belly. She felt her Therius's strong hand on her lower back, and she looked up into his loving eyes.'' I'm a master of magic now, and my barriers won't let anything through, besides I've only been pregnant for 4 months so I can move quickly, and Therius and Yurick is with me.''

''The spell has been activated, and it's set to teleport us back in two hours. Regardless of us having Syrenne with us or not...'' Therius spoke calmly, while wrapping his arm around his girl.

''I'm going with you all, and that's the last I want to hear about that.'' Zael spoke calmly, while looking at the happily engaged couple standing before him. After the Outsider had been released, those two had spent much time in each others company, and had soon fallen in love. Their happy faces reminded him of what he used to have with Calista, before that fateful day when that stranger arrived at Lazulis castle.'' I refuse to loose another one I care for..''

''No need to be this melodramatic, I can't imagine the Gurak having done anything to her, seeing as they have never played dirty before. It's only our side who harbours the worst scum on the planet..'' Yurick coldly voiced his opinion, not even sparing a second glance in their leaders direction. He had not been happy hearing about the torture of the female general, true Baron had lied to Zael about the information he had received from Yurick. Even so, he could not support such gruesome methods, when there were spells that could be used instead.'' Besides, It's probably the Gurak who's suffering when having Syrenne in their midst.''

The unspoken tension between the agitated fire mage, and the former Outsider champion made the others become uneasy. Their eyes closely observed the two glaring men, their eyes moving back, and forth between them as they feared a fight would break out. A relieved sigh passed Mirania's pink lips, as Zael choose to back down, and simply walk ahead of the group, their mission had begun...

* * *

Tifa had almost in a state of panic run from their small stone cottage. It was not until she had slowed down and walked for a for a few minutes that she noticed that she was standing in the small grove. The trees were bare from leaves, and their branches were covered in snow. Small birds sat close together next to the trunk of the tree, chattering happily despite the cold weather.

She looked down at her hands, and noticed that they still trembled from before. Just hearing Dagran talk about her going back to the battlefield, made her shiver from fear. At first she thought she could handle what happened to her just fine, but then came the nightmares, and everything has just escalated downwards since then.

The one she wanted to confide in, was at the same time the one she had to stay clear of. The most handsome and interesting man she had ever met, and she was in love with him. _Yes, I'm in love with Dagran, there is no question about that. I always fall for men who for some reason I can't have. I've been under his spell from the start, if I think about it. It was not until he kissed me, that it opened my eyes, and I realised that I would give my own life for him._

'' He does not feel the same...'' She whispered, as tears ran down her cheeks. With her head bowed down, and her hair hanging free like a curtain to shield her face, she wept for herself. To keep her heart from being hurt again, she had decided that she would not seek out his company when feeling vulnerable and sad. He already knew that she had a certain degree of feelings for him, thanks to their fight, but she did not intend to make a fool out of herself.'' He can't know my feelings for him...''

''Is there something going on, between you and Zack?'' Dagran asked her bluntly, from where he stood behind her. He had somehow sensed where she were, and had followed a feeling of sorrow down into this small deserted grove. He did not know how to feel, his emotions were all just a big mess inside his mind, and he felt anger surge through his body, at the though of her and Zack.'' Why are you crying?''

''What? Me and Zack, don't be stupid...'' She replied with a cold laugh, and she quickly brushed away her remaining tears. She turned around, and was shocked to see his eyes glow red again, and understood that she must be on her guard.'' Why I cry? Well sometimes I need a good cry that's all..''

''Me stupid? Ha! I think not, I have seen how you only turn to him.'' He shot back, his voice dripping with anger. He walked up right before her, and grabbed hold of her arms, staring into her frightened eyes.'' You were the one who, told me to open up to you! The tell me why you are distancing yourself from me..''

''Don't make this harder for me, than it already is, please!'' She pleaded with him, and tried to wriggle out of his iron grip. She pushed with her still sore hands against his chest, trying to break through to him. It was not only that she didn't want to speak to him about this, she was also frightened because she did not wish to fight.''Let go off me! You're hurting my arms...''

Dagran did let go off her arms, but his right arm encircled her waist pressing her against him. His left hand grabbed hold of her chin, and tilted her head upwards to meet his lips. Her lips felt so soft, and he smiled against them when hearing the surprised little squeaking sound come from her. She turned her head to the side, but he only tilted her head back, and kissed her again, swallowing her protests with his lips. Just as he had succeeded in parting her lips, his mind turned back to normal and he tensed, and pushed her away from him.

''You can't keep doing this to me! It's driving me crazy...'' Tifa angrily shouted, and took a few steps back from him, and noticed that his eyes were back to normal. When he glared at her, she sent him a matching glare, that made him soften a little bit.'' This is why I keep away from you, I can't think when around you...''

''Oi! You kissed me, and had your hands all over my chest...'' He angrily shot back, while running a hand down his face, trying to calm down. His mind was all blank, and he tried to recollect what had happened the last few minutes.''I must be going mad...''

''Me!? You were the one kissing me!'' She screamed back, and walked up to him again, shoving her index finger in his chest. Her crimson eyes glared irritatedly up into his shocked face, and she grabbed hold of his arms when he tried to move away.'' Can you make up your mind!? I'm sick of being toyed with, you can't first say you feel nothing, than kiss me, and take it back. Now when I've kept my distance you are mad about that, and then you kiss me again.''

''You're right, I apologise...'' He answered with a serious look on his face, and he grabbed hold of her hand. His hazel eyes looking down into her beautiful face, and he finally realised what the thing inside him was. He was his emotions, or rather his true and suppressed emotions. He had created a second persona, that only grew stronger every time he held back how he felt. He cradled her hand within his hands, and felt her small hand tremble in his.'' I know it's not fair, but please don't give up on me. I can't deny that there is something between us, but I need time.''

Tifa only nodded her head, and gave him a warm smile. She felt happier, and she knew that nothing was settled between them, but it gave her something to keep her hope alive. A part of him wanted her, and she would just have to try to coax him forth.'' As long as you don't toy with me, then all right.''

''The same goes for you, you know.'' He teased her, and hugged her close, feeling the sadness he had sensed in her disappear. He felt her tense slightly again, and understood that there was something she wanted to tell him.'' In the meantime, if you have something you wish to tell me, or just want someone to lean on, don't hesitate to come to me, all right?''

''Now it's my turn to say, nothing gets past your sharp eyes, eh?'' She said softly, and looked up into his worried looking eyes. Her hands once again resting against his chest, feeling his heartbeat.'' I'm afraid of fighting again, I panic every time I even think about it. I fear loosing again, and being captured...I don't think I can fight any more...''

Before anything more could be said between them, Zack's voice could be heard echoing over the still landscape. Both of their heads snapped in the direction the voice had come from, and by just walking a few steps up the hill, they could see five figures surround their two friends...

* * *

Zack and Syrenne stood back to back, his sword raised. After having two drinks, they decided to take a walk around the village. Both of them feared that something had happened with Tifa and Dagran, since they took so long getting back to the cottage. They had quickly noticed that something fishy was going on, since no Gurak, men,women nor children could be seen outside. They had followed Dagran's footsteps in the snow until they came to the small meadow, where they had encountered Zael and the others.

''So is this one of the demon generals? Maybe the infamous Mougrim?'' Zael questioned the man before him, as the tip of his sword were pointed at Zack.'' Or are you the one they call puppy?''

''Like I'm telling my name to swine!'' Zack cockily replied, and tauntingly swung his sword, hitting Zael's sword in a threatening manner.'' State your business here, or prepare to be killed..''

''Oh, a fool that likes to talk big, eh?'' Lowell replied merrily, as his fingers caressed the hilt of his sword, the Lapis Lazuli. His eyes shifted from the cocky man, over to his Syrenne, and was surprised to see her looking as angry as her sentinel.'' We are here for her, and we won't stop coming back until we have her back.''

''Sorry to disappoint ya, love.'' Syrenne replied seriously, as she drew her own swords. She pressed her back against her companion, gaining a few more inches from Therius sharp blade.' I ain't leaving this place, this is where I belong now.''

''I call forth king of dragons, Bahamut! Please create a diversion!'' Tifa's voice echoed over the meadow, and a wind picked up around them, as the mighty dragon came forth from the unknown. The majestic dragon did as his mistress asked, and flapped it's beautiful wings, with such force that the five companions surrounding Zack, and Syrenne had to close their eyes. As his magic did not effect the two they were hoping to save, they quickly moved a few feet behind Zael, where their saviours stood. With a grateful smile, and a wave of her hand, the mighty dragon king, licked her hand before disappearing into thin air.'' Thank you, my sweet.''

Dagran was quick to move behind Zael before the wind disappeared, and grabbed hold of his hair, forcing his head back. He pressed the cold blade of his dagger against the nape of his neck, and cut of a large portion of his hair. The feathers he had given him once, blew away in the wind, and he felt how tense his former friend became. He let go off him, and kicked him in the back, making him fall on the ground before his companions.'' You don't deserve to wear those feathers...''

''Oh, my!'' Mirania gasped in surprise as her dark blue eyes came to rest on her former leader. His golden eyes were cold, and filled with anger. His long hair blew in the wind, and behind his ear hanging in a lock of hair was his trademark feather. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and she felt confused and revealed at the same time, before remembering that he had killed general Asthar.'' How can you be alive?''

''Dagran..it's really...you..'' Zael murmured in a low voice, his eyes glued to his old friend, and brother. When his eyes finally looked at the woman standing beside him, his eyes widened as he saw her crimson eyes. This was the woman they had tortured, he could never forget those eyes, and the bandages covering her hands only confirmed it.''Why are you here? And why do they call you Mougrim?''

''Now I see why, Syrenne has joined them..'' Yurick muttered to himself, as his ice blue eye observed the four people in front on him. He ran a hand through his long silver hair, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized the red eyed woman from the enemy camp. _Thank god, she survived that torture, and seems to be doing fine..._

''This changes everything! We can't leave here without killing him, he killed the general!'' Therius bellowed, and raised his sword, getting ready to attack his sworn enemy. He knew that Dagran only killed Asthar because of he believed he was the one responsible for that tragic incident, but he could not contain his emotions.'' He must pay for his crimes...''

''Why are you working with the Gurak?'' Mirania asked them, her eyes settling on the black hair man, standing next to Syrenne.'' I don't understand why you would help a race, that wants to kill all humans.''

''You're wrong, Mirania.'' Syrenne spoke up, her green eyes softened as she looked at her dear friend.'' We have not sided with the Gurak, we fight to be able to keep those who wish to live alongside humans alive, but in order to do that, we are stuck where we are right now.''

''I see...'' Mirania murmured softly, and offered her friend a small smile. Her heart at ease after hearing their reasons why they fought on the Gurak side. She herself wanted a peaceful solution, but since there was non, she sides with her own people.

''Hey, calm down hot stuff!'' Lowell immediately intervened, trying to stop both sides to kill each other. This situation was weird enough already. His only concern was why, Syrenne choose to side with someone that betrayed them all.'' We need to talk this through before we decide on anything.''

'' I don't want to talk, I'm only interested in getting revenge for Tifa.'' Dagran spoke coldly, his eyes glared at his childhood friend. With a growl he raised his sword, when Zael's eyes came to rest on the silent fist fighter.'' I will never forgive what you did to her, do you hear me?''

''We didn't know she was a woman, until it was too late..'' Zael tried to explain himself, but he himself heard how pathetic that sounded. He tried to convey a look of apology to the woman in question, but that seemed to to only agitate his former friend further.'' What happened to her was awful, I agree. But, you are not really in a position to act like the betrayed one here, not after what you tried to do...''

''Oi! Don't you confuse me with yourself! I don't go around feeling sorry for myself when things get a little rough. You see things only in black an white, I see things for what they are, neither light or dark only infinite possibilities.'' Dagran calmly replied, and lowered his sword a little, his eyes roaming over his former friends.'' I don't resent you for stopping me back then, on the contrary, I was out of control and needed to be stopped. But, what I'm not so keen on understanding is, why all of you turned your backs on me, just because you and I had a difference of opinion.''

''Now wait just a minute! You were the one getting angry at Zael for refusing his knighthood, and you sided with the former count.'' Mirania voiced her opinion, quick and eager to defend her friend. Her blue eyes that usually were so serene and kind, almost looked black.'' You just disappeared, like you always do after your encounter on the bride leading to the bed chambers. You were the one thinking about your own gain in all of that mess.''

''My own gain!? All the shit I did for the count, was for you. My dream was to become a knight, and change things from within the rotten system it was the same as all of you. But, you all let me do all the dirty work, but I did not mind, and I wouldn't still mind doing it, because you were my family.'' He defended himself, and looked his childhood friend square in the eyes.'' As for disappearing, it was war! I helped out knights in the castle, but after learning that you lot just left me, I decided to act on my own. My original plan was to deceive Zangurak and steal back the Outsider, and then help you guys, but the power of the Outsider somehow resonated with my own rage...''

''It's fine making up excuses afterwards, all of that would have been acceptable, if it weren't for the fact that you stood by and let Calista suffer.'' Zael spoke in a cold voice, his eyes filled with emotions, but the strongest one was anger, and his anger was directed at his former brother.'' So after all that's said and done, I guess we are even, your woman came out of that alive, just as Calista did.''

''You piece of shit!'' Zack jumped into the heated conversation, his mako filled eyes gleamed menacingly at the young count. He brushed past Dagran, and raised his sword in a defensive position, his whole posture promising pain to those who tried to fight his friend.'' You call yourself his friends!? You are all a bunch of self-obsessed jackasses...''

''I will ignore that comment, since you don't know all the things he has done, nor were you present when he tried to kill us all.'' Zael spoke coldly with an air of authority, something that Dagran did not recognize in his old friend.'' It's honourable of you to stand by him like that, but I wonder if you'll stand by him after hearing about what he has done...''

''Haha, you don't need to bother trying to turn us against him, we know everything there is to know.'' Tifa softly spoke up for the first time, she slowly walked to stand beside Zack. Between her bandaged fingers rested four summon orbs, and her crimson eyes were filled with determination.'' In order to save his life, after you wounded him, we performed a binding spell. Zack and I know all about his past, from his birth, his first steps, and his first crush everything.''

''Yes, he duelled against the general, and he died. As we see it, Asthar had no business taking on blame that was not his to bare. He fought him, and defeated him, not tricks were involved.''Zack spoke coldly, as he moved closer to Tifa, their shoulders touching, a resonating power activated around them, and a red light surrounded them.'' Or do you mean that time, he told you the small dog found his family, when you were children? In fact, he put that poor wounded animal to rest, or lets talk about the first girl you jumped in the sack with, her family did not really give up so easily, he had to pay a huge amount of gold to convince them not press charges, and force you to marry her.''

''I...-'' Zael tried to speak, looking as shocked as Dagran himself at this very minute.

''Shut it! Nothing you say will ever change our minds.'' Tifa explained seriously, as several summoning spirits appeared in the sky just above her. '' As for your Calista, as you well know, Zangurak was surprised when she woke up when you fought him. He thought her to be dead, who do you think made sure she didn't die from that draining spell?''

''Our time is almost up...'' Lowell interrupted them, as the teleport stone in his hand started to shine, and when it turned completely yellow, they would all just vanish, and reappear in their own camp.'' We only have 60 seconds...''

''I've heard enough, take this.'' Yurick spoke, and let out a tired sigh. His blue eye came to rest on his best friend, and former leader. He threw the glowing teleport stone on the ground before Zael, and calmly walked over to Dagran's side.'' I believe in them, and I have been against the war with the Gurak all along. The Gurak have lived on this planet for as long as we have, they also have a right to live on...''

''Surely you can't be serious?'' Therius asked the young fire mage, his usually stoic face was now looking slightly alarmed. He had always enjoyed his company, and thought of him as a little brother he never had.'' There will be no going back, after this...''

Yurick only nodded his head, and continued to walk toward until he stood next to Syrenne. His blue eye looked straight at his friends, and even if his heart was pained by this decision, he knew it was the right one. Lowell, Mirania and Therius now stood behind their leader, and the two groups stared at each other silently, as the teleport spell suddenly made them transparent, and then they vanished into thin air, along with the summoning spirits under orders of their mistress.

**The cogs of fate had turned, and former friends had now truly become enemies, and new friendships were being formed. This fateful encounter had been predestined and only fate knew how it all would end.**

**Their meeting had severed friendships, and at the same time strengthened other friendships. Answers had been given, but even more questions had been created, and only time could tell if all questions would ever be answered.**

**The following days would be though, battles wound be fought, and in order to save someone, sacrifices would have to be made. Something horrible would happen, something that would shake them to the core, and then of the sides would have to flee, in order to live another day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors notes: **I'm not sure if I'm satisifed with this chapter, it turned out very differently than I my first draft for it...  
Oh, well, as long as you guys enjoy it then I suppose it's fine :)

Feedback is much appreciated, and thanks for the reviews I've got so far!

* * *

**A new companion had joined their cause, to save the Gurak, and if possible find Sephiroth. Since the war seemed to be going on forever, a plan had formed in Tifa's head. If they were to succeed then they had to act fast, and before Zael and the others figured out what they were planning...**

**Chapter 9: Feelings Conflict.**

Zack and Tifa immediately relaxed, as the four opponents across from them disappeared. They looked at each other, and smiled, not noticing the shocked Dagran behind them. Yurick did however notice, and he was astonished at how much emotion that flickered inside his old leader's golden eyes. His eyes seemed to almost glisten, and his lips turned into one of his trademark wolfish grin. In two quick strides, he was behind them, his arms encircling both their shoulders, hugging them closer to him, with his head resting in the middle of theirs.

''Guys...''Dagran murmured emotionally, and squeezed both their shoulders affectionately. His grin never leaving his face, as he broke the quick embrace. He was till a little shocked that they knew everything, and never once told him, or seemed to blame him for any of the bad things he had done.'' So you knew everything, eh? You two are really something, every planned on playing cards? I bet you would ruin every opponent who dared challenge you..''

''We really must stop with silly embraces man, someone will think we're an item.'' Zack only replied with a wink, and playfully patted his friend's back. No one could mistake the genuine brotherly affection the two men held for each other, and certainly not after the look the crimson eyed woman received from Dagran. '' I can admit that it was hard sometimes, not to throw some of your embarrassing memories in your face, but I didn't want to face your wrath.

''I always meant what I said back then, we could never force you to trust us.'' Tifa spoke softly, and carefully placed her summon materia back in her small pouch. Her gaze fell on the two men before her, and she flashed them both a warm smile.'' Besides, it was more fun to see you opening up to us, rather than we telling you that we already knew everything.''

''Better keep those memories to yourself, if you want to keep on living.'' Yurick muttered from behind them, his eye filled with amusement from watching the trio interact with each other. He stood next to a sulking Syrenne, who's face looked like she had just seen the end of the world.'' Dagran can have a nasty temper, and his punishments are usually painful.''

''Enough of this mushy stuff!'' Syrenne barked irritatedly, with her hands resting on her hips. Her lips were formed in a thin line, and her eyes rested on her ex mercenary leader.'' We need to go back, and plan a damn good strategy for the upcoming battle.''

''She's right, for once, we must plan this carefully to be able to win.'' Dagran spoke seriously, and mimicked her stance with his hands resting on his hips. His eyes fell on the young fire mage, and they hardened slightly.'' If what you said is true back then, I will welcome you. But if you try betray us, I will personally be the one who kills you.''

'' I understand, and I won't switch back to their side.'' Yurick answered truthfully, his eye looking straight into his friend's hazel ones.'' If you can overlook what happened in the past, then so can I.''

''Hey! Why are you taking him back so easily!?'' Syrenne bellowed angrily, her face distorted into a annoying mess.'' You acted like an arse towards me, and I only called you a bastard. Eye patch here, flung a fucking bad ass spell in yer head!''

'' I'm in a good mood, leave it at that..'' Dagran simply replied with a rare playful grin on his face, as he flung an arm around the upset dual wielding sword woman.'' Besides, it's always fun seeing you pissed..''

''Before she goes ballistic again, I'm Yurick.'' The younger mage introduced himself to the two amused looking companions. They both shook his hand, and let out a small laugh the second a certain woman's outburst echoed across the meadow. Neither one of them new that this would be the last fun moment they shared before all hell broke loose hours later.

* * *

Zael stood with his eyes closed, as he felt his feet touch ground again. His heart and thoughts must be on a rampage inside him, and he felt torn. Dagran was alive, and he couldn't even feel happy about it, they were enemies, fighting on opposite sides. He was still guilty for killing the late General Asthar, and he knew Therius was out for his blood. _How did my life become so messed up? First his family, then loosing Dagran, only to get him back as an enemy, and then there was Calista. His beautiful and strong wife, who he'd not seen since that awful day..._

''I will end him on the battlefield, he must pay for his wrong doings!'' Therius spoke from behind his silent leader. His usual cool and collected tone of voice was not heated and angry. His azure eyes hardened as he looked in the direction of the the enemy village, and his posture was stiff, and his sword hand trembled in anticipation.''I can finally avenge the general..''

''Therius...'' Mirania murmured softly, with a sad expression on her face. She stood behind him, with both her hands resting on her stomach, looking very indecisive.'' I believe in what those two said, I don't think Dagran would cut down the general like a coward. He had several wounds, and there were Gurak there too..''

''Let's not dwell on the past guys, nothing good ever comes from it..'' Lowell spoke in an uncharacteristic serious tone of voice. His blue eyes hardened, as his three companions gazes landed on him. He simply shrugged his shoulders, and sheathed his sword, running a hand down his face.'' We have a battle to prepare for, and by the looks of things here, it may already sooner than we think.''

''He's right, we can't dwell on what was. We must see to the future, but we can pray that all of us makes it out of this alive...'' Zael spoke softly, shocking his friends, by sounding like his old self for a short few seconds. His lips turned into a smile, but it felt bittersweet almost like he had given up before anything started.'' And that also includes the others, and Dagran too...''

The others observed him closely, and they noticed how his old self seemed to be forced back. His facial features became harsh and cold once more, and his posture became more tense. He didn't even look at them, as he past them, in the direction of the commanders tent. They knew something was wrong, but they did not know how to approach him, nor how to help him, with whatever was troubling him. They believed that them being there could somehow be of help to him, but as time passed he only became more distant...

* * *

The final confrontation with the human army would take place tomorrow morning. The fist fighter had shared her plan with her friends, and all of them had decided to go through with it. All of the Gurak who wished to leave in peace, and stop with this endless fighting would head ahead, to the Reptid Catacombs beneath Lazulis Island. While they travelled, the four companions would do battle with the rest of the Gurak who did not know of this plan, to create a diversion for the fleeing that wished to live in peace.

Tifa had decided to stay behind, her hands were now completely healed, thanks to the final potion she drank a few hours ago. The others had not questioned her decision, and for that she was very grateful. She did not like to admit to being afraid, and weak. It was her fear holding her back, and she was simply not ready to tackle that just yet. Her eyes roamed over the snow covered landscape from the kitchen window, and her companions were off making preparations for the battle tomorrow.

''Ahh! Holy shit...'' Tifa let out a startled cry, as she suddenly felt two warm hands on her shoulders. Her hand flew up to her chest, and her eyes became big as saucers. She turned around, to find herself staring into a pair of cobalt blue eyes, and his smile seemed to rub off on her, as she returned it.'' Must you sneak up on people like that?''

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I forgot what happened to you...'' Zack spoke softly, and ran a hand through his black locks. His eyes softened, as she closed her eyes, when she was reminded of her ordeal. He took advantage of that and put a silver chain around her neck, and smiled when she opened her crimson depths and gave him a curious look.'' I know it's late, but merry Christmas, Tifa.''

''Oh, it's beautiful, thank you!'' She murmured softly, with a grateful smile, as she studied the necklace closer. It was a medium thick silver chain, with a very beautiful sword pendant, it was a mini version of Traive, and it laid on two crossed feathers. She noticed that he wore one too, and she guessed that Dagran would receive one too.'' I will treasure this, you're so sweet.''

''Sweet is my middle name.'' Zack replied with a proud smirk on his face, and his blue eyes were filled with mirth. He reached down and grabbed her hand, and squeezed it affectionately, feeling happy that he managed to give her something she liked.'' I just wanted to give you something nice, you're like a sister to me and I'm grateful that we decided on travelling here instead of Cloud and Aeris.''

''Me too.'' She softly replied, and reached up on her toes to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. She stepped back, and gave him another warm smile, and walked towards the front door. With one hand on the handle, she turned to him before going out.'' I will be back soon, I'm just going out into the garden for some fresh air.''

Zack watched her from the window, her body looked lighter as she slowly made her way to the end of the garden. He felt his friend's presence behind him, and simply held out an exact same necklace to him. Dagran accepted it, silently, and Zack turned towards him.'' My Christmas gift to you, I thought you could use a new necklace instead of your old worn mercenary one.''

''Zack...'' Dagran simply replied, with a smirk playing on his lips. Without saying another word, he did as his friend wanted, and replaced his old mercenary necklace with his new one. He put the old one in his pouch, and presented a cobalt blue ring, with a black and white feather attached to it. Without asking for permission, he attached it to a lock of Zack's hair, hanging it behind his left ear.'' I want you to have this, to mark you as my family.''

''Dagran...'' Zack only murmured, as his lips turned into a wolfish grin. He knew how rare and precious those feathers were. It was Dagran's father Mougrim who had slain the last black phoenix when he was young, and to give him one of those few feathers he had left made him feel special. They were best friends, and no words needed to be exchanged between them, they both knew what the other one thought.

''I think I will go for a walk...'' Dagran calmly stated, and ran a hand through his long hair. He noticed the teasing smile on his friend's face, and responded by arching an eyebrow. His hands found his hips, and he stared Zack down, not intending to loose this little silent quarrel. When the other man finally relaxed his face, he smirked and walked over to the door. _Ha! That ought to teach him to mind his own business, giving me looks like that, nosy puppy..._

''I'm going down to the pub, where Syrenne and Yurick are.'' Zack spoke barely containing his laughter, as he noticed the confident walk his friend put on. He believed he had won that little challenge, but he was sorely mistaken.''Bring our insufferable one with you and meet us there for dinner.''

''Stuck up know-it- all...'' Dagran muttered, as he sent his friend a glare.

''Stubborn stick up your ass...''Zack replied with a wink, as he walked over to him, leaning into his face challenging him teasingly.

''All bark and no bite..'' Dagran shot back, with his forehead against Zack's, both men glaring into each others eyes determined to win.

''Male spinster, that's afraid of his own feelings.'' Zack shot back with a hint of triumph shining in his eyes.

''Short attention span, puppy.'' Dagran calmly stated, with a wolfish grin plastered onto his face.

''Hey! Low blow there man, you know Angeal used to say that...'' Zack shouted, and broke their little concentration, not noticing that he lost until Dagran did a little fist pump of victory, and laughed hearty as he walked out of the cottage.''I'll get you one day, I swear to it!''

* * *

Dagran decided to hunt down the insufferable one, and give her a feather too. He walked out into the snow covered garden, and simply followed her footsteps that lead into the small stable were they kept the stallion they stole, and several other horses. He opened the door, and saw her standing before the stallion, and hummed on the song she played on the piano weeks before.

''There you are, Tifa.'' He spoke calmly, and walked into the warm stable. He liked the smell of horses, and hay because it always brought back fond memories of his childhood. He gave her a small smile as, she turned towards him with a carrot in her hand.'' Still too afraid to feed him? You do know he can pick up on your fear, and that makes him uncomfortable.''

''That's why I like chocobos more, they don't sense your fear, and you can make a chocobo do anything if you give em treats.'' She replied with a small laugh, as the black horse tried to steal the carrot. His sudden movement made her stumble backwards, and right into Dagran's chest who responded by grabbing her arm. He carefully guided her hand toward the stallions mouth, while whispering soothing words into her ear, and as she relaxed the horse nibbled on the carrot, not as afraid of her any more.'' Was it that easy? He even pushed his mule into my palm!''

''Didn't I tell you that before?'' He calmly spoke with his lips inches away from her ear. He straightened himself, and gently took hold of a lock of her dark brown hair, he took out a crimson ring, with a perfect feather attached to it. She moved slightly, so more hair spilled down her back, which he brushed away, and attached the feather to a lock behind her right ear.'' It suits you, just like I thought it would.''

''Oh, thank you!'' She said happily, as she turned around to look into his face. His intense gaze made a small blush from on her pale cheeks, but she reached up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.'' I'll take real good care of it, I promise.''

He only smiled in return, and walked up to the stunning stallion, he caressed the horse's mule, and reached for the hackamore, and gently put it on the curious horse. He opened the door leading into the stall, and took hold of the reins, and guided the eager horse out of the stable. He walked slowly, and were always aware of where he had his female companion.''Keep calm, and follow us out into the garden.'' He spoke softly to the tense fist fighter.

''I trust you know what your doing...'' Tifa softly replied, and waited until they were safely out the door, before following them. As soon as she came outside, she was swept up of her feet, and placed in front of Dagran on the mighty horse. His strong arm held her securely against him, and he started humming her song, his warm breath tickling her ear as she relaxed against him.'' That was not very nice, you know..''

''Perhaps not, but this was not so bad, eh?'' Dagran replied with a playful tone in his voice, as he steered the horse towards the pub by the meadow. He could feel the horse wanting to stretch it's legs, so he let it loose, laughing as Tifa let out a small squeaking sound, as the horse tore across the garden, and gaining speed for each step.''Don't it feel nice, Tifa? There is such a feeling of freedom while riding on a horse!''

'' This is payback for me not telling you about what I knew of your past, am I right!?'' She asked him, as he held onto his arms for dear life. She turned her head, and buried her face in the crook of his neck, as the horse jumped over a small fence.'' Besides, I can't say I know everything about you, it was just a big blur of memories, I can't make out all of them, and I much rather hear about them from you.''

Dagran only smiled down at her, as he steered the horse into the small stable by the pub. A young Gurak boy, took the reins, and he and Tifa dismounted the tired stallion. Well outside they walked the small and slippery path up to the pub, that was located on a small hill, surrounded by trees. He got a devious smile on his face, and scooped up some snow and hurled it at his companion. It landed square in her face, making her spit like an angry cat.

''Now we're even!'' He told her and threw his head backwards laughing hearty at the vexed expression on her face. He laughed so hard, that he didn't even notice her running towards him, and he soon found himself laying on his back in the snow. Whit her straddling his hips, and he yelped right in the middle of a laugh, as she pressed her ice cold fingers under his shirt, onto his chest. He grabbed hold of her wrist's hand pried her hand away, his eyes filled with mirth.'' Now now, that's not nice of you.''

''Ha! That's rich coming from you.'' She teased, as he slid into a sitting position, her legs now on either side of his hips. Their noses were touching, and both of them had a devious grin adorning their faces. She arched an perfectly shaped eyebrow, at him, and titled her head to the side with a knowing smile on her beautiful face.'' I can see that you want to ask something, so out with it.''

''I did only see small bits of your life under the spell, but I have been wondering about something you said a while back.'' He said, his face turning serious.

'' I see, well go on, I can't answer unless you ask me.'' She replied, and reached out to fix a lock of his hair, that stood right up on his head.

''You said that I was not the only one who's heart had been broken and spit on.'' He spoke calmly, and observed her reaction closely, as his grip on her hips tightened as he felt her tense.'' I want to know what happened with you.''

''Oh, well you remember Cloud? I was in love with him for years, and I thought he felt the same. He did at first but not after meeting Aeris, and when she died, I was just a substitute for her.'' She answered truthfully, with a pained tone to her voice, and her crimson orbs downcast.'' He stringed me along, and one time when he was drunk, I followed him to a place that was special to her, and heard him admit to still loving her, but was afraid to being alone...''

''I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I'm glad it happened or else I wouldn't have met you.'' He spoke kindly, and tilted her head upwards with his index finger, his golden eyes locked with hers, and he caressed her cheek with a smile playing on his lips.''Thank you for sharing that, with me.''

''You're welcome.'' She replied and returned his smile, as they stood up. Mirth played inside her eyes, and she waited until he turned his back to her, before scooping up snow, and shoving it down his shirt. She heard his angry growl, and speed past him, in a hurry to get to the pub, and away from his angry grunts.''That ought to teach you not to mess with me!''

''You'll regret that, I'll freeze your chest!'' He shouted, and tore after her, and quickly caught up to her, and got hold of her arm. She tried to break free, but slipped, and they both ended up in a huge pile of powder snow. They wrestled around, laughing and throwing snow at each other, not even noticing the strange looks they received from passing Gurak.

* * *

Syrenne and Yurick sat in the small pub in the village. They sat huddled together, drinking some wine to calm their nerves. Neither one of them had spoken a word since they arrived, and for once Syrenne seemed contented with just sitting in silence. It had not been an easy decision leaving their friends like that, and the way they had parted left a foul taste in their mouth.

For Yurick it felt really strange, since the person in their old gang that he had been more close to was Zael. He had never had any real problems with Dagran, but he had felt a stronger connection with the young count. He had been the one who lured him out off his shell, and showed him what true friends are all about. What he had always liked about Dagran, was the fact that he never once pushed him, nor questioned him about being more distanced. He minded his own business, and focused on what the person wanted to give and show others.

_Another mission had been completed, but some civilians had been badly hurt, even killed. The group had been given two missions and were forced to split up, to be able to take on both requests. They usually never took on two jobs at the same time, since they worked so well as a team, but money was short and they had no choice._

_Dagran, Yurick and Syrenne had just finished their assignment, and were back at the local bar. They had succeeded with their goal, and managed to arrest the small band of bandits that had caused misery for the small village. What had awaited them inside their hideout, made them shiver just thinking about it. Inside they had found badly beaten and raped teenage girls, one of them was so messed up that she would not survive._

_Syrenne had been too quiet since they returned to the bar, and proceeded to getting herself so drunk that this day would become a blur. She was usually a very strong woman, but this had gotten to her on a much deeper level. After a while she had retreated back to her own room, probably to be alone, and her two companions had respected her wish for privacy._

_''Here, this will make you stop shaking...'' Dagran's calm voice broke through Yurick's disoriented mind. His hand gratefully accepted the offered glass of what looked like very strong alcohol, and he drained it immediately. He was in fact too young to be allowed to drink alcohol, but he was grateful that his leader overlooked that fact, his young nerves calmed within minutes. His gaze wandered over to his older companion, and noticed that he had already drowned two of those nasty shots, and his face looked grim._

_''I'm sorry you had to see that...'' Dagran spoke grimly, his golden eyes stared down on the table. The image in his head seemed to finally fade into the back of his mind, thanks to the alcohol. He looked up, and found the young mage next to him looking devastated, it was to be expected, after seeing something like that. He knew the lad didn't want his sympathy, or to talk about his feelings, so he simply took out a small pouch from the pocket of his vest. He offered his companion the small black pouch, containing sleeping medicine, and gave him a knowing look.'' Take a pinch of this, before going to bed, and you will sleep well..''_

_''Thank you.'' Yurick answered a little shaky, his voice barely above a whisper. He felt his leader's comforting pat on his back, and watched him go over to one of the waitresses. She had been keeping her eyes on him the whole week, and Dagran did something that he had never seen him do before. He walked up to her, and whispered something in her ear, and let himself be lead into her own private chamber on the second floor... _

''Oi! Patchy, ya gonna drink that?'' Syrenne calmly questioned him, bringing him back to the present. Her tired eyes observed him closely, already knowing that she had disturbed his thoughts. A smirk played on her lips, and she was glad that the far of look on his face disappeared.'' We must push our emotions aside for tomorrow, or we won't be able to beat em...''

''Keep your greedy paws to yourself, thank you.'' Yurick snorted, and sipped his wine all the while contemplating her words. He did not regret his decision, he knew it was the right one, but that did not mean that it did not pain him to fight his friends.'' I know what needs to be done, and you can drop the brave act, you're not fooling me. You are just as uncomfortable with the thought of fighting our friends, as I am.''

''Yeah? But I ain't gonna mull it over, getting bloody depressed!'' She shot back angrily, and ran a hand down her face hiding the saddened look in her eyes. Her whole body tensed at the thought of fighting Lowell, he still held a piece of her heart, regardless of their falling out.'' I won't hold back, that's bloody well sure, but I ain't going to kill them...I can't do that.''

''Dagran won't let it come to that.'' Zack interrupted their conversation, and plopped down on the empty chair next to the moody woman. He offered Syrenne a tankard of ale, and smiled warmly at her when she gave him a small grin. He took a swing of his own beer, as his gaze wandered between the two ex mercenaries before him.'' Battle them we will, maybe injure them, but no matter how angry Dagran may be with Zael, he won't let them be killed, or be treated like Tifa was..''

The door opened, and in stumbled the last two of their little group, the harsh wind that swept across the room made the three sitting in the corner look up. Their eyes widened as they saw the appearance of their leader and the fist fighter. Both of them were laughing, eyes locked with each other as they brushed snow of themselves. Dagran even shoveled snow out of his pants, and Tifa was digging for snow in her top, their hair stood out in all directions, and they were dripping from head to toe.

''Sorry that we're late, we got preoccupied..'' Tifa replied with a small giggle as she plopped down in Zack's lap, seeing as all other chairs were taken in the bar, and Dagran took the last one.'' Have we missed anything?''

''Holy hell that's cold!'' Zack exclaimed in surprise, and bolted out of his seat, with Tifa dangling from his arms, he threw her over at a surprised looking Dagran, who barely caught her.''Her ice bottom can't do any damage to you, seeing as you're as cold as her!''

''Ain't that precious, been screwing in the snow?'' Syrenne sneered irritatedly, before taking another swing of her ale. No one missed the little underlining tension that passed between both women, they had been fine at first, but when Tifa snapped at the dual sword woman hours before something had changed.

''That might be something you'd fancy doing, but I don't swing that way.'' Tifa snapped back, and matched the glare the other woman gave her. She completely ignored the sharp inhale of the man she sat on, and when Syrenne abruptly stood up, she bolted out of Dagran's lap too.'' You got a problem with me, eh?''

''That's enough, both of you!'' Zack immediately intervened, and stood up between the two agitated women. His cobalt blue eyes hardened, as they shifted between them, and his message was clear: one wrong move, and there would be hell to pay.

''I agree, we came her for a nice meal..'' Yurick tried to grab hold, of Syrenne's arm, but she easily shrugged his hand off. His blue eye hardened, as he observed the two women glaring challengingly at each other, and he let out frustrated grunt.'' What are you two five years old?''

''Shut it, patch boy! We need to settle this score once and for all.'' Syrenne barked angrily, and sat down on her chair again, slamming her elbow down on the table, her challenge were crystal clear a good old fashioned arm wrestling.'' Beat me, and I will accept you having a higher rank than me.''

''Wait a minute? Higher rank, how many drinks have you had, Syrenne?'' Dagran asked her with a bemused expression on his face. His eyes wandered back and fort between the two women, as he stood up, lending Tifa his seat.'' Oi! I asked you a question, what are you on about?''

''Put a sock in it, pretty boy! You know damn well what this is about.'' She immediately sneered back, her green eyes hardened as her eyes landed on the feather hanging behind Tifa's right ear. She grabbed hold of the fist fighter's hand, and they both counted to three, and then both their bodies became tense. Eyes locked with each other, and both of them started to breath more heavily, and just like that, Tifa managed to overpower her opponent, and Syrenne's hand touched the worn wooden table.'' Don't you think I don't know what those feather mean? The only one that's been allowed to wear them was Zael. It's always been a rank thing, since Zael was the one who got to lead mission and never one of us..''

Dagran, Tifa and Zack just looked at each other and burst out laughing. Their internal joke seemed to only fuel Syrenne's anger who slammed her fist down on the table, swearing at them. Yurick just sat there, not knowing what to say or think about this ridiculous scene. Tifa was the first one to recover, and she only walked over to the grumpy Syrenne, and gave her a bear hug, managing to coax a smile out of the agitated woman.

''They don't symbolise rank, Syrenne, you and the rest are as skilled and knowledgeable as any of us.'' Dagran spoke sincerely, with a amused smirk on his face, as he once again sat down on the empty chair.'' Feathers have been a tradition in my family for generations, and they are my family now.''

''Now when that's settled, let's order some food, and enjoy ourselves.'' Yurick spoke up, and signalled for the barman too to come with the food they had ordered when they arrived an hour ago. His eye watched as Syrenne, and Zack go over to the bar, and Tifa settle down on Dagran's lap again. He couldn't help but to think that this felt right, it was not their old group of people, but it felt like the good old times.

Zack's eyes observed the grim looking dual swords woman, and all he could see was a torn soul. Her posture was stiff, and her eyes kept avoiding looking at anything for too long. He walked up behind her, and carefully laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly, not saying anything, just standing there until she was ready to go back to the table. He understood better than anyone how it felt to fight against friends, who mean a lot to you. He blinked in surprise as she turned around, and flashed him a rare and grateful smile, which he gladly returned, before they carried their food back to the others.

* * *

**One day later:**

Tifa were alone in the small cottage, the whole village was almost completely deserted. The group of Gurak had left hours earlier, just before the rest of the army, and her friends had left for the battlefield. Her feelings were torn, she wanted nothing more than to join her friends, but she was paralysed with fear. _What if I get bested again, and taken captured? But, what if the others need my help, I can't live with myself if something happens to them..._

She looked out through the window, and she saw the smoke coming from the direction of the battlefield, and her heart became heavy, she had her full battle equipment on, in case someone would send for her, and she was needed. Dagran and Zack had reassured her that she didn't have to participate unless it was absolutely necessary.

Her eyes noticed that the stable was open, and she knew that the horsed could get sick if they were exposed to too much cold. She quickly walked across the worn floor, and opened the front door to the cottage, as she stepped out she looked up in the sky. Dark clouds that had not been present moments before had appeared out of nowhere, and the air felt cooler.

Tifa ignored the bad feeling she felt, and cautiously walked across the small garden, heading towards the small stable. She heard a large explosion, and her head jerked upwards, and in the sky she saw a black whirlwind fly past her. Dark feathers sailed down towards her, floating serenely in the air, and all blood drained from her face.

''Sephiroth...'' She whispered, as she caught on feather with her hand, it was midnight black, and juts holding it made her body shiver. She snapped out of her trance, and bolted into the stable. She was thankful for all the horses were saddled and ready to go, and she put her own fear aside. She grabbed the reins of the black stallion, leading it outside, and mounted it after closing the stable doors. With a little yelp, she let the horse speed towards the battlefield, determined to help her friends.

** To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors notes: **This chapter was supposed to be much longer, but I''m really sick :(  
I apologise If the chapter contains more errors than usual, I wanted to give you something to read, but I will check it more thoroughly when I'm feeling better.

Thanks for the reviews, as always!

* * *

**The battle of Creek Meadow would be known through out history, as one of the greatest battles ever fought in the Gurak war. The forgotten history that the planet's goddess Gaia had forgotten was the war that happened two years ago, also known as the Lazulis war, and this war that would determine the fate of the Gurak race, though this battle would become famous, it was not the battle that put an end to the war.**

**The battle had been going on for hours already, and all Tifa could do was to hope that her friends had made it through. A race against time had begun, would she be able to warn her dear companions, and the most important thing of all, would they manage to fight off the one winged angel?**

**Chapter 10: The One Winged Angel Part One.**

The tension could be felt in the air, the breeze was harsh, almost angry as it raged down onto them on the meadow. The knights stood with their hands on their sword hilts, and they stood in straight lines, in their own groups, divided into their respective groups by battle skills and rank. The sun was hiding behind clouds, like it refused to shine any light upon the individuals that were to fight to the death only minutes later.

The count of Lazulis Island stood outside his tent, awaiting his friends arrival. His blue eyes were cold, and distant as he stared out onto the meadow that was divided by a small creek. He stood proudly, in his knight's uniform, it was the opposite colour of Therius. It was black, with gold details and patterns, the clothes he had under it were white, in contrast to the silver knight's black attire. On the waist cape, that went down his legs was the mark of house Arganen. His hair had been cut, it looked like a little longer version of Lowell's hairstyle. He had saved the small portion of his long hair, that Dagran did not manage to cut off, and put it into a single thin braid.

''Hello there, master Zael.'' A woman's voice snatched his attention from the soon to be battlefield. He turned his head, and his gaze landed on the person who the happy voice belonged to. It took him a second to recognize her, considering he hadn't thought about the people of Lazulis island for a long time. Meredith stood with her usual cheerful smile, her fingers fidgeting on the stings that were attached to her glasses.

''Hello Meredith, what brings you here?'' Zael replied politely, forcing the painful thoughts away, that awakened by seeing someone who reminded him of Calista, and the Island where his heart rested.''I trust you, and Horace are well?''

''Oh, yes we're doing fine, like always.'' Meredith replied with a smile, and her warm eyes seemed to look right through him. Her hand reached out, a little hesitant at first, but then it came to rest on his arm.'' The islanders have missed you and asked me to send you their regards, they know you are doing everything you can to break the curse that lies over the island.''

''I...-'' Zael tried to formulate an answer, but was interrupted by the arrival of his companions.

''Oh, you are site for sore eyes, sweet lady!'' Lowell spoke flirting like always, with his most charming smile. He grabbed hold of her hand, and kissed her knuckle, and a special look were exchanged between the two, that did not go undetected by the others.''What brings you here this grim morning, and where's your husband? Don't tell me he's of somewhere, and left you alone?''

''Charming as always, but it's good to see you all safe.'' She quickly replied, and averted her eyes away from the flirting blonde. After getting her hand back, she hugged, and congratulated the healer before answering their question.'' Horace years of research have finally paid of, he developed a new spell that can curse a weapon, and user is under a stronger version of the status effect possess. The Emperor upon hearing this, demanded that Horace would assist you on the front lines, and where he is right now? He said we was going to get some sample of whatever, but I'm afraid he's running rather late...''

''That sounds like Horace, all right.'' Mirania spoke with a small giggle, when noticing the disappointed look on the young woman's face. Her own thoughts were slightly more alarmed, she was far more concerned about the battle than she lead on.''I'm sure he will be here in time for the battle.''

''Mrs Meredith, the battle is about to commence, and I advice you to head over to the medical tent where you'll be safe.'' Therius politely ordered the kind woman, his azure eyes were firm, and determined. The look she received left no room for argue, and she simply wished them good luck, and did as the stoic knight asked of her. The silver knight turned to his fiancée, and noticed her amused look.''What is is now... dear?''

''Can you try to look less intimidating, you're always scaring people.'' Mirania replied with a low chuckle, her warm gaze made him relax a little. She walked over to him, and placed a quick kiss on his lips, smirking deviously at the pleased expression swept across his face.'' What if our baby gets as scared of you, as all the people around us?''

''Ouch! That was not very nice, sir stoic looks frostier than before..'' Lowell cut into their little tiff, and wrapped an arm around the smirking healer. His blue eyes went from playful to cold, as he looked out on the battlefield. The enemy had finally showed, up and he could clearly see their friends across the meadow, surrounded my the Gurak that they choose to protect.'' Quickly make up, and play nice. It's time to head out, and we don't have time for any regrets.''

''Mirania, you will stay behind, at the back with the rest of the masters of magic. You do not leave that post, no matter what happens, have I made myself clear?'' Zael spoke seriously, his intense gaze made him look far older than he was. When he received a nod from his friend, he drew his sword, and grabbed Lowell by the neck, giving the couple a moment to themselves.

''You better hurry, before the battle starts, but remember you're promise, all right?'' She murmured softly, as his arm encircled her waist, and her own hands came to rest against his chest. His fingers drew odd patterns on her back, in a soothing matter, something she always loved him doing.''I love you, so please do be careful.''

''Is your mind still on that silly promise? This might be our last moment together, and you think about food...'' He spoke calmly, with a small smile playing on his face, as he gazed down on his lover. He reached down with his hand, and grabbed hold of her chin, tilting her head upwards. Their eyes met, and he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.''If my cooking is what you crave, than I shall be happy to oblige, when this is over.''

They broke apart, and kissed each other on last time before Mirania headed towards her position. The three men watched her go, and they all took a deep breath as they walked out to join the knights on the battlefield. They stood side by side, and their eyes gazed across the meadow, and they found their old friends staring straight back at them.

''I'm sorry Zael, but Dagran will be my prey in this battle.'' Therius spoke coldly, as his azure eyes locked with the treacherous man in question. His fingers flexed in anticipation around the hilt of his sword, his pulse increased, and the taste for revenge ran through his veins.'' This will be the battle were we settle the score...''

''I wish it could be different, but I'll respect the outcome of your duel.'' Zael answered seriously, never breaking eye contact with his childhood friend. He did notice that the woman, Tifa was not with them, and he found himself wondering why that is. His eyes wandered over to the man next to Dagran, and he narrowed his eyes. He knew he had no right feeling like this, but that man was his replacement, and he felt oddly satisfied knowing that they would take him out.'' If our friends can be spared, do it, but the other demon generals is our target. The emperor have specifically ordered us to take him, and the woman out.''

''Since the woman is not present, I'll target him if I can...'' Lowell spoke calmly, his blue eyes locked with Syrenne's green ones. His heart ached when thinking about her, even if they had gone their separate ways, and he had moved on, she would always be special. He hated this war for destroying what they had, or rather what they could have had. He knew her, and he knew that she would hold back while fighting them, and he hoped to god that he didn't have to fight her, because he would not hold back. He believed in what they were fighting for.''Let's end this, I want some peace, and a nice drink for a change..''

* * *

Dagran tore his eyes away from his former friends on the other side, and turned his back to them. He drew his sword, and his golden eyes roamed over the friends, and Gurak standing before him. He stood before them, with his sword in his right hand, and a determined look on his face. With a simple nod of his head, and his friends all drew their own weapons, and he could see the same determined look shining in their eyes.

Syrenne clenched the two swords in her hands, her eyes left the ice mage's face, and focused on Dagran. Her shoulders slumped forward, and she let her arms hand limply at her sides, her fingers flexed around the hilts of her swords. She averted her eyes down to the ground, and she bit her underlip, trying to get her emotions under control. _Damn it! I need to fucking calm down, I have to do this. Here I am hesitating, when I told Yurick off last night about not holding back! I'm bloody pathetic..._

''Close your eyes, and clear you mind of all thoughts. Take a deep breath, and slowly exhale before opening your eyes again.'' Zack spoke kindly, behind the nervous woman, and his fingers brushed against her neck, brushing away her hair playfully. He moved in front of her, and smiled when she opened her green eyes again, looking much more relaxed than before.'' Now that's more like it! I know you're strong, but if you need help just let out that Syrenne roar we all know so well, and I'll come running.''

''I think you've got that wrong, Syrenne as a damsel in distress?'' Yurick said with a small chuckle as he walked over to them. His blue eye were willed with mirth, despite the serious situation they were stuck in. He twirled his dagger around with one hand, as he simply raised an eyebrow when Syrenne glared at him.''Anyhow, I'll watch all your backs with my spells, and act as support if you need it.''

''That's good to know, thank you.'' Zack spoke kindly, and gave the young fire mage a quick nod. He turned his back to them, and slowly walked toward their leader with his sword resting on his shoulder.'' We'll look out for each other, and remember our most important task, we must keep Dagran alive...''

''Understood.'' They both responded calmly, and looked at each other. Syrenne smiled at the younger mage, before taking a few steps, and grabbing onto the raven haired man. Her grip on his arms slightly tightened as he simply obliged by standing still.'' Thanks...Zack.'' She murmured softly, and simply received a nod from him.

''I only have two pieces of advice to give you all.'' Dagran's commanding voice, rang high and clear, his voice and gaze demanded the attention he was receiving. With a cold smirk, he waived his left arm towards the enemy side, and his eyes hardened.'' Firstly, I have taught you everything I can think of, and if you have doubts about where I have placed you, switch group. Our goal is to win, but no one will thank you for throwing away your life, think about yourselves, and not the supposed glory because there is no glory in this. Secondly, don't hesitate, be precise,quick, and show no mercy!''

''Yes sir!'' Was the unanimous reply he received, before the Gurak spread out, and started their assault. The foot soldiers were always the first ones to start the battle, then came the more ranked soldiers. Syrenne, and Yurick walked with them, but not so far away from their two companions.

''Don't die, ya hear?'' Zack said seriously, as he walked up next his friend. He gently shoved his shoulder against the ex mercenary's and his unique blue eyes locked with golden ones. He bolted forward, and looked over his shoulder, giving him the same salute like he always did for Angeal. His two finger quickly touched his forehead, and a smirk adorned his face.'' I'll have your back, just don't do anything I wouldn't do!''

''Oi! Who do you take me for!?'' Dagran shot back, as he tore after him. His feet pounding on the cold ground, and he flashed Zack a matching smirk, and saluted back to him.'' You're not allowed to die either, remember that!''

''Time to wreak some havoc!'' Both men bellowed, and ran side by side. Their swords angled in the right position, and neither on of them bothered to wait for their own ranked men to attack. They tore through the meadow with the foot soldiers, behind them. The knights on the opposite side of the huge snow covered meadow, just stared in shock as the two demon generals drew closer.

* * *

**Hour 1:  
Mirania and Therius.**

After one hour on the battle field, nothing had been gained in favour for any side. Gurak, and humans all fought with passion, and determination. Bodies of fallen warriors lay scattered across the once beautiful meadow, and the snow that had glistered white an hour ago was coloured red. Screams, grunts, and clashing of swords could be heard across the field. Colourful spells flew everywhere, and the only thing that was for certain was that death hung heavily in the air.

Mirania had obeyed, and stayed on a safe distance. There were three masters of magic despite her, and they were all in deep concentration. Her eyes roamed over the ongoing battle, she had a perfect view from where they were stationed on the small hill. She quickly spotted her companions, and lover as they fought bravely against their enemies. Zael was using the power of the outsider from time to time, to lure the enemy towards him, while Lowell alternated between spells, and his sword skills. Her Therius fought skilfully, and his foot were impeccable, as he seemed to dance through the hordes of enemies. His sword were cutting down enemy after enemy, but she couldn't help her feeling her heart skip a beat, when he had to jump back to evade a fire spell.

''Leaves, come forth from your slumber...''Mirania murmured, as her feet left the cold ground. A green light surrounded her body, as she levitated in the air, and small sharp leaves appeared around her. They swirled around her body, in circles, and when she pointed her dagger towards a group of mages, the leaves swirled along side her body, and up around her arm. She struck her dagger forward, releasing them, and they flew across the meadow: they surrounded the mages, and they cut deep into their skin as the green circle under their feet cast silence.

Before her even started to descend down on the ground, she started to chant another spell. Her concentration was absolute, her soft voice murmured the difficult words for her healing spell. The warm and familiar white light appeared around her, blocking out the harsh cold winter air around her. She raised her arms above her head, and addition to the light surrounding her, a swirling white light between her fingers appeared. Her blue gaze focused on her lover, and she released the light: it flew from her fingertips, and disappear, only to appear as a healing circle under Therius feet.

He lifted his sword in appreciation, as his tired body took in the rejuvenating feeling of the healing spell. A smile appeared on her face, as her feet touched the ground again. She took a deep breath, and stood still for a moment, just letting the magic leave her body for a short while. Her first priority was her, and the baby's health so she couldn't fight like she usually did.''Oh, guardians! Please keep him safe...''

''That's my lady..'' Therius murmured with a small smile adorning his face, as he sprinted forward. His long braid swaying in the harsh wind, and his eyes set on his target, Dagran. He still had many opponents to dispose of before, he could reach his sworn nemesis. He raised his arm, blocking a brutal blow with his shield, and he felt how his arm almost went numb from the straps. He gritted his teeth, and dug his heels into the ground, using his weight to push the enemy back. He smirked cockily, as the large Gurak were taken by surprise: swiftly he rammed his sword through his opponent's throat, killing him in an instant.

With a sick splatting noise, he withdrew his blade, and the Gurak fell to the ground. Stepping over the body with a grim look, he charged onto the next enemy. His sword clashed with the enemy's and he found himself evenly matched. He grunted from pain, as he miscalculated a move, and he felt the cold steel scratch his side. It was not a deep gash, nor did it interfere with his fighting abilities, but it still stung like it always did. He knew he needed to end this fast, so he simply blocked the young Gurak's next attack. He jumped back, and took several steps back. Unfortunately for his enemy, he walked right into his trap, and charged him, Therius simply jumped into the air. He angled his sword, and preformed his trademark jump slash, he used his whole weight, and when the Gurak looked up, he did not have time to parry. The sword pierce through the stomach, and the power of the jump made them man get crushed down onto his back against the ground: Therius removed his sword, and sliced the man's throat, granting him a quick death as his eyes locked with Dagran's golden ones.

* * *

**Hour 2:  
Yurick versus Zael.**

Yurick found himself only a few meters away from Zael. His ice blue eye watched his friend closely, and he smirked when noticing how his friend's fighting style had changed. He was leading his knights in one of those ridiculous looking formations, while the Gurak always spread out into groups containing four or five. Zael had undergone the biggest change of their old group, and when looking back at it all, the young fire mage didn't like that change at all. As one of the persons closest to Zael, he intended to find out what or who who'd forced this change to occur.

''I can't let you go that way!'' Yurick shouted over the commotion, as he levitated into the air. It was their duty to keep Dagran as safe as possible, and he did not want Zael to have to duel against his childhood friend again. He cleared his mind, and focused on the meteor spell he wanted to conjure. He raised his arms in the air, and a bright red light appeared between his palms. Small embers surrounded his body, creating a warmth that surged through his whole body. He arched his body backwards, and when he pushed his hands forward, the spell shot from his fingertips, and flew with precision above the group of knights. In the air above them the large spell split, and meteors rained down on the victims, burning them alive, all but Zael who skilfully dodged.''I expected nothing less from you, Zael!''

''Out of my way, Yurick!'' Zael ordered with a serious look on his face, as he pointed his sword at his friend. His blue eyes were cold, and the resolve the mage saw in them made his smirk disappear. He simply glided down from the air, and drew his own short sword he had received from Syrenne the same morning. Zael took on step forward, but hesitated, could he really fight his dear friend? _It's Yurick for god's sake, I shouldn't fight friends, it isn't right! _**Tsk, do you really intend to disobey me? Do you really want to risk everything you hold dear? **

''I'm sorry...'' Zael murmured, and ran forward with his sword raised. He reached his friend within seconds, and he thrust his sword forward, intending to ram his sword into his friend's shoulder. He blinked when the young mage blocked his attack, and kicked him right in the stomach, making him gasp for air. He quickly dodged rolled, and parried an clumsy attack. He quickly got up on his feet, and he felt a blow to the back of head, making him fall to the ground. When he hauled himself onto his arms, he noticed a strange barrier around him, and by looking up into his friends face, he understood that it was not easily broken.'' Damn it! I must win this, I can't loose here, let me out, Yurick!''

''I'm sorry too, but I can't let you pass, Dagran must not be harmed.'' Yurick replied, as his feet left the ground again. His fingers drew patterns for a spell Zael knew that he normally couldn't use. Leaves started to appear around them, and they swirled around in the air, before they shot out, and turned a small group of knights into a heap of bloody body parts. A green light appeared under the young count, the fire mage only smirked, as he noticed that the mark of the Outsider weren't working like it should. He removed his eye patch, and showed his friend a new magic stone, this one was black, and had like veins running through it in different colors.'' I forgot to tell you, I found the lost eye of the greatest wizard in history, I now have all elements at my disposal.''

''Why are you fighting for him, no, for the Gurak?'' Zael questioned his friend, with a tired look on his face. His blue eyes looked lonely, and distant, as in the good old days. He choose to accept his current predicament, and leaned against the barrier wall, looking around at the devastation surrounding them. His eyes noticed someone speed past the young fire mage, and he felt oddly satisfied, that somehow things could work out after all.'' I assume you are going to keep me here? But, I wonder if your concentration can keep me in here, and at the same time stop Therius from reaching your leader...''

Yurick's eye widened as he turned around, and saw the silver knight coming closer to his friend. His eye locked with Dagran's hazel eyes over the commotion, and he relaxed when the other man only nodded his head. It was inevitable, a duel between those two needed to happen, and he could only hope that no one of them died. He raised his hands into the air, and yellow light appeared around him, his concentration was absolute, as he gently floated into the air. He focused his energy into creating five lightning bolts, and when they appeared above him, he swung his arm towards a group of men running after Therius. They flew across the ground, and pierced through the back of their heads, making them fall silently to the ground.

''Good luck, my friend...'' Yurick murmured calmly, as he tore his eyes from Dagran's smirking form. His blue eye locked with Zael's, and he simply scowled at him. This barrier was going to last until someone as strong as him broke the spell, or if his energy depleted to a dangerously low lever. He simply sheathed his short sword, and his hands found his fathers dagger.'' I intend to find out why you have changed, but right now I have better things to do...''

Zael could only watch as his friend run into the chaos of battle. He could only hope that this barrier would break soon, or there were going to be hell to pay. His worst fears became reality, as he felt the sadistic presence in the back of his mind, and he felt all his will power fade into nothing. He only prayed that there would be anything left of them all, after the demon had been unleashed.

* * *

**Hour 3:**

** Dagran versus Therius**

Dagran removed the sword he had thrust into the female knight. Her eyes became dull, and void of life as she slowly fell to the ground. As he looked up, he found himself surrounded by fallen enemies, and the snow were no longer the pure colour of white, it was long since tainted with crimson red. His eyes travelled from Yurick's concerned face, to the silver knight's grim looking face, and he simply raised his blade, and his left hand, waiving for him to come closer, a taunting smirk adorned his face.

''I shall defeat you once and for all, to avenge the general!''Therius sneered, as he swung his sword against the his cocky nemesis. Steel met with steel, and a battle of wills had begun, nothing around them seem to matter as their blade's danced with each others. He parried a hard blow, and counter attacked swiftly, backing the other man do a black flip, landing perfectly on the ground.'' I will not rest until we have settled this once and for all, and I shall not show you any mercy, you filthy mercenary...''

''Best watch your tongue, before you loose it!''Dagran growled back, as he went into an offensive stance, both his hands rested on the hilt of his blade. He swung his sword with such power which resulted in, the classic whizzing sound followed every swing, and his blade connected with Therius round shield, creating small sparks as the sharp steel connected with the shield.'' I will enjoy making you suffer, I've had enough of your damn accusations...''

''Big words, coming from scum like you, don't think I will go down that easily!'' Therius snapped back, and his sharp edge managed to cut one of Dagran's arms, making him loosen the hold he had on his sword. He quickly moved in for the kill, and kicked the beautiful sword from his hand, and raised his sword in the air, getting ready to deliver the finishing blow.'' Your end is nigh!''

Dagran only smirked, and jumped into the air, delivering a brutal roundhouse kick to his enemy's head. He wasted no time, and kicked the sword from his hands, making it land several feet away from them. He then blocked a blow from the other man, and simply punched him in the face, making him even more disoriented. As anger seemed to fuel the silver knight, he stuck blindly in the air, hoping that one of his feeble punches would connect. Dagran easily evaded his attacks, and with a laugh her kicked him right in the back, making the proud knight fall face first into a pool of blood, and dirt.

''Sir hoity-toity got nothing to say?'' Dagran taunted, and put his foot on his enemy's head, pushing him further in the dirt. He straddled his back, and grabbed hold of his long braid, forcing his head back up, really enjoying putting the stuck up knight in his place.''You claim I belong here, only fools judge a book by it's cover, why don't you lick my boots, eh?''

''In your dreams, you filthy pest!'' Therius snarled, and rammed his elbow into Dagran's stomach. He broke free, and managed to grab hold of a sharp knife, he used the small momentum to his advantage, and plunged the knife into Dagran's thigh, and then crawling out from under him. His azure eyes noticed a sharp dagger laying in the snow only inches away, and he reached for it.'' I shan't loose to you!''

''You aren't even worth it!'' Dagran sneered, and just as his enemy reached the dagger, he swung his stuck his sword down. Severing two fingers from his hand, and while Therius screamed out in pain, he kicked him unconscious, showing him mercy despite his urge to kill him. He noticed the intense gaze of his nemesis eyes, and only smirked down on him.'' I won't end your life, for Zael's sake...''

He conjured a barrier around the fallen knight, and just as he looked up and saw Zack and Syrenne fight Lowell dark cloud appeared in the sky. From the sky fell several black feathers, and he felt the temperature drop even more. His golden eyes looked up into the sky, and a whirlwind of black feathers appeared.

''Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return...'' A sinister voice could be heard from within the masses of feathers, and a wing suddenly shot out. Before Dagran floating in mid air, a man appeared, wearing black leather clothes, and long hair with the colour of silver. Green catlike eyes glared down on, and a sinister smirk adorned his face.

''Get away from him Dagran!'' Tifa's voice could be heard some distance away, but Dagran sank to his knee's before the strange man holding his head. Trying with all his might to block out the evil aura that threatening to overtake his mind...

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors notes: **There's the moment you've been waiting for (dramatic music playing in the background) the appearance of the lovely one winged Sephiroth! (Hands clapping enthusiastic) What kind of evil things will he be preforming today?

Sepiroth: Death, torture, and misery...

Well there you have it, onto chapter 11!

Cassie: I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, some parts of it is entirely for you, lovely goddess of art :)

* * *

**Sephiroth had finally made his appearance, and both Zael and Dagran felt his evil presence inside their minds. The aura on the battlefield became more menacing, and the power of the one winged angel would chock both sides, as he was the master behind this conflict.**

**Tifa was the only one who truly knew his weaknesses having helped defeat him before. All their lives were at stake, but her only concern were Dagran. For the future, and as well for her sake, she had to get him away from Sephiroth...**

**Chapter 10: The One Winged Angel Part 2.**

** Hour 3:**

** Tifa versus Baron Huge.**

Tifa finally reached the battlefield, and she was shocked to see the devastation before her. She conjured a barrier around her, and her horse, and just galloped through the fighting masses, not caring who she hurt, her crimson eyes were searching franticly for her friends. She finally spotted Zack, and Syrenne, and she took the reins in on hand, and slapped the horses rump to gain speed. He let out an excited neigh, and he shot forward at an alarming speed. Her heart froze as she saw Baron getting ready to ram his sword into Zack's back who was too busy defending against two knights, and in the corner of her eye, she saw spells being aimed towards her friend.

''Oh, no you don't!'' She screamed, and brutally kicked him in the back of his head, grimaced as her foot connected with the steel helmet. Having momentary made him disoriented, she steered the horse towards Zack, and reached down, wrapping her arm around his stomach, grunting from the weight. He let out a surprised yelp, but held onto the horse, as soon as he saw who had saved him. The fire spells bounced off the barrier, and she dropped him as soon as it was safe.'' Go after Syrenne, I'll handle him!''

''Thanks for the backup, but are you sure, Tifa?'' Zack asked quickly, his eyes shone with concern, as he looked up at her. He stretched his hand up to her, which she gratefully took as she slid down from the horse. He felt how she trembled, and couldn't help, but to admire her determination.'' Not that I'm complaining, but why did you come?''

''We don't have time to chat! We all need to get out of here, Sephiroth will soon appear...'' She quickly explained, and held out the black feather in the palm of her hand. Her eyes were wide, and filled with fear, the same fear that had been in them when Nibelheim were burned down.''We are not yet ready to face him, now go and get the others, I'll find Dagran!''

''Understood, just be careful, all right?'' He simply answered as he looked into her eyes. He let go of her hand, and turned his back to her, bolting across the small creek. He had left Syrenne on the other side, and his eyes narrowed as the one they called Lowell stepped in front of him, with a small group of knights. He raised his sword, and started to dispose of the knights.

''Back for more, my sweet!?'' Baron laughed, and picked up his two handed broadsword from the ground, as he threw of his helmet. His silver grey eyes roamed over her body, as if dreaming of inflicting even more pain upon it. The same sinister smile, that had been present on his face during the torture was plastered on his face, and he licked his lips.''You just sentenced your friend to death, everyone has been ordered to kill the both of you.''

Tifa's eyes widened as his words sunk into her mind, and she acted purely on instinct. She dodged his sword, and threw some dirt into his face, temporarily binding him. She turned around, and quickly focused on conjuring a barrier around Zack. She felt the materia work, and it's power surged through her palm, and she released the spell. She smiled when she saw the barrier blocking the swords from his enemies, as he got the opportunity to switch to an offensive approach.

''Now where were we? Ah, yes! I would make you pay...'' She cockily said, and turned around, and she barely had time to avoid his sword. She side stepped, and aimed a kick to his hands, making him drop the heavy sword. She waisted no time, and delivered a flurry of punches to his face, and finished with a brutal uppercut, breaking his nose. A satisfied smirk played at the corner of her lips, as she watched the blood flow down from his nose.'' Not so fun when you're at the receiving end, of the pain...''

''You filthy whore...'' He grunted from the pain, and managed to block a kick. His arm lowered again as she side stepped to get behind him. He anticipated that, quickly turned, to grab hold of her hand, and he squeezed her closed fist that rested in his gloved clad palm. He laughed, as he rammed his other fist in her stomach, making her gasp aloud.'' How can you even call yourself human, when working with Gurak swine!''

''Ha! They are not half the swine you all are..'' She sneered, and stomped her foot hard down on his, and grabbed hold of his arm, swinging him down on the ground. He landed onto his back, glaring up into her eyes as the wind got knocked out of him. He kicked her feet from under her, and used the momentum to his advantage by quickly throwing himself on top of her.'' Lay one finger one me, and you'll regret it!''

''Oh, I will do more than that, little whore...'' He threw back his head, letting out that sickening laugh of his, as the grip on her arms tightened. He looked down into her face, only inches away from his, and he switched his grip, by holding both her wrists with on hand above her head. His other hand, cupped her left breast, and when she squirmed under him, he took hold of her chain mail top, and ripped it of her completely destroying it, leaving her in only the matching hunters bra.''Now let's have some fun, before I'll kill ya...''

Tifa let out an angry growl, and rammed her forehead against his. That enable her to break free from his hold, and shove him off her. She rolled away from him, and rose on her feet, quickly slamming her foot in his stomach, and groin again, and again. She didn't stop before hearing him cry pathetically, as he laid there on the ground spitting up blood. She drew her own sword, and raised it above her head, ready to finish him off once and for all.

''Please...don't...kill..me.'' He begged weakly, voice breaking from not being able to tolerate the pain. His evil eyes looked up into her angry ones, and all he managed to do was to fuel her anger.''Please...I have..a daughter..''

''How dare you?'' She coldly replied, and lowered her sword as she looked into his eyes. She looked away, and then without hesitating she stomped down hard with her left foot on his stomach, when both his hands grabbed her leg she looked down. With on precise and quick swing, she cut off both his hands, severing them from the wrists. His blood curdling scream didn't raise one single feeling of sympathy in her, and she simply removed her foot, and slowly walked away from him after saying her final words to him.'' It's up to you whether you live or die, but now you can't ever hurt anyone else...''

Never looking back, she bolted over to the black horse. Swiftly climbing on it, and steered it towards the centre of the meadow, where she thought she had spotted Dagran only seconds before. Her eyes widened as she looked up into the sky, and noticed Sephiroth appear in the sky where she was headed, and panic filled her whole being. _I must get everyone away from him, and I can't let Sephiroth kill Dagran..._

* * *

**Hour 3.5:**

** Syrenne and Zack versus Lowell.**

Syrenne grunted angrily, as she severed the a knights' head from his body. When the body fell forward, her eyes widened as she saw Zack being surrounded by a group of knights, and Lowell. She stuck one of her swords down in the ground, and picked up a dagger from the ground, and aimed it well. It flew from her hand, and met it's mark, it pierced right through the neck of one of the knights: as his body fell, she bolted over to her companion, who had been quick enough to run through the small opening she had given him.

''Nice one, Syrenne!'' Zack gratefully smirked at her, as he parried another enemy blow. His large buster sword giving him the upper hand, since it was much bigger and heavier than the standard knight swords. He pushed back his opponent, and swung his sword, like one would do with a lance. The blade connected with several blades, but it served it's purpose, since they all took a few steps backwards.''We must find Yurick, and get the hell out of here, and fast!''

''I ain't seen the little shit anywhere...'' Syrenne answered, and cut down a female knight. She withdrew her two swords from her body, watching her slide down on the cold ground, feeling nothing for her enemy. Her eyes did widen when coming face to face with her ex lover. Her thoughts immediately drifted back to their one night together, after they had released the Outsider. It had been such an happy day, and she had for the first time in a long time felt completely safe.

_''So was it as bad as you thought?'' Lowell asked her with a cheerful chuckle, as he hugged her closer. Her head came to rest on his chest, and his finger found themselves in her tangled hair.''Did I managed to live up to my reputation, eh?''_

_''Ha! I weren't aware of one needed to put in much effort to live up to yer reputation.'' She snorted, but a smile still played on her lips as she gazed up into his face. She laughed when she heard his disappointed grunt, and to appease him, she had placed a shy kiss on his lips._

_'' I think you can do better than that, considering some of the things we just did, love.'' He teased her, and wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively. His blue eyes roamed over her body, and the look he gave her did not leave any room for doubts._

_''Oh, shut it...'' She replied barely above a whisper, her whole body turning red from embarrassment._

''Syrenne, pull it together!''Zack shouted concerned, as he knocked a female mage unconscious, with the blunt edge of his sword. Not really having the heart to kill her, considering that she looked like a teenager, and had her whole life ahead of her. He quickly glanced behind him, and noticed that his female companion had finally snapped out of her daze, so he focused on what was ahead of him. His eyes widened as he noticed the feathers that fell from the darkened sky, and he understood that all hell would soon break loose.

''I'll buy you some time, locate Yurick, then come back for me, now go!'' She urged him, as she raised her two swords sliding into her usual fighting stance. She smirked as she heard him run away, pleased that he took her advice, but her eyes stung as she looked into Lowell's grim looking face.'' I wished it never had to come to this...''

''It doesn't need to, just let me pass..'' He answered her, using a serious tone not often heard. His blue eyes were determined, and though she could read the affection he held for her, it was not enough to make him come over to her side. He drew his sword, and swirled it around, stretching his arm, something that seemed to calm him.'' This haven't changed that much between us, just come back to my side, and let me take that man out.''

''You're wrong, everything's bloody changed...'' She murmured coldly, and her eyes hardened slightly. She blocked his sword, and pushed him back with ease, their eye contact never breaking. Her mind still screamed for her to just run after Zack, and away from him, but she had buy them time. She swung her sword half heartedly, and he parried her attack just as easy as she had done.'' I won't look back any more, but I don't want to fight you!''

''If you won't let me pass, then you leave me no choice!'' He replied back, and fought more offensively, his attacks became more accurate, and serious. His eyes saddened, but he did not stop, he wanted this war to end, and this was the quickest way to end it. He thrust his sword froward, gracing her arm slightly, and it hurt him more than he thought it would.''If you won't fight me, than move out of my way, woman...''

Syrenne's green eyes hardened, and when he attacked for a second time, she defended herself. She parried his sword, and used her strength to strike upwards with both swords hard enough to knock the sword out of his hand. She crossed both sword under his chin, trapping his head in between them, giving him a sad look.''I won't let you hurt him or Dagran, you've lost now surrender.'' She whispered, and lowered her head.

''You know I can't do that, love..'' He murmured calmly, and released the ice spell under her feet. One wrong move, and she would temporarily turn into to ice. He felt the icy cold aura creep down his leg, and come to rest on the already cold ground. He heard footsteps, and opened his eyes, finding his target, and Yurick running towards them.'' My target is back, don't do anything foolish. One wrong step and you'll get hurt...''

''We have been through this before, you know I won't take orders from you...'' She whispered with a few tears staining her cheeks, as she looked him square in the eyes. She knew it was useless trying to talk any more, she could see it in his eyes, and she saw his determination. She looked over her shoulder, and her eyes found Zack's cobalt ones.'' Watch out! he's put a spell on the ground, one wrong move and you'll fall, and leave you vulnerable!''

''What about you, then!?'' Zack shouted, and ignored her warning, determined to save her. He noticed the ground were covered with some kind of light blue magic, and he also noticed a few safe spots. He unsheathed his sword, and continued.'' Hey, ice mage! I'll be your opponent!''

''Don't...Syrenne..'' Lowell pleaded with her, one last time. He jumped back, and away from her two swords, ignoring the small wounds they inflicted on both sides of his neck. He picked up his Lapis Lazuli from the ground, and looked into her eyes before he would tore after the black haired man.'' Know that I never..wanted to hurt you..''

'' I know...you damned fool.'' Syrenne whispered as he ran past her, and she closed her eyes to focus her energy. She knew before the battle even started that she would be forced to fight him, and she also knew she needed her strongest attack, her shadow stitch to inflict paralysis on him, to be able to stop him. She took a deep breath, and jumped high in the air, and flipped around. She landed just in between the two men, her back turned towards Lowell, and her eyes closed. Her plunged her two swords in the ground, and the shock wave that surged through the ground, inflicted her desired status effect.

''Damn it!'' Lowell bellowed, as Syrenne suddenly landed in front of him, but it was useless. He had already swung his sword, and just as her swords touched the ground, his sword connected with her back. His eyes widened as, his sword slashed her from her right shoulder, creating a diagonal wound that ended at her left hip. He could only stare in shock, as she helplessly fell forward, her back already covered in blood. _Damn it!  
Syrenne, please...Syrenne be all right!_

''It's okay, I've got you...'' Zack murmured softly, as he easily caught her before she hit the ground. His hands tried to hold onto her hips, not touching the wound. His eyes hardened, when hearing her pained moans, and ragged breathing. He glared into Lowell's devastated looking face, and he could not believe that these two had been lovers once.'' You son of a bitch! You knew she would try to stop you, and still you went all in, and you claim that you care for her! Take a good look around this battlefield, ice mage, do you see any of your mercenary comrades severely wounded? We may be fighting on different sides, but friends shouldn't hurt one another, but your side have crossed that line several times, and you are supposed to be old friends, filthy piece of shits!''

''Zack...it's fine, don't bother...'' Syrenne whispered weakly, her voice muffled by his chest. Her hands dug into his shoulders, as she held onto him for dear life, blinking away tears that wanted to fall. The pain she was in were almost unbearable, and she just wished to go to sleep.'' I'll be fine...I think..''

Zack gently guided her over to a large stone, and helped her sit. With her out of the way, he tackled Lowell to the ground, punching him in the face. He didn't stop until he heard, the familiar crack of a broken nose, and then he got off him. His eyes found forest green ones, and he returned the smile he found in her face, grateful that she hadn't become angry with him.

The sky above them darkened, and the cold winter day, became even more harsh. Zack looked up, and all color left his face, above the area where their two last friends where, now floated his former general. His heart skipped a beat, as the raven wing unfolded itself, and his old friend finally appeared. His usual long silver hair swayed in the harsh breeze, and he knew they were all in trouble.

''Zack...Don't tell me that's him?'' Yurick asked him uncertainly, and pointed up at the flying one winged man. He tore his eye away, and quickly walked over to a fallen female mage, and ripped off her petticoat, he started to tear it into three larger pieces. He then proceeded to press it to Syrenne's back, trying to stop the bleeding until someone could take a look at it. It didn't look fatal, but it would need some stitches, but then again he was no doctor. He untied the black leather straps wrapped around her arms, and used them to hold the quickly thrown together dressing in place.

''Oh, that's him all right.'' Zack muttered, and ran a hand through his black hair. Painful memories resurfaced, memories he thought would be best forgotten. He glared down on the silent man on the ground before he walked over to the dual sword woman again. He sent her a determined look, and knelt down before her, with his back to her.''Not a damn word, just climb on board. We must regroup with Tifa, and Dagran, and we have to go into the heart of chaos, where Sephiroth awaits...''

''Oh, fine! Just don't ever throw this in my face, or I'll bloody kill you..'' She shot back weakly, but did as he asked. She stood up, and carefully climbed onto his back, with her arms encircling his neck, and she grunted painfully as he rose on his feet.

''Syrenne...I—'' Lowell tried to speak, but one angry glare from her was enough to shut him up. He simply rose on his feet, pressing his scarf to his bleeding nose, and watched the odd pair walk towards the ominous looking man in the sky. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he knew felt grateful for the silent support, but that did not sooth the pain he felt inside. If there had ever been any doubt about them being over, it was now gone. He had messed up big time, and he would be surprised if she ever spoke to him again.'' Look after her, Yurick...''

''It's not a small thing you ask of me, but I'll do my best.'' Yurick replied with a small smirk playing on his lips, as he walked past the older man. In his hands, rested Syrenne's swords, and he seemed to struggle a bit with them, but carried them nonetheless.'' If you know what's best for you, take the others and leave this place.''

Lowell only nodded his head, and watched them go, and a part of him wanted to get the hell out of here, but that was not possible. He could never just abandon his friends, and he knew Zael, and Therius was in the same direction, so he simply choose to follow them at a safe distance.

* * *

**Final Hour:**

''So, you are the one destroying my plans...'' Sephiroth spoke calmly, as he glided down from the air, his feet touching the ground. He smirked evilly, as he noticed how hard Dagran was fighting, he had almost pushed him out of his mind.'' It is always a pleasure to shatter strong minds, and I have failed with you once, already...''

Dagran only sat there, on his knees on the cold ground. His hands clutched both sides of his head, and his breathing was ragged. His mind felt like it did two years ago, when he lost himself to the Outsider of rage, and he felt the same hopeless feeling now, as he did back then. _I have to fight this! I can't let myself be overtaken again, not when I have so much things I need to do! Damn it, Tifa...Zack...Help me!_

''Oh, miss Lockhart? Has she finally gotten herself an admirer...'' Sephiroth murmured, as he looked down on the ground, searching for a suitable dead body. He grabbed hold of a dead woman's hair, inspecting her like she was for sale, before he threw her body before Dagran, and raised his hand in the air.'' You are right, she is far too ugly to be compared to the lovely Lockhart. But with this spell, your mind shall not be able to see the difference...''

Dagran's eyes snapped open, as the pain in his head ceased. His breathing slowly became normal, and he let his hands drop down to his sides again. He felt a bit disoriented, sitting there on the cold ground, while the battle still went on around him. His eyes finally focused, and his eyes widened at the site before him, Tifa lay on her back, with a sword stuck to her shoulder. Her beautiful red eyes stared lifeless up into the sky, and her hair blew gently in the wind. _No,no, no, NO! She can't be dead, this must be a dream!_

''Tifa? Please don't be dead...'' He whispered, and crawled over to her still body. He reached out, and gently touched her cheek, and then pressed two fingers to her throat. Feeling no pulse, he could feel his own heart breaking into pieces, and his anger increase with every second gone by. With a sharp inhale, he reached out, and grabbed hold of the hilt of the sword, and gently removed it. Blood flowed from the wound, and it soaked her top, but he didn't care, he hugged her to his chest.''Whoever did this...will pay!''

Sephiroth laughed from amusement, as he circled around the devastated man. His spell working, and he would soon be able to invade his mind, controlling him like a puppet.''Yes, give in to your anger, punish every one for her death!''

''Get away from him, Sephiroth!'' Tifa growled, and jumped off her horse, and tackled the general to the ground. In her right mind, that was something she would never have done, ought of the fear she felt for the who destroyed her childhood. Adrenaline pumped through her body, and that won over her fear, as she punched him straight in the face.''Can't you ever stay, dead!?''

''I will never be a memory.'' He sneered evilly, and threw her off him. He rose on his feet, and he easily fixed his broken nose, with a heal spell, and no trace of injury was left on his handsome face. He then ran hand through his long hair, while staring at his old enemy.''My, My, that's a bit undressed even for you, miss Lockhart.''

''Funny you noticed that, considering you have feelings for a monster.'' She sneered, and bolted up on her feet, brushing snow from her clothes. She made sure to know where she had him, and that she was between Dagran, and him at all times.'' I may have let you manipulate Cloud once, but you won't get lay a finger on him..''

''Insolent woman, you dare speak ill of my mother!?'' He snapped back, and his cat eyes narrowed angrily. He raised his left hand in the air, darkening the sky even more, to demonstrate his power. His wing disappearing from his back, and black feathers fell silently down to the ground.'' I should have killed you years before, you have always hindered my plans for the puppet.''

''Jenova is not your mother!'' Tifa snapped back, as her anger got the better of her. Vincent had told her the tragic fate that had befallen this man's real mother, and she couldn't stand him thinking that he was that monsters son, even if he didn't deserve her pity.'' You are a fool, if you really believe her to be your mother.''

Before he could formulate an answer, the rest of her companions arrived. Two more persons joined them, and went straight for the unconscious knight on the ground. Both Mirania, and Zael helped him sit up, and treated his severely wounded hand, but Sephiroth's eyes widened in recognition, as they came to rest on his former friend. His fingers quickly moved down, and grasped the hilt of his masamune, something that did not go unnoticed by Zack.

''Snap out of it, Dagran!'' Tifa shouted, and threw a handful of snow in his face. Her eyes never leaving their enemy's still from. She smirked when she heard, the surprised gasp, and the following muttering, as he threw the dead body on the ground. She reached out with her hand, helping him onto his feet, squeezing his hand in the process.'' All of you be careful around this man, he's a master manipulator.''

Dagran simply nodded his head, and drew his own sword. He couldn't even begin to describe the feeling swirling inside him, at seeing her alive. His eyes widened, as he noticed her scar that ran across her whole upper body, it's shape was diagonal, and it went from her left shoulder, down between her breasts, finally ending by her right hip. _What happened to her? How did she ever survive a wound like that..._

''It's been a while, puppy.'' Sephiroth coldly spoke, as he drew his sword from the scabbard hanging from his hips. His lips turned into a evil smirk, as Zack handed the wounded woman over to the younger silver haired man, and drew his buster sword.''Is this how you welcome back a friend, after so long time?''

''You are not the friend I knew...''Zack shouted, and bolted forward, his sword clashing with the mighty masmune. He managed to drive him backwards, with his angry swings, which Sephiroth easily parried. He swung his sword, with such force, that it created sparks every time the two blades connected with each other.'' Why are you doing all this, must you really destroy the planet?''

''This planet does not deserve to be alive...'' Sephiroth simply answered, and rammed his sword, through Zack's right shoulder. Laughing as the kick he delivered to his stomach, made him crash backwards down onto his back.'' As fun as this have been, I have other things to attend to.''

All of them could only stare, as his black wing sprung free from his back. He gracefully floated into the air, and preformed a powerful stop spell, freezing the entire battlefield except from them. With a snap of his fingers, a man appeared in the air in front of him, bound, and gagged. The man was none other than Horace, who looked like he had received an awful beating.

''I don't have time for idle chit chat, this man's life in exchange for his.'' He coldly stated, and pointed towards Dagran, his sword resting against Horace's throat.

''No! You promised no one would get hurt!'' Zael shouted, and rose onto his feet. His blue eyes staring helplessly up at the man who had tormented his thoughts for two whole years.'' I've done everything you have asked, leave Horace alone..''

''Foolish man, be glad that I have spared your family this long.'' Sephiroth calmly stated with an emotionless look on his face, as he brutally cut of one of his victim's feet. He laughed as Horace's muffled screams filled the air, and blood dripped from his butchered leg.'' Will you coldly stand there, and watch him suffer?''

''Don't believe him, master Zael...'' Horace managed to speak weakly, after her had spit out the scarf that had been stuffed inside his mouth. His swollen eyes, locked with Zael concerned ones, and he let out a pained cry as Sephiroth's blade cut into his stomach.'' I'm already a goner, but tell...Meredith, that I love her...and wish her...the best...''

''What an awful man...'' Mirania whispered softly, as tears ran down her cheeks. Her healing magic, having just healed Therius hand, making the bleeding stop, she was exhausted. She held onto her lover for dear life, not wanting him to try to fight this sinister creature.

''He's a monster...'' Therius answered her weakly, his azure eyes stared at the wounded man before them. His body were weak from the intense fighting, and blood loss he had just suffered when loosing two of his fingers.

''I'm done with this! You never meant to keep your word, weren't you!?'' Zael shouted angrily, and drew his sword, charging toward the two men floating in the air. His blue light of the Outsider shining on his hand, and his eyes glared up into Sephiorth's face.'' Release him, immediately!''

'' Zael, think about what your doing!'' Lowell shouted, and levitated into the air. His hands drawing patterns for his Glacier spell. The cold blue light surrounded his body, and he raised his arms above his head. He focused on his target, and released the spell which crashed right into the two suspended men in the air: exploding into a bright blue light, forcing everyone to close their eyes.

At the same time, Zael had jumped into the air, and aimed his sword. When the cold mist from the ice spell settled, and everyone opened their eyes they were met with a horrific site. Horace, and been used as a human shield, and had been pierced with several icicles, and Sephiroth finished him off, by cutting off more body parts. Brutally slashing off, his other feet, legs, and even arms, before he let the reminder of

Horace's body slammed down onto the cold ground, his lifeless eyes stared directly at the medical tent, where his beloved wife were safe. Zael hung suspended in the air, by an whirlwind, trying to break free from the strong spell, so he could avenge his fallen friend.

Tifa bolted forward, her feet pounding against the cold ground. Since Sephiroth's attention were on Dagran, she used that to her advantage, and jumped up into the air, delivering a brutal kick right into his back, making him crash down onto the ground.

''Cowardly bastard! If you're so damn powerful, why resort to these kinds of tricks?'' Dagran sneered, and summoned his chains who shot out towards the one winged angel. His anger seemed to work with him for once, and he even summoned his powerful needle attack, and unleashed it together with his chains towards the silver haired devil.'' Zack, take Syrenne and Yurick, and go ahead of us! I'm just going to create a big enough diversion so me, and Tifa can slip away too!''

Zack only nodded, and picked up Syrenne. He looked over his shoulder one last time, before he and Yurick bolted across the meadow. Their hearts felt heavy, but they knew the other two would soon follow them, and they both sent a silent prayer towards poor Horace. Who's death would not have been in vain, they would somehow manage to beat the silver demon.

''You think you can beat me that easily!?'' Sephiroth sneered, and flew away from the powerful attack sent at him. He raised his hand into the air, and an dark purple aura shone around him, his hair floating in all directions, as he focused his energy.'' I shall make you rue that fact that you did not die, two years ago..''

_I wonder if they can avoid both the spell, and my curse..._

''Come forth, oh beautiful Shiva!'' Tifa shouted out in panic, as she knew she had to act fast. His spell shadow flare would soon be unleashed, and if Dagran got hit with it, then it would be all over. His mind would be left weak, and would be an easy target.'' Call forth your, eternally cold ice, summon Diamond dust!''

As the beautiful summon spirit raised her arm, the first fighter ran as fast as her legs could take her. The lonely blue eyes of Shiva, came to rest on her target, and her blue hair flowed down her back as the wind picked up. Sephiroth released his spell, just as the powerful ice blocks surrounded his body, temporarily trapping him under the cold ice. Tifa barely managed to throw herself before her companion, the spell hit her, making her scream out in pain. Small dark spheres shot out of nowhere, slamming themselves onto her body, and bounced of her as fast as they appeared. Draining all of her energy, while inflicting massive amounts of pain, and at the same time giving her electric shocks, as they connected to her skin.

''Tifa!?'' Dagran shouted, and caught her, as the powerful spell released her body. He scooped her up in his arms, and hugged her to his chest, already fearing the worst as her body was limp. It was not until he felt her shiver, that he looked down into her pained filled face.'' Please hang on, don't leave me...''

''I...I'm fine...this won't...kill me..'' She managed to whisper, despite the pain she was in. Her hand came to rest on his cheek, giving him a reassuring look, before writhing from a wave of pain that swept over her body.

''Hush, I've got you...'' Dagran whispered back, and readjusted her in his arms. He planned to take full advantage of the fact that, the mad demon were trapped in ice. So he spun around, and ran over to their horse, climbing onto it's back proved to be a challenge with the wounded fist fighter in his arms. He looked back at his companions and his eyes locked with Lowell's tired ones.'' Escape from here, while you can, there is a activated teleport spell in a cave to the east!''

''I can't leave this place, or this man. Its' too late for me, but please go with them!'' Zael shouted from his place in the air. His eyes were panicked as he noticed the ice started to crack around the silver haired demon. He reached down into the pocket of his pants, and pulled up a small black pouch, which he threw on the ground next to Mirania, and Therius.'' Inside lays the mark of house Arganen, take it until I can return to the island.''

''I can't leave you here-'' Therius started to say, but were interrupted by a painful scream that came from Zael's trapped form.

''Do as I say! It's too late for me!'' Zael bellowed, and held onto his head, gnashing his teeth from the pain he was in.'' You'll have nothing on this side any more, you'll all be killed if you return from here, and have failed your mission, just go...please!''

It was with heavy hearts, that the three companions fled the battlefield. They quickly followed Dagran, but every once in a while they looked over their shoulders, wondering if they had done the right thing, leaving him alone with the strange one winged man. Explanations would have to be given later, right now they only had one goal in mind, and that was to escape alive.

* * *

**Lazulis Island:**

They had made a narrow escape, and had managed to reach the cave laying to the east of the battlefield. Yurick had quickly operated the teleportation spell, that took them to Lazulis Island's shoreline. Tired from today's fighting, and utter defeat. They made it to Ariela's tavern, where they could count on the kind hearted woman not turn them out, despite the late hour of their arrival. The two best friends rushed upstairs to tend to the two women's wounds, while the others talked things through, as best they could with Ariela. The once peaceful tavern filled with a tension that not was thick enough, to be able to slice through it with a blade.

''I will not ask, why Dagran has returned from the dead. I'm only going to focus on being grateful that all of you came out of that battle alive.'' Ariela spoke kindly, and served her friends some of her famous meat soup.

''Apparently, he never kicked the bucket.'' Lowell tiredly replied, and wolfed down the warm food.

''Yes, you are right.'' Mirania spoke softly, as she grabbed hold of her lover's hand, and gave him a tired smile.''We should be grateful to be alive.''

''Indeed..'' Therius, and Yurick replied at the same time, not noticing the amused expression on their hostess face.

* * *

Dagran swiftly carried his female companion inside the women's old room, and were followed by Zack who carried a weak Syrenne. Both of them gently laid down the two female companions on the soft beds, and proceeded to treat their wounds. Zack gently took hold of a wash cloth, and cleaned the dual wielding woman's bloody back.

''Come on Syrenne, you have to stay awake..'' Zack gently spoke, as he grimaced, as he stared to stitch up her nasty wound. Her pained moans, made him uncomfortable, as he didn't like inflicting more pain upon her.'' Have you ever heard the saying, He's like an apple that already fell from the tree and been on the ground for a few days. You know it will probably taste fine, you just don't want eat it because of the brown bits."

''Noo.'' She weakly replied, and grunted when she felt the needle go through her skin.

''No? Well, what do you think you should do, if you come across an apple like that?'' He asked her, as he cast a cure spell on her. His face broke into a grin, as he noticed the wound close itself, and leave behind a thick white scare. She would still be in a lot of pain, but it would get better in a couple of day.

''Don't lick the brown stuff?'' Syrenne answered grumpily, as she settled her head down on the soft pillow. Her lips forming a small smile, as she heard the two men chuckle behind her. But, seeing as she was too tired, and in too much pain she let it slide this time.

''hehe no, you should avoid men like that.'' Zack replied with a warm chuckle as he settled down on the floor, his head nuzzling into a soft pillow, and crawled under his blanket. Falling asleep as soon as, he closed his eyes, not hearing Syrenne's last comment.

'' Lowell is a bad apple, with brown stuff...'' Syrenne murmured, before falling asleep.'' But you're a nice one...''

Dagran crawled into bed next to Tifa, who shivered like a leaf in the wind. The spell she had been hit with, had really drained her of all her energy, but her body did not ache any more, thanks to the cure spell. She nuzzled her face into his chest, savouring the warmth, and safety she found there. His arms encircled her, and hugged her even closer so she could borrow as much body heat as she needed.

''Don't ever do anything like that again, you hear?'' Dagran muttered as he looked down into her face. His eyes travelled down to her scar once again, and wondered who gave her that scar, why she had received it in the first place.'' Where did you get that scar?''

''I don't make promises that I don't know if I can keep.'' She murmured with a smile playing on her face. She blushed when she noticed how he stared down at her chest.'' Aha! You were not the one washing me back then, if it was then you would not be so fascinated by my scar...''

''Maybe I've just now remembered to ask about it...'' He shot back, and raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk adorning his tired face. His arms tightened around her, as he felt her try to push him away, by laying her hands on his chest.''Besides, maybe we both did it, and I was in charge of the lower regions, eh?''

''You...p-'' She tried to argue with him, but he simply silenced her with his lips. She immediately relaxed, but when she closed her eyes, she did not open them more that night. A green light slowly faded, and Dagran removed his lips from hers, smirking down at the now sleeping woman, feeling glad that he had managed to put her to sleep. Her body was more damaged, and tired from that spell, than she had lead on, and he did not regret using a sleeping spell on her.

**The battle was over, and many lives were taken on this fateful day. What did the one winged angel have in store for them, and would they be able to find out the truth behind Zael's strange behavior.**

**The curse Sephiroth had cast along with his Shadow flare, was already working it's magic, and soon all hell would break loose. Dagran and Zack would have to work against the clock, to be able to find a cure, and two hearts would be forever bound to each other, for all eternity...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors notes: **I'm sorry for the delay, but I hope the chapters length will compensate for it :)

I'm not sure when next chapter will be up, I have a hard time deciding on which path the end for this story is going to take, and I need to think about that for a bit. There might be an update next week, but I won't promise anything. Feedback from my readers is much appreciated, it might help me decide, but don't feel like you have to :)

I will fix errors in this chapter, tomorrow, I just wanted it to be finished as soon as possible :)

This chapter contains a competition!

For those who can find in my story, two phrases that are actually song lyrics. One of them I only want the singers name, and title of the song, the other one I want the title of the song, and which movie it comes from. You will leave your answer in a review (it's fine even if you are a guest too), and the winner will be able to request a 1500 word long one shot. You leave your answer, and in it write which character/ Characters you want a story about, and if you want the story to take place in game or after.

You may chose from the following categories:

Final Fantasy 7

The last story

Kingdom hearts 2 and birth my sleep.

Xenoblade.

I will not write any crossovers, and I will only write about heterosexual relationships. Pairings I will NOT accept to write about:

Cloud/Tifa

Zael/Calista

Shulk/Melia

The winner will be announced in the next chapter, and I will try to have the story finished within one month. Thanks as always for reading my story, and for the reviews, now without further ado, here's chapter 11!

* * *

**Ariela and her father had let their guests rest until they woke up on their own. News of the Gurak's victory had already reached their Island. Apparently the appearance of an unknown demon, had caused panic, and the Gurak had managed gain the upper hand.**

**It had been Ariela's older sister Meredith who had brought the news with her. The family had been shocked to hear about her husband's death, and they had decided to hold a small memorial service for him the next day.**

**The curse Tifa had been struck with, had worsened under the night. Would they be able to save her from her fate, or would she drive them all crazy? Either way, the one winged angel's plan would backfire, and the newly formed group would become closer because of it. **

**The soldier and the mercenary would have to challenge the planet itself, and two hearts would end up bound forever. One thing was certain, and could never be changed, Dagran's fate was sealed, and he could no longer escape his fate.**

**Chapter 11: Destiny: The Lovers.**

Zack and Syrenne sat down in the tavern, currently engaging in a glaring competition. Ariela stood at a safe distance, behind the counter nervously glancing over at Mirania and the rest of the gang. Apparently, the dual swords woman craved her morning beer, but Zack refused to let her have it, considering she took pretty strong medicine for her wound.

''What are you, stupid? You can't mix alcohol with strong potions!'' Zack said, and shoved his face only inches from the pouting woman's face. His cobalt blue eyes stared into her forest green ones, silently challenging her.'' And the rest of you, don't interfere! Any kind of attention, and she just grows more determined, thinking it's fun...''

''Oi! Take that back, shit face!'' Syrenne bellowed, and pushed her forehead against his, glaring even angrier than before. Her hand trying to move as slow as possible, towards his tankard of cold lovely bear.''I'm not some kind of animal, you damn sod!''

''Arghhhhh!'' A blood curdling scream echoed through the whole tavern, everyone jumped in their seats. Not any one of them were used to that kind of panicked screaming, nor were they used to someone screaming that laud. A large crash was followed by even more screaming, and then everything became silent, after a very agitated sounding Dagran roaring like a wounded animal.'' WHAT!?''

Their fight was put on hold for now, and everyone rushed upstairs except for Therius. When they reached the top of the stairs, the bedroom door opened with a large slam, and out came an crying Tifa, who covered her chest. After her came an very concerned looking Dagran, with a large red mark on his cheek, his eyes kept staring in disbelief at the distraught female.

''I woke up, and he was all over me..'' She spoke with a trembling lips, her red eyes filled with tears, as she stared at the large group of people, who could only stand there gaping at her.'' I demand to know where I am!''

''What's going on? Has she turned younger?'' Yurick spoke aloud, his icy blue eye observed her closely. He took a few steps towards her, and took off his jacket, and wrapping it around her shoulders. He also noticed that she was shorter than him all of a sudden, she usually is a few inches taller.'' You don't need to fear that man, or any of us...''

''Oh, have those grown, when she's turned younger?'' Syrenne spoke with a goofy look on her face, her hand reaching out to touch the now younger woman's chest.'' Her skin looks so milky, and soft...''

''Oh, my! She's right! They have certainly grown...'' Lowell exclaimed, and leaned a little closer, trying to sneak a peak between her hands. A silly grin was plastered onto his face, and the look he received from his former leader would make a normal man back away.'' Hey there, little lady...-''

''Don't touch her, or look at her!'' Dagran barked angrily, and smacked away his friend's hand. His hazel eyes glared threateningly at the seemingly unaffected ice mage.'' Mirania, do you know anything about this, and can it be treated?''

''Are the rumours true then, is she your lady?'' Lowell teasingly questioned the stunned man by the door, his eyes glancing back, and fort between the pair.'' If not then she's fair game, mate''

''Back off ye damn whoremonger...'' Syrenne sneered, and grabbed hold of his neck, shoving him towards the back of their group. Her feelings of anger, and betrayal still fresh in her mind, as she sent him a cold glare.''You don't deserve someone like her, and besides they are...erm..what are you?''

''We are nothing! Why would I ever be interested in that scary old guy! Nor will I ever let an old bat like you anywhere near me...'' Tifa exclaimed, and glanced between the two men in question, but her face scrunched up when looking at Lowell's shocked face. She gulped when looking back up into Dagran's angry face, and hide her face in Yurick's chest, and shyly opened one eye to look up into Yurick's amused face.

''We are...I-'' Dagran tried to speak, but he hesitated when seeing her turn to Yurick. He felt a bang of jealously surge through him, and he didn't like her in the arms of someone else. _ I don't care about what's going on, I just want her to return back to normal. I won't ever let her go, she's mine, and no one else!  
_His eyes hardened, and he glared over at his companions again, raising an eyebrow at Zack's amused expression.'' She is off limits, have I made myself clear?''

''Crystal...'' Lowell muttered, and descended down the stairs again, looking a tiny bit disappointed.''Hey, Ariela! Give me some ale, would you darling?''

''Besides, you're much more interesting than those old men...'' Tifa spoke uncharacteristically, and leaned on her toes, and gave the stunned fire mage a quick kiss. She barely touched his lips until she felt herself being yanked backwards, into a pair of strong arms.

''Don't you dare do anything like that again!'' Dagran growled dangerously, and his eyes shone red as he glared down into the frightened teenager's face. The grip on her arms tightened, as she tried to squirm free, and he leaned down closer to her face, giving a devious smirk.'' You belong to me...''

''Hey, hey hey! Other Dagran, calm down!'' Zack intervened, and pried his friend's hands off her. He gently nudged his friend in the shoulder, making him snap out of his angry daze, and his eyes returned to normal. Not really knowing what he did, he just raised an eyebrow when looking at the horrified Tifa slowly backing away from them. Zack's gaze travelled back and forth between his two close friends, and all he could do was to sigh in disappointment. _Good working Dagran, what a nice way of winning the fair maidens heart..._

Mirania seemed to awake from her daze, and slowly walked over to the young woman. Her hand reached out, and grabbed hold of her right wrist, and she closed her eyes to be able to focus on finding an answer. She could feel powerful magic surge through Tifa's body, and she could detect a curse she'd never felt before, but she could not make our what attribute is was, nor how it reacted to her little sensing spell.

''Whatcha doin, lady?'' A child's voice broke through her concentration, and when Mirania opened her dark blue eyes, she found herself staring down into an even younger Tifa. This one was barely nine years old, and her clothes lay in a pile on the floor, and the small child didn't even notice that.

''Oi! What is happening with her!?'' Dagran shouted as he looked down on the cute child, a feeling of dread spread through him. Her eyes met his, and he could see how he scared her, and that was also something that made him very uneasy. The real Tifa always enjoyed his company, but every younger version of her so far, seemed to hate him. He tried to smile down on her, but that seemed to only scare her even more, as she bolted towards Zack. He ran a hand through his long hair, and when he looked into Mirania's grim looking face, his heart almost stopped, her looking like that only meant that this situation was severe.'' Mirania, out with it, what is going to happen, if we don't stop this?''

''What the hell is going on!'' Zack shouted, and his jaw dropped, as the stark naked child clung to his legs. Her bright red eyes, shining with deviousness, and her hair only reached down to the middle of her back. He reached down, and picked her up, while Dagran bolted into the bedroom, and came back seconds later with a black t-shirt.''Look here sweetie, you need to put on some clothes...''

''N...no, no! He's scary!'' Tifa wailed, and threw her arms around Zack's neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck.'' Where's my papa!?''

''Oh, don't be such wimps' it's just a little girlie.'' Syrenne teased them, and took hold of the scared child. With determination, she took the black panties laying on the floor, helping Tifa put them on, and tied two knots on each side, stopping them from slipping down. Then she reached out, and took the t-shit from her friend, and slid it over Tifa's head. She smiled, as she admire her handiwork, and ruffled the smiling girl's hair.'' I'm sure ya don't remember because you have been sick, but your father asked us to look after you for a short while.''

''That's right, so cheer up, Tifa.'' Yurick jumped into the conversation, and knelt down on the floor next to Syrenne. His icy blue eye observed her closely, trying to sense the magic that was doing this to the kind fist fighter. He gave the small child one of his rare smiles, as her lips turned into a shy grin.'' Why don't we go down, and get you something to eat, eh?''

''Sure, mister!'' Tifa happily shouted, and took his, and Syrenne's hand letting her be guided downstairs. Her happy little face brought matching smiles onto her two companions faces, as they descended down into the tavern.

''Will you please spit it out, how bad is it?'' Dagran immediately asked the healer, when his companions footsteps died away. Zack came to stand next to him, looking just as worried as he felt, and he was starting to become irritated by her lack of response.''Oi! Out with it!''

''Hey, hey, take it easy...'' Zack intervened, and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. His cobalt blue eyes locked with lapis lazuli blue, and he felt his heart sink when looking into her sorrowful eyes.''Please miss, Mirania...''

''Oh, I'm quite sorry! I was just in deep thought..'' She excused herself, with a small blush coloring her pale cheeks. She tucked a lock behind her ear, and looked straight up into Dagran's angry face, not able to shake of the nice feeling she got from looking at her friend. It felt like the good old days, when he would scold her for something she did, but this was much more severe, and a life was at stake.'' My magic can't decipher exactly what it is, but she will most likely cease to exist if we can't stop the curse. Even if we can stop it, I can't guarantee her returning to normal...''

''No!'' Both mean shouted at the same time, and stared in disbelief at the healer. Dagran walked over to the railing, and looked down on the happy little girl, while Zack just stood there looking miserable.

''Excuse me, I couldn't help to overhear, but I think I can help.'' Meredith soft voice interrupted their grim thoughts. She stood before them, looking very tired, and her sorrow was evident on her face, but the kind look in her eyes were still there.'' My husband was a master on curses, and he trained me. We have a small library containing information on curses, I would be more than happy to let you look through them.''

''Oh, that would be most useful!'' Mirania exclaimed, and rushed over to the sorrowful looking woman. She laid a comforting hand on the older woman's shoulder, a special look was exchanged between them, and no words were needed to convey the sympathy and support Mirania felt for her.'' If we are to save her, we have to act fast!''

Dagran turned his head, and walked after the two women. He grabbed hold of Meredith's wrist, making her turn around with a surprised look on her face. He raised her knuckle to his lips, and planted a soft kiss to it, to show her how grateful he was for her help.''Words won't ease your pain, but I want you to know that you have my deepest gratitude for helping us. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask..'' He spoke kindly, as his eyes locked with hers.

* * *

Hours had gone by since Mirania, Yurick, and Meredith had gone to read through Horace's books on curses. In the meantime, the curse turned Tifa even younger, and she was now around four years old. The rest of the large group had their hands full with looking after the young fist fighter, who were running around everywhere driving them slowly into madness.

''Ariela, can you stay closed today? I will of course compensate you in full...'' Dagran shouted as he, and Zack tried to catch the little girl running around with a sharp dagger. He dashed past the silver knight who only sat in the middle of the commotion looking as grim as ever.'' Come back here, you little devil's spawn! I swear Syrenne, what were you thinking, handing her a dagger!?''

Tifa only stuck out her tongue, and rushed past him, to the other side of the tavern. Her small feet pounding against the old wooden floors, and her laughed filled the otherwise silent tavern. Her big beautiful crimson eyes, were filled with mirth, and her lips had long since turned into a lovely smirk.

''Shut it! How was I to know she would turn berserk, trying to scratch every surface.'' Syrenne bellowed, as crawled under a table, in pursuit of the little girl.'' If this keeps up, we will be the ones ending up dead...''

''That is fine, Dagran. But, are you sure you can afford it?'' Ariela answered, barely keeping a straight face, as her tavern had been turned into a playground. She herself thought the child in question was adorable, whatever form she had taken, and her father stood in the kitchen with a silly smile on his face.

''Money is not an issue..'' Dagran answered with a angry grunt, as he and Zack collided in search for their prey. He was thankful that Lowell stood guard at the stairs, so they didn't need to worry about her running in stairs with a sharp weapon.'' argh! Zack out of the way!''

''Me!? It was you who ran into me...'' Zack immediately shot back, and stomped down hard with his left foot. His eyes that were always so cheerful, were now angry, and with an angry scowl on his face he shoved Dagran out of the way. He started to push chairs up against the walls, making it much easier to be able to catch her.'' Tifa, I've had enough of this, come out or we'll do this the hard way!''

''Come here, I've got something for you...'' Therius spoke up for the first time, his voice oddly sweet sounding for a grumpy knight like himself. His voice made all of them turn to stare in shock at him, and to their utter astonishment, their target the last hour, came crawling out from her hiding place. The silver knight held up, Tifa's sketch book, and the little girl ran towards him, with her hands out stretched, the dagger long forgotten in the corner where she came from.'' Want to look inside the book?''

''Hey! Where did you get your hands on that?'' Zack questioned the knight, as he just finished putting the chairs back in their place. His blue eyes widened, as the young girl flipped through the pages, of what seemed to be drawings of Dagran, and her old friends.'' That's private you know...''

''He's a knight, and a knight's job is to vanquish evil. He probably looked through our things, in search for evidence to put me away..'' Dagran coldly spoke up, and casually walked over to the table, his eyes glanced down onto the sketch book. He felt quite surprised to find so many drawings of himself in there, and it was not only him, it was from before they met. His old clothes, hairstyle, and the details were amazing, and he suspected she had drawn it from her memories.'' So are we to battle to the death, or are you going to wait until you can dispose of me?''

''Neither...'' Therius coldly replied, and lifted his gaze from the child sitting in his lap, to the serious looking ex mercenary. He still felt anger surge through him, as he looked at the younger man, but his knight's honour stopped him from continuing his vengeance.'' You could have killed me after we fought, and yet you spared me. Though it pains me to admit it, I would not have been that kind, and it's thanks to that kindness that I get to see my child grow up...''

''I'm sleepy...'' Tifa said with a small yawn, her hand rubbing her eyes. She hopped down from Therius's lap, and stretched her arms up to Dagran who picked her up, letting her snuggle her face in the crook of his neck. He couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable, seeing as the small girl he held in his arms, was the same one he had feelings for. It felt wrong seeing her like this, and it felt even more wrong to have feelings for a child, the whole situation was absurd.

Dagran only nodded his head in acknowledgement to the silver knight's words. He didn't really know what to say to his words, both of them knew that they would never become friends. While balancing Tifa on one arm, he drained his almost forgotten beer, and walked over to the stairs, where Lowell greeted him with a amused grin on his face.'' Move your arse, I need to get this one to bed, and wipe that grin off your ugly face..'' He ordered his friend, with a tiny blush appearing on his cheeks.

''Mercenary, I lost to you, and that means that you are my superior, and I will follow your orders.''Therius spoke seriously, his face void of emotions, except for a very rare smirk gracing his face.'' But, it changes not, how I feel towards you, we shall never become friends...''

''Ha! Fear not, that thought never once crossed my mind.'' Dagran simply answered, and waved nonchalantly with his free hand, as he walked up the stairs. His eyes locked with Ariela's, and he reached down to a small money pouch hanging on his sword belt. He managed to throw it down to her, and simply nod his head, as a silent thank you for having the tavern closed.

Lowell watched Syrenne as she slowly crawled out from beneath a table. He saw how sweaty she was, and understood it was because of her wound. A pang of guilt crept up his spine, and he couldn't help himself, as he walked forward, and grabbed her hand, helping her up on her feet. Their eyes briefly met, before her gorgeous expressive green eyes hardened, and a scowl appeared on her face.

''When I want your help, I'll bloody ask for it!'' Syrenne sputtered angrily, and swatted his hand away. By doing that she moved to quickly, and stumbled backwards. She would have hit the floor, if a certain raven haired man hadn't helped her by steadying her, by laying both his hands on her hips. A small blush adorned her face, and she gently removed his hands, and looking into Zack's concerned face.'' Thanks for that, Zack..''

''Couldn't stand by and see you fall, the floor would have been ruined..'' Zack said with a smirk, and tapped her nose playfully before walking past her. He chuckled aloud, at the small grunt he heard coming from her, and sent a glare in the ice mage's direction as he passed him on his way to Therius.'' You two need to talk, now do that, ya hear?''

''I have no wish to converse with you either, we are comrades in arms nothing more...go and join your friend upstairs.'' Therius coldly spoke up, as he felt Zack's presence behind him. He flexed his wounded hand, the pain had disappeared, but he was still surprised every time he looked down on his bandaged hand, only two find that two fingers were gone.'' It sounds like the little lady is upset..''

''Yeah, she's screaming like a banshee..'' Zack coldly replied, and sauntered over to the stairs. He nodded briefly towards Ariela, and walked upstairs. One could hear by listening to his footsteps that he was annoyed, and the comment that left him just as he reached the upstairs, just confirmed Ariela and her fathers suspicions.'' Dagran's right the stick sir frost has up his ass, must have gone too far up and damaged his brain..''

''Well, you had that one coming, sir Therius.'' Ariela laughed softly, as she noticed the look on Therius's face. She laughed even harder as his harsh gaze landed on her, and to say sorry, she refilled his wine glass before slipping into the back room to help her father.

Syrenne walked over to the far of corner table, and gestured for the ice mage to follow her. She sat down, and crossed her arms in front of her chest, giving him a unreadable look. Her mind screamed for her to not have this conversation without a drink in sight, but a certain someone would explode if she drank as much as a drop until the medicine left her body.

''I'm so so-'' Lowell began, but was interrupted.

''Save it! You made a damn choice, be man enough to stick to it.'' She barked irritatedly, and her gaze landed on him.'' I know that was an accident, and I've already forgiven your damned ass for it.''

''Wait, what, you have?'' He asked her looking shocked, his eyes staring into hers looking to see if she was only pulling his leg.'' You could have died...''

''You can't think like that! It's what it is, that's all.'' She answered him, further stunning him into silence.'' But don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed about all the shit that happened between us, and I won't ever trust you like that again.''

''Don't worry your pretty head about that, even a old optimist like me can see you've moved on.'' He answered lazily, and sipped on his beer. His eyes watching her reaction closely, and sure enough, a blush crept slowly over her cheeks.'' You've always been drawn to guys that are stronger than yerself, but I never thought you'd fancy a man like him. I was the exception for that, since I had such charm, and saved yer hind...that time.''

''I may have forgiven ya, but It won't stop me from smashing your head against a wall if ye don't shut it.'' She only muttered, and hide her face by looking down on the floor, gnashing her teeth as she heard his annoying laugh.'' You have never had any charm, I just got tired of your constant nagging...''

''Ouch, that's bad even for your standards.'' He replied with a warm smile on his face, feeling glad that their friendship hadn't been destroyed.'' You know deep down that I'm right, you are just too stubborn to admit it.''

''Whatever, I'm heading up to check on how they are doing..'' Syrenne exclaimed suddenly, and rose on her feet, sending the chair into the wall. She ignored the knowing smile, on his face, and walked in a hurry towards the staircase. With swift steps she was on the second floor within seconds, and her hand reached for the handle, and she hesitated, thinking about Lowell's words. _Zack is a better man than Lowell, but...no! He's just annoying, and I beat it was luck that he beat me that time.._

Therius gaze landed on the ice mage, and he simply raised a eyebrow at him. He had heard their little private conversation, and was thinking that Lowell gave up far to easily this time. He had seen the attraction between those two, and even if there was something between Syrenne, and that new man, he also believed that her feelings for Lowell still existed somewhere.''Are you sure you won't regret not fighting for her?'' He asked his friend, and gestured towards the empty chair next to him.

''Oh, I will regret it, every damned day...'' Lowell answered him with a oddly cheerful smile on his face, as he sauntered over to his friend. He emptied his tankard, and plopped down on the chair, running a hand down his face.'' But, I also know her, and she when she's made up her mind, you can't change it. I rather have her friendship, than trying to gain back what is lost, besides I've done something that neither one of you will approve of...''

''On that note, I will be taking my leave of you now..'' Therius quickly excused himself, and walked over to the front door. With one hand on the handle, he turned his head to look over his shoulder.'' I'm sure we all will be scolding you before long, but now is not the time. I shall go and help the others, maybe one of them needs a small break.''

* * *

Yurick rested his head on top of his arms, staring idly at the flickering flame of the candle. They had been reading for hours, and they had not found anything. Either the curses were irrelevant, or Horace had stopped right in an explanation, never writing down his solution for it. He threw back the last book in his pile, and ran a hand through his hair, wanting nothing more than to leave this cramped room.

''Oh! Why did my husband never finish things!'' Meredith exclaimed frustratedly, and brushed away tears from her eyes. Being torn between her grief, and her anger towards her absent minded late husband.'' This latest chapters goes on, and on about the curse barrier surrounding Lazulis Castle...''

''Excuse me, but what did you just say about Lazulis castle?'' Mirania asked her softly, and bolted over to her, snatching the book from her fiend's hands. Her eyes widened as she read the last lines, on the page. Even if they had not find a solution to their current predicament, this information would help them in their mission. Finally had they managed to stumble on a small break through, and maybe, just maybe could they finally solve the mystery surrounding their dear friends.'' Oh, this is marvellous! Can I please be so forthright as to ask if I can borrow this book?''

''If it can help you, then by all means.'' Meredith replied, with a small smile adorning her tear stained face. She heard a soft knock on her front door, and was quick up on her feet to walk out into the small entrance hall of her house. She brushed away her remaining tears before opening, and she was surprised to see the tall stoic knight outside on her doorstep.''Why, hello Therius, come to lend a helping hand, I assume?''

Therius only nodded his head, and followed her into her house. His eyes roamed around her house, and he became presently surprised at how nice it was. Different nature motif of Lazulis Island hung on their walls, and it was nicely decorated with oak furniture, and colourful rugs on the floors. When he stepped inside the small, but spacious library, the décor felt more like Horace, than the rest of the house that he had seen. Mismatched bookcases, other odd furniture, and decorations. For a man who really was all around the place personality wise, he keeps his study very neat.

''Am I wrong to presume, by looking on your faces that you have failed to find something?'' He calmly asked his lover, as he stepped further into the room. He wrapped one arm around Mirania's waist, and hugged her to him, his eyes shone with concern.'' You need to take it easy, all this is not good for you, or the baby...''

''Your presumption is correct, we have not found anything to revoke the curse..'' Yurick spoke tiredly, as he stood up, and walked over to the small window. His eye observed the street outside, wishing he could have enough power to revoke the curse on his own. He did not know her, but he had seen what she meant to Dagran, and he didn't want his friend to suffer again.'' You two can go through the last five books, I'm out of here.''

''That is fine, we'll see you in a short while.'' Mirania murmured, as their friend passed by them. Her eyes were still locked with Therius, and she wrapped her free arm, around his shoulder. A small smile played on her lips, despite the frustration she felt for not being able to find the right information.'' I can assure you, that I have our baby's best interest at heart.''

* * *

Dagran ran a hand down his face, his anger almost getting the better of him. He had for the past 20 minutes tried to get her to sleep. Heck, she had even claimed that she was tired, but as soon as he had laid her down on the bed, the tears started. Big round tears streamed from her thick lashes, and he even began to think that her whole face had distorted into a big mouth. The sound coming from said mouth, drove him up the walls. It was not normal sad screaming, she was wailing like a damned banshee, and those heart breaking hiccups made the hair on his arms stand on ends.

''Hush, Hush, please... will you shut up!?'' He snapped angrily at the small child, temporarily frightening her into silence. When looking down into her heartbroken face, he immediately regretted doing that, and picked her up cradling her head. Just when he held her, her body glowed again, and she became even smaller, so small that he almost dropped her. He tried not to panic, as he looked down on the now almost two year old girl. The t-shirt looked like a blanked around her, and her big red eyes stared up into his face.'' I never meant to hurt you. I'm just freaking out, and when you scream like that I don't know what to do...''

''Difficult to imagine this one, as our knock out sexy Tifa with her killer body, right?'' Zack spoke peering over his friend's shoulder, at the small girl. Her hair was still long, down to her shoulders, and her bangs hung down into her face. A small smile spread across her chubby face, and she clapped happily with her hands.'' Though she's a darling little thing, don't you think?''

''Don't be perverted, Zack...'' Dagran snorted, and turned around with a scowl adorning his face. He balanced her on one arm, and put one hand on his hip, regarding the now little bundle of joy.'' Besides, this pudgy thing, can't even be compared to her grown self...''

''Come on girl, punch him, I know you want to!'' Zack teased the little one, a smile playing on his lips, and he reached out to ruffle her hair playfully. His eyes went from playful to concerned, as he looked down on her small form, noticing that she had become even younger than before.'' You really bound your love to a big meanie, with that spell didn't you, sweetie?''

''What did you just say!?'' Dagran demanded to know, with widened eyes, as he stared at his friend. He noticed the tension that swept across Zack's body, and he knew this was something that he wasn't supposed to have said. He recognized the panicked look he found in friend's cobalt blue eyes, and he reached out and grabbed hold of his arm, before he had a chance to bolt away.'' Come on! Spill it, what did she do?''

Zack looked into hardened hazel eyes, and his hand found it's way into his hair, scratching the back of his head. A nervous habit he had picked up from being around Angeal, and Sephiroth in his soldier training days. He let out a frustrated sigh, and inwardly cursed himself, and his big mouth. _Why do I always blurt out things that's better left unsaid..._

''You remember a few months back, when you asked me about side effects to the binding spell?'' Zack cautiously asked, his eyes drifted down to the sleepy little girl.

''Yes...'' Dagran shot back through gritted teeth, a feeling of dread crept up along his spine.''What of it?''

''My tummy hurts..'' Tifa complained, but was ignored by both men who seemed to be to focused on each other.

''Well, I lied back then..'' Zack explained calmly, and dried to wriggle his arm free from the tight hold of his friend's hand. He winced slightly, as the grip tightened, and he gulped when noticing the glare sent his way.''While under the spell, Gaia appeared before us, informing us that you were too far gone. The only way to save you was for someone to bind their heart with yours, not only giving up a piece of their heart, but to give up a small part of your soul, the part where love dwells. She bound herself to you, knowing full well, that she might go around in love with a man who didn't return her feelings...''

''….Tifa...'' Dagran murmured astonished, and looked down on the girl in his arms. He reached out, and stroked her cheek fondly, wondering if she was somewhere inside watching them. Her face suddenly flashed before his eyes, her vibrant warm eyes, and soft smile seemed to almost taunt him. He immediately felt himself react when thinking about her soft lips, and how her hands had pressed against his torso. He felt a familiar heat run through his body, to his lower regions, and when he blinked he saw her young self before him, sucking her thumb ecclesiastically.''Gah! This is so wrong, take her, Zack!''

''What's wrong, why the panic? Ohhhh, that's why...'' Zack tried to choke his laugh, but failed miserably as he looked down on his friend. He backed away, and held onto his stomach, his laughter came out as hiccups, and tears ran down his cheeks. He just laughed even more, as he noticed his friend turning even redder, and kept holding the poor baby at arms length.'' And you call me a pervert!?''

_All this time...she has been in love with me? Knowing her she probably made Zack promise to be silent, not wanting to force herself upon me, probably afraid that I would feel trapped into liking her._ Dagran thought to himself, but snapped back to reality when hearing his friend's comment that followed with laughter, and he could feel a blush appearing on his face.

''I didn't think of her looking like that so not one damned word, you hear me?'' Dagran said through gritted teeth, his voice barely above a whisper, and his golden eyes were shaped like slits. He took two steps closer, and just as he was about to hand her over, she vomited across his chest. With an angry growl he shoved her into Zack's hands, and his whole body trembled from anger.'' I've head it with this! How can someone we adore turn into this thing!?''

''You hear that, Tifa? He adores you, sweetie.''Zack teased his friend evilly, holding her with her back against his chest, and a hand under her bottom. He grabbed hold of her oversized t-shirt, and wiped her mouth, ignoring the nasty smell that spread across the room.'' Besides, I've seen your life, and you feel uncomfortable because you have only been with a few women, and only out of necessity, not because you felt anything for them, and Tifa is the first woman who ever caught your interest..''

''Yes, but what good came out from it!? Don't you think I know why anyone haven't come up, because they have not found anything, and she will die like everyone else I've ever cared for!'' Dagran growled angrily, and ripped off his dirty hunters top, and threw it in the corner of the room. He ran a hand through his long hair, as he tried to keep his anger under control. His eyes landed on his two friends, and golden eyes locked with blue, and an unspoken understanding passed between them for a moment.'' I can bet my own life, that after she's gone that you are next in line, until I'm all alone again...''

''I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again, all right?'' Zack shot back, his eyes hardening as he stared in disbelief at his distraught friend. Just when he was about to say something more, a small moan passed the child's lips, followed by a nasty sound. A warm, wet liquid ran down his hand, soaking his whole shirt, and a ungodly smell filled the air.''Gah! I will never, and I mean never get children! They are worse than monsters...''

Dagran burst out laughing as soon as he heard the loud fart. It was even more hilarious how Zack's eyes widened, and his lips formed a big O, and his nose scrunched upwards.''Haha Yes! There is some small justice in the world after all...'' He mumbled, and did a little fist pump of victory, and didn't even notice the two women standing in the doorway.

''What may I ask, is going on here?'' Mirania softly asked, with an arched eyebrow, as her intense gaze landed on her friend's bare torso.

''She's leaking from both ends, and it's a certain loud mouth's fault who feed her before...'' Zack quickly replied, and turned around sending both women a glare, as both their lips curled into amused smiles.''Wipe that smile off, you're going to clean her up, and fix her a diaper...''

''In your dreams, puppy boy...'' Syrenne shot back, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Eyeing the girl, as Zack put her down on the floor, to wipe his hand clean from her excrement.''Besides, puppies and children always get along ain't that right?''

Zack walked slowly toward the green eyed warrior, mirth played inside his eyes, as he stopped beside her. He laid the cloth he held in his hand, on the small bureau, and before she could stop him, he wrapped her into a tight hug. With a evil laugh he, made sure to smear as much shit on her that he could.'' Puppies also like being mischievous towards adults...'' He teased her with a pleased smirk on his face.

''I'll get you for that, just you bloody wait...'' Syrenne threatened, as she glared up into his handsome face. Trying with all her might to get him to release her.

''Oh, that looks like chocolate sauce...'' Mirania only mumbled in a trance like state, earning surprised glances from her friends. When a loud growl escape her stomach, she blinked in surprised, and her eyes locked with Dagran's serious golden eyes. By the grim look on his face, she understood that he already knew what the results of their day of reading was.'' I'm sorry we were unable to find any information...''

''It's fine...'' Dagran coldly responded, and reached down to remove the dirty t-shirt. When that was removed he threw it into the small laundry basket in the corner. His thoughts were completely focused on trying to saviour the last moments with her. Even if she was a child, he still wanted to be near her, and when she was gone, he would kill that damned bastard Sephiroth. He looked into her eyes, a pang of pain pierced his heart, as he noticed how her lip trembled. With a sharp inhale, it really hit him. She would be gone in a few hours, gone from his life forever. He was never to see her smile, feel her sharp gaze on him, nor would he hear that wonderful laugh of hers.

''We'll take care of it, mate...'' Syrenne spoke up kindly, taking Zack's hand in hers, and walking across the room. Her eyes were soft, and filled with concern, as she bent down an picked up Tifa from the floor. She nodded towards, Mirania, and no words were needed between them.'' We'll be right back, you get some rest..''

They stood in silence until the bathroom door closed. Blue eyes locked with hazel, and even if they had been on different sides less than 24 hours earlier, their old friendship shone through. He ran a hand down his face, and let out a strained smile, that did not reach his eyes. She returned his smile, with a hand reaching out to gently take hold of his hand. These two had never been much for words, they knew that they were not needed, and even if Mirania still was upset over the general, she couldn't bring herself to resent him, and certainly not when he was about to loose someone dear to him.

''I want to be alone, with her. Please go down, and be with the others..'' Dagran simply said, and let go of her soft hand.'' And, if I forget to tell you and the others later, thank you for trying to save her...''

''Think nothing of it, we are friends aren't we?'' She simply replied, and slowly walked toward the bedroom door. She turned her head, and looked over her shoulder, at the sorrowful man sitting on the edge of the large double bed.

* * *

The three men looked up, as Mirania came walking down the stairs. In her face they all could read the same thing, pain, and sadness. Ariela and her family had used the free day of to go out into the city, to enjoy a nice meal someone else cooked for a change.

''How is she?'' Yurick quickly asked, not beating around the bush. His blue eye observed her closely, a feeling of uselessness swirled inside him for not being able to help.'' How did they take it?''

Therius choose to remain silent, not really knowing what to say anyway. He sipped his wine, and let his gaze rest on the small window, looking out into the busy streets. He heard the familiar sound of a chair scraping against wood, and he felt his lover's hand on his arm.

''She's almost gone..'' Mirania spoke softly, her hand accepted the apple from Lowell's outstretched hand. She gave him a simple polite now, and took a bite of the beautiful red apple. It's sweetness rolled around her tongue, quenching her immediate craving for something sweet.'' As for how they took it. Well, they took as well as they could...''

''It's never easy to loose someone you hold dear...'' Lowell mumbled, and took another swing at his large tankard. His usual cheerful blue eyes, looked pained, and sorrowful. His whole posture was different from the usual lazy way he held himself up.'' It's a real shame that we can't do anything for her...''

''We can do what we do best...'' Yurick coldly replied, with both eyes closed, as he felt the dark powers of the curse grow stronger. It had the same aura as that man, with the black angel wing.'' Get revenge...''

* * *

After cleaning her, and wrapping her small form in a warm blanket, Zack emerged from the large bathroom. His eyes were winter cold, and no trace was left of his usual mirth. Tifa had started to cry hysterically again, and her small arms were flailing around violently, as if trying to hit him. He simply handed over her over to his friend, watching as he just laid her down on the bed, looking annoyed that she didn't calm down, and go to sleep.

''Is that how you, were trying to put her to sleep before?'' Zack asked in disbelief, as he walked over to the other side of the bed. He simply crawled onto the bed, laying on his side, close to the wailing child. She became silent, and looked with big eyes up at the scowling man who's finger she held in a death grip. She tugged on his fingers, trying to get him to lie down too.'' She's a stubborn as always, she wants both of us feel safe enough to sleep.''

Dagran only rolled his eyes, and yanked his finger free from her chubby hand. When he tried to turn away, a otherworldly scream filled the still room, making him jerk backwards, and quickly crawled onto the bed, offering her his hand again. He glared down into her face, as the screaming ceased as soon as she got what she wanted.

''Awe, aren't you three cute as a picture..'' Syrenne was quick to tease trying to ease the tension but failed miserable, as she came out from the bathroom. Her filthy clothes cleaned, and damp against her skin. Her green eyes gazed down on the now sleeping child, in the middle of the bed. She let her eyes travel from Tifa over to Zack, who shamelessly stared at her chest. She crossed her arms in front of her, and arched an eyebrow, when he blinked and met her gaze.''Why don't you join me for a drink, eh soldier man?''

''Seeing as it's safe for you to start drinking again, how about a contest?'' He replied, and carefully slid of the bed, careful not to awake the little girl. His blue gaze landed on Dagran, who in return simply nodded his head. He reached down, and planted a soft goodbye kiss on Tifa's chubby cheek, choking back tears that threatened to spill.''I will be downstairs, waiting for you, mate...''

''Yeah, me too. I'm so sorry...Dagran.'' Syrenne spoke ruefully, her green eyes moist with un shead tears. She reached out, and patted his leg awkwardly, before walking out thought the door, with Zack in tow. Before closing the door, Zack turned around, with tears running down his cheeks, and his eyes locked on the small girl.'' I'll miss you, insufferable one. No, sweet Tifa...'' He spoke barely above a whisper.

Dagran lay, and stared up at the ceiling, his arm hugging her closer to him. He felt a familiar presence in the room. His eyes slowly roamed around the room, trying to see if he could pinpoint where the aura came from. Try as he might, his eyes became more heavy, and he couldn't resist the pull of the sweet release that only came from sleep. His long lashes fluttered, and his eyelids closed over hazel eyes.

_''Hey, there stranger. Took you long enough to get here.'' Tifa spoke from behind the man she had come to love. She saw how his shoulders tensed, and she gave him a warm smile when he turned around. Their eyes locked with each other, as they had done many times before. The only difference this time, was the sorrow that shone in both their eyes.'' I couldn't leave this world, without saying goodbye to you..''_

_''I don't want to say goodbye...'' He spoke sorrowfully, and reached out to caress her cheek. His thumb brushing away a few stray tears. Her hair were braided, and as he hugged her closer, he untied her ribbon. His fingers released her thick dark brown hair, and played with her long locks.'' How many times must I tell you, leave it your hair down...''_

_''This our last time together, and you bitch about my hair...'' She teased him softly, and wrapped her arms around his neck, brining him down. Their lips met, and his strong arms encircled her waist, pressing her flush against him. She let her hands wander from his neck to his cheeks, and she broke the kiss. Fresh tears escaped her crimson depths, and her breathing became shallow.'' Goodbye, please don't forget me...''_

_''No, I won't let you leave me, what do I need to do!?' 'He questioned angrily, and hugged her to him again. He tilted her head backwards, and he slanted his mouth over hers, taking full command of the kiss. He coaxed her lips apart, and slid his tongue past her lips, tasting her for the first time, his fingers pressing into her hips. A deep moan vibrated from his throat, as he sucked on her tongue, swallowing her sobs in the process. He broke the kiss, by planting soft kisses on her cheeks, and gazed deeply into her tear filled eyes.''I won't loose you without a fight...''_

_''My time is up...'' She choked out between sobs, as she felt her consciousness being pulled away. She looked up into his distraught face, and noticed one lone tear run down his cheek. With a trembling hand, she let her thumb brush it away, as she sent him her most loving smile.'' I love you...always..''_

_''No! Don't you dare leave me, Tifa!?'' He bellowed, as she slowly faded before him. His hands shot out, trying to grab hold of her, but went right through her body.'' Fight this damn it!''_

_''I'm sorry, this is the will of, Gaia...'' She whispered, just as she disappeared, leaving him in the dark void of his mind._

Dagran awoke with a start, bolting up into a sitting position. Sweat covered his bare chest, and his long hair stuck to his back. His eyes darted down to the now even smaller child, her time was almost up, one more time, and she would cease to exist. He must have woken her up, because she started to cry again. He quickly picked her up, and tried to rock her to sleep again. He managed to crawl out of bed, and walked slowly around the room, trying to soothe her. Tears streamed down his cheeks now, as the feeling of hopelessness grew inside him.'' I can't even make your last moments on this earth peaceful...'' He mumbled angrily.

This was just like back then, when he was a young mischievous boy. His mother had asked him to watch his younger baby brother, as she had gone to the village in a quick errand. He remembered trying to scare his brother into silence, and that had only increased his crying.

_Dagran approached his crying baby brother, his golden eyes shone with annoyance. He didn't really feel like watching his lame brother, who always cried at the sight of him. With arms crossed in front of him, he peered down into the wooden cradle. Kieran, a one year old baby stared angrily up into his big brothers face, big round tears streamed down his cheeks._

_''Argh! Kieran, can't you for once not cry?'' He snapped angrily, and held up a toy for the boy to look at. He tried to make it funny, by making the small toy horse walk on the edge of the wood on the cradle. Small horse like sounds passed his lips, in his genuine attempt to appease his brother. When this didn't calm down little Kieran, he threw the horse on the floor, and grabbed hold of the cradle, rocking in back and forth, rather violently'' I hate you, can you be quiet!''_

_''Dagran!? You can't scare your brother into silence...'' Leanne spoke surprised, as she put her basked down on the table. With a soft chuckle, she wrapped her arm around her son's shoulders. She leaned down, and planted a kiss to his forehead, sticking out her tongue, when his nose scrunched up.'' My little warrior, I know you hate watching your brother, but don't say such hateful things...''_

_''I'm sorry mother...''' He apologised softly, looking into her golden eyes, that looked exactly like his own. He was a spitting image of his father, but he had inherited his mothers eyes, smile, and temper.'' I may not hate him, but I sure don't like him either. As soon as you're around he's all nice, and the moment you go somewhere, he turns into a monster...''_

_''Oh, my sweet boy! He only behaves like that, because he can feel how insecure you are around him.'' She spoke softly, her eyes filled with mirth, as she flipped her long braid over her shoulder. She reached down, and picked up her youngest boy, and rocked him back and forth in her arms.''Even if you don't feel comfortable around children, act like you are calm, and they will settle down.''_

_Dagran only watched as his mother, calmed his brother. Her eyes gleamed with happiness, and as soon as the familiar song past her lips, Kieran stopped crying. He knew that song all to well, she always sung it to him, from as long as he could remember.''That's song is the one you sung to dad. When you married, right?''_

Dagran awoke from his thoughts as he noticed Tifa staring curiously up at him. His humming must have calmed her down, and a smile played on her small face. He kept humming, trying to remember the lyrics to his mother's lullaby. His hazel eyes locked with hers, and he imagined her beautiful grown self.'' Living river, turn light to diamonds, when I look in my true love's eyes...'' He spoke the words from his mother's song, and something in him triggered Tifa's last words. **This is the will of, Gaia...**

''If I can't cure you, I shall just have to bend the will of the planet...'' He whispered to her, with a smirk adorning his face. He bolted across the room, opening the door with such force, that it slammed against the stone wall.'' Zack, where the hell are you!?''

* * *

Zack sat at the bar counter, head resting on his arms. His thought completely focused on the friend he was about to loose. As always, when things seemed grim, his bad conscience made itself known. He already knew Tifa did not blame, or hate him. He also knew that it was useless thinking about how things could have been different, if he had been able to stop Sephiroth from turning mad. A lot of lives would have turned out differently, his, Tifa, Sephiroth, and even everyone in this room.

''It's bloody unfair, she didn't deserve this shit!'' Syrenne spoke irritatedly beside him, her hand clasped around a tankard of beer. Her voice was a little slurred after their little drinking game, but she was only a bit tipsy.

Zack regretted suggesting a drinking competition, he only did that to make Syrenne happy. They have had a rough start, and he knew it was because of her hatred towards men, and she hated being bested. He however, wanted her respect so he had made the rules simple. The one being able to consume the most beer, within one hour would win. If he won, she would have to stop being a bitch around him, and never again call him puppy. If she won, he would always be second in command to her, and would never question her again. It had been an easy win for him, considering he would have to drown three barrels of beer before getting drunk, and she had for once quit after seeing him devour one barrel in a mater of minutes.

''All is fair in love, and war...'' Lowell muttered darkly from the corner under the stairs.'' She must have known the risks, just like all of us.''

''What the hell do you mean by that!?'' Zack exploded, and jumped off the barstool. His mako filled eyes glared menacingly at the drunk blonde. His hands balled into fists, and his whole chest heaving from anger.'' One more word and I'll swear I'll make you rue the day you were born...''

''Zack, calm down and pay no attention to Lowell's drunken ramblings.'' Yurick quickly intervened, and sent Lowell a cold look, as he managed to gently nudge Zack back to Syrenne.'' As for you, Lowell. If you can't say anything worth listening to, then keep quiet...''

Therius and Mirania, sat quietly by their own table. They were both too tired to try to intervene, and they thought that comment from Lowell was unnecessary. Though they didn't know the young woman, who was about to die, they could sympathise with those who did know her. It was a tragedy, and they agreed on keeping the information they wound to themselves, until tomorrow. The mission they all agreed on undertaking was still there, and their enemy Sephiroth still needed to be dealt with.

''Zack, where the hell are you!?'' Dagran bellowed from upstairs, and before anyone could register what was wrong. He was over the railing with a vault, landing in front of Zack with a loud thud, the wooden floor creaked in protest. The baby in his arms cried loudly, not liking the way she was being handled, her small body was wrapped securely in the large red blanket.'' Call out to the planet, or the flower girl you used to date. I have no time to explain, just do it!''

Zack only nodded his head, and his eyes fluttered closed. Thick black lashes covered clear blue eyes, and his mind became void of thoughts. His only focus was to get through to his ex girlfriend, he had done this in the lifestream, and he hoped it could work, despite him being alive this time around. **Yes, Zack? **_'' Can you show yourself, we want to ask you something..'' _** Only this once, it's forbidden as you know..**

A green light flashed before their eyes, forcing them to cover them. As they removed their hands, they were awed by the all awed by the beautiful woman standing before them. Soft chestnut hair pulled back into a thick braid, and soft ringlets framed her face. Stunning emerald eyes observed them, before landing on her the little baby, and her rose like lips turned into a smile.

''Aeris, it's nice to see you again..'' Zack spoke a little hesitantly, his blue eyes looked into her green orbs. He didn't really know how to approach her, considering how he, and Tifa had just gone and left all of the others behind.'' Can you heal, her? Or maybe break the curse placed upon her?''

''No, I'm afraid I can't do that..'' Aeris replied, and reached out to caress Tifa's soft cheek, with the same smile plastered onto her face. Her perceptive green eyes glanced up into Dagran's angry eyes, and she was taken back by how handsome he was.'' It's her time, and no one can escape their fate. No one can figure out Gaia's mysterious ways, but I have been charged with the task of guiding her soul into the lifestream.''

''Drop the holier than thou act! You are just angry at Tifa for taking your place amongst the living.'' Dagran countered coldly, as he moved closer to her, his angry hazel eyes glared down into her face. Completely ignoring the upset child in his arms, he grabbed hold of her jaw, tilting her head backwards.'' Ask Minerva who governs this era to revoke this curse, or there will be hell to pay...''

''Why would I help someone like you?'' Aeris softly shot back, her green eyes staring in shock at the man before her. How Tifa could go from loving Cloud, to this man would forever be a mystery to her.'' It's your fault, Cloud is in a bad place right now. Because you reached out to Tifa, and Zack. You have already altered too much of the future.''

Dagran growled, and released her jaw. His anger getting the better of him, so to make her understand just how serious he was, he slapped her across the face so hard she stumbled to the floor. He simply held up his hand, as Zack's arms wrapped themselves around his waist, dragging him away from the stunned flower girl.'' I didn't ask nicely, call her or the entire planet's fate lies on your conscience.'' He sneered angrily, as he was being held in place by his friend.

''Why, I never-'' Aeris started but was interrupted.

**''You dare summon me, and make threats, human?''**

'' I know you can heal her, and I won't loose her. If you want me to continue trying to help you, and this planet, it would be in your best interest to spare her.'' Dagran calmly spoke, his eyes fixated on the flower girl, who Minerva used as a medium.

**''Oh, and what would happen if I refuse?''**

''I will destroy this planet, together with Sephiroth..'' Dagran told her, his face void of all emotion, except determination.'' And I would make sure, that this planet ceased to exist, all life would be gone, even the lifestream where you dwell..''

**''You would become allies, with the man who did this to her?''  
**

''He may have caused this, but that's what it's like in war.'' He explained further, his eyes looking down at the crying child in his arms.''But, there is no excuse for you. Here we are going to war to save this planet's future, and you refuse to help. If she had died a natural death on the battlefield, then I wouldn't ever dream of demanding your help, but this curse is far from natural...''

**''What would I receive in return for my divine aid, hmm?''**

''Not being blown into oblivion.'' Dagran ruthlessly answered, a smirk adoring his handsome face.'' And...perhaps, my eternal gratitude..''

''Easy on the insults, and threats, mate.'' Zack whispered from behind him, as he took a step back. He couldn't believe his friend stood here, threatening to destroy the planet if Tifa wasn't cured. Beside him, he could feel how tense and uncomfortable Syrenne was, so he simply hip bumped her, and flashed her one of his confident grins.'' It's going to be all right, the planet is actually really nice.''

**''You must be the most insolent, and strong willed human I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. There is only one way to save her, so listen well. In ancient times this spell was considered the final act of marriage, and it forever bounds two souls together, as one. You must pledge your undying love for her, and bind your souls together, by doing this, you can save her broken soul. But, this also entails that you two share one life, and if one of you dies, so does the other. Only those who's destiny is to be lovers, can undergo the spell, those who tried, and failed...died..''**

''So, I must swear my undying love to an infant? Do you really think that is the what I want? I want her to live, and be returned back to normal.'' He immediately questioned her, his anger surging through his body, and his chains floated around him. He felt like destroying everything right this instant, if she wasn't turned back to her normal self.''If she isn't returned just as she was before this happened, I will team up with Sephiroth, and obliterate this whole planet.''

**''You insolent fool! Don't you dare speak one more time, out of line, or I shall have you killed! If you undergo the spell, she will be turned back into her normal self.''**

''Can we really trust her?'' Syrenne asked out of the blue, her green eyes shone with worry.

'' I feel only light, and goodness from that aura..'' Mirania spoke softly, trying to ease her friend's mind.

''Anyone with a sexy voice like that, can gain my trust!'' Lowell slurred tiredly from his spot under the staircase. His blue eyes stared at Aeris still from, and one would have to be blind, not to the the lust shining in his blue orbs.'' I say go for it, mate!''

''Lowell...be quiet, you are being disrespectful.'' Therius spoke reproachfully, his eyes resting on his lover's face. He could see the admiration she held for her former leader, and he must also admit that he was impressed that Dagran dared to challenge a goddess.

''Minerva, we have met once before, when you cured Genesis. I saw first hand the extent of you power, and I felt your kindness.'' Zack said from beside Syrenne, his cobalt blue eyes hardened, as he looked upon the goddess residing in Aeris.'' I know you can cure her without this spell, so why are you forcing him to undergo yet another binding spell?''

**''Ah, Zack, as curious as always. You are correct, but that time I tapped into my mother's powers, since she was awake at that time. I only did Genesis that favour, to return the faith he had in me.''**

''Will you shut up!?'' Dagran roared angrily, at the small girl in his arms. His sudden outburst seemed to have the desired effect, as she immediately stopped crying, too frightened to do anything other than to stare up at the scary man. His eyes softened, as his thoughts conjured up the image of Tifa inside his head. It was true, he couldn't live without her, and what he felt for her was love, he knew that now, from almost loosing her. His hazel eyes locked with tear filled crimson, and he smiled down at her.'' I'm game, now do it!''

From Aeris hand burst a twirling red light, it crept from her fingertips, down across the floor, and circled up along Dagran's body. It looked like floating embers, that enveloped the pair, and suddenly a pained growl passed his lips. Tifa's small body levitated into the air, slightly above his, and out from both their hearts flowed two bright colored lights. The golden one coming from Dagran's body, curled itself around the crimson light coming from the small body. The blanket around the baby fell do the floor, and her whole body turned completely white, while it slowly transformed back to it's original size. Both of them shouted out painfully, as the entwined lights pierced their hearts, and blood trickled from both their right hands.

''What's happening to them!? Minerva don't let them die!'' Zack bellowed angrily, his eyes were glued to his two best friends, and Syrenne had to hold him back. Her arms encircling his waist, digging her heels into the floor to prevent him from interfering.

''Tifa...I've got you..'' Dagran calmly spoke, his hazel eyes stared at the white body descending from the air. He held out his arms, and easily caught her, and just as her warm body settled down against his, the light disappeared. His throat went dry, as long lashes covering crimson eyes fluttered open, and their eyes locked with each other. A blush adorned her cheeks, and as his eyes roamed over her naked body, her long hair hung like a blanket around her body, but that did not stop him from seeing her beautiful body. His lips turned into a wolfish grin, as her small hands covered her chest.'' Nice of you to drop down...''

''I...um..'' She only stammered embarrassedly, her red orbs still locked with his, and her breath hitched in her throat.''I...I...I..thank you, Dagran.''

''Here you go, Tifa.'' Yurick was the first one to recover from his shock. He picked up the large blanket from the floor, and gently covered her body with it. He returned the shy smile she sent his way, as he backed away, as Dagran put her down, letting her adjust the blanked around her body.'' It's good to see back to your normal self...''

''Yes! They survived!'' Zack shouted happily, and spun around, grabbing hold of Syrenne's face, pressing his lips against hers. It was brief, and short, but stunned them both, and when he released her again grin still plastered to his face, as he bolted toward his two best friends.''Never scare me like that again, guys!''

''A wedding thingy is never complete without a kiss, you know?'' Syrenne spoke up, having recovered from her own kiss. Her lips still tingled, and her stomach felt like it was filled with fluttering butterflies.'' Plant a wet one, on her, captain!''

''Come on, you two!'' Mirania shouted softly, sending them a warm smile, as she and Therius stood up. She clapped her hands enthusiastically. Her happy demeanour seemed to rub off on, Lowell who also joined in the cheering.''Seal it with a kiss!''

''I'm sorry to interrupt your little celebration.'' Aeris spoke, her voice as soft as always, and her hand touching her bruised cheek. Her green eyes observed the large group of people, and her gaze landed on her ex boyfriend, her usual soft smile were no where to be seen.'' I have one last message from Minerva, since this has taken such a long time, Cloud and the others have sealed Sephiroth here. That means it's up to you to defeat him once and for all.''

Tifa slowly walked over to her old friend, and she could feel animosity coming from her. She stopped right in front of her, and green eyes locked with red. The fist fighter was not prepared for the reaction her words would conjure.'' Thank you for coming here, and I'm sorry for not being upfront with you. Last time we met.'' She spoke softly.

Aeris eyes hardened slightly, and she raised her hand as to strike her, but stopped. Her eyes shone with tears, and she let her hand drop to her side again. She already knew what pain Tifa had gone through, and even if Cloud was in a bad place, she couldn't bring herself to blame her old friend, and rival. She simply nodded her head, and sent Zack a smile, which he returned before fading away, back into the lifestream.'' I'm also sorry for everything, I wish you luck.'' Her soft voice rang clear in the crowded tavern.

''Come on! Let's celebrate!'' Zack shouted, and did a little fist pump of victory. His endearing, and charming personality seemed to rub off, on everyone, and when Ariela and her family returned, drinks and food were passed out, and the tavern once more became the cosy, and inviting place.

* * *

Tifa stepped out from the shower, feeling instantly refreshed. The others where downstairs relaxing, and seeing as she only wore a blanket, she had hastily excused herself. She grabbed the clothes she had laid out for herself on the small dresser inside the spacious bathroom. She didn't feel like going down to drink, so she had decided on getting to bed early, so she slipped into her short black cotton shorts, and black tank top. She quickly combed through her dark brown hair, letting it hang freely down her back.

''Tifa, can I come in?'' Dagran asked from outside the bathroom door.

Tifa walked over, and opened the door with a smile gracing her face. She stepped aside, and let him walk past her. Her eyes were immediately drawn to his bare chest, as he turned towards her. His normally calm eyes, gazed down on her with a look she haven't seen before. She arched an eyebrow, and waited for him to speak his mind, all the while her heart beat increased. She raised her hand, to fix the leather straps around his muscular arms, but was stopped my him grabbing hold of her hand.

He held up her hand, and at the same time showed her his right hand. On both their ring fingers, were a magically made tattoo. It's shape was that of a ring, but it looked like red thorns, and it went all around their finger, and went down around their wrists. His hazel eyes, bore into hers, and he kept her hand in his, stroking her knuckles with his thumb.'' Bound together forever, eh? Are you ready to put up with me, that long?'' He murmured calmly.

''And you? Are you sure you won't regret it?'' She softly answered, and leaned up on her tiptoes. Her free arm encircling his neck, lips only inches away from his. She could feel his breath on her face, and just as she was to press her lips to his, the bedroom door opened, and in stumbled Zack, and his face snapped back to attention. _I guess that wasn't mean to happen...yet.._

Dagran's lips curled up into a smirk, and he simply spun his Tifa round. His hands resting on her hips, and he chuckled softly, as he heard her sharp gasp. On the floor lay Zack, covered by Syrenne, their lips pressed to each others. Both of them reeked of beer, and from where they stood, it looked like the dual sword woman had actually managed to bit his neck several times. Just as he was about to interrupt them, Zack managed to untangle himself from his companion, and haul himself up into his bed. With Syrenne following his example, throwing off her clothes, and crawling in beside him half naked.

''This is going to be so fun tomorrow...'' Tifa whispered enthusiastically, as both of them stared at the snoring pair occupying one of the two beds. Both of them being too tired to do anything else, they followed suit, and crawled into the empty bed, feeling sleep's spell pulling them from consciousness, into the land of dreams.

**The curse had been broken, and the two lovers bound by destiny. Would the information Mirania got her hands on, be able to get them into Lazulis castle, and what awaited them there?**

**Had the fleeing Gurak made it safely into the catacombs beneath the city, and would they be able to work together to break the curse barrier surrounding the castle...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors notes: **I know I said that I didn't know when I would update in the last chapter. But, a dear friend of mine, and her family had the most awful day this week. I know this update won't help with the pain, but maybe, just maybe it can help to get your mind off things, even if it's for a short while...

I don't know how good this chapter is, but I do think it's leading up so the plot can move forward in the next chapter.  
The right answers from the hidden challenge in the last chapter: Lily's song from Legend, and Jason Donovan Sealed with a kiss.

Congratulations to Bulma83 who won the little competition in the last chapter. She was the first one to review, and with the right answer and she requested a Xenoblade one shot. I hope to finish it within a month as I wrote in the last chapter :)

* * *

**Morning came, and it was back to their cruel reality. The battle for the survival of the Gurak was still their priority, and their current mission was to find a way down under the city. The Reptid catacombs, and been sealed off, after the outsider had been released, and the Gurak who had used a spell to get in there, were now trapped.**

**Mirania and Therius awaited their companions downstairs, eager to share the information they found in Horace's study. They had a barrier to breach, and a dear friend to rescue, and time was of the essence, before the one winged angel returned...**

**Chapter 12: Decisions, Strategies, And Preparations.**

The sound of a bird singing on the windowsill raised Tifa from her deep slumber. Crimson eyes fluttered open, and a smile found it's way onto her face. She didn't remember much from yesterday, but enough to appreciate being alive today. She turned to her right side, and her gaze landed on her husband's peaceful face. _It had not been a wedding, but the meaning was the same, he had cared enough for me to become my husband. Husband...husband. hmm..Dagran's my husband! Yes, I love the sound of that, and that he's mine forever..._

Her lips curled into a warm smile, as her eyes trailed across his sleeping form. This was the first time, she could observe him closely, without his knowing eyes interrupting her ogling. She had seen many handsome men in her life, but he was a fine specimen, simply gorgeous. She loved his muscular arms, and chest, he was not too beefy, like Rude. Nor was he as slim as Cloud, he was perfectly balanced, and even if his hairstyle looked to be the work of a vain man, he was as far from vain as one could get. He turned in his sleep, so he was facing her, the duvet falling down to his hips, as he had moved. Her eyes lingered on the faded scar above his heart, skin slightly rugged compared to his otherwise smooth skin.

She reached out, and gently grabbed hold of the duvet. She quickly glanced up into his face, loving how relaxed his perfectly shaped eyebrows were, and how his lips were slightly parted. She leaned a little closer, trying to peer under the cover, and her breath hitched in her throat, as he grabbed hold of her hand. She blushed deep red, and glanced up into his smirking face.'' Good morning, Dagran. You looked cold, and I was only trying to fix the duvet...'' She whispered softly.

'' Sure you were..'' He replied with a smirk, his right eyebrow shot up in an perfect arch like always. His intense gaze landed on her lips, and he leaned closer as if to kiss her. Just as he was mere inches away from her face, his smirk widened, and he simply pointed to the right side of her mouth.'' You have a little dried, drool there, lass.''

Tifa's eyes widened, and she ducked under the covers. She felt like she would sink through the floor, she always used to check her mouth for that, since she did indeed drool sometimes when she slept. Hearing the amused chuckle coming from him made her even more embarrassed, and when she her fingers discovered that he had fooled her, she threw the covers off her. Her eyes narrowed when noticing that he already had his leather pants on, and she had missed her chance.'' You're not nice at all, in the morning.'' She muttered.

''Fair, what the hell do you think you're doing!? Get away from me!'' Syrenne bellowed furiously, making the couple turn around, and stare at them. Zack jerked awake, his blue eyes all groggy, and unfocused. Syrenne punched him in the face, and crawled off him.'' After a couple of drinks, and you pull shit like this...''

''What? No, Syrenne!'' Zack tried to defend himself, and bolted out from bed, as he noticed that she didn't have any pants on. He stumbled onto his feet, and would have crashed to the floor, if Tifa hadn't rushed to catch him.'' I would never take advantage of a drunk woman!''

''It was actually you, Syrenne. Who were all over him, look at his neck.'' Dagran pointed out calmly, but unable to keep the amusement away from his voice. He threw on one of his spare hunters top, a deep red one, and then slipped into his black heavy armour jacket.'' He looks like a dog's chewing toy...''

''Don't look at me, it's true. He tried to get away from you, but you did crawl into bed with him.'' Tifa explained softly, as she managed to shove her own laughter down her throat. She looked into the other woman's mortified face, and gestured for the men to leave which they did.'' We'll be down in a minute, guys.''

''I think you owe him an apology, Syrenne.'' She gently prompted, as they both got dressed. Not really feeling like walking around with only the hunters bra, she slipped into Dagran's discarded hunters top that she vomited over yesterday, and scowled when looking into her reflection in the mirror. She hastily pulled her hair up, in a tight bun, and turned to look at her now dressed companion.'' I don't mean to stick my nose into your business, but if you like him, and need some advice sometime then I'm here for you..''

Syrenne watched her walk towards the open door. She still felt very confused regarding her feelings for Zack, and Lowell. One thing she did know was that Lowell belonged to the past, and maybe, just maybe she could see a certain raven haired man in her future. She had been too stubborn in the beginning to accept Tifa, but the more she spent in her company, she found herself liking the kind hearted woman.'' Thank you, I think it would be nice...to have you to talk to.'' She spoke honestly, as she followed her companion.

* * *

They were all sitting around a large round table by the staircase. Mirania had just informed them about the notes inside of Horace's book. There were details how to undo the curse barrier, and he thought the Reptid caves could be untouched by the barrier. To break the curse, they needed to find two identical stones that were attached to the barrier, according to the notes, Horace had found the location, it was on the east entrance on the meadow surrounding the castle. All they needed to do was to get inside, and then at the same time destroy these stones, with the magic elements of ice and fire.

''First we must simply, find a way to get bellow the city.'' Yurick said, and pointed at the map resting on the table. They had marked the sealed of entrances inside the city, and the old way into the Reptid caves.'' Maybe we should ask around town, if someone knows of another way?''

''Can't we just break the seals, you know brute force?''Zack questioned curiously as he studied the map. His chin rested in his right hand, and his blue eyes roamed across the vast map laying before him.

''Yeah! I bet me and soldier boy, could easily smash through.'' Syrenne exclaimed, and rested a hand on his shoulder. Biting her lip, as she noticed how he tensed. _Damn it! He couldn't make it easy for me...guess I need to apologise._

''That won't work, it was Calista's magic that sealed them...'' Mirania spoke softly, as she ate a piece of her apple pie. Her lashes fluttered close, as she savoured the taste of the delicious warm pie.'' Only Calista can unseal her own magic.''

''Then what do you, propose we do?'' Therius asked his lover, with eyes watching how she stuffed her whole mouth full of pie.'' Surely, we have to act fast...''

''How about thi-'' Tifa tried to speak, but was cut off.

''By the way, Tifa. I love your top, is that the latest fashion?'' Lowell interrupted, as hie blue eyes noticed the vomit covered top, and smirked at how red her face got.'' Vomit really suits you, though with a body like yours, I bet anything would look good on you, lassie.''

''You better hold your tongue, before you loose it!'' Dagran sneered threateningly, and grabbed hold of his friend's neck. He shoved his face down into the table, making it clear that he did not tolerate such comments.'' Go on, Tifa.''

Tifa nodded gratefully, and focused once again on the map of the island. She reached out, and took a few notes, trying to calculate the distance, when looking at the scale of the map. She was so focused on her task, that she didn't see the curious looks the others were given her.'' According to my calculations, I should be able to climb the cliff side, and on the other side, be able to connect a rope you can use to climb over these two cliffs.'' She explained, and pointed at the map, showing them her idea.

''Oi! That's way too dangerous, Tifa.'' Syrenne exclaimed worriedly, her green eyes wide as she looked into the fist fighter's serious face.''There must be another way in, and besides Dagran's life is on the line here as well.''

''Tifa's got the skills, she used to be a mountain guide.'' Zack spoke seriously, his arms crossed in front of him, and a saucy smirk played on his lips.'' I still remember how well she climbed, even if she only wore a mini skirt...''

''I trust her to know her own skills, so it's decided then.'' Dagran spoke calmly, his eyes resting on Tifa's determined face. He knew he had pressing business to attend to, so he threw a money pouch on the table, before addressing everyone.'' We'll move out tomorrow morning. Mirania, Therius and Lowell will be the team to stay behind. The rest of us will follow Tifa, and then we break the barrier, letting the others inside. We need to upgrade our equipment, divide the money evenly amongst you all, and buy what you need.''

''Where are you going, mate?'' Lowell's sharp voice, forced everyone to look at the two men. His perceptive blue eyes, rested on Dagran's tense form.'' Going back to your old shady self, eh?''

''Not that it's any of your business, but I hired a man to do something for me, and it's time for me to pay him.'' Dagran coldly replied, with his hands resting on his hips. His golden eyes were calm, and roamed over his old friend's faces.'' If you're done with the third degree, I must be going..''

'' I can go with you, if you want?'' Tifa softly asked him, and moved closer to him. Her eyes locked with his, and a tentative smile appeared on her face. '' It would be fun seeing the city, with you..''

'' This will only take a couple of minutes, so it's easier for me to go alone.'' He quickly replied, giving her a small smile, as he sauntered out of the tavern. Never seeing the disappointed look on her face, as his mind was only set on one thing. To take care of some small details, so he and his friends had a life after this was all over.

* * *

Zack had already been to fix new armour, and clothes and was enjoying a quick stroll around town. He liked the ones Dagran had selected for him, so he simply chose to buy a new set. He was always quick and efficient, probably the only good thing he learned from being in Soldier aside from the lectures he got from Angeal. His old life did not turn out like he wished at all. His foolish goals of becoming a hero, to be able to make a difference was just a naïve boy's dream. He lost friends dear to him, and he never valued the teachings his parents wanted to pass down to him. He imagined he broke their hears by joining Soldier, and then he died, never to say goodbye to them.

''Zack?'' A familiar voice, filled with a rich accent spoke hesitantly behind him.

_''Syrenne'' _Her face appeared in his mind, curvy body, strawberry blonde hair, and stunning forest green eyes. His heart beat quickened, as he remembered her lips against his. When that annoying woman had found her way into his heart, he did not know. The only thing she, and his first love had in common was the stunning forest green eyes, but Aeris had been a delicate frail woman, with a strong heart. This one could be compared with a pigheaded behemoth, he doubted that she had a delicate bone in her body.

''Come to accuse me of something more?'' He spoke calmly, and turned to stare at the rueful woman. The usual spark in her eyes, were gone, and he was delighted to find a vulnerable, and hesitant Syrenne stand before him. He simply raised an eyebrow, when she did not speak, and grin when she looked down on the ground, a small blush adorning her cheek. Uncomfortable_ around me, eh? Maybe she does like me after all..._

''I...I...just...no forget this shit...sorry to bother you.'' Syrenne spoke quickly, with a look of panic on her face. She was just about to turn around when he suddenly grabbed hold of her. He pressed her hard against the cold stone wall, pinning her arms above her head. She gasped in surprise, and he pressed his lips firmly against hers, slipping his tongue between her parted lips. She responded with a moan, and his demanding kiss softened slightly, but not his grip on her hands.

''Say it...'' He breathed against her lips, as his cobalt blue eyes gazed into her forest green ones. When she did not respond, he simply ravished her lips again, leaving her breathless.''Say it, Syrenne.''

''I'm sorry for earlier..'' She whispered softly, and smiled when a wolfish grin appeared on his handsome face. He released one of her hands, but brought the other on up to his lips, and planted a soft kiss to her knuckle.'' Are you satisfied now?''

''Quite, but if you want this to become something more, then drop the tough act.'' Zack spoke seriously against her knuckle. His eyes warning her to not act up again, as he slipped her hand in his, tugging her along.'' I want to know the real you, not just the though mercenary. I'm not like Lowell, and it doesn't matter how attractive I find you to be, I'm not interested in something shallow. so if you don't want the same then this is as far as we'll go.''

''I'm still bloody confused about what this is, I can tell you as much...'' She spoke calmly, as they manoeuvred through the streets.'' But, I want the same thing as you. I thought I had that with Lowell, but the few men I've let close to me as has-''

''I understand, you don't need to explain. I'm the last man you will ever trust, and I better not mess up, and believe me I won't '' Zack spoke confidently, as he stopped in front of a clothes shop. His eyes sparkled with mirth, and determination as his gaze roamed over her curvy body.'' But I have some conditions of my own, and you better not complain.''

* * *

Dagran had just finished his little meeting with the man who worked for him. Since he had been asleep for two years, the project he was working on was almost completed. It just needed those important finishing touches, and then it was finally finished. It felt good to finally have something to look forward to, and since he also got himself a new family, it made him even more determined to make it out alive to finally live the life he always longed for. A life without corruption, deceit, and without having to follow anyone else.

''Tifa...'' He murmured to himself, as a small smile appeared on his face. It had been an amusing site, as he peered through half closed eyes, as she had tried to see beneath the covers a few hours ago. He knew in his heart, that he loved her, but he was still uncertain around her. Lowell was right all those years ago, he really was bad with women, and now he was married to one. It was no lie what she said a while back, that they had been connected even before he met her, and that there had been feelings between them from the start.

''Are you really alive, or do my eyes deceive me?'' A soft voice interrupted his thoughts. His golden eyes came to rest on a curvy woman with light brown hair. Her bright smile was the same, and her attractive freckles across her nose always made him smile. Her green eyes, were filled with surprise, and happiness, something that made him wonder if her little bump on her stomach had anything to do with it.

''No, your eyes are as sharp as ever, Fiona.'' He greeted her with a smile, and took her hand in his, lifting it up to his lips, and planted a soft kiss to her knuckle. Memories spend with her flashed in his mind, and he couldn't help but to wonder what he ever saw in her, other than her pretty face, and bubbly personality. He had spent a little time with her, after he became a knight in training, and had planned to end it, but then everything else had happened.'' How are you these days? You look very happy, and I see congratulations are in order.''

''Thank you, Dagran. I got married a year ago, with David, the one Zael helped out in the market a couple of times. I met him one day and fell in love, I feel very blessed.'' Fiona explained happily, never noticing the bored sigh her ex lover let out.'' I figured I couldn't wait for you for the rest of my life...''

Tifa rounded a corner, and spotted Dagran and a attractive female just a few feet ahead of her. She stopped right in her tracks when hearing the words that left the other woman's rosy lips. Her eyes widened as she noticed, how he held her hand clasped between his two own. She looked down on her own shabby clothes, and she grimaced, when comparing herself to the woman. She did not want to embarrass herself or him, by showing herself to the other woman. Quickly turning around in the small alley, she found a wagon blocking her way, and a sigh of frustration passed her lips. Not wanting to be introduced to someone obviously dear to him, with dried vomit on her top, she did the only thing that came to mind. She flexed her muscles, and bolted by them, as fast as her legs could carry her, never once glancing in his direction.

''What the? Come back here!'' Dagran exclaimed surprised as she ran past him, or rather flew past them with an incredible speed. He could see by briefly looking at her profile, that she had heard him, but chose to ignore him. In a matter of seconds, she was gone, rushing down the alley towards Artisan's way. _I wonder why she was in such a hurry? Did something bad happen, or...no she would surely know better than to be jealous...right?_

''Oh, my! What a wild thing, she almost ran straight into that cart, do you know her?'' Fiona curiously asked, tilting her head to the side, making her come into his line of sight. Mirth played in her green orbs, and a small smile played on her lips.'' Oh, I know that look, you're sweet on her, aren't you?''

''She's actually my...wife.'' He answered, liking how the word wife rolled off his tongue. He blinked in surprise, and sent his ex lover a hasty smile. He quickly released her hand, and placed his hands on his slim hips. He intended to track down, his little insufferable one, and see what had made her rush around the crowded streets like that.'' It was a pleasure talking with you again and I wish you all the best, but you'll have to excuse me, I have things I need to do.''

''She is a very lucky woman, may I ask her name?'' Fiona asked with a sweet smile adorning her face, as she laid a hand on his arm, temporarily stopping him. Wanting to say a proper farewell, and get the closure she never got two years ago.'' I hope you found what you were searching for back then, I knew I was not the one for you, but I sincerely hope you found it in her.''

''Her name is, Tifa.'' He answered softly, and gazed down into her eyes. He had thought she was a silly little girl two years ago, but she was very perceptive young woman.'' And yes, I do have found what I searched for.

''What a lovely name.'' She murmured softly, as she watched him slowly walk down the alley. Her smile widened, as she saw how tense he looked. He has always had the looks, but he was never one to charm a woman, those who were fortunate enough to gain his interest were lucky.'' I wish you happiness too! Good luck in catching her!''

* * *

Syrenne only stared in surprise at her companion, her eyes wide, and filled with panic. Since getting to know Zack, she had quickly leaned what the devious glint in his eyes meant. With one hand still resting in his, she tried to back away from the large clothings store. Another hand clasped around her arm, forcing her to abandon her escape plan.'' Hey! I'm not going in there, no bloody way.'' She exclaimed loudly.

''There will be no blood spilled today, but in you shall go...''Zack whispered seductively in her ear, lazily drawing out the words on purpose. His free hand, already pulling the door open, and his eyes locked with his best friend.'' I won't share your curvy body, with the whole world, a new top is a must...''

''Don't you even dream about resisting, I've got his back..'' Dagran whispered into her other ear, chuckling lightly as her body tensed. While inside, he grabbed hold of both her arms, holding her in place as Zack quickly picked up some clothes from the shelves and racks.'' Puppy, there is a nice one over by the window!''

''Please tell me you ain't serious!?'' Syrenne complained as she was finally released, and got shoved into a changing room, by a determined looking Zack. She eyed the pile of items, and was satisfied, with the pants, shorts, and jackets. Her eyes did however widen, as her green eyes came to rest on a black knee long skirt. She quickly scanned the tops, and found that everyone of them would look good with it, and her usual pants.'' Fair, I ain't bloody going to wear a skirt...''

''Want to bet on that?'' Zack challenged her, with an eyebrow raised as he peered into the small changing room. His eyes roamed over her figure, and found that her usual black booty shorts, and slacks matched well with the green top. It was a halter off the shoulder long sleeved top, with a small cleavage.'' I'm paying for all of that, and you are going to wear that skirt, when I take you out to dinner sometime in the future.''

Dagran ignored his friends banter, and walked over to another set of changing rooms. He slipped inside, and stripped of his current clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He quickly tried the new leather pants, and black shirt, and found that he liked them well enough. It was a usual black pair of heavy greaves leather pants, with a black waist cape, with red details on it. The shirt was a black short sleeved one, nothing special about it, ordinary cotton. Satisfied with his choice, he took them off, and laid them in a neat pile, his eyes landed on the scar on his chest. The first time he had seen it, in a mirror since getting it, and it looked hideous. He quickly blinked, and pushed those thoughts aside, and finally noticing that all of his clothes were gone, even the new ones.'' Good one, Zack. Now hand them over again.'' He murmured calmly.

''Not until I got a good look at you..'' Tifa spoke closing the door behind her. Her eyes roamed over his body, burning his image in her mind, and smiling wickedly when he spun around. Holding his clothes behind her back, she blushed slightly, as her gaze landed on his black boxer briefs. _Erm, maybe this was not one of my best plans, considering how pissed he looks..._

''Are you satisfied?'' He calmly stated, his cool exterior surprising even himself. He could not stop himself from letting his eyes shamelessly ravaged her form. She wore knee high black boots, with red shoelaces. Tight black leather pants, hugged her legs, and bottom. She wore a blood red sleeveless tunic, with a v-neck, and it went down to her knees, but it's slits were going all the way up to her waist. The front part, covered her lower abdomen, and the back part, went down to her knees looking like a waist cape. A black belt hung around her hips, and her long hair hung freely down he back just as he liked it.'' What's with you today?''

'' I think it's only fair, seeing as you saw me naked yesterday...'' She simply answered, and handed over his clothes. Her eyes finally met his irritated gaze, and she found herself second doubting herself when seeing the hard look in his eyes.'' I also wanted to see why, that woman looked at you with love in her eyes. From the looks of things, I can understand why she looked ready to jump you...''

''Fair enough, but you can get rid of those other silly thoughts of yours, she's from the past..'' He grumpily replied, throwing on his clothes. He found her near irresistible in that outfit, and yet his anger got the better of him. How after all they gone through yesterday, she could possible be jealous was beyond him.

''Don't flatter yourself, I'm not so silly to be jealous of her.'' She shot back, walking closer to him. Her crimson eyes, gazed into his hazel ones. She bit her lip nervously, and tucked a stray lock behind her ear, averting her eyes to the floor.'' I didn't want to embarrass myself or you, by showing myself in that top covered in dry vomit.''

Dagran let out a angry growl, and yanked her to him. He pressed her flush against him, and grabbed hold of her chin, forcing her head backwards. His hazel eyes gazed down into hers, and an angry scowl adored his face.'' Then what is the problem? Why do you act so insecure?''

Tifa let out a sigh of relief, and let her arms slid around him. Her eyes still locked with his, and she turned into the hand now resting on her cheek. She kissed the inside of his palm, and leaned on her tiptoes to finally kiss him for real, not just inside his dream. Just as her lips were to touch his, he stepped back from her. '' This is why! Every time I want to get closer you distance yourself...''

''I think we better go back, Horace funeral will begin shortly.'' He spoke calmly, and turned his back to her, quickly slipping into his clothes, and walking over to pay for both of their items. He noticed that their friends had already finished, and left the store. Outside of the shop, his gaze softened as he noticed her saddened face.'' There is nothing wrong, I can assure you that. There are simply other things we have to worry about right now..

''Whatever..'' She whispered barely above a whisper, as she walked down the street away from him. She held her head down, hiding her face behind a veil of hair.'' You can go on ahead, I want to be alone for a short while...''

Dagran walked up to her, and simply pressed his lips against her forehead. His hand caressing her cheek, before tilting her head upwards. Their gazes met, and even if he saw the saddened look in her eyes, he did not want to reveal his secret to her, just yet.'' Don't go looking for ghosts where they are non, my insufferable one...''

**Tomorrow would take them one step closer to the mystery surrounding Lazulis Castle. A trip through the Repitd caves, and catacombs awaited them, and when dealing with Reptids, all kinds of things could happen.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors notes: **I'm having a writer's block, which I have been doing battle with. I'm doing my best to beat it, and I hope I managed to do that :)  
That depends on the next update, if it comes as it should later this week, then I believe I succeeded, so wish me luck!

* * *

**After attending the small funeral for Horace, everyone had returned back to Ariela's tavern. Tension and questions had arisen as, Dagran once again had slipped away to deal with business after the ceremony had ended. No one from the old mercenary group approved of him having secrets behind their backs again, but he would not yield. Smart as he always was, he changed the table around, making everyone focus on the mess Lowell's got himself into.**

**Tifa still felt uneasy with her new husband. She did not like that he was so distant, but she knew better than to pressure him. Her own fears, and insecurities made her more reserved, something that had not gone unnoticed by said male.**

**Zack was caught in the middle, but was far from worried. He had managed stubble on one of Dagran's business meetings, and he had tried to get the truth from his friend ever since.  
Between almost driving Syrenne mad, and questioning his best friend, he tried to cheer up the distant fist fighter. **

**Chapter 13: The Reptid Caves And Catacombs.**

They group that was to infiltrate the Reptid caves had already reached their destination. It had been a short walk from the city, over to the cliff side, that their newly appointed leader would climb. Since Tifa had been a mountain guide, it had been decided that she would call the shorts on this mission, seeing as she was knowledgeable in mountain terrains, and would now with paths that ought to be safer.

''Are you really sure about this, Tifa?'' Yurick wondered concerned, as he eyed the rugged cliff side. He could easily see her logic, she only needed to climb across, then walk along side a small path. Then tie a robe around that tree, then throw over the other, end for them to fasten around the tree on their side.''Why are you removing your clothes?''

''Yes, I'm sure, Yurick.'' She replied seriously, as she shrunk her leather slacks, and her jacket, with her morph materia. She quickly put her long hair up in a tight bun, and removed her fighting gloves, stuffing them in Yurick's backpack.'' I need to be as light as possible, it will be easier that way...''

'' Make sure to be damn careful, you hear?'' Syrenne spoke softly, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her eyes resting on the two men, who just with the help of a little magic, and brute force managed to wedge a spear into the cliff side. It would serve as a hook, that the fist fighter could count on, if she should fall, since the rope around the spear was tied around her stomach.'' I don't fancy loosing two friends on the same day...''

''Good luck, Tifa!'' Zack spoke calmly, and gave her a quick hug. He turned to his friends with a saucy smile, and then he shoved her unexpectedly into Dagran, who barely caught her.'' Oops, must have slipped...''

''You, all right?'' Dagran asked, with his hands resting on her hips. His gaze concerned, because she had made a grimace as her hands had abruptly grabbed hold of his shirt. Before he could say anything else, her usual reassuring smile appeared on her face, as she nodded her in answer. She gave him a quick hug, and walked over to the cliff wall. His eyes came to rest on Zack, who let out an annoyed grunt, which earned him a smack over the head.''You stay out of this, puppy..''

''I wouldn't need to interfere, if you could get your act together...'' Zack shot back, crossing his arms over his broad chest.'' And tell me what it is you're hiding...''

''Like you're one to talk, how's things going with her?'' Dagran replied with a smirk, mimicking his friend's stance.

''At least I'm not married, and acting like an ass!'' Zack said through gritted teeth.

''Better being an ass, than a twat!'' Dagran snarled, and leaned closer, trying to intimidate his friend.

''Ha! Better than getting a boner, when holding a certain someone...'' Zack replied, a triumphed smile playing on his face.

''At least I know how to use mine, Cherry boy. '' Dagran shot back, his lips curling into an evil smirk.

''Now, hold on a minute, you promised-'' Zack bellowed angrily, with a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

''Will you two shut up!?'' Tifa snarled angrily, making both their heads turn towards her. Her angry crimson eyes focused on both of them, as she hung on the middle of the cliff wall. Their banter made her loose focus, and when she reached to put her foot against against another bulge in the uneven cliff wall, she slipped.'' Arghhhh!''

''Tifa!'' Both men shouted distraught, as they saw her slide down the wall. Her pained cry made all of them flinch, as her hands, and one of her legs chafed against the cold stones. The rope around her stomach, made her stop as it stretched to it's full length, making her gasp from the sharp pain.

''Oi! Tifa, hang in there!'' Syrenne shouted, and held their end of the rope, just to be on the safe side. She closely observed the rope, so no damaged had been done to it, after she fell down.'' I bloody knew this was a bad idea...''

''Are you, all right?'' Yurick asked softly, his ice blue eye observing the gasping brunette. His hand raised, as if to release a spell, but hesitant, waiting for a sign from her. When she gave out an angry grunt, he turned to glare at the two concerned men. Hand still in air, he silently threatened them from disturbing her again.'' I suggest you two keep quiet, if you want to keep her safe...''

_I'm fine..._ Tifa thought as, she started to climb up again. Ignoring the pain in her hands, she completely focused on getting across to her destination. They needed to gain access to the castle, and move the Gurak floating fortress to the right destination, before they could deal with Sephiroth.

''Oi! You need to take it slow...'' Dagran shouted, and bolted over to the edge. His hazel eyes stared in disbelief as she climbed the wall, despite her wounded hands. It almost looked like she was a Reptid, climbing with such speed, and confidence. In a matter of seconds, she had climbed back up, and was already over on the other side, what concerned him, was the blood her hands left behind.

''Tifa! Come on, answer us...'' Zack tried with his most pleading voice, that earned him a smack over the head from Dagran. He whirled around, and his usually cheerful eyes, were now glaring at is friend.'' I swear that one day, you will get what's coming to you, pretty boy...''

''I thought I asked both of you to stay quiet...'' She replied, and carefully walked along the treacherously willowy ledge. Her back pressed against the uneven wall sides, and her hands carefully caressing the stones, as she finally made her way to the tree were she would tie the rope.

''Ha! A empty threat, you are far too nice for that..'' Dagran answered with a chuckle, and put an arm around his shoulders. He squeezed lightly, coaxing a smile from the raven haired man, and he leaned closer to him, to whisper in his ear.'' As for the other thing, I will tell you, and Tifa soon...all right?''

Zack only nodded in acknowledgement. He knew better than to push his luck, when Dagran had that look on his face. He observed in slight amusement, how the other man swiftly climbed the rope, over to the other side. He smiled when seeing Tifa retreat back behind a large rock, knowing her she was trying to hide her pain, and not be a burden to them. He ran a hand through his own black locks, and let out a tired sigh. He loved them both dearly, there were his family, but they sure did have their own set of annoying personality traits.'' All right, move your asses! I will go last, to maker sure you two come across safely..''

Dagran quickly rose onto his feet, and followed his love. He didn't bother checking if the others made it safely, his only concern right now was Tifa. He found her sitting on the ground, her wounds fully visible, and her breathing was ragged. His eyes widened, as he noticed she had trouble with her hands, it seemed like she had some sort of cramp. He knelt down beside her, his hand slowly hovering above her thigh, and a green light closed the wound.'' Cure...'' He whispered softly, his eyes meeting her grateful gaze.

''Thank you.'' She whispered, as she tried to flex her fingers. She gasped from pain, as they refused to comply to her wishes. Not even after the green light from his matera had healed her hands, could she open her fists like normal.'' You guys go on ahead, I just need a few minutes...''

''The hell we are..'' He replied seriously, and grabbed hold of one of her hands. He gently massaged it, his fingers getting the circulation going. Smirking to himself, as he noticed the pleasured look in her eyes as he worked on her hands.''Since you always put others needs ahead of your own, I will be the one to look out for you...''

''You are a mystery to me, you know that?'' Tifa spoke softly, a small smile playing on her lips. She moaned as the bones in her fingers cracked, and the pain finally went away. She let him work on her other hand, and placed her right one, on his knee.'' You speak such sweet words, and yet you keep your distance...''

After hearing another loud crack, he released her hand. He helped her stand up, and he looked down into her beautiful face. He could see how uncertain she was, and he simply drew her to him. His muscular arms encircled her small form, and he rested his head on top of hers.'' I need some more time...that's all..''

''Then time is what you shall have...'' Tifa immediately replied, with a little coldness to her voice. She put her arms around his neck, bringing him down to her level. Crimson clashed with hazel briefly, before she pressed her lips against the right side of his neck. She let her tongue trail lazily against his pulse, before she nibble on his skin. She sucked hard on the tender skin, hard enough to draw blood and create a love bite. She licked up small drop of blood, before gazing up into his stormy eyes.'' You have until this heals, after that I won't allow you to shut me out...''

Dagran watched her walk towards the small mountain path. His heart racing, as he noticed the soft sway of her hips. His body has awaken to her touch, and he was painfully reminded of his desire for her. He took a deep breath, and ran a hand through his long hair, before following the small group of people, his golden eyes never leaving her beautiful form. ''**If you won't take her, then I will...''**

_''Don't you worry, we shall take her...'' _He cockily answered his other self.

**''I'll look forward to that...''**

Dagran closed his eyes, as he felt the other him slip further into his mind. He felt relieved that the other him, and settled down after he had stopped suppressing his emotions. They had managed to merge with one another again, and he only came forth to guide him right, and Tifa was the right path for them.  
_I will enjoy every part of her, and who ever tries to hurt my lady, will meet their end at my chains...  
_

* * *

With Tifa's help they managed to manoeuvre through the mountains. The path inside the Reptid caves, that lead to the castle depths had caved in. The damage the caves had sustained under the war, seemed to have been repaired or at least been cleared off. The caves reeked off evil, and what concerned them most was that the Gurak were nowhere to bee found. Even the Reptids who usually ran around the place was hiding inside the walls, refusing to attack them.

They made their way into the Reptid catacombs, and the contaminated water had disappeared. But what they meet inside was far more shocking than they could ever have imagined. New types of monsters, that look to be a breed of Reptids, Gurak and humans, and their only instinct was to slaughter everything in their way.

''Yurick, burn the fucker to ashes!'' Syrenne screamed painfully, from where she hung in the air. A huge ogre with tentacles had ambushed her, and had managed to wrap it's tentacles around her body, slowly trying to crush her bones.''Aghhh! If you don't do it, then I'm a goner either way!''

Yurick nodded his head, and concentrated on his magic. He levitated off the ground, his one eye completely focused on his target. His fingers moved with precision, creating the pattern for his new fire spell. His lips chanted the complicated words needed for the spell, his voice barely above a whisper. Small red butterflies appeared around his glowing body, and the air around him become sizzling hot. He raised his right hand, and moved it around in circles, creating a tornado of flames. He opened his palm, and released the spell that flew quickly towards the ogre. The tornado devoured the large opponent, making the tentacles around Syrenne's body to slack, and a painful roar echoed inside the caves, as it burned into ashes.

''I've got you!'' Tifa shouted as she came running toward the descending dual swords woman. She barely managed to catch her before she slammed down onto the ground. With great care, she unwrapped the nasty tentacles, and held her hand above her panting friend's body.'' This will make it all better...''

''Thanks, love...'' Syrenne smiled gratefully, as she felt the green light from the spell soothe her aching body. She laid a gloved hand on top of Tifa's, and squeezed it. Their eyes met briefly, before quickly re focusing on the on going battle, which their two men were currently engaged in.'' I'll cover patchy, go and help the others!''

Tifa quickly nodded, and rose on her feet. She bolted across the large cave, her eyes set on Zack, who struggled with two axe wielding opponents. Flexing her fingers, she closed her fist, concentrating on summoning the mighty Shiva. Ice cold chills run down her spine, and she smile when feeling them, seeing as that was a true sign of connecting with the summon spirit.'' I call for Diamond dust, come forth, Shiva!'' She shouted, while running toward her friend.

Shiva's graceful spirit appeared, and her icy stare landed on the many opponents inside the cave. Ice crystals snowed down as she floated down from nothingness, and she raised her hand into the air, summoning her deathly cold ice. All crystals gathered together, swirling around her hand, before she hurled it toward her enemies: ice enveloped several enemies, and when it exploded only diamond shaped dust flew silently to the ground.

''Good work, Tifa!'' Zack shouted, quickly glancing in her direction as he swung his sword, to parry a large axe. He focused on his own problem, and dug his heels into the ground, flexing his arms to push back his attacker. Using brute force, he managed to push so hard that his opponent lost his balance. Seizing the opportunity, he delivered a brutal kick to his enemy's stomach, forcing him onto his back, as he plunged his sword through his stomach. Before withdrawing, he turned his blade inside his victim, blood splattering as he withdrew his crimson coloured blade.

Dagran dodged a clawed hand, that tried to slice him. He grunted angrily, as he felt blood trickle down from his arm, from where another claw had graced him. He back flipped, and landed perfectly onto his feet, and with one hand on the hilt of the sword, he delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of the smallest opponent. Knowing the other one would attack, he saw in the corner of his eye, as it charged him, mouth open, and he timed it perfectly: he rammed his sword down the throat, and as he withdrew it, he sliced his whole insides open.

''Watch out!'' Tifa bellowed, and shoved him out of the way. Her whole hand went into the kneeling Reptid's mouth, and she quickly released a fire spell, burning him alive from within. With a curse, she jerked her hand away before it caught on fire, only to be felled by a someone kicking her legs out from under her. She landed sprawled across a body, and a strong arm encircled her, while her chin was tilted upwards. Her gaze met with unreadable hazel orbs, and she felt herself being pressed flushed against him.'' Dagra-''

Dagran swallowed her protest, by roughly pressing his lips against hers. The hand holding her chin, caressed it's way into her hair, forcing it to come free. He coaxed her lips apart, by letting his other hand grab her bottom, pressing her against himself. Taking advantage from her small gasp, he plundered her mouth mercilessly. He sucked her tongue into his mouth, and pressed her harder against himself, making her moan.

''Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get going...'' Zack said as he cleared his throat, while observing the kissing pair, laying on the floor, against a dead gladiator. His smirk only widened, as he noticed Dagran's hand on Tifa's butt.'' We'll be over by the stairs...hurry it up...''

''Then don't puppy...'' Dagran muttered against her lips, but simply raised his hand from her butt, to signal that he had heard them. He then have her lips a quick peck, and smirked deviously, as he noticed the red blush on her cheeks.''Now where were we, deary?''

''I...I...I'' She tried to speak, but went speechless as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Her eyes widened, as she did not only feel his lips against her skin, but his hand moved to cup her left breast. His hand went further up, and gently tugged the cleavage on her tank top down.'' Wait...what are you!?''

''Giving you, your answer...'' He breathed against the upper part of her breast above her bra, before sinking his teeth into her skin. He simply returned the special treatment he had gotten before, he licked up the small drop of blood, and admired his handiwork. He slid the top into place again, and looked into her eyes once again.'' You shall be mine, before this heals, that is my promise to you...''

''Oi! Stop fornicating, and get yer arses over here, now!'' Syrenne's voice interrupted their little moment, but it also brought smiles onto both their faces.

''Are you so anxious to climb those stairs, again?'' Dagran roared back, as both of his arms slid around his woman. He rose on his feet, with her dangling against him, laughing as she wrapped her legs around his hips playfully. He walked over to his friends, and gently placed her down on the floor.'' You almost died, last time...''

''You're one to talk, the way you wheezed like an old fart!'' Syrenne quickly shot back.

''At least I made it up, without taking breaks, granny!'' He shot back, with a pleased smirk.

''Shall we bet on it? The one who's most tired has to kiss...Zack or Syrenne.''Yurick interrupted with a evil glint in his eye.

''What will the person, managing to reach the surface first win?'' Tifa asked curiously, but with a smile plastered on her face, as she observed Dagran and Syrenne's glaring contest.

''They get to think up a punishment, for one of the losers of their own choice!'' Zack announced with a wild look on his face.

''You're on!'' Everyone shouted, and bolted over to the stairs. Their laughter bouncing off the walls of the tunnel, containing the stairs from hell. Their footsteps created echoes alongside their playful banter, and everyone had their hearts set on winning.

**What awaited them inside the Castle, would make this happy moment become nothing but a memory. Sephiroth had already given clear instructions to the souls inside the castle, and a trap had been set for the wielder of the Outsider of rage...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors notes: Still suffering from writers block, but it's starting to become better...I think.**

Thanks everyone for reading, and for the reviews!  
Special thanks to the god family, for sticking by my stories, and your funny reviews :)

* * *

**After dispatching the new breed of monsters bellow the city's surface, the small group of warriors sped up the stairs leading to the west meadow next to the castle.**  
**They objective was to go to the east meadow, and break the barrier, letting their remaining friends inside, and take control of Lazulis Castle, and if they were lucky, finally get some answers to their questions...**

**Chapter 14: The Land Of Broken Dreams.**

Tifa stood outside the cave, slowly counting to herself. After having to climb the Shinra tower, she had made sure to keep training in stairs, so these stairs had been nothing for her. She had quickly speed past her friends, and had reached the top five minutes ago. She smiled as she heard their angry voices echoing out of the caves.

''We don't have all day, guys!'' Tifa shouted teasingly, a soft chuckle left her lips, as she heard the angry mutterings she got in response. Seconds later, Zack emerged from the dark staircase, panting hard, and followed by Yurick.'' Are the others far behind?''

''Let go off me, old fart!'' Syrenne bellowed, as both of them got stuck in the opening, trying to squeeze through at the same time. Both of them were braced against the rough wall, while Dagran had one leg thrown over Syrenne's leg, making them ensnared with each other.'' Miserable old wheezing git..''

''Ha! You're one to talk you, old crone...'' Dagran shot back through gritted teeth, as he tried to squeeze past his friend. She had a good point, since his breathing was very ragged, and a wheezing sound could be heard, but he would never admit that.'' You still can't fix those stairs, without a break, old granny!''

Both of them lost their balance, and stumbled down onto the ground. Syrenne was however quick as lightning, and bolted up on her feet, and away from the opening. Their fearless leader rolled onto his back, catching his breath, and accepting his defeat.'' Those stairs are evil reincarnated...'' He breathed out, and accepted the helping hand he got from Tifa.

''Ha! It's just you getting old!'' Syrenne mocked him lightly, her usual grin adorning her face.'' Come on, as looser you've got to honour our deal...''

''Says the woman, who had five breaks...'' Dagran shot back, and his eyes landed on his best friend.'' Well, both my options stinks, but I'm sure as hell won't kiss a cheater like you...''

''She may have had breaks, but we never said those weren't allowed.'' Yurick pointed out gently, with a amused smile plastered onto his pale face.''You, on the other hand, were the one who was the most tired, even collapsed and all.''

''Come here big guy!'' Zack said with a low chuckle, his arms out stretched towards Dagran. Who did the same silly pose, as he walked toward him. They enveloped each other in a bear hug, and then broke apart, staring into each other faces, with matching smirks.'' Oh, I love you, mate!''

''Haha! I will never let you live this down!'' Syrenne shouted gleefully, and clapped her hands, cheering them on.

''Not as much as I...'' Dagran replied, just as silly as Zack. He took hold of his friend's face, and quickly, yet softly pressed his lips against his. Both of them smiled against each others lips, and when he broke the kiss, Zack kissed his cheek playfully.'' Shall we break the news to her, mate? Or Shall Tifa have the honours?''

Dagran and Zack, stood with their arms over each others shoulders, with devious smirks on their handsome faces. Their eyes were set on Syrenne, who looked slightly alarmed, at these sudden turn of events. Yurick was as confused as the dual swords woman, and Tifa only chuckled from her spot next to the two men.

'' Since I won, I choose Syrenne for my punishment.'' Tifa announced softly, her crimson eyes filled with mirth. She steadily met her friend's green gaze, and walked closer to her, but choose to walk around her, trying to intimidate her friend.'' On your date with Zack, I will do your makeover, and you will not argue with me. If you refuse, they have fixed so no one on this Island will sell you any alcohol...''

''I'm impressed, you three completely fooled us..'' Yurick replied with a chuckle, his blue eye darting back, and forth between his companions.

''You miserable fuckers! You tricked me!'' Syrenne bellowed angrily, and marched over to the two men in question. Her eyes narrowed into slits, and her breathing was ragged from anger.'' Fair, I hope that kiss was worth it, cause it will be the last you'll get in a while...''

''Oh, it was awesome, so I'll live.'' Zack replied with a wink, as he, and Dagran fist pumped for their victory. His girlfriend let out an agitated growl, and tore down the small mountain path leading towards the meadow. Mako filled eyes widened, and he ran after her. Finally reaching her, he scoped her up in his arms, planting a soft kiss to her forehead.'' It was worth it, because I get to see you a little dressed up. Don't worry, I would never force you to wear anything, too different from what your used to.''

''I'll go after them, to make sure they don't kill each other.'' Yurick spoke calmly, and ran down the same path. Laughing when hearing the bickering voices coming further down.

''We better follow them, we can't keep the others waiting.'' Dagran said softly, and surprised her by sliding his hand into hers. He gently tugged her along, down towards the meadow, where the others awaited outside the barrier. He looked over his shoulder, and found her smiling warmly at him, which made him uncomfortable, so he let go of her hand. _Ugh! I'm turning into a lovestruck fool...my mother would have laughed at me.._

Tifa simply clasped his hand again, and held on tighter. Before he could do anything, she reached up, and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, and tugged him along after her. Not saying anything, just holding onto his hand, making him feel more relaxed.

* * *

Mirania and her group stood outside the mighty barrier. They were all getting a little anxious since it has taken the other group more time, than they had anticipated. It was a good thing that, the late General Asthar had trained Therius to use both his hands, because now he had switched his sword hand, and strapped the buckler onto his injured arm.

''There they are! Oi! We're over here!'' Lowell shouted merrily, and waived at their friends on the other side of the barrier.'' Did you guys run into trouble?''

''Nothing we couldn't handle, but it took a little longer that's all.'' Yurick cockily replied, running a hand though his silver hair.

''Thank goodness your all safe..'' Mirania greeted them softly, her lips turning into a small smile, when noticing Dagran held hands with Tifa. Her eyes met Syrenne, and she could easily see that she was agitated, and that mean trouble.'' So shall we try, and destroy these two stones?''

'' We better hurry it up, Yurick, Lowell will do you us the honours of destroying the barrier?'' Tifa spoke softly, from her spot next to Dagran. Her crimson eyes eyeing the powerful barrier closely, she was amazed that Sephiroth could conjure something like this.

Both mages nodded their head, and levitated off the ground. Magic started to resonate immediately, a red aura surrounded Yurick, while a light blue one enveloped Lowell. Both of them raised their hands, letting their magic flow around their bodies, and up to their fingertips. Words whispered in a low tones filled the air, and their hands moved to create spears of opposite magic. Their lights brightened, and two perfectly shaped spears appeared in their hands. Their eyes locked with each other, and they nodded in agreement.

''Three, two, one, go!'' They shouted, and moved their arms in the exact same way. They swirled the spears between their fingers, and at the same time, hurled them toward the barrier. They pierced through both stones, on the same time, and blinding light appeared, as the barrier started to crumble. They landed perfectly on their feet, covering their eyes like the rest of their companions. When everyone opened their eyes, the barrier that had surrounded the castle for two years was finally gone.

''Good work, guys.'' Dagran complimented the two mages, as his eyes could focus again. His hand still clasped with Tifa's , when they started to walk toward the castle.'' Everyone be prepared, we don't know what awaits us ahead...''

''Yeah, and always have an eye out for Dagran, and Tifa.'' Zack spoke seriously to the group. His cobalt blue eyes roamed over everyone, as he stood before them with hands on his slim hips. Syrenne, and Yurick simply nodded, and sent him a small smile in acknowledgement, before his eyes came to rest on the last three.'' I know we where forced into a group, but if you want to keep the future safe, and defeat Sephiroth, Dagran has to survive at any cost, and since his life is connected to Tifa, the same goes for her too.''

''Got it!'' Lowell replied with a grin.

''You can count on us.'' Mirania spoke softly.

''Affirmative, we may have been on opposites sides before, but we now want the same thing.'' Therius surprised them by his words. His azure eyes came to rest on their new leader, and the usual malice found in them were gone.'' Let's put an end to this war, once and for all.''

''Thank you, everyone...'' Dagran simply replied, gazing over his shoulder at his companions.'' One final thing, don't let any harm come to Lady Calista. We need her alive, to subdue Zael, when he comes back here..''

''Understood, captain!'' All replied, but Therius who only nodded his head in agreement.

As they came closer to the castle, a aura of sorrow hung in the air. All nature had lost it's former glory, not like when the lands were dying, but it was unkempt, and overgrown. Animal corpses, and human corpses lay scattered here, and there, and the water from the courtyard was dirty, and an ungodly smell lingered in the air. The usually warm and comforting torches was not lit, and shadows cast their darkness on the castle, creating a ghostly image on the once magnificent Lazulis castle.

''By the way, captain. I've been thinking about something..'' Lowell spoke barely above a whisper, as he crept along the dark courtyard. His sword drawn, and his magic senses on edge.'' If that goddess wouldn't save yer lady, would you really have destroyed the world?''

It seemed that everyone had been curious about that, since everyone's attention suddenly landed on the ex mercenary. Tifa's warm gaze landed on him as well, curious to know that answer herself, but choose not to question him after she had been cured.

''Of course he meant it, he would never-'' Zack tried to intervene, but was cut off.

''No..'' Dagran truthfully answered, shocking everyone with his answer, since they had all heard the threats he spoke of. His hazel eyes landed on his Tifa, and a smirk appeared on his face, as he stood before them.'' I tried a bluff, and it worked, it was as simple as that...''

''What?'' Zack questioned him, looking astonished, from his place next to Therius. His eyes narrowed when seeing the saddened look that swept across silent fist fighters face.''And you call me a good liar...''

''One life however precious it is to me, can't be compared to a whole planet...'' Dagran spoke once more, and wrapped his arm around Tifa.'' If I would have thought like that, like the bluff I tried to convey, I wouldn't be here. The planet would never have considered it worth it's time to keep me alive...''

''He is right..'' Tifa spoke softly, and understood what he meant. Her warm gaze sought his once again, and she smiled up at him. She was precious to him, and that's what mattered, she agreed on her life can't be compared to a whole planet. She felt silly for being upset at first, but her heart was warmed by the thought of him gambling with the planet like that.''Now let's enter, and get this done with!''

* * *

Zael sat in his cold room in the prison fortress. His usually vibrating eyes were void of emotions, and he just sat and stared at a photo of Calista that he held in his hands. After the battle of Creek meadow, he and Sephiroth had retreated to the fortress. Shorty after they had, staged a surprise attack on the Gurak, killing every last one of them. Men, woman, and even children has suffered the same fate, and he himself had been right in the middle of it._ Blood...blood...all I see nowadays are blood, my drear Calista.._

The oak door opened, and a sinister aura filled the small room. His mind registered strong, and confident footsteps behind him. He already knew who it was, the only companion he had nowadays, and at the same time, the one person who held his entire future in his hands.''Yes, master?'' Zael spoke lazily, his voice almost void of emotions.

''They have breached the barrier...'' Sephiroth spoke coldly, his green cat like eyes observing his slave. He wanted nothing more than to kill this man, he reminded him too much of Strife, but he still needed him.'' You better hope that your dear countess, will succeeds or there will be dire consequences...''

''She knows what's at stake...'' Zael could only answer, his eyes closed when hearing the monster leave again. Images from a happier time, appeared in his mind, and he wished he could return to that time. He longed for the days of being a simple mercenary again, and the time he met Calista, and his fate had been sealed. _Calista...please be safe...and please succeed...for all our sakes..._

* * *

They walked through the thick oak doors, leaving the ghastly courtyard behind them. Everyone was on edge, and what ever their minds had conjured up, from seeing the outside could not compare with the inside. The once beautiful hallway, leading into the Great Hall, was covered in dirt, and dried blood. Yurick was quick to conjure flames, that shot from his hands, lighting the unused torches on the walls, casting a warm light in the otherwise depressed hallway.

Pained moans could be heard coming from the Great Hall, and they made the hair on their arms stand on end. When they peered down from the small balcony, they all gasped aloud. The once magnificent Great Hall, was filled with mutated people, blood, and dead bodies. Tifa and Zack's eyes widened, as they both knew what must have happened. Sephiroth had injected them with his blood, and since the planet did not know of Jenovas presence yet, the Jenova cells in their bodies could not evolve like they do in the future. They poor souls were turned into monsters, who's only instinct was to kill.

''What the hell is this!?'' Mirania spoke, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her harsh words would normally shock them, but her use of language was appropriate this time.'' What can possibly cause this?''

''Jenova cells...'' Zack spoke coldly, his eyes focused on a spot on the dirty wall. He refused to meet anyone gaze, as he quickly told them what Jenova was, and how her blood lead to horrible experiments in the future. He also shared his theory of why, these people had reacted to Sephiroth's blood. When he finished he, finally looked into Syrenne's face.'' I'm also a monster, a product of science. I have Jenova cells in my body, as well as Sephiroth's cursed blood...''

''I don't bloody care what blood you have! You're no monster...'' Syrenne said fiercely, her green eyes staring into his cobalt blue. She walked over to him, and laid one hand on his chest, right above his heart.'' This is the only time you'll hear me say something cheesy, but it's what's in here that counts...shit face...''

''She's right, don't ever talk like that again.'' Dagran said, and laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Giving him his support, and when he looked at the others, they all mumbled their agrees. His eyes came to rest on Tifa, and what he saw in her eyes was pure heartbreak.'' Tifa?''

Tifa suddenly gasped, and tore past her friends. With a vault she was over the balcony, landing on the stairs. Her footsteps were panicked, and clumsy, not like her at all. All monsters in the hall, turned towards her, their fangs bared, but she simply hurled a stop spell at them. The only thing moving, was a semi transformed woman, who limped toward the frozen fist fighter.

''Oh, that's...'' Dagran and Zack exclaimed as they stared at the unknown woman. Before their friend stood a woman who could have been her own mother. The resemblance between both women was uncanny, and all of them understood what this woman must be Tifa's ancestor. She seemed to be blind, as she stumbled down on the floor, not able to see her own copy stand before her. Tifa knelt down beside her, taking a firm hold of her hand.

''Please whoever you are, take off my earrings and give them to my daughter...'' The weak woman pleaded, her grey eyes stared wildly around her. She only smiled when feeling the kind person do as she asked.'' There are still survivors in the prison, people who's not been injected, my daughter and sister are there.''

''I will make sure to save them, and give your daughter your keepsake.'' Tifa spoke softly, blinking away her own tears. All wounds from her past had been re opened, and seeing this woman, who looked like her mother made her hurt even more. She had only needed to look one time, to see it was the earrings herself wore, their family's treasure, that was handed down through generations.

''Please...kill me..before I turn into them..'' The woman pleaded, her breathing becoming more ragged.''Kill us all, there is no hope for us.''

Everyone's eyes rested on the pair in the middle of the Great Hall. They had barely made out, what had been said, but they knew they needed to act fast, to save the prisoners. A loud gasp past their lips, as Tifa snapped the woman's neck, and laid her down gently on the floor. Her face void of all emotions, as she looked around the hall.

Mirania and Therius looked grim, their eyes locked onto several bodies in the large hall. People who they recognized, as friends and former comrades. People who had worked in the castle, and they knew by looking into Zack, and Tifa's faces that there was no cure for them. Non of them standing on the small balcony moved, since no one had the strength or desire to kill these poor souls, and better yet: what was the best way to kill this many people?

''Go on ahead, and leave this to us...'' Zack spoke coldly, before he walked down towards Tifa. He looked over his shoulder, and saw that Dagran was the last one to walk up the stairs. Their eyes met, and no words were needed, they understood each other perfectly. He turned his head again, as he walked over to the saddened fist fighter. He wrapped his arms around, her and he took hold of her hand, a resonating power surrounded them.

''I call for Hellfire, incinerate all!'' Zack shouted, as they raised their clasped hands into the air. He watched her close her eyes, as he felt Ifrit's presence above them. He conveyed their thoughts to her summoning spirit, and he felt her flinch as the hot flames envelop all monsters, and they both hoped that the screams of these poor souls would haunt house Arganan forever.

She opened her eyes slowly, to see Ifrit slowly fade away, and all that was left of the monsters, furniture everything was only piles of soft ashes.''Thank you, my friend...''

* * *

Dagran walked behind his companions, as they slowly walked down the staircase to the ballroom. They had not spoken a word, since witnessing the massacre in the Great hall, when walking past the late Counts room. Their hearts felt heavy, but at the same time grateful, that they had been spared the painful task of killing old acquaintances.

''Welcome back, to Lazulis...'' A voice from the shadows greeted them. All of them recognized the soft voice of Lady Calista, but they were not calmed by the warm greeting.'' So the rumours are really true, you are alive...''

They walked down the double stairwells, and out from the shadows walked their long lost friend. She walked with the same grace, and softness as always. Her once silvery hair with a hint of lavender, was now completely white, as falling snow. Her usual blue knee long dress had been replaced with a black one, with short sleeves. The only jewellery she wore, was her usual necklace, and her wedding ring. Her once vibrating warm eyes now looked distant, and cold, almost lonely.

''Lady Calista..'' Dagran coldly greeted, not really knowing how to approach her.''We have come to claim the island, and I trust you know what that means?''

''Oi! No need to be so cold hearted about it...'' Syrenne spoke from behind him, her eyes still glued to their friend.

''I'm glad to see you safe, Calista.'' Mirania greeted her, in her normal soft voice. Her kind eyes came to rest on her friend, who shocked her, by narrowing her eyes when seeing her stomach.'' We have not heard anything for the past two years, we all feared the worst...''

''What the hell's been happening here, Calista?'' Lowell asked her, his voice harsh. His anger still running through his veins, after seeing the castle, and it's occupants in such a state.'' Why didn't you, or Zael ask for help?''

''I never wanted it to come to this, but I have no choice...'' Calista murmured softly, her hand releasing a spell. It came so fast that neither one of them had the time to react. Her eyes, void of emotions landed on Dagran. With a flick of her wrist, he found himself bound by invisible constraints. A barrier surrounded him, and lightning bolts started to flow though his body. She quickly stepped inside the barrier holding Dagran, making it impossible for the others to harm, or stop her.

The odd stack of bones, laying around the ballroom, suddenly turned into undead skeletons. They quickly turned their attention towards the rest of the group. There was over twenty undead soldiers, advancing with their weapons raised.

''Arghh!'' Dagran screamed out painfully, as he was being tortured. His mark of the Outsider started to shine, and white light, tried to absorb the red glow his hand emitted. His screams filled the otherwise deathly castle, and his friends tried with all of their might to break through their barriers.'' Leave the others out of this!''

''Spread out, and attack!'' Therius shouted angrily, his anger getting the better of him. His once conflicted emotions regarding his knight's oath were now gone. He could not stand by, and watch as Dagran loose his life, nor forgive what happened to the people in the Great Hall.'' Yurick, work on the barrier, we must stop Calista, at all cost!''

''I can't! Our magic doesn't work!'' Yurick bellowed angrily, as he side stepped a sword attack. His slim body moved swiftly, but his own blows from his rapier did little damage, considering he was no swordsman. He stayed close to Mirania, who suffered the same fate as him. He concentrated with his magic eye to find the source of the disturbance. Dagran's pained screams made a chill creep down his spine, as his analysis came to and end.'' Calista is channelling our power into her barrier! She has all our magic, unless we can stop her chanting...''

''Release him, you damned countess!'' Zack burst through the balcony doors, with Tifa in tow. He swung his sword like it weighted nothing, breaking two skeleton soldiers at the same time. He jumped into the air, and aimed the blunt edge of his sword at the barrier. When he descended, and touched the barrier he was immediately electrified, and landed on the floor with a loud crash. He wiped the blood from his lips, and instead focused on taking out the skeletons cornering Yurick, and Mirania.'' Tifa, cast revive on them!''

''Calista stop this madness!'' Syrenne shouted, as she stood back to back with Lowell. Both of them defended best they could, and was starting to become tired, since every time they beat down a enemy, their just fixed themselves again.''Zack, be more careful! You're of no use to me, dead!''

''Die you fucked heap of bones!'' Lowell angry said through gritted teeth, as he felt blood drip down his arm. Where a bony finger from his enemy sat embedded in his arm. He once again crushed his opponent, and kicked his bones across the room.'' Tifa darling, please do as the man asks!''

''Use Phoenix instead!'' She replied, jumping into the air, where she hurled the red orb at Zack. He skilfully caught it, and she landed perfectly on the floor. Her eyes focused on her Dagran, who's screams broke her heart, and fuelled her anger.'' I'll take care of her royal highness..''

''Incinerate all, I summon Phoenix!'' Zack called forth the beautiful mystical bird. A bright orange raindrop fell to the floor, before the mystical bird from legends appeared from large flames. When it spread it's wings, a bright light appeared, and the undead soldiers crumbled to the floor, dying from it's revive spell. The bird flapped it's wings, and everyone in the room felt rejuvenated, before it faded away. Zack could only stare as Tifa conjured her own barrier spell, and step toward the yellow barrier surrounding Dagran, and Calista.

''Oi! Think about what you're doing, you can die!'' Syrenne shouted panicky, as she was about to bolt after her. She was stopped by Zack, who wrapped his arm around her stomach.'' Let go off me, Fair...''

''They are dead either way, we have to let her go...'' Mirania softly spoke, her hands clasped over her stomach.

''Good point...'' Yurick said surprised, he'd never thought about that either. It was true though, if Dagran died, so would Tifa.

Tifa walked determinedly toward the barrier, her fists clenched shut. She put her hands against the barrier, ignoring the electrifying pain that shot through her, and pressed with all the got. Slowly she felt how she managed to press herself into their tiny space. Calista's eyes were closed, and she was too concentrated on her own spell that, she didn't notice the agitated fist fighter.

''I don't care what your reasons are for doing this...'' Tifa calmly stated, and punched Calista in the face. The spell broke, as the fragile countess fell to the floor, hair spread over her shoulders. Dagran slumped to the floor, breathing heavily, as he eyed the two women closely. She brutally kicked Calista in the stomach, and grabbed hold of her hair, lifting her from the ground. With one last punch, breaking her nose, she felt satisfied.'' But, go after him again, and that will be the last you'll ever do...''

''Tifa, step back...'' Mirania said from the air, and released her silence circle under the wounded countess. Her eyes softened as she looked Tifa help, Dagran up on his feet. She quickly chanted another spell, and soon the white healing circle appeared under their leaders feet. She landed onto her feet, and was immediately steadied by Yurick.

''I will never give up, because Sephiroth took something of mine...'' Calista spoke sadly, her eyes filled with tears, as she looked at her old friends.'' I never got the chance of telling you about my pregnancy two years ago. I found out, just after the war broke out, and I gave birth to a son. Sephiroth invaded the castle, while I was in labour, and I never even got to hold my son. He took him, with the promise of him being returned, after I had helped him achieve his goals. He wants Dagran dead, and I cannot stop, before I have my son back...''

''You are unbelievable...'' Tifa spoke up, her voice deathly calm, as she stood beside Dagran. Her eyes stared in disbelief as the crying woman before them.'' You've seen first hand, what Sephiroth is capable of doing. Why should he keep a infant alive all this time? You need to face reality, your son is dead...''

''He's alive! Don't say such things...'' Calista screamed at them, her eyes twitching slightly, as she glared at the stunned fist fighter.'' I will do whatever it takes to get my family back...anything...''

'' You selfish bitch!'' Zack interrupted them, walking up to the crazed woman. He grabbed hold of her arm, and dragged her to a window. He forced her to look outside, down at the courtyard, were dead bodies laid scattered.'' You actually value one life, a life you'd hardly got acquainted with, to all these peoples lives? Me and Tifa just had to kill your people, who you let become experimented on..-''

''I don't want to hear it, please!'' Calista cried helplessly, and managed to break free from his hold on her.

''No, you will hear this! There were your loyal subjects, and they also had families who loved them...'' Yurick spoke coldly, as he watched her sink down to the floor again.

''Surely, that's enough?'' Mirania questioned them softly, her eyes brimming with tears, as she heard the horrible truth. As a soon to be mother, she could at a small level understand why her friend did, what she did.

'' You had them, burn families to death, do you hear me!? There were even small children amongst them, and all because of your selfish desires...'' Dagran told her the truth, his voice cold, and distant.

''Calista, you hereby our prisoner, and you will have no authority over the Island..'' Therius spoke coldly, as he knelt down behind his former ruler. He bound her hands together, and helped her up on her feet again.

''Therius surely, you aren't going to break your knight's vows?'' Calista tried to plead to her former captain, and defender of her domains.

''Hold your tongue!'' Dagran sneered threateningly, and stepped closer to her. His hazel eyes glared down onto her smaller form. His breathing still slightly ragged, from being under her spell.'' I've know you to be many things, Lady Calista. But, a hypocrite was not amongst them. How dare you speak to him that way? You wish him to honour his oath, when you, and Zael has forsaken everything his oath was built upon?

''Or what? Are you going to give me the same courtesy you gave, General Ashtar?'' Calista spoke softly, her voice filled with anger, and resentment. She still mourned the late general's death, he had been like a second father to her. Her only alley, in the dark period when her uncle was still alive.'' Or perhaps, revealing the truth to my people.''

'' Make no mistake, my lady. If it weren't for the fact that you're Zael's wife, I would gladly have you meet the Islanders wrath.'' Dagran spoke barely above a whisper, his face inches away from hers. He let his gaze wander from her face, up to Therius who looked as grim as ever.'' I will cover up what happened here, and you'll be treated with the respect of a important prisoner.''

''I shall escort her to her chambers, and I shall have her windows bolted shut...'' Therius spoke, and tugged his former ruler behind him. It was then, Dagran noticed that Tifa were no where to be found in the once grand ballroom. He looked up, and narrowed his eyes, as he felt Calista's intense gaze on him, before she disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Dagran had searched the whole castle, every nook and cranny, but there was no Tifa to be found. After Calista had been taken away, the others had understood his wish to find the missing woman. They had quickly decided that, they had to clear away the corpses in the courtyard, and clean all the blood. After much arguing, they had done what they did best, they had made a bet, and the loosers would do the dirty work.

Zack go the brilliant idea, to use a summon spirit, who's tidal wave attack could wash the whole castle. Yurick had offered to blow everything dry, with his winds spells, while Lowell, and Syrenne got rid of dead bodies. Mirania, and Therius was on kitchen duty, and had already set up their bedrooms for the night. The prisoners would be let out tomorrow, and Dagran would officially strip Calista of her power.

**''In the count's old room...**''

''Thanks..'' Dagran murrmured to his other self, as he quickly made his way across the hallway of the Great Hall. Quietly he opened the door, and snuck inside. Muffled sobs came from the room, behind the great oak desk, and he walked over to the half closed door. He peered inside, and it was the first time he'd ever seen what lies beyond these doors. A large extravagant bed stood in the middle of the room, and a fireplace was on the opposite wall. Two big closets, and large doors leading out, onto a private balcony, where he found Tifa leaning against the stone wall.'' Tifa...''

Tifa's whole body shook from her crying, and her breathing ragged. She had slipped away from the ballroom, wanting to be alone. Seeing that woman, looking so much like her late mother. The monsters, and flames had reminded her of her blood filled past. A past that she had never let herself grieve over, she couldn't stop her tears, even if she wanted to. _Mother...Father...It's been so long since I last thought of you...I still can't come over your deaths...I miss you so much..._

''I'm here...'' Dagran whispered softly, scaring her by his sudden appearance. He walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her stomach, hugging her to him.'' You need to let it out...''

''I'm fine...'' She replied through gritted teeth, and stubbornly brushed her tears away. He only responded by, turning her around, tilting her head upwards. When she looked into his concerned eyes, she broke down. She threw herself in his arms, burying her face against his chest, and let herself drown in his strong arms.

''Just let it out, everything...'' He murmured softly, and stroked her hair. Her sorrowful cries, made him even more protective of her. They were so alike on many levels, they both cut of their own emotions, and put everything before themselves. His only concern from now on, was to make this woman feel happiness, even if he had to fail one hundred times, to achieve it. _….I love you Tifa, and I swear to keep you safe..._

''I hate fire, Sephiroth, monsters, everything!'' Tifa screamed out, as hold onto her husband for dear life. She repeated those same lines over, and over, until she felt empty. When finally getting her breathing back to normal, she was scooped up into Dagran's arms. He carried her toward the large bed, and slid down onto it, just hugging her to him.'' Thank you, for being here...''

''There is no others place, I'd rather be.'' He spoke seriously, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.'' My lady...''

''Hehe I'm no lady..'' She murmured softly, looking up from her place on his chest. She reached up, and brushed a lock of hair from his face. She didn't recognize the look in his eyes, and she smiled tentatively at him.

''Yes, you are...'' He replied with smirk adorning his face, as he leaned forward, and captured her lips.'' Lady De'Winter as a matter of fact..''

**Dagran shared his secret, with his Lady De'Winter, and the others would be told tomorrow. They would finally release the Gurak's floating fortress, and make sure it was in the right position.**

**Calista would be in for a harsh awakening, and would have to announce her surrender in front of her people. Her secret may be safe, but she had lost the respect from all of her former friends, and all she could hope for was that Sephiroth kept his promise...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors notes: **Hi! There may be no chapter next week, because of school work. I made this extra long, in case I can't update, so I hope it will compensate for the long wait :)  
Errors will be fixed tomorrow, later! I just wanted it posted, before my school work takes my time again.  
Only five more chapters to go, then it's finished, and I will start my next Dagran/Tifa story,

Thanks for the reviews: Guest and Cormag Ravenstaff, they really warmed my heart! And of course a thanks to my dear friend goddess of art.

* * *

**The people on Lazulis Island will finally, be able to see signs of life from the Castle. The current ruler of the Island, would officially surrender to the conquerors. Dagran would command the dormant power deep within the floating fortress, and move it, together with the Gurak. It would be situated by the Vono islands, were it would evolve over time, and create the city of Ancients.**

**Prologue:**

''It's not little you ask of me...'' A frustrated grunt passed lips formed into a angry line. A ruffle of clothes could be heard, when the person changed position to lean against the cold stone wall.

**'' I know, but it is the only way...''**

''You know, I sometime wish someone could just...-'' The person spoke angrily, but stopped right in the middle of the sentence. With a tired sigh, and a hand running though long hair, the person's eyes came to roam the darkness surrounded the dark hallway.'' You'd knew I cold not refuse, considering the alternative...''

**'' Fate has not been kind to you, but this was never supposed to have happened, but things can still be put right..''**

''Whatever...when will it happen?'' The person asked, with a hint of sorrow attached to the voice.

**''Soon, but I trust you know, what needs to be done...''**

''I see...'' Came the harsh reply, and the person kicked off against the wall. Walking down along the corridor, fully knowing what fate had in store for everyone.'' It shall be done, and for your sake...I hope it works...''

**Chapter 15: Promised Pain.**

Dagran awoke the next morning, to the sound of rain drops hitting the windows. He found himself being used as a pillow. His left arm laid under his head, while the other one, was wrapped around the woman sleeping on him. One of her legs was wrapped around his, and her head laid on the right side of his chest, and her arm was draped over his stomach.

The first thing he noticed, when his mind became clearer, was the feeling of something wet on his chest. Getting curious, he immediately looked down to investigate where the source of the wetness came from. The source turned out to be Tifa, who was still asleep, and drooling onto his chest. He gently nudged her awake, and chuckled when she noticed the little puddle she had created.

''I've been told that I'm good looking, but this is ridiculous..'' He teased her softly, his right eyebrow arched upwards, and the usual smirk playing on his lips. He laughed when her eyes widened to the size of saucers, and she even crossed her eyes.

''Arghh! I'm sorry!'' She excused herself, and bolted up from the bed. She rushed into the bathroom, quickly washing her face, and came back with a wet cloth. She wiped his chest, while refusing to look into mirth filled eyes. She didn't even notice her very undressed state, nor did she notice his lustful glances, seeing as she only wore her underwear. She threw the cloth on the nightstand, and walked over to close the slightly open window.'' I'm afraid that, this won't be the last time that happens...it's a bad habit of mine...''

Dagran only smiled at her words, and slid out of bed. Seeing her so undressed, made him want to keep his promise to her. He walked up behind her, and unclasped her bra, throwing it in the corner of the room. He wrapped his arms around her, letting his hands cover her chest, and he planted feather light kisses on her neck, nibbling playfully right above her pulse.''Tell me the story behind, your scar...'' He breathed against her neck.

''Who took care of me, while I was in a coma?'' She replied with a soft chuckle, when feeling him sigh tiredly. She closed her eyes, when feeling his lips on her neck again.

''Hiya guys, good morning!'' Zack happily announced, as he burst into the luxurious bedroom. A normal person would become embarrassed, and walking into such a private moment, but Zack was not a normal man. He simply leaned against the wall, sending them both a toothy grin.'' To put your bickering out of it's misery, I took care of you, when you were in a coma..''

Dagran let our a irritated grunt, his patience with his friend was running low. This was the second time, they had been interrupted, and he was getting sick of it. He lazily let his gaze fall on the grinning man by the door, and he arched an eyebrow at him.''Would you be so kind, to I don't know...leave.''

''Awe, no need to be shy! I've already seen everything.'' Zack teased them, by winking playfully, his cobalt blue eyes filled with mirth.'' Oh, and she got that scar from Sephiroth slashing her open when she was fifteen..''

'' Zack, I don't care if seen me naked a hundred times! You still won't see me get dressed, now turn around!'' Tifa reprimanded him irritatedly, her cheeks red from embarrassment. When he did as she asked, she slipped out from Dagran's embrace, and hurriedly tired to put on her clothes.'' Was there any particular reason for him... to look after me?''

''I—'' Dagran tried to explain, but was cut off, by their friend.

''Ha! He just forced me, because I knew you from before...'' Zack spoke teasingly, and turned around again, completely forgetting that what she had said seconds before. With a shriek Tifa covered her chest again, and gaped as Dagran was just pulling on clean underwear.'' I've always thought it was because, he didn't want to spoil his surprise.''

''Zack, what did you not understand!?'' Both of them shouted at him, glaring daggers at the seemingly unaffected ex first class soldier.

He simply responded by scratching his head, and turn again, muttering something under his breath.'' I've already seen both of you naked...what's the big deal...''

''That's beside the point, you fool...'' Dagran muttered under his breath as he threw on the rest of his clothes. He smiled when seeing the flushed expression on Tifa's face, he hadn't really planned on stripping in front of her like that, not yet anyway. He waited until she was fully dressed, before addressing their annoying guest.'' Now, out with it, what is it you want?''

''I was told to get you, since you're informing the islanders about the new change.'' Zack replied calmly, but with his trademark smile plastered onto his face. His playful gaze travelled from Dagran's annoyed face, over to the embarrassed fist fighter.'' As for you, sweetie. You're going to hold up your end of our bet, it's time you make Syrenne ready for our date..''

* * *

After having clearing away all evidence on what had transpired in the castle, the prisoners had been released. They had all been told that it had been a horrible plague that had struck the castle, forcing Calista to raise a protective barrier around the castle. Since non of them had any knowledge of what really happened, they had easily believed the story they were told. The same story had also been told, to the other islanders, who had gathered at the castle gate plaza.

What had come as a shock, was the fact that the island had been taken, and were no longer under the protection of Lady Calista. Worry had broken out like a wild fire, but the presence of the former Empire knight sir Therius calmed them down. They all held a great amount of respect for him, and believed that as righteous man like him, would not let any harm come to them. They had all been asked to wait outside, in the castle gate plaza, to be properly informed with the rest of the people living on Lazulis Island.

It was with heavy steps, that the large group walked toward the large oak doors in the Great Hall. Even if they had won the island without casualties, and destruction, it still felt wrong to announce Calista's defeat, and surrender. The others believed that, the Emperor would simply send his army, and re take the island, seeing as it was the enemy generals who claimed it.

''I have something to say, before we go outside.'' Dagran suddenly announced, his serious tone of voice, making everyone turn to him. He relaxed when he felt Tifa's comforting hand on his lower back.''The Emperor will not re take the island, because it has not fallen into hands that are in conflict with him..''

''Oh? Does that mean I won't have to surrender the island?'' Calista asked hopefully, her light blue eyes resting on the uncomfortable looking Dagran.

''I don't get it...weren't we just fighting against his armies?'' Syrenne asked confused, from where she sat perched on top the banister on the small balcony.''Or have I missed something, wouldn't be surprised if I did.''

''That makes us two then...'' Yurick said from behind Zack, who looked equally confused.

''Count me in too!'' Zack spoke with a amused grin on his face, as he noticed the odd place Syrenne sat.

''Us also..'' Mirania and Lowell spoke from their place beside each other.

''Now that we have established that, can we continue?'' Therius spoke beside Calista. His intense gaze glued on Dagran's serious face.''You were saying, Dagran?''

''No Calista, you have still lost the island, but you did loose it to a lord. That means that he gains control over all your domains, and the Emperor won't interfere in that, unless you make him a better offer..'' Dagran said coldly, his eyes meeting her hopeful gaze, feeling nothing as he saw her hope getting crushed.'' During the war with the Gurak, when we infiltrated the Gurak base. Me and my group of knights stumbled onto their treasure chamber. The three of us managed to smuggle it most of it out, but they died in the war, leaving everything to me. I bought the Vono Islands, and a lord title from the Emperor...''

''So you're the unknown lord, that have been building on those islands...'' Calista said softly, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. She averted her gaze to the floor, taking in what she just heard.'' This island has been through many changes, but I never thought it would see a mercenary lord...''

''Oi! What the hell's that supposed to mean?'' Syrenne quickly questioned her, and jumped down from the balcony. She landed gracefully on her feet, her forest green eyes slightly narrowed.'' You suddenly have something against mercenaries, eh?'

''Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it in a condescending way.'' Calista quickly apologized, with her hands to her mouth. Her eyes darting across the ex mercenaries in the room, she felt slightly stupid for saying such a thing aloud. She averted her gaze to the floor, and fidgeted with her dark blue ceremonial gown, trying to come up with a better excuse.

''Yeah right! Do you really think we would believe that? How naïve do you think we are..'' Zack muttered to himself, not noticing the sharp look he received from Calista.

''It's fine..'' Dagran replied calmly, running a hand through his long hair. His eyes averted down onto the floor, not really liking being in the centre of attention regarding all of this. He did not even feel like, giving a speech to the people either.'' It's perfectly understandable even if you'd had meant it..I-.''

''This is all fine and good, but how can you explain the Emperor not retaliating against us? You were a enemy general after all.'' Lowell asked, with his hand propped up under his chin, looking to be in deep thought.'' Also, not to be mean, did those knights really die in the war, or did you dispose of them?''

''And what are you implying!?'' Tifa shot out from behind Dagran, her hand curled into a fist. Her eyes formed as slits, as she glared at the ice mage. She was however stooped, by Dagran grabbing her arm, making her jerk to a halt, inches away from Lowell.'' Even after all he's done, you're still doubting him? If you really believe that and not give him a fair chance, then you can go a-''

''Tifa, that's enough..''Dagran commanded her calmly, his grip on her arm tightened, as he drew her backwards. That question had hurt, more than he wanted to admit, but he choose not to bother with it. Their friendship had changed two years ago, and nothing could ever change that.'' Believe what you want, it's entirely up to you...''

''Don't go shutting us out again, please...'' Mirania spoke softly, her sharp mind already picking up on his trust issues.'' It was the reason why our friendship changed two years ago. Surely you can understand our doubts, but I also agree with Tifa. We must also stop holding what happened two years ago against you..''

''What were you going to say, Dagran?'' Yurick asked calmly, as his lone eye observed his friends.

''Fine...'' Dagran said tiredly, his eyes came to rest on the young fire mage. He released Tifa's arm, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, carefully weighting words, to best explain what was on his mind.'' I sent a message to the Emperor last night, I explained my reasons why I fought for the Gurak. I also stated that when we infiltrated this island, we were no longer working for the Gurak. I wished to spare the island further, conflicts so I advised him to think twice before thinking about re taking the island, seeing as I have one half of the Outsiders power. I received an owl back, a few moments ago, and which states that he won't be interfering with the changes of power on the island...''

''I can't believe you...'' Therius spoke suddenly, looking very grim, as his azure eyes came to rest on his current leader.'' Are there no one, whom you don't threaten? First the planet itself, then you dare threaten our nations Emperor...''

''Apparently not...'' Dagran said with a smirk, as he looked over at the stoic knight.'' I do whatever it takes, to keep those important to me safe.''

''Consequences be damned, eh?'' Zack replied with a small chuckle, as he appeared beside his best friend.''We better wrap this up, there are a large crowd outside, wanting some answers..''

''He's right, we can't stay here all day long.'' Yurick spoke up, and walked slowly towards the oak doors. Passing by Calista, without even sparing her a glance.

''Excuse me, but do you all really believe that you are safe?'' Calista asked, as she once again was lead towards the doors, representing her end as ruler over her ancestors lands. For each step, she felt her panic growing stronger, and the pain she felt as she thought about her family history, could not be put into words.'' Don't you realise that he's just waiting for a good opportunity to strike, this Island is far too important for the Empire. If you'd only..-''

''We cross that bridge if it comes to that.'' Dagran cut her off, his hazel eyes hard. He spared one last glance behind him, and found his friends nodding their approval, giving him the nudge he needed. He turned to the doors, and walked through them, leading Calista by her arm, ready to give the islanders some well deserved answers.'' I know what you're trying to do, but I would never allow you to rule the island again, not after what you did...''

* * *

Sephiroth levitated in the cold air, his hair blowing in every direction. A dark light surrounded his body, as his concentration became absolute. His lips curled into a smirk, as he felt himself connect to his slaves minds. His power was not so strong so he could control them, but enough to remind them about the consequences of them failing him again.

_''I shall not, let you down...too much is at stake..''_

**''Good, I wouldn't want to be forced to inflict pain...on an innocent life..''**Sephiroth replied back.

_''But, you'll promise to keep your word...right?''_ A soft voice, entered his mind.

**''That depends on the results, now set the plan into motion!'' **Sephiroth ordered angrily.

He opened his eyes again, and chuckled as he felt the fear in their minds. He loved playing with people, and he could not wait, until he could dispose of them. It was not hard to see that they were Cloud's ancestors, because their minds was even more easy to manipulate.

''Soon there will be no obstacles left..'' He murmured to himself, as he broke of the connection. When he got the power he sought for, he could finally obliterate Cloud Strife. With his ancestors gone, that failure would simply cease to exist, and he could finally extract his revenge against the planet.'' And the promised land shall finally be mine...''

* * *

The people had taken the news rather well. At first there had been some anger, seeing as they were still loyal to the Arganan family, who had treated them well for centuries. Had they know what had happened in the last two years, they would surely feel very differently. Calista had acted like the true noble she was, her speech to her people, and her surrender to the new ruler had been according to custom. She had gone down on her knees, and presented the conqueror with the sword symbolising the right to rule the island.

Dagran had quickly accepted it, and helped her stand again. Not liking this custom at all, he did not like making other people feel inferior. He had turned to his people, whom he had not intended to gain at the start for this journey, and addressed them properly. He had immediately laid their worries to rest, telling them that no changes would be done, their way of living would continue, and that the only changes to come would be to improve their lives.

''I'm sure some of you know me from two years ago, when I was a mercenary. I can't promise that there won't be battles coming to this island, but I can promise to do my best to keep it safe.'' He continued to speak, his eyes roaming across the plaza. The Arganan sword resting in his hand, as he stood before them. He felt his friend's silent support, and that made him feel more calm, despite the hateful situation he found himself to be in.'' As I'm already lord of the Vono islands, I won't be the one ruling over you. When this war is over, I intend to appoint someone else for that task, but he will be taking orders from me, but he will be the one to govern over you.''

''What will happen to, Lady Calista?'' An elderly woman asked, stepping bravely out from the crowds. Her face hidden from view, by the worn cloak she wore over her hunched from.''...My lord...''

''It's Dagran, no need for formalities..'' He spoke kindly to the elderly woman, bowing slightly before his people. He looked at the sword in his hand, and gave it back to it's rightful owner, feeling it belonged to her.'' As long as Lady Calista, honours her defeat, no harm shall befall her. I may have claimed the island, but she is still a noblewoman from house Arganan, and she will be granted to keep the original house of the Arganan family.''

''I see you're still the same man, as before...'' The elderly woman spoke, revealing her face. A toothy grin greeted them, and they all recognized her as the fortune teller from in front of Ariela's tavern.'' A kind man, who can still show compassion to enemies, are a man worth addressing as lord. We have all heard about the rumours concerning you, but you have always shown the people of this island kindness, so you have our loyalty, milord De'Winter..''

Calista gasped when hearing this, her eyes wide from shock. She had thought she had lost everything, but to be able to keep her parents home, which they finally had restored made her speechless. She quickly blinked back tears, as she felt eyes rest on her. She was just about to speak, when a figure appeared from the masses of people, here eyes widened and she ran towards her husband.'' Zael, you're here!''

''Calista, my love. I'm glad to see you safe...'' Zael murmured against her hair, as he enveloped her in his arms. His heart broke at seeing her change, her once beautiful hair had gone white from all the worry, and stress she's been under. He placed a hungry kiss on her lips, after looking down into her beautiful face, not caring if the whole world saw them. They had not seen each other for two long years, and he would even go as far as to kill, if someone interrupted them.

Dagran immediately tensed, and his hand tightly gripped his sword hilt. He noticed Zack draw his buster sword, and Tifa stretch her muscles. He did not want to fight in the plaza, but would not hesitate to, if it came down to it. He observed the kissing couple closely, and kept his senses on edge, but addressed his people one last time.'' Those who wish to continue working at the Castle, are welcome to do so, and as I said no changes will occur. I have things to attend to right now, so I thank you for listening to what I had to say, and I bid you all a good day.''

''Lowell Balfour, you're coming with us!'' Ariela shouted angrily, emerging from the crowds, followed by her sister. Both looked ready to explode, and by judging on the panicked look appearing on Lowell's face, the sisters had good reason to be cross with him.'' I hope for your sake you have a good explanation ready..''

''I'm sorry my angels, but I'm busy for a while, gotta patrol the meadow.'' Lowell tried to excuse himself, and move behind Therius stern form. His face paled when seeing the amused grin on Syrenne's face.'' I promise to call on you later...''

''Oh, nonsense! I'll cover for you, mate!'' Syrenne replied with a evil smirk adorning her face. She grabbed hold of his neck, and shoved him towards the two furious looking sisters.'' He's all yours, ladies...''

''I thought better of you! How could you do this to us, Lowell?'' Meredith questioned him, with tears forming in her eyes. Both woman grabbed hold of his arms, dragging him with them, away from prying eyes.'' We won't let you off the hook from this one, that's our promise to you.''

''Now, now ladies! No need to get violent.'' Lowell tried to charm his way, into their good graces, but was met with matching angry glares. He gulped and looked over his should, sending his laughing ex girlfriend a murdering look. _Under other circumstances, I would love being roughly handled by two lovely ladies, but what if they actually shop it off!?  
Damn you, I'll get you one day, Syrenne!_

''That was not very nice..''Zack breathed seductively into Syrenne's ear, letting his lips grace her earlobe, as his eyes observed the poor man being dragged away. He smirked as he felt her shudder, and wrapped his arms around her.'' I've come to collect that dinner, I will pick you up at the tavern later...''

''The bastard probably deserved it.'' Syrenne replied with a chuckle, and turned to look up into his face. She loathed the idea of a romantic dinner, and her wearing nice clothes, so the expression she gave him, made him smirk deviously.'' Oh, all right! I won't break my word, but I'm warning you, don't pull any romance novel shit on me, ya hear?''

''Just relax, you obnoxious woman. Just you coming with me, is enough, I don't give a shit about your clothes. It was just for fun, seeing as I love teasing you, cause you're so damn easy to fool'' Zack replied with a saucy smirk, as he silenced her angry outburst with a kiss. He took her by surprise, and slipped his tongue past her lips, effectively calming her down. He broke apart, with a low chuckle, when she tried to draw him back for more.'' I lo...no never mind let's save it for later...''

''All right, let's get our asses inside, people!'' Syrenne bellowed happily, startling everyone around her, with her sudden outburst. She chuckled when, Zack removed his hands from his ears, and kicked his butt, as he walked in front of her.

'' I would advice to move inside the castle, no need to upset the citizens if a conflict occurs..'' Therius spoke calmly behind Dagran, his eyes observing the curious people. He signalled for the the pair to follow everyone inside the castle, and he found himself wishing that everything could work itself out. His azure eyes locked with his lover's tired eyes, and he found quickly walked to her side.

* * *

Well inside the castle, and away from prying eyes the two former best friends regarded each other. Golden met with sky blue, as their eyes locked with one another. The tension in the air was thick enough to be able to cut through with a blade. Zack stood next to his friend, with a unreadable look on his face, as his mind was millions miles away.

Therius and Mirania had retired to their own chambers, they knew as long as Zack and Yurick was there, it would not become a full blown brawl. Lowell, had been forced to go back to the tavern, to work out the latest mess he's gotten himself into. Tifa and Syrenne had also returned to the tavern, to get Syrenne ready for her dinner with Zack later that evening, and the dual swords woman looked like she was walking to her own hanging.

''I know he's your friend, but I won't hesitate to take him out, if he does something suspicious..'' Zack whispered to the younger fire mage. His arms were crossed in front of him, as he stood beside Yurick, regarding the couple closely.''I don't trust him at all, and I can't overlook what he did to Tifa.''

'' I don't know what to feel, actually..'' Yurick answered calmly, as he looked up at the large swordsman. He let out a frustrated grunt, and ran a hand through his long hair. His feelings were in conflict, he was saddened by what his two friends had done, and at the same time he wanted to forgive them, but found himself unable to.'' I still like them, but can't accept what they have done. It's similar to what I felt towards Dagran, two years ago. One thing I do know, is that no more harm must come to the islanders...''

'' I assume you heard what was said in the plaza?'' Dagran coldly spoke to his former friend, and got a nod in return. Their eyes still locked with each others, but the coldness in his eyes, made the younger man avert his gaze.'' Out of respect for what we once had, take your wife and get the hell out of my way. Do anything to work against me, and I will not hesitate to retaliate, and never again go near...Tifa.''

''I understand, and thank you. For letting Calista have her childhood home, despite everything.'' Zael spoke calmly, his sky blue eyes looked at his childhood friend. A small smile graced his lips, when Dagran simply nodded in response. Their eyes met, and he took a few steps forward, but stopped when seeing how the three men tense.'' Do you think...we can ever become friends again? I know we have been through a lot, and we both made mistakes, but I would very much like to start over someday..''

''I agree that we both have made mistakes...'' Dagran spoke seriously, his body becoming a little less tense. But his eyes remained cold, and unreadable of any emotions he might have been feeling. He was actually becoming tired, at how naïve the younger man was.'' But, those mistakes have changed us, and feel no desire in trying to work them out, too much have happened...''

'' I barely escaped from Sephiroth, but I know he's planning something.'' Zael said, as he grabbed hold of Calista's hand, and turned towards the great oak doors. He spared one last glance over his shoulder, before he walked out of the castle that would have been his family's home.'' For what it's worth, keep your guard up, he'll soon make his move...''

''Dagran, I just wanted to make one thing clear.'' Calista spoke, surprising him by turning sharply towards him. Her long white hair spilled over her bare shoulder, and her eyes shone with the same compassion as they once did.'' I did not really know, what happened to the islanders. I know that might sound unbelievable, but I kept to myself the past two years...''

''You're right, that's very unbelievable and if it's true, then it's even worse.'' Zack spoke angrily, jumping into the conversation. His cobalt blue eyes, were filled with aversion, and his fingers flexed, when remembering the pained cries from the burning islanders.'' You had a responsibility, and you chose to ignore them, whatever you say or do, won't make the choice you made justified...''

''You don't understand...I did it for-'' Calista tried to explain, but was cut off by Yurick holding up his hand, to silence her.

''You're right, we don't..'' Yurick spoke coldly, and crossed his arms over his slim chest.

''I think it's best if you leave, before this turns ugly..'' Dagran said, and looked straight at Zael. Both of them nodded their heads, in a silent understanding. He watched as they turned, and walked out into the city, and he hoped it would be a long time, before he'd set his eyes on them again.

* * *

Back at the tavern, the fist fighter sat in the double bedroom upstairs. Angry voices could be heard, from Meredith's house. The two sisters really did a number on their smooth talking ice mage. They had received a note from their guys, that they were currently moving the Gurak fortress to the Vono Islands.

Tifa looked down on the pile of clothes, that Zack had bought Syrenne. She smiled when looking at some pieces, and knew they would never be used by the hot headed woman. The water stopped running, and she quickly folded the clothes she deemed not to be for her friend, and put them into a paper bag. Fully intended to give them to Ariela, so the pretty clothes could be used by someone who would appreciate them.

''You can come out, Syrenne. I have gotten rid of the hateful clothes, as you so nicely put it.'' Tifa gently called, from her spot on the bed. She arched an eyebrow, as the other woman stuck her head out, and observed her carefully.'' Let's get you finished up, eh?''

''I don't see why, he's so damn romantic...'' Syrenne muttered, as she sauntered into the room, only wearing a towel, and her damp hair spilling over her shoulders. Her green eyes quickly inspected the clothes, on the bed, and felt relieved that her friend had indeed gotten rid of the few pieces Zack had chosen, that she would never be caught wearing.''Ah! Hail the bloody gods, the skirt is gone.''

''That's Zack for you, looks like a devil, but soft as a puppy on the inside.'' Tifa replied with a warm chuckle, while handing her the clothes she had picked out. She blushed, and averted her gaze, when the other women just threw away the towel, to slip into her new clothes.'' Besides, won't it be a little nice, getting treated as a woman, and not like a soldier, for a change?''

''I wouldn't know, really. No man has ever treated me like he does.''She replied a bit hesitantly, as she looked down on her new outfit. It reminded her of the other woman's outfit, tight black leather pants, that hugged her legs and bottom. A forest green tunic, very similar to Tifa's. It had semi long sleeves with a v-neck, and it went down to her knees, and the slits were the same, going up to her waist. The front of the tunic, covered her lower abdomen, and the back part went only inches away from her knees.'' It's kinda creeping me out sometimes, cos I don't know how I should act...''

''Oh! That looks suits you! And if you find yourself in trouble, it's also a good fighting outfit.'' Tifa exclaimed warmly, her eyes roaming over her friend's form. She felt proud of herself, Syrenne looked absolutely gorgeous, and she was sure Zack would like it.'' As for the other part, just act yourself. He did fall for you, and that also includes your charming personality.''

''Ha! That's a first I'd ever heard that, good one.'' She replied with a warm chuckle, as their eyes met. She wrapped her arm over her friend's shoulder, squeezing it affectionately, before strapping on her sword belt.'' Erm, enough with this mushy shit! How's it going between you, and pretty boy? Is he any good in the sack?''

''Syrenne!'' Tifa gasped embarrassedly, and hide refused to look the other woman in the eye. She blushed even redder, when hearing the amused chuckle coming from her friend, and she chose to reach down for the forest green bandanna laying on the bed.'' He's um...that's private..erm...I don't really...know.''

''What!? You mean to tell me, he's got these two, and haven't done anything yet..'' Syrenne replied with a grin, and prodded her friend's assets playfully. Her grin widened, as she saw how shy her friend was, never knowing her to be a prude.'' Oh, I see...trouble with the equipment, eh?''

''Oh, you're hopeless, Syrenne!'' Tifa answered though gritted teeth, and swatted her hands away. She very un gently, shoved the bandanna onto her head, and fixed her hair rather violently, stepping back and admired her handiwork.'' His ''equipment'' is just fine! We haven't just gotten around to it yet. Besides, how's things going with cherry boy?''

''Erm, oh! Look at the time, weren't you supposed to meet Dagran?'' Syrenne answered evasively, and quickly walked over to the nightstand. With her back turned to her friend, she put on her black rose necklace, and her feather earrings. She put one of her smaller blades into her scabbard, and turned to see a grinning Tifa observing her.'' You shouldn't keep him waiting, he'll get pissed otherwise...''

''Haha! Not so funny, when being put on the spot, is it?'' Tifa said barely containing her laughter. Her crimson eyes locked with Syrenne's forest green ones, and when staring at each other, they both burst out laughing. She walked towards the door, not wanting to keep Dagran waiting, but spared a last glance over her shoulder.'' See you later, and good luck!''

''See ya! And thanks, mate!'' Syrenne shouted after her, with a grin plastered onto her face. She looked at the clock again, with a frustrated sigh. It was quite some time before Zack would come, and she needed to calm her nerves. With a shrug of her shoulders, she walked over to the small cabinet, taking out a flask of whiskey, that would server her purposes quite well.

* * *

Tifa had met up with Dagran, on the east meadow by his grave. He had told her, that him and Zack had successfully managed to move the Gurak fortress to the Vono islands. They had put it, so it merged nicely within a cove, sealing it with the smaller island. Powerful magic now protected the fortress, and only Dagran knew the way inside, through the enchanted forest, who would later become known as the sleeping forest.

He had teleported them to the Vono islands, to show her the place that was to be their home. The smaller island had been used for farming, or just started to, the first harvest would be the coming fall. A bridge now connected the two islands. A beautiful small mansion was situated right between two large oak trees, and a small stone wall surrounded it. Ten small stone cottages stood newly built, and more work was being done to build up a small village.

''Oh, it's lovely! Is this really yours?'' Tifa asked with a awed expression on her face, as she stood in the small entrance hall of the mansion. Right before them was a twin staircase, with a beautifully carved banister. Large windows, let in lot's of light, and the place felt so warm an inviting.'' If I remember correctly, didn't you live in a house with a similar design, as a child?''

''Oh? I thought we were two in this, it's ours.'' He replied with an perfectly ached eyebrow. He stood leaning against the front door, his arms crossed in front of him, as he regarded her warm smile.'' But, yes it's a bigger replica of my childhood home...''

Tifa walked over to him, and stood on her toes, softly pressing her lips against his. He responded by, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her closer. She rested her head, under his chin, just enjoying the moment, as her eyes roamed across the room. She felt his strong heartbeat, and smiled when thinking back on her old life. She missed her friends dearly, and thought about them almost everyday, but she wouldn't trade what she had here for anything in this world.'' I wish we could, live here right away. Be done with all this fighting, and just you, and me build a life.'' She spoke softly, against his chest.

''Me too.'' Dagran simply answered, and kissed her forehead. His thoughts drifting to his dead family, and he couldn't help to wonder what they would say now. He who swore as a child, never to get a wife, and settle down for the peaceful life, he who would always seek adventure. His parents had laughed at him, teasing him that they thought he would fall head over heels for a woman, and then fall right into the village life.'' It will be over soon, and then we'll return here, and by then everything will be finished.''

''I'm guessing that was your way of saying, we better head back, eh?'' Tifa replied with a disappointed sigh, her eyes gazed lovingly up into her husband's relaxed face. She giggled when he arched his eyebrow playfully, as her eyes widened when she felt his hand grabbing her bottom.

''Perceptive as always, deary.'' He complimented her, and leaned down to kiss her again. He lifted her up into his arms, helping her to curl her legs around his hips, as he walked out from their house. He ignored the workers encouraging whistles, and activated the teleport stone, in his hand. He felt the strong magic pull them away, but non of it mattered, as he felt her tongue dance with his.

''There they are! Kill him!'' A voice snapped them back to reality, and they quickly broke apart, barely evading a powerful wind spell. They found themselves surrounded by a small group of Empire knights, and leading them was non other than the former rulers of Lazulis island.'' Calista ready the spell, I'll keep her occupied!'' Zael ordered his wife.

''I'm onto it, honey!'' Calista responded, as a golden light started to resonate around her slim body, and her white hair floated in the air, defying gravity, as rain poured down on them. Her soft chanting quickly added to the powerful aura around her body, and she, ever so slowly levitated into the air.

'' You call me dishonest!? This is beyond cowardice, it goes against everything I've ever taught you!'' Dagran sneered angrily, as he rammed his sword though an enemy. He twisted his blade, as he withdrew it, taking the entails out along with it: blood flowed along the length of his blade, as the enemy fell to the ground.

''Let's end this, once and for all!'' Tifa bellowed, and bolted across the meadow, her sights set on the small group of healers. As she ran, she summoned two fireballs, which she hurled toward her enemies. They enveloped two healers in flames, and the last one, quickly met her fate, by the fist fighter's hands. She lounged herself onto the healer, her feet kicking off against his stomach, and she plummeted him into the ground. A split second after landing on her feet, she spun around, and stomped down hard on his throat, crushing his wind pipe, letting him suffocate slowly to death.

''Uaghhh!'' Dagran screamed painfully, and his sword fell to the wet ground. He grabbed hold of his head, and sunk to his knees. The splitting pain, left him completely vulnerable, and several enemies charged forward, ready to finish him off.

''Dagran, hold on!'' Tifa screamed panicky, as she rushed to save her beloved. Her eyes quickly observed that Zael was in a similar position, and she recognized the spell. It was the same one, Calista tried to use on Dagran before, to extract the Outsiders powers. She concentrated on summoning her ice spell, and just as they flew from her hands, both powers came free from the two men, floating slowly towards the former countess. Her ice spell hit her marks, enveloping several knights in an ice coffin, but once that did not stop two knights.'' Dagran, move it! You've got to move, please!''

''Stars, rain down! This ends now!'' Zack bellowed angrily, as he suddenly appeared out of the sky. His sword shone red, and small meteors rained down on the meadow, killing the knights closest to his friend. He landed perfectly onto his feet, and he took hold of the raw power of the Outsider, absorbing it into his body, and then summoned chains. He then swung his sword, breaking the ice coffins, making the men inside crumble into tiny bloody pieces, never again to be recognized as human beings.'' You'll pay for trying to hurt them!''

Zack, what are you-'' Tifa shouted, but was interrupted as she went flying across the meadow. Her body crashed down onto the wet ground, a few feet from Dagran, she had been struck by one of Calista's powerful spells.

Dagran watched as Zack, killed several knights, and he trusted him to be able to handle himself. He bolted up on his feet, and sprinted towards Tifa's weak form. He cut down two female archers, and didn't even care that he left them bleeding slowly to death, his mind was only set on protecting his woman. He threw his sword, though the back of a swordsman trying to attack his love.'' Oh, now you don't!'' He sneered angrily.

Tifa looked up, and rolled over, not to be hit by the falling man. She crawled onto her knees, drawing the blade from his body, making sure he was dead. She tried to stand, but fell back down onto her knees once more. Dagran reached her, and helped her up on her feet, by holding her upright.

Several light spheres appeared around them, and they found themselves surrounded by Zael, and Calista. Dagran dropped Tifa back down, onto the ground, and drew his sword, getting ready to defend them both. Zack was several feet away, finishing off the remaining knights, and were unable to come to their aid.

''I'm sorry it had to come to this...'' Zael spoke Barely above a whisper, and summoned several undead soldiers. His sky blue eyes were filled with tears, that slowly flowed down his cheeks.'' I have no choice...''

Suddenly a barrier enveloped the pair, and the enemies were thrown several feet away from them. Zack jumped down in front of the barrier, his kind eyes looking down onto the shocked couple within the barrier. He flashed them both one of his warm smiles, and lifted his sword, getting ready to defend them.

''I'm sorry for not being able to keep my promise...'' He spoke calmly, his voice filled with sadness, as was his eyes. He gazed at his two best friends, and family, and turned his back to them.'' For the three of us, you two, gonna...live''

''Zack!?'' Tifa screamed, as she watched in horror as he rushed towards the multiple enemies.

''Zack, no! Don't do this, don't!'' Dagran bellowed, as he rammed his fists against the unbreakable barrier. His eyes wide from shock, as he watched his friend fight to the death.

Zack blinked away a few tears, as his sword connected to the first enemy. Penetrating though armour, and right through the heart, blood splatting as he withdrew it. The first pain hit him, as a blade went through his leg. He ignored it, and swung his sword in an arc, destroying several undead, as his blade was powered by a revive spell, to better dispose of them.

''I'll take you all down with me!'' He screamed, as another blade pierced him, this time in the stomach. A blood curdling scream passed his lips, but he didn't stop. He withdrew it, and hurled it toward Zael, hitting him right through the shoulder, making him crash to the ground. He closed his eyes, as three more swords went though his body, and his body became numb, except for all the pain. Syrenne's beautiful face, flashed before his eyes, and he thought himself hear her wonderful cocky laugh.'' I summon, Hades! Call forth the shadows of hell!''

''ZACK!'' Both Dagran and Tifa screamed, as a bright dark light clouded their vision, within the barrier. When they opened their eyes again, the barrier was gone, and so was all enemies. Zael and Calista were running away in the distance, and barely standing, Zack removed four swords from his body. He moaned, and fell to the ground, in a pool of his own blood, never letting go of his own buster sword.

''No, no, no, no!'' Dagran screamed distraught, and bolted toward his friend's side. He reached him within seconds, with Tifa following not far behind. He sand to his knees, his hands gently lifting his friend into his arms. He tried in vain, to heal his friend's wounds, and tears ran down his cheeks, as Zack only smiled up on him.'' Don't leave...don't... please...''

''Zack, please say there's something we can do...'' Tifa cried, as she brushed away a stray lock from his face. Her soft sobs was the only sound, except for the rain, that poured down on them, washing away the blood from their friend's face.'' We can't loose you, you're family...please don't leave! You can't please...''

''Tell...Syrenne...tell.. her, that..I'm sorry...and that...I love her.'' Zack spoke, barely above a whisper, his eyes filled with tears, as he looked into his friend's faces. He let go of his sword, and laid each hands against their cheeks, smearing his blood onto their faces, and before he took his last breath, he gave them his trademark grin.

'' You two...will be...my...living...legacy...I love...you...both...'' He breathed out, and his arms dropped to the ground, his thick lashes fluttered close. Forever hiding his cobalt blue eyes, from the world, and his chest rose for the last time, as his heart stopped beating.

'' No! Damned man, don't leave!'' Dagran screamed, and gently lifted his friend up into his arms. His tears streamed down, as he felt his friend slowly dissolving into small red, and blue embers. His body was disappearing before his very eyes. With a blood curdling scream, he hugged him close, not even feeling him, as his body exploded into tiny fragments, flowing up into the sky.'' Zael! I promise you this: I will hunt you down, wherever you try to hide, I will find you, you are both dead, do you hear me!? I'll promise you pain!''

**A precious life had been lost, and hearts had been broken. Families had been torn asunder, and lives had been forever changed. Fate prepared them for the final confrontation, and only the planet knew the outcome of it.**

**Why?**  
**Was the question swirling inside Dagran's mind, as he and Tifa sat there in their friend's blood.**  
**Why?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors notes: **Hello everyone! I know, I know, I killed the puppy...  
He was originally supposed to die, earlier, but there was so much love for him (me included), that I delayed that. But, I hope you'll stick around to the end :)

Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**The fates as well, as the planet observed them, with watchful eyes. Only they knew how it all would end, and was was needed to happen for victory over Sephiroth could be achieved. Several heroes watched from the Lifestream, hoping for the never ending struggle against Sephiroth would finally end with the aid they sent them...**

**Chapter 16: Save Up All Your Tears.**

Tifa's eyes brimmed with tears, and just as the final embers from Zack's body disappeared, a blood curdling scream passed Dagran's lips. Her eyes widened, as he bolted up on his feet, his eyes glowing bright red. Her own tears blurred her vision, but she could have sworn their two enemies haltered for a seconds in their escape.

''You're both dead! I will rip you to threads, along with you're damned master!'' Dagran bellowed, and tore after his former friends. A battle roar left his lips, as he summoned his chains, they whipped around his body, as if they were tentacles.'' I'll have you beg for death, before I'm finished with you!

''No, Dagran! Don't leave me here!'' Tifa shouted after him, as she fell down on the ground again. Her body still not strong enough after Calista's spell. She landed back on the blood soaked ground, watching as her love break down, and running further away from her. She smashed her fists down on the ground, crying as her hands got soaked even more in Zack's blood.'' Why!? Why, did you have to die!''

She buried her face, in her hands, as she wept. She was sick and tired of all this constant pain, she was sick of loosing people dear to her. Of all people she'd ever know, Zack was the most sweet and caring person. He did not deserve to die all those years ago, and today was no different. Her anger toward the planet only grew, for each blow she received, and right now, she didn't care what happened to it.

''I hate Zael and Calista, I hate Sephiroth, I hate Jenova, I hate this planet!'' She screamed up into the darkened skies. Her desperate scream filled the otherwise still area, and her pain of losing her friend, made her voice sound like someone else, she sounded cold, and hateful.'' I'm sick of all this pain, why did you have to die, Zack!''

''Ask and you shall receive.'' A smooth voice could be heard from behind her. A ruffle of feathers, made her fear it was Sephiroth, but when he spoke again her heart recognized him, in an instant.'' My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honour remains, the arrow has left, the bow of the goddess..''

''Genesis...'' Tifa said softly, barely above a whisper, as she looked over her shoulder. She had met him 10 years ago in Nibelheim, after he had deflected and showed signs of degradation. But he know looked the same, as he had looked in the many posters in her teenage room. The same blue perceptive eyes, and the confident smile playing on his lips, his hair was back to it's vibrant auburn color. The black soldier uniform, covered by the red leather coat, and the blood red rapier hanging from his sword belt.

''You know of me?'' He asked her curiously, his blue eyes roaming across her dishevelled form. Then his eyes widened in recognition, as a young woman at the mere age of fifteen emerged into his mind. He'd thought she had died like the rest of the poor souls in Nibelheim...

_''Hello? '' A soft voice called._

''Goddess?'' Genesis weakly responded, trying to awake from his slumber.

_''Hey, are you all right?'' The same voice asked._

_''I'm I...in heaven?'' He asked, as his eyes fluttered open, only to find himself inches away from a gorgeous young woman's face. She was leaning over his body, and he could see the worry in her big crimson eyes._

_''Haha you wish! You're in mount Nibel.'' She cheerfully replied, and pressed a cold cloth to his face._

_''Ah, you must be a mountain nymph..'' He replied with a saucy smirk adorning his pale face._

_''No, the name's Tifa!'' She told him, and gently held up his head, offering him some potion. She gently lowered him, back to the ground, and sent him a warm smile.'' I found you collapsed on the mountain path, you'd been struck with poison, you wouldn't happen to have drunk some water from a spring, nearby?''_

_''Guilty as charged I'm afraid.'' Genesis replied, and slowly rose into a sitting position. His mako blue eyes, observed the young lady, in her cowgirl outfit, and couldn't help to admire her cuteness.'' I thank you, for saving me, poppet.''_

_''It's noting, but you better get out of here.'' She spoke seriously, helping him up onto his feet. She pointed towards a small cave.'' You can rest up there, I have a small stash of of supplies there. Tomorrow a party of Shinra men will come here..''_

_''What makes you think, I need to hide, little girl?'' He asked suspiciously, his eyes hardening, when looking into her innocent red depths._

_''Because I have you hanging onto my wall, Genesis.'' Tifa replied with a small chuckle, and showed of her small bracelet, indicating her to be a member of his fan club.'' Wouldn't be much of a fan, if I stood and watched you, get caught.''_

Genesis blinked a few times, to clear his head from his trip down memory lane. He gave her warm smile, and helped her up onto her rather unstable feet. He didn't think all the blood suited her, but he knew about what had just transpired here.'' So, we meet again, Tifa.'' He spoke lazily, letting his gaze roam over her gorgeous curves.

''So the rumours about you being alive was true.'' She murmured calmly, her eyes still filled with tears. She looked up into his handsome face, and noticed the sad look in his eyes. Of course, he was an ex Soldier, he knew Zack, and she had a strong hunch he knew what happened.'' You knew all the time, about Zack...didn't you? Why did you not stop him, and why are you here?''

''All will be revealed before long, poppet.'' He answered lazily, and ran a hand through his hair. He held out his hand, just above her chest, and cast a full cure on her. Seeing as she was so distraught to do it herself.'' I'm here because, time is running out, we must stop Sephiroth. To do that, I need to find the one with the power of the red Outsider...''

''He...He ran off, after Zack disappeared...'' Tifa murmured, before sobs passed her lips. She didn't care about holding back her tears, she mourned Zack, and feared for her husbands safety.

''Don't tell me...''Genesis replied with a surprised look on his face, as he looked down onto her weeping form.'' I passed a rather nasty demon, or so I thought, slaughtering a group of knights. Would that be the infamous warrior of the red Outsider?''

''If there were chains surrounding him, then yes.'' She answered him, with a small ghost of a smile adorning her face. She grabbed hold of his hand, and looked up into his face, with tear filled eyes.'' Since I helped you all those years ago. Can you fly, and fetch him? Please get my Dagran back here...''

* * *

Syrenne's brow were furrowed, and she kept pacing back and forth. Something had happened, she was sure of it. Zack would never be this late, without a reason. He was nothing like the very few other men, she'd ever bothered with. _Where the hell are you!? If he for some reason has a crappy excuse, then I'll rip his head off.._

''Are ye gonna tear a hole through the floor?'' Lowell asked from his seat, by the staircase. He was beginning to feel that she ruined his drinking atmosphere, with her worried face, and constant pacing on the worn wooden floor.'' I'm sure the chap, is fine. Why don't you have a drink with me?''

''Ha! I'll be more worried about your own, predicament.'' Syrenne said with a devious grin on her face, as she noticed him paling a bit. She sat down on the chair next to him, and took a swing of his ale, while looking up at the clock hanging on the wall.'' What where you thinking, bedding two sisters behind their backs? How are you going to worm yer way out of this, they are both pregnant!''

''For the first time, I have to agree with Syrenne...'' Therius spoke, from behind them. His azure eyes came to rest on the ashamed looking ice mage, as he sat down at their table. In his hand, rested a glass of wine, which he gently sipped.'' It's men like you, that give men a bad reputation...''

''Oi! Aren't that a bit harsh, mate...'' Lowell complained weakly, his eyes coming to rest on his latest conquest. Ariela stood over by the door, talking with her older sister, who's whole body was tense from anger.'' You make it sound as it's all my fault, it takes two...erm in this case, three to dance...''

''It may take three to dance, but it only takes on conscience to make the right choice..'' Yurick said, swinging down from the second floor. He took the seat next to Lowell, grinning at the older man.'' You're the oldest of us, yet it's always you we help out...''

''Not this time, though! I do not mean to sound harsh, but you need to take responsibility.'' Mirania said softly, as she approached them, holding her growing stomach. She gracefully slide down into the seat next to the grinning fire mage, and immediately attacked Lowell's forgotten pie.'' Syrenne, you look lovely, by the way.''

''Thanks, but I'm getting worried...'' Syrenne said seriously, and ran a hand down her face. Her eyes looked at the clock again, and she let out a frustrated sigh. '' He's over two hours late...it's not like him..''

''Then how about, we give him 30 more minutes? And then we'll all go look for him.'' Yurick kindly suggested, his lone ice blue eye gazed back at the worried woman. He scratched the back of his head, when noticed the others surprised gazes, since it was no secret the two of them did not get along, that well in the past.'' You can all stop staring, me and Syrenne have grown up. Besides, I'm worried about Zack too, he was so excited for their dinner...''

* * *

Tifa sat on the cold ground, next to Zack's fallen sword. She was surrounded by his blood, but couldn't care less. Her only worry right now, was to ensure Dagran's safety, and his mental health. She knew that She, and Zack meant the world to him, and all his life he had people leave before their time. His anger had been created out of that loss, and she feared it spiralling out of control, after loosing Zack.

''Special delivery, one mad man, by milady's request!'' Genesis chuckled, as he held the angry man in an iron grip. He'd been forced to cast silence on him, to ensure that those nasty chains wouldn't sprout out. He could feel the power radiate off the agitated man, and there was no doubt, about the rage build up inside him.

''Damn it! Let me go, you oversized bird!'' Dagran growled angrily, as he and the strange man descended down towards the ground. He looked down, and noticed Tifa's tear filled eyes, glare angrily up at him, and he suddenly regretted running off like that. He had just finished killing a group of knights, when this strange man just came out of nowhere, and picked him up. He felt the arm around his neck loosen, as did the arm around his waist.'' Since, I'm landing here, I assume you know this man?''

Tifa got up on her feet, and just as Dagran was released, she walked up to him. He didn't have time to even blink, before she slapped him hard across his face.'' Don't you ever do anything like that again.'' She spoke shakily, and then she sank to her knees crying.

''Tifa...'' He murmured, and gently scooped her up in his arms. Letting her cry against the crook of his neck. Her small hands, grabbing hold of his shirt tightly, almost to the point of pinching him. Her body trembled, from her heart breaking sobs.'' I didn't think straight...''

'' He was my friend too, but you just left me in his blood, all alone..'' She cried softly, her face pressed against his skin. Her arms hugging him closer, as was revealed to have him safe back at her side.'' I can't stand if something happens to you, too..''

''I'm so sorry, Tifa. I won't ever leave you behind like that..'' Dagran spoke barely above a whisper, as he kissed her forehead. He turned to look at their latest companion, and found him holding Zack's sword. His eyes were moist with un shed tears, but he quickly regained his posture, when he noticed that he was being watched.'' Thank you, for bringing me back to my senses. I don't know how you came here, but since Tifa trusts you then so shall I. I'm Dagran De'Winter and you are?''

''It was nothing, no need to thank me. I'm Genesis Rhapsodos, former Soldier first class.'' Genesis smartly replied, and bowed his head lightly, as a small smile graced his lips. He quickly inspected the pair, and he could easily see the questions they wanted ask.'' Would you object of me suggesting that we re locate to a safer location? There I shall answer any question you might have...''

''Fair enough, after me then.'' Dagran tiredly answered, and sauntered past their newest companion. He tightened his grip on Tifa, as he looked down on the ground. The blood stained ground was the only thing left, from their dear friend, and he stared a few seconds, before walking back towards the town, their new companion falling into step with him.

* * *

After 30 minutes had passed, the quintet of friends got ready to start the search. All their heads turned when hearing the door open. Syrenne's heart stopped, when seeing Dagran walk in with Tifa in his arms, both of them were covered by blood, and she knew then, when Zack was not with them, that something had happened to him. Seeing Tifa's tear stained face, and the stranger carry his sword just confirmed her worst fears.

''Where is, Zack?'' Syrenne asked barely above a whisper.

''Oh, my! What happened to you, are you hurt!?'' Mirania asked them worryingly, her eyes roaming across their bodies, in search of any injuries. Then her blue orbs landed on the handsome stranger, standing beside their friends.'' I don't mean to be insolent, but who are you?''

''That's quite all right, my sweet.'' Genesis answered politely, and looked her straight in the eyes.'' My name is, Genesis Rhapsodos, it is a pleasure meeting you all...''

They all nodded their heads, and introduced themselves. All except Syrenne who looked ready to burst with worry, but Mirania had told their new companion her name. Genesis had recognized her name, from his conversation with Zack a while back, and knew she was his friend's sweetheart.

''I asked a bloody question! Where the hell is, Zack!?'' Syrenne shouted, and rose on her feet with such force, that her chair hit the floor. Her forest green eyes glared, at the buster sword resting in Genesis's hand.

''Dead...'' Dagran coldly replied, almost emotionless as he put Tifa down. His hazel eyes stared at his friend's shocked faces, anger and hatred emitted from the golden depths.'' He was slaughtered by a group of undead and imperial knights, lead by Zael and Calista...''

''No please! Not Zack!'' Syrenne said in disbelief, her beautiful green eyes staring at the blood stained sword. Her vision got blurry, and she sank to her knees, her thoughts were swirling inside her head. Her mind attacked her with images of him. His cocky smile, his infuriation puppy dog eyes, and his wonderful laugh. She felt strong arms around her, and then crying, someone was crying, no, screaming to be exact.

''Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest. ..'' Genesis murmured softly, reciting his beloved poem. He cautiously walked over and knelt down next to the devastated woman. He offered her his late friend's sword, which she silently accepted, before he stood up again.'' Zack's spirit will know rest, because he knew what would happen...''

''Stay calm...and listen..'' Tifa whispered softly, and grabbed hold of Dagran's hand. She had felt his body tensing, when hearing Genesis announcement. She squeezed his hand, and let her free hand curl around his hip.

''What are you, saying?'' Yurick quickly asked, from beside Syrenne. His arms were wrapped around her body, as she wept. His one ice blue eye stared up at their newest companion.'' I assume you know him, and maybe even Tifa?''

''Indeed I do, silver one.'' Genesis answered truthfully, his blue mako filled eyes stared back at Tifa. He ran a hand though his hair, not really liking to be the bringer of more bad news, and to reveal his own part in Zack's death.'' I was sent by the goddess, to help you put an end to this. Because this has taken too long, and the future have been far too altered, we only have four months to defeat Sephiroth, and restore peace or the future will be cast in everlasting darkness...''

''Your reasons for being here are all acceptable.'' Therius coldly interrupted the man, his azure eyes stared coldly at the odd looking man. His injured hand rested on top of Mirania's warm hand.'' But, that does not explain Zack's knowledge of his death...''

''Just let the man finish speaking, that should give us answers!'' Lowell irritatedly spoke up, his face no longer easy going and cheerful. His concerned gaze rested on his ex lover, where she sat on the ground.

''Yes, please go on, Mr Rhapsodos...'' Mirania murmured softly, her eyes downcast. She herself did not know Zack very well, but her encounters with him were far from unpleasant.

'' He knew, because I spoke with him about it...'' Genesis calmly admitted, his eyes watching the large group of people closely.'' To keep the future from altering, a sacrifice had to be made, I was the one requesting his death, the life of one is a cheap price to pay, in order to save many lives...''

''You did what!?'' Syrenne bellowed, and bolted up on her feet, tackling the startled ex general to the floor. She was just about to punch him in the face, as she was being hauled back onto her feet.'' Get yer hands off me! It's his fault Zack's dead, don't you see that Dagran?''

''Stop this Syrenne, it won't bring him back!'' Dagran commanded her coldly, his hazel eyes staring harshly down into her sorrowful eyes.'' He's gone, and no matter what we do, he won't come back. This man is our best chance at peace, do you really want to make his sacrifice to be in vain, by killing Genesis?''

''He was your best friend! Don't you bloody feel anything?'' Syrenne angrily sneered into his face, that was covered in Zack's blood. She slapped him hard across the face, so hard that his head turned. Her eyes widened when seeing the un shed tears in his golden depths.''You really are a cold hearted bastard...''

''That's enough!'' Tifa's sharp voice snapped everyone back to attention. Her crimson eyes were no longer kind and caring. They were as cold as her husbands, and the underlining rage inside them spoke volumes of the anger she felt.'' Zack would not have wanted any of this, he believed so strongly in the future, to give up his own life, is this how we repay him?''

'' In your state, you can't win over Genesis, he's equal to Sephiroth, and even if Zack's last words did not ask me to keep you safe, that is what I shall do...'' Dagran spoke calmly, his eyes roaming across his friend's faces, before staring down into Syrenne's angry eyes.

''His...last words?'' Syrenne asked softly, her normally sharp voice was barely above a whisper.'' What...did he say?''

''He said...he...-'' Dagran hesitated his voice shaky, as Zack's face flashed before his eyes.

_''Tell...Syrenne...tell.. her, that..I'm sorry...and that...I love her.'' Zack spoke, barely above a whisper, his eyes filled with tears, as he looked into his friend's faces. He let go of his sword, and laid each hands against __their cheeks, smearing his blood onto their faces, and before he took his last breath, he gave them his trademark grin._

Dagran stumbled backwards, his voice ragged because he tried to keep his emotions in check.''He said he was sorry, and that he loved you...''

Syrenne's forest green eyes widened, as he spoke Zack's last words. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes, and she hugged the blood stained sword to her chest. Feeling as he was standing there with here, she intended to wield this blade, and keep it in good condition. It was the only thing left of him, and she would treasure it always. _I'll keep yer sword close to my heart, were you'll always dwell...damned man..._

''Who did he protect, by dying?'' Tifa spoke softly, from her spot next to her silent husband. Her perceptive eyes stared directly at Genesis who leaned against the wall.''Leave no details, I need to know, please...''

''All I know is, that the wielder of the red Outsider's, woman would die by a curse. Her death were fuel the warrior to crush the human army. When this did not happen, the future altered too much. The goddess had to intervene and make sure someone close to the warrior die to trigger the warrior into action, or else all of the planets history would be altered.'' Genesis calmly explained, and let his gaze wander across the room, as thought how to best formulate his words.'' If he had not sacrificed himself, then in the end people he held dear would have died. He would have been left alone, since Syrenne would have died protecting Tifa and Dagran against our enemies . Sephiroth would have been defeated, but the cost for that would have meant that Dagran and Tifa sacrificing themselves to unleash the Outsiders's true power...''

''Zack...'' Tifa whispered, and brushed away a few stray tears from her eyes. She looked up into Dagran's face, and was surprised to see it void of emotions. Her heart skipped a beat when, Syrenne who's soft cries had filled the tavern noticed that too.

''I think this is enough for today...''Dagran spoke calmly, running a hand down his face. His golden eyes roamed over his friend's worried faces, but he couldn't show them how he felt. He did not feel comfortable enough for that, they were not that close. He turned his back to them, and walked toward the front doors, his emotions almost to their breaking point.''Let's meet up tomorrow...''

''You sick ba-!'' Syrenne started to bellow, but was hit by a strong sleeping spell. She slumped forward, falling into Yurick's arms, as the green glow from Mirania's hand disappeared.

Non of them could understand how calmly Dagran took this. They all watched as he walked out through the door, without speaking another word. They had briefly seen the pain flicker in his eyes, but they were amazed at how collected he always was. His best friend has just died, and after hearing the truth, they had all believed him to break down, like Tifa and Syrenne. He guarded his emotions as well as he guarded his own life, and they could only hope they could come to understand him someday.

''Today we grieve for Zackary, and tomorrow we fight back...'' Genesis spoke, as he lifted Zack's word into the air. He sent a silent prayer to his goddess, to treat his former friend as the hero he was. His own sins only grew for each day, and this act weighted heavily on his conscience.'' There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds...''

* * *

Dagran rested his head against the cool stone wall on the balcony. He had returned to the chambers previously occupied by the late Count Arganan. He had quickly showered, cleaning his body from Zack's blood and gone out here, standing in the cold rain. Tifa had returned, but hadn't realised that he was out there. He could hear the shower running, and was glad that she was not there to see him like this. He tried in vain to calm himself, but memories of his friend kept resurfacing in his mind.

_''To tell you the truth, I did not pay much attention when our planet, Gaia informed me and Aeris about the different side effects to the spells. I do remember that that spell that I preformed, would save your life.'' Zack answered truthfully, but avoided looking at the man sitting in front of him.'' And I did not really fancy being the one giving you a piece of my heart. You are a good looking guy and all, but I don't swing that way...''_

''Why did you always keep things from us?'' Dagran whispered as the memories washed over him. He shut his eyes closed, as tears wanted to break through. He knew the answer already, Zack wanted to protect them, his own way. Not always telling every fact was his style, and thanks to that, he had been free to fall in love with Tifa, without feeling trapped.

_''Naw, don't think about that.'' Zack simply answered, and winked at him before slipping into the bedroom.'' Where friends, and friends are there for each other.''_

''No stop...please...'' Dagran breathed angrily, feeling his anger taking control of him. His breathing became ragged, and he punched the wall, as hot tears flowed down his cheeks.'' He's gone...being sad won't help...''

_''I'm sorry for not being able to keep my promise...'' He spoke calmly, his voice filled with sadness, as was his eyes. He gazed at his two best friends, and family, and turned his back to them.'' For the three of us, you two, gonna...live''_

''Damn it all to hell!'' Dagran screamed, sliding down to the wet floor. Tears now running freely, for the first time in years. All the anger and pain he had bottled up since he was a child, was finally coming out, and he hated it. He hated feeling vulnerable, and weak. He hated showing emotion towards people, because he always ended up loosing them. The only comforting though was that he wouldn't loose Tifa, because they would die together someday.'' I'll rip them apart, I'll make them pay! I'll avenger everyone that's been lost to me!''

_''My little warrior, don't waste tears on me, save save yourself!'' Leanne spoke weakly, caressing her eldest son's moist cheek. Her eyes slowly loosing their vibrant glow, as her life was slowly fading from her frail body.'' Save up all your tears, you'll might need them someday...but promise me, that you'll find someone...that...can see your...real...emotions...''_

With his mother's last words echoing in his mind, he hauled himself onto his feet. He opened the balcony doors, scaring Tifa in the process. His eyes roamed hungrily across her body, which was only covered by a bathrobe. He grabbed hold of her arm, and yanked her towards him, pressing her flush against him. He pressed his mouth down hard on hers, and his hands slid beneath her robe, letting his hands rest on her bare bottom, lifting her with easy into his arms.

''Dagran—'' She tried to speak, but was cut off by his lips again. She felt herself being pressed up against the wall, and her robe sliding further apart. Her eyes widened as she felt him work on his belts, and she gently pushed against him, wanting them to move to the bed.'' Hey, wait a minute...I'm not...''

''shhh...'' He simply whispered, and grabbed hold of her hands against the wall. Taking advantage of her surprised gasp, he coaxed her lips apart, and ravished her mouth. When feeling her relax, and respond to his kiss, he let go of her hands, letting his own hands wander across her soft curves. He lifted her right leg up, and curled it around his hip, pressing himself between her legs. Her pained cry mixed with his deep moan, as they finally consummated their marriage. He broke their kiss, as he waited for her pain to subside, and looked into her beautiful crimson eyes.'' I...love you..''

''Dagran...'' Tifa whispered with tears running down her cheeks, as she saw the raw emotion swirling inside his hazel eyes. His cheeks were still moist from his tears, and she cupped his face in her hands, kissing away his tears. Before she could say anything more, he crushed his lips to hers, and finished what he had started.

**The loss of a friend, had indeed triggered something in Dagran. His last walls hand finally crumbled, and he had sought comfort in his lover. Zack's sacrifice had saved lives, but would it have the desired effect that Minerva wished for?**

**Would their new companion, be the answer for their problems, and would he be able to win against the one winged angel?  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors notes: **Hi guys! Hope you had a great Easter! I forgot to say that, in the last chapter ^_^  
It's slowly ticking down, only three more chapters, then it's finished.

As always: Thank to all who reads my story, and for the reviews.

* * *

**The goddess had re claimed one hero, but brought forth another one. Would Genesis be the answer to their prayers, and how would Sephiroth react to seeing an old friend?  
Would the death of the traitors be enough to quench the taste for revenge, Dagran, Tifa and Syrenne longed for?  
**

**Zael and Calista was on the run, having managed to avoid their former friends endless pursuit of them. They had sought sanctuary in the Imperial capital, and the Emperor had given them his protection, not knowing what had transpired at Lazulis Castle. **

**Chapter 17: Feelings Not Erased.**

A gust of wind swept into the still bedroom, and long lashes fluttered open, revealing a tired set of hazel eyes. It was dawn, and rays of light shone into the highly situated chamber. Dagran turned to the side, his eyes roaming across his lover's naked form, guilt forming in the pit of his stomach, when seeing the dried blood on her inner thighs.

Now hours after his breakdown, he felt ashamed at how he had acted toward her. It was not acceptable to hide behind his pain, it didn't matter how much in pain he was, he should have treated her more gently. She meant everything to him, and he had been selfish. He reached out, and softly caressed her back, smiling when a particular memory entered his mind, after hearing her content sigh.

_''Can you really say that you don't think the same?'' Zack responded and walked over to the mercenary, and laid the photo from Nibelheim in front of him, on the small table. His grin widening, as he noticed the look on Dagran's face from seeing the cowgirl outfit.''Even you can't deny that she's smoking hot!''_

''You are indeed smoking hot...'' Dagran softly whispered, as his fingertips graced her smooth skin. He leaned closer to her, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, before carefully sliding out of bed putting on his underwear. He tiptoed across the room, and into the bathroom. Once inside he filled up the large round bathtub, and poured in a healing potion together with the nice smelling bath oil. He made his way back into the bedroom again, slowly approaching the messy bed. He smiled when he found her onto her back, making it easier to lift her. His easily slid his arms underneath her, admiring how her gorgeous form arched in his arms.

''Good morning, Tifa.'' He whispered softly into her ear, nibbling affectionately on her neck as she slowly awoke. He smiled down at her, when her sleepy eyes lazily up at him, before snuggling closer to him for warmth. He gently dipped her feet into the warm water first, as he lowered her down into the tub, so she wouldn't get surprised.''I've poured some healing potion in there...in case...you're...''

'Good morning to you too, might sore be the word you're looking for?'' Tifa softly answered, and moaned as the warm water worked wonders on her tired body. She also noticed the small pain she felt between her legs get better, must be the potion he talked about. When his arms released her, she felt a pang of loss in her, and quickly grabbed hold of his hand.'' You don't need to worry about me, or feel bad about last night...''

''Yes, I should...''He murmured ruefully, and sat down on the edge of the tub. His golden eyes stared down into her kind crimson eyes. He reached out and stroked a stray lock of dark brown hair from her face, and caressed her cheek in the process.'' I was selfish and I wanted your first time to be special...I must have hurt-''

Tifa rose onto her knees, wrapping her arms around him, effectively silencing him with her lips. Water dripped from her naked form, but he didn't care as he wrapped his arms around her. She broke the kiss just as he had planned on deepening their kiss. She looked him in his eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.'' It hurt a little, but that doesn't matter, since I've finally got to be with you...'' She whispered softly.

''We were both hurting, but that's no excuse...'' He spoke ruefully, and ran a hand through his tangled hair.

''Did you mean, what you said?'' She asked him hesitantly, looking up into his beautiful hazel eyes.''That you love me?''

'' Yes...I -'' He tried to speak, but was once again silenced. His eyes narrowed slightly when feeling her finger against his lips. His eyes widened as she, replaced finger with her lips, and ripped his underwear in two. He tried to protest, but she slipped her tongue past his lips, as she dragged him down in the water with her.

* * *

Dagran and Tifa walked together into the room, that Genesis had turned into the ''war'' room. The others were already seated by the large oak table in the middle of the room. Several maps were hanging on the wall, with hastily scribbled notes on specific locations. They choose to sit down on either side of Syrenne, and looked up at their newest companion, who at the end of the table.

''It's probably one of the shittiest mornings in a long time, but nevertheless...good morning.'' Genesis spoke calmly, his blue eyes gazing at everyone of them. He stood, leaning against the table, both hands resting on it's smooth surface, a grim expression on his face.'' Let's not beat around the bush, shall we?''

''My only damn concern, is that we prevent the future Zack sacrificed himself for, from coming true.''Syrenne spoke, her usually cocky voice, did not have the usual edge to it. Her eyes were slightly red, from crying, but in her eyes shone resolve.'' So how the hell, do we accomplish that, poet boy?''

''Syrenne! Grief is not an acceptable excuse for name calling...'' Mirania softly scolded her friend. She understood that her friend was in pain, but this was not the first person they had lost, and if they hoped to win this, then pissing off Genesis was not the way to do it.'' I should think everyone in this room, want to prevent that future from happening...right?''

''Do you really have to ask?'' Lowell and Yurick spoke at the same time. The ice mage, had one eyebrow arched, and his hands resting on the table. Their younger feisty fire mage, looked annoyed with his arms crossed in front of him, eyeing the pregnant woman.

''Whatever, please go on.'' Dagran simply cut in coldly, silencing the others from further delaying what their newest companion had to say.'' How do we beat, Sephiroth?''

''If you had beat him before he tried to attempt, gaining the raw power of the Outsider, then I would have simply said, mow him down.'' Genesis spoke lazily, with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips, that disappeared as soon as it had appeared.'' But, alas, now that he lost the power of the Outsider, by Zack absorbing it, and dying, he has taken precautions to make sure he's nearly invincible. All Gaia could tell me was to seek out Minerva, for more answers...''

''Raw power of the Outsider?'' Yurick asked intrigued, having forgotten his annoyance with Mirania. His ice blue eye came to rest on Genesis, who looked slightly bored. He narrowed his eye, not liking the way the other man were behaving, how should they know what he spoke of.'' Instead of looking bored, why don't you enlighten us, mighty know-it-all?''

''One can't expect more of Syrenne, but I'd never thought that of you, Yurick...'' Therius spoke in a disapproving tone of voice. His azure eyes narrowed when he sent him a nasty look, and but he managed to calm himself when feeling Mirania's hand on his arm.''I'm fine...dear..''

''Get your head out from your ass, and just explain!'' Tifa angrily jumped into the conversation, sending an annoyed glare to Genesis. Her sharp voice, and harsh glance seemed to remind him of his surroundings, and he snapped back to attention.'' You're no general here, so stop acting like a pompous ass...''

Everyone's heads turned towards the annoyed female. Neither one of them could believe the harsh words that just passed her rosy lips. They were all used to her mild language, and the few times she swore was because it was justified. What shocked them more, was the hearty laugh that bubbled out from Genesis the second they looked at him.

'' Touché, my dear...'' Genesis said after calming down, the mirth found in his eyes a second ago, quickly faded away. He ran a hand down his face, to regain his composure, and when he looked up again, everyone were staring at him.''I see you have been influenced by a certain, puppy. That sounds like something he'd say, when annoyed..''

''Well, what did you expect? His outgoing personality affected everyone he came in contact with...'' Dagran said, his lips turning into a small smirk, as he crossed his arms across his chest. He closed his eyes, when his sadness threatened to re surface, and pushed those feelings aside. When he opened them again, his eyes were cold and his emotions under control.'' The enemy's gaining in favour, while we sit here wasting away, so spill the last of it, so I can go and extract my revenge...''

''The raw power of the Outsider is the power that resided in both men chosen by the Outsider. When it was extracted from their bodies, it became like a magic source of unlimited power. You two can still use the abilities you gained from it, but it will not be unlimited any more, and you will feel tired from using too much. It's works like really strong magic now, magic that takes energy to cast.'' Genesis explained slowly, and waited a few seconds before delivering another set of news bound to make them upset. He threw a map onto the middle of the table, with a large circle in the upper corner.'' It seems I'm constantly cast as the bringer of bad news...You can't get the revenge you seek against the Arganan couple. If they are killed then the hero of the future, Cloud Strife won't be born, and yet again, the world will be cast in everlasting darkness...''

''What!? So they are going to get away scotch free!?'' Syrenne bellowed angrily, slamming her fists against the table. Her forest green eyes glaring at the slightly startled ex general.

''Fate must really have a crush on those two or do they have luck on their side?'' Lowell whistled aloud, as he turned to look at Syrenne. He know all to well, how her urge for revenge filled her entire being. It was a feeling he'd not wish on anyone, it consumed you completely.'' If we re focus on the mad general, how can we whack him?''

''According to legends, the Imperial family receives a blessing from, the goddess Minerva. Once every 10th year, in their temple. The blessing ritual is scheduled one month from now, according to my sources, and I'm confident that I can ask for her guidance, and a bit of her power to gain a upper hand on Sephiroth.'' Genesis answered with a dreamy look in his eyes, that did not go unnoticed by the others. He reached into his coat, and retracted his copy of his favourite book, and quickly flipped a few pages.''When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting...''

''Oi! Poet boy! Don't you go spewing your shit again...'' Syrenne sneered angrily, trying to snatch the book from him, but was stopped by Dagran.'' Is there anyway to get revenge on them, without the future taking a shit on itself!?''

''Calm down, Syrenne..'' Tifa tried to sooth her friend, and patted her back.''I know it's unfair, but we must protect the future...''

''Ha! There are ways to go around fate...'' Dagran spoke with an oddly calm, his lips turning into a evil smirk. He stood up, and walked over to the world map hanging on the wall. His fingers traced the outlines of the Imperial capital.'' I will make sure they get what they deserve...eventually...''

'' I know this is a lot to ask, but do you have to kill them?'' Mirania asked hesitantly, her eyes shrouded with fear and sadness.'' They did it for their child, surely they would never do such things otherwise...''

''I don't care for their reasons, they brutally murdered Zack...''Tifa murmured slowly, her hands clenching into tight fists, and as tears ran down her cheeks. When she looked up, she didn't bother wiping her tears away.'' You weren't there, so you can't know how it felt like. No reason is okay for what they did...''

''You are right, we don't know.'' Therius suddenly spoke, his cold face landing on the saddened fist fighter.'' But we do agree that they need to be punished, it's just our punishments that causes a rift between us.''

''I agree with Mirania...'' Lowell suddenly announced, his face turning grim, as he looked at Tifa. His blue eyes were determined, and even when Dagran's sharp inhale could be heard, did he flinch.'' What they did was wrong, but so the things Dagran did, and we all forgave him...''

''You can't compare that! And besides, we didn't forgive him, we killed him...'' Yurick sad sadly, his blue eye gazing at Dagran's stoic face.''We were to quick to judge him, without hearing everything. What he did, the lies, the deception was bad there is no denying that, but what they have done is far worse..''

''I ain't comparing like that, I'm only stating that friends shouldn't kill each other...'' Lowell snapped back, his hands clenching into fists.'' I feel bad for Zack, but I don't wan to kill them, they are family. Can't Zack's death mark the end of the killings of friends and companions..''

''You slimy git!'' Syrenne roared angrily, and leaped across the table, tackling Lowell to the ground. Her face mere inches from his, and she punched him square in the face, before being hauled onto her feet, by Tifa.'' So you think that's a fair trade!? His death in exchange for their getting away with murder, just cause you can't see faults in yer precious Zael!?''

_''You piece of shit!'' Zack jumped into the heated conversation, his mako filled eyes gleamed menacingly at the young count. He brushed past Dagran, and raised his sword in a defensive position, his whole posture promising pain to those who tried to fight his friend.'' You call yourself his friends!? You are all a bunch of self-obsessed jackasses...''_

Syrenne closed her eyes as a memory of Zack washed over her. He had been right then, and she was right now. How could he stand there defending Zael, when non of them ever defended Dagran when he committed mistakes.'' You really are self-obsessed jackasses! How can stand there defending Zael, when we were all so quick to judge and condemn Dagran, two years ago, answer me that shit face!''

_''Exchange...Exchange...wait a minute..._'' Tifa thought to herself, as she slowly backed away from Syrenne, her eyes stared down onto her leather pouch. But her train of thought got disturbed as their companions banter continued.

''I never said that they should get away!'' Lowell defended himself, and pushed himself off the floor. His eyes angry for the first time in years. Something that made Syrenne back down a little bit.'' I just don't think they deserve to die! They are good people, and it's Sephiorth's fault that they changed...''

''ENOUGH!'' Dagran's voice echoed in the large room, but they didn't even care. With a growl, he kicked a large candelabra to the floor, the sound of it crashing to the ground, made everyone look at him. His eyes were winter cold, almost to the point of looking like a mad man.'' I suggest you all shut up! We don't want to be fighting amongst ourselves. If letting Zael and Calista's fate be undecided to accomplish that, then so be it. If someone here have a damned problem with how I do things, and don't wish to follow me, then by all means leave this island. We have one priority, stop Sephiroth, and bring peace back to this planet. We will divide into two groups, and one group gets send to the capital, for the blessing ritual.''

''My friend, your desire, is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess.'' Genesis finished murmuring, snapping the book closed, as if not hearing a word that had been spoken in the past minutes. His eyes widened when he noticed the angry glances he received from the others, and simply arched an eyebrow, challenging anyone to speak their mind.'' Words wise, and well spoken, our leader's wisdom knows no bounds. Let's all bury the axe, and work together. I would suggest we all scatter for the time being, and try to find information that might help us, in our time of need.''

'' I agree, let's all try gathering information.'' Dagran spoke tiredly, as he ran a hand down his face. Trying to calm his emotions, and not give into the urge to hit their newest companion. He really disliked his poems, and he seems so arrogant and full of himself all the time.'' Oh, and Genesis? Read one more of your poems today, and I will burn that book, understood?''

All of them smirked when Genesis bit his tongue, and simply nodded his head. If it weren't for the fact that the planet had sent him to their aid, then they would all gladly see him return from where he came. They all took of on their own, making use of the space and freedom given for the time being, to gather information for their last battle.

**A underlining tension sprained their companionship, would it mend itself, or was it fated to rupture, and disband the large group?**

**A strategy and game plan had been formed, and all they could do was to wish for their success. They had seen a glimpse of Minerva, and they knew how unpredictable she could be. Would she appear before them, lending them a bit of her power, or would she test them?**

* * *

** Prologue: Redemption And Retribution. **

''Are you sure, this will work?'' He asked with a glimmer of hope latched into his voice.

''If I can master it, then yes..'' the smaller one replied, with a cocky smile.'' I see no reason for it not to work, all we need to do is to overpower her...''

''This is the the best way, to accomplish our goal, and to make everyone happy...'' A woman spoke softly, the shimmer in her eyes, spoke of strength and kindness.

''But, how do we come past him, he adores her..'' The younger one spoke, flipping though the pages of a book. ''We must proceed with caution, if we do this wrong, we will loose him, and we need him in the end..''

''No harm must come to her, except for what's needed for this...'' The female spoke, grabbing hold of the her companions hand.

''Leave that to me, I will succeed no matter what.'' He replied with a devious smirk on his face, as he raised her hand to his lips. He planted a soft kiss to her knuckle, and looked up at the moon.'' I will show the fates that we also can play their game...of manipulation...''


	19. Chapter 19

**A month had passed, and it was mere hours before the ritual would take place. Their efforts in gathering information had paid off. They had learned very vital information regarding Sephiroth's movements, and it seems as he had not been sitting idly by.**

**The two smaller kingdoms to the east and to the west, and been completely wiped out. Their own Emperor was in serious danger, and they had learned that their former friends had sought sanctuary at the castle. Since they all knew about their connection to their greatest enemy, they needed to warn the Emperor.**

**They had split into two groups, and the one remaining on Lazulis Island, was tasked to keep it safe. The other group consisting of: Dagran,Tifa,Yurick, Genesis and Syrenne had already managed to infiltrate the castle, ready to put their plan in action.**

**Chapter 18: Redemption And Retribution.**

The last few weeks had been spent planing a good strategy, and coming into contact with the few spies they had in the Imperial city of Obsidia. The tension in the group had gotten better thanks to a certain one winged poet. When he first came into their group he had caused irritation, because of his somewhat arrogant personality, and constant reciting of his favourite poem. When they had gotten used to his cocky and often childish traits, most of them had found a intelligent and good man.

He usually kept to himself or one could often find him with Dagran and Tifa. He had taken a shine to irritating Syrenne, almost to the point of driving her insane, and he was also found in the company of their master of magic, Yurick. The others stayed clear off him for most parts, and particularly since both Lowell and Therius lost to him in a duel.

Syrenne sat by the small window, their little group stayed hidden inside a empty guest room. Her eyes drifted out through the glass, thinking back on her life. Her old home destroyed, her friends and family slaughtered. Her life had always been hard, but the last blow had really hit home. It had left her feeling completely empty, something that had only occurred when she thought to have lost Lowell, but this feeling was much worse. She had lost Zack, and had been forced to live with her feelings of loss, without taking to the bottle. Everyone had made sure she didn't get near any alcohol, already knowing she'd waste away into nothing, if she'd had a chance to drown her sorrows.

''I miss him too...'' Tifa spoke softly, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulder. She noticed how Syrenne's eyes came back into focus, before glancing in her direction, answering her with a simple nod of her head.'' We'll make sure his death won't be in vain, I promise you that..''

''Come on, Ladies. It's time to change into your costumes.'' Genesis interrupted their little moment, half of his face was hidden behind a black costume mask. He wore a traditional black formal attire, the latest fashion. His shirt was unbuttoned, so a small portion of his muscular chest was showing, and his blade had been shrunk by magic, and rested in his pocket.'' The festivities are about to begin soon, the bathroom is all yours...''

''Wipe that smirk of yer face, poet boy!'' Syrenne threatened angrily, as she stormed past the smirking poet. She left the bathroom door opened, so her companion could follow, but the string of curses heard from the bathroom made the men laugh.''Ugh! You've got to be bloody kidding me!''

Tifa glared slightly at the two laughing men in the corner, as she slowly walked towards the door.  
Yurick wore something completely different. He had tight leather pants, with a matching black shirt, with two flipper collars. His eye patch had been removed, and he also wore a costume mask. Dagran wore a set of tight black leather pants, and he had borrowed Genesis long red coat. He wore nothing underneath it, showing off his muscular chest. He wore a assassins hoodie, and a smaller version of the costume mask. His hair had been put in a tight braid, hanging down his back, out of sight from curious eyes.

''Why the hell are we doing this again!?'' Syrenne asked from inside the bathroom, the door not fully closed, but non of the men dared to look in that direction.''Do we really have to wear this?''

''First it's a masquerade, second, we can't look like our normal selves, and that's why we wear such drastic costumes...'' Yurick explained calmly, pulling his hair into a high ponytail, to alter his normal appearance.'' And why we are doing this, you already know. To sneak into the temple and talk to Minerva...''

''Yeah, yeah, but I still don't have to like it!'' Syrenne barked back angrily, while cursing about her costume once more.''Why the hell, did I receive this dress? Aren't I supposed to fight too?''

''You have to wear that, because you can hide your two small swords underneath the skirt..'' Dagran said though gritted teeth, trying not to explode on their stubborn companion inside the bathroom. He ran a hand down his face, trying to calm himself before speaking again.'' We don't know if Zael and Calista are here because they have no place to go, or if they are here to help Sephiroth conquer this castle too. I sent a warning to the Emperor, and he requested to be taken hostage. That's were you come in, Syrenne. He knows how you will look, so he's going to ask you for a dance, then you simply grab him and take him to safety.''

''So you want me out of the way, eh?'' She questioned irritatedly, her voice filled with anger.'' Do you really think I'm that stupid? Yer afraid that I'll can't keep focused on our mission, and attack them...''

''You're wrong, our angry one...'' Genesis intervened softly, sensing a quarrel not far away. He closed his book, and looked over at their annoyed leader who's face was hidden.'' You are a professional, but since there might be a chance that Sephiroth will appear. We need our poppet, she is the only one except me, who has ever fought him before. Yurick is no fighter, so you are the Emperors only hope...''

A smirk appeared on all three men's faces, as she seemed to accept that explanation. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they heard a calm ''fine'' coming from the bathroom. Yurick gave Genesis a thumps up, and Dagran simply nodded his head in a silent thank you.

''You guys, better go on ahead.'' Tifa's voice came from the bathroom.'We'll be ready in a few minutes. Besides it will look less suspicious if we don't come down as a group.''

''Sounds good, let's go guys.'' Yurick said, kicking off against the wall. His eyes glued to the oak door, not daring to look into the small gap in the bathroom door. He straightened up, pushing down the feeling of discomfort his clothes gave him, and put on a façade of confidence.'' Let's all be extra careful, all right?''

''Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end..-'' Genesis started to recite, but was cut off, by a hand covering his mouth. With a angry grunt, he was pushed out of the door.''Ungrateful brute...''

''Now, now, Genesis. No need to wear your voice since you're going to meet your goddess soon.'' Dagran said with a chuckle, as he noticed his friend's scowl. He closed his hazel eyes, as he closed the thick oak bedroom door. His heart was beating faster, and he almost missed the angry other him. His other him, the angry part had been ripped out of him, when his raw Outsider power got drained. He would just have to channel his anger, the same anger his other him represented, and he'll become as powerful as when he had all of his unlimited power. _There will indeed be a sacrifice...watch over us, Zack..._

* * *

Calista swallowed hard, her eyes drifting over to the centre of the small temple. She wore a simple long silk dress. It was plain, with a small black ribbon around her hips. Her white hair was pulled up into a high braid, and she wore her usual jewellery. She hadn't bothered with a costume mask, because she and Zael were to stand guard here.

Both of them were, to assist Sephiroth in murdering the goddess Minerva. His plan had been for them to befriend the Emperor, which they had done, and when he summons the goddess, they were to keep him out of the way. Zael were to keep Minerva focused on him, while Sephiroth ambushes her from behind. Killing her swiftly, and painlessly, by plunging his sword through her back, piercing her heart.

Zael paced back and forth, around the small circular pond in the centre. He wore his standard knight's uniform, but which matching colors to his wife. He looked thinner than usual, all these bad things happening lately had left it's marks. His guilt was slowly eating him from within, he dreamt the same dream every night. His own death by Dagran's hands, he always woke up, as he felt the blade pierce his stomach, twisting it into nothing. His own scream always morphed into the scream he heard his childhood friend let out after they killed Zack.

''I'm scared, Zael..'' Calista whispered softly, as tears ran down her cheeks. Her hands trembled when she reached out to wrap her arms around her husband, as he came over to her. She rested her head on his chest, letting her sorrows, and fears come up to the surface.'' Will this really be over? Will I finally get to hold our son in my arms again, when this is done...''

''I'm here for you, always...'' Zael spoke with a calm, and confidence that even surprised him. He had to put up a brave front, and be strong for the both of them. They both knew their own sins, but they had done that for their child. It could not justify it, but it was their reason for doing the things they did.'' When this day is over, we'll have him back, one way or the other.''

''Will we be worthy of him?'' She spoke shakily, her voice filled with regret and sadness. She lifted her head from his chest, staring up into his sky blue eyes. The eyes that could always melt away her fears, ease her worries.'' We have done so many bad things, my love..''

''We have a whole lifetime, making up for them.'' He answered with his usual warm smile, not wanting to cause more fear by telling her his worries. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, quelling his own fears by taking strength in her love.

''Spoken like a true fool...'' Sephiroth's sinister voice interrupted their moment. Black feathers came sailing from the ceiling, as his wing flapped gently as he descended downwards. His cat like eyes, glared harshly down on his two puppets, and a malicious sneer graced his lips.

* * *

The emperor's ball room was a true sight to behold. It was three times bigger, than Lazulis castle's ball room, and even more grand. Several pillars held up the beautiful glass roof, which lead allowed the guests a spectacular view of the sky. Six double doors lead out to six small balconies, each having the same beautiful view of the sea. The room was decorated with the first spring flowers, and hundreds of candles created a magical atmosphere.

Dagran slowly moved around the grand ball room. His two companions had skilfully merged with the large crowds filling the room. He was grateful for the hood, and mask because he recognized several former Lazulis knights. That mean that, his childhood friend was not here to hide, he was up to something, and they all needed to be very careful.

He raised his head slightly, his eyes locking with Genesis. He returned the smirk he found on his friend's face, and cocked his head to the side, as the other man mouthed a word he tried to understand. Feeling irritated, he glanced around him, noticing several men stare in the same direction, and his curiosity got piqued when seeing Yurick's widened eye.

''The goddess descends from the sky...'' Genesis voice whispered from behind him.''And you can thank me later...''

Dagran lifted his gaze from the stone floor. He felt his friend's presence disappear, but what he saw at the top of the stairs made his heart skip a beat. His eyes widened, as Tifa descended down the double staircase, the gentle sway of her hips made his mouth dry. Everything fades around him , as their eyes, hazel and crimson lock onto each other.  
She wore her black knee high boots, and a blood red belly dance skirt, with slits, going all the way up her creamy legs. A black belt hung around her wide hips, and and her whole stomach was visible. A small v- necked black knot bolero covered her chest, it had red pearls sewn along the seams. She also wore a red costume mask, and her hair had been pulled up into a difficult bun like creation, with soft locks framing her face.

''I'm going to kill you later...'' Dagran whispered to his poetic companion, as he passed him. His confident strides, and shady appearance, made people step aside, as he made his way towards his love. He felt his anger surge through him, as he noticed the looks other men bestowed up on his woman. He couldn't stop his intense gaze, from taking in her gorgeous form. No word could describe the feelings she stirred within him, wearing that outfit, that left almost nothing for the imagination.

Tifa slowly walked down the stairs, her feet feeling like lead. She was thankful for the mask covering her face, because it hid her blush. She felt uneasy when glancing around the room, feeling several men's lust filled eyes roam over her body. _I'm going to make you pay, Genesis. For choosing this costume..._

'' You simply must dance with me, I won't take no for an answer...'' A tall man spoke, grabbing hold of her hand, and raised it to his lips. She inwardly groaned, as he his disgusting big lips were inches from her knuckle, and his other hand digging into her hip. No kiss came, and a smile lit up her face, as she saw the man being forcefully removed from her.

''Get lost, she belongs to me...'' Dagran snarled angrily, grabbing hold of the man's neck and flung him to the side. He possessively wrapped one arm around her waist, as the man crashed down on the floor. He sent an evil glare over his shoulder, making sure the man got the message, as well as the rest of her admirers. With a gentle hand, he guided her out, onto the dance floor, hugging her closer to him, letting the music guide them into the large crowd.''You are too beautiful for your own good...''

''I could say the same thing about you..'' She replied softly, as they danced slowly toward the corner of the room. She felt his hand tighten around her waist, before he softly drummed his fingers against her skin. Her crimson eyes roamed from his eyes, down to his smirking lips. His unbuttoned red coat covered nothing, and seeing his muscular chest made her heart beat faster. She brushed up against him playfully, feeling his arousal, and sent him a saucy smirk.''oh, milord, you better calm down...'' She whispered teasingly, and looked up into his stunned face.

''I suggest you stop, unless you want me to return the favour?'' He replied huskily, quickly, but softly brushing his hand across her right breast. His lips turning into a devious smirk, as he noticed her sharp inhale. When her crimson orbs glared slightly up into his mirth filled eyes, a chuckle passed his lips, the first one since their best friend passed away.  
He reluctantly released her, as they had reached their destination, and awaited Syrenne's arrival which, came perfectly, and according to plan. He leaned down, and pressed a kiss to her neck, before he whispered into her ear.'' We'll continue this later, right now we better focus, deary...''

''My, my, our angry one looks gorgeous.'' Genesis whispered, to their younger fire mage. He held out his right hand, excepting the small money pouch, with a pleased smirk plastered onto his face.''But, then again..I do know my women, and I knew she'd look good in that...''

''Whatever, but I wouldn't want to be you. The look she is giving you, promises pain, and I was right in one thing...she hates her costume.'' Yurick lazily answered, and sent his companion a cocky smirk, before walking nearer their dual swords woman.

''Ah, but that was not included in our bet, silver one...''Genesis murmured to himself, as he put away his money. He scanned the room, and breathed a sigh of relief, when he did not find his old friend and rival. _Angeal my friend, I hope you are still watching over me. Please lend me your strenght to defeat out lost friend..._

Syrenne walked hurriedly down the left staircase. Her hands tightly gripping the her silk gown, so she wouldn't stumble on it. She had refused to wear high heels, so she had her usual knee high boots on. In her mind, she pictured herself ripping Genesis to shreds, limp from limp, with no one to stop her. She loathed the costume he had picked out for her, and she felt really stupid right now. She wore a long black, silk gown, it was fitted around the bodice and it flows out to the ground, the dress flowed from the bust to the hem with an unbroken line. It had short puff sleeves, and deep v-neckline, and some forest green embroidered details on her chest area, it looked like small vines with leaves. A forest green costume mask covered half her face, and her usually wild hair was pulled back in an elegant braid.

She kept her head held high, and quickly manoeuvred though a large group of gossiping women. Her green eyes locked with the Emperor's brown ones, and she winked at him. Her senses also picked up on the former Lazulis knights, and understood by their tense posture, that something bad was going to happen soon. _Damn it! Where the hell is the little arse mage? He was supposed to dance me over to that damn __Emperor..._

''May I have this dance?'' Yurick asked her calmly, and tapped her shoulder from behind. He chuckled lightly, when she jumped from fright, but kept his face emotionless when she turned around glaring at him. She refereed from lashing out, and simply placed her hand in his, and his hand came to rest on the small of her back.'' You look very pretty...''

''I know we're undercover, but you don't need to give me false compliments..'' She murmured, her eyes downcast, as she simply followed him. She couldn't dance to save her own hide, so she was grateful he repeated the few steps she did know, until they had managed to get to the other side of the room.'' Have you see any signs of, them?''

''I speak only the truth, Syrenne. I know you don't like wearing it, but you look good.'' He reassured her kindly, his lips forming a small smile. He closed his eye for a moment, channelising his powers, and he tensed as he felt their enemies presence.'' No signs yet, but I can feel them close by...''

''Thanks, mate. That's kinda sweet of ya.'' She replied with a cocky grin, as she looked down into his face. It felt weird dancing with a man who was shorter than her, but those thoughts disappeared when noticing the Emperor behind them.'' All righty! How do I make contact with him?''

''Trust me, when I say everything's going to be all right...'' He spoke seriously, with a odd glint in his ice blue eye. He made sure to take her by surprise, and he leant upward, pressing his lips to hers. He smirked against her soft lips, as he felt her forcefully shove him away from him. He quickly channelled his powers, and chanted three words, and created a small ice spot underneath her feet. She lost her balance, and feel backwards, into their Emperor's awaiting arms, and he quickly stepped back and disappeared in the swirl of dancing couples.

'' Blood...Emn, bless you for catching me, your highness.'' Syrenne had to swallow her first words, and re arrange her voice, to sound as sweetly as she could. She quickly turned around, and smiled up at the Emperor she were to keep safe. She accepted his outstretched hand, and squeezed it reassuringly as she let him lead her towards a more secluded corner.'' You know the plan, just stay behind me, all right?''

''If I'd know mercenaries could be this beautiful, then I would have hired them more often..'' Emperor Silas, spoke with admiration in his voice. He chuckled nervously, when she sent him an angry glare over her shoulder, indicating that he'd best stay quiet.'' Oh, all right! I will behave, miss mercenary...''

''Good, now shut it, or I might let them have you...'' She muttered, and managed to draw her blades from the straps on her legs. She twirled them around playfully, not quite liking using these small blades any more, but she had no choice. With a two well aimed slashes, she created two slits, to be able to move more freely.'' All right guys, I have him!''

''Music to my ears...'' Genesis replied, and unfolded his black wing. His feet leaving the ground, as he un shrunk his red rapier. His gloved hand shone bright red, and as he infused magic in his blood red sword. With a quick slash, several fireballs flew from the tip of his sword: they flew with precision, and enveloped several knights in flames, burning them to death.

Panic erupted in the grand ball room. Empire knights rushed to Silas and Syrenne's side, while the imposters quickly started their counter attack. Innocent people ran in a state of panic towards the large oak doors, leading to safety, while evading spells that flew everywhere in the room.

''A one winged angel?'' Silas asked in disbelief, as he watched Genesis slaughter his enemies with his powerful spells. He gulped slightly as the man in question landed in front of him, his eyes determined and unyielding.

''Ha! More like one winged devil.'' Syrenne replied with a smirk, as she shoved on of her sharp blades though a man's throat. Blood splattered onto her dress, as she withdrew it, but she only laughed gleefully as her enemy slid to the floor. She shifted her weight, and spun around, slamming her elbow into a man's face, then ramming on blade through his stomach and the other one through the back of a enemy mage who passed by.

''Now, now Syrenne. I may not be an angel, but devil is not nice to call me.'' Genesis chastised her playfully, his eyes filled with mirth, as he observed how well she fought. Then his eyes landed on Silas once more, and all traces of playfulness were gone.'' Highness, please tell us, how to summon the goddess..''

'' There is a small pond inside the temple. When the full moon's light touched the water's surface, stand in the pond, and simply call out to her. If your heart is true, she will appear to give her blessing...'' Silas explained over the commotion.

Genesis simply nodded, and he lifted a small materia orb to his lips. He whispered something to it, as it started to glow green. He lifted his hand, and three small aero spells shot out from his fingertips. They travelled across the room, toward their three fighting companions. He turned around, and raised his blade, and charged forward. He moved with inhuman speed, cutting down enemy after enemy, his clothes soon colored red. His blade dripped from blood, as he plunged it though a female mage's heart. He withdrew it, and gently lowered his enemy to the floor, closing her green eyes.'' Sweet dreams, young one..'' He murmured softly.

''Let's finish this quickly!'' Tifa shouted, as she rammed her foot in a knight's stomach. She quickly evaded his sword, and punched him square in the face. She back flipped, and threw a lighting spell toward him. He cried out in pain, as the electricity surged though him, and she used her opening, and delivered a brutal kick to the side of his head, breaking his neck in the process.'' Yurick, behind you!''

''In your dreams!'' Dagran growled angrily, and picked up an enemy sword. Quickly he hurled it towards the woman trying to stab his friend in the back. It went through her back, piercing though her stomach. She fell forward slamming down into the stone floor, dying in a pool of her own blood. He quickly dodge rolled, and got up to his feet, barely evading a ice spell sent his way. He summoned his chains, letting them slither along the floor, like snakes getting ready do devour it's prey.''You'll pay for that, mage..''

''No, no please!'' The mage screamed in panic as the chains wrapped themselves around his body. They slowly and painfully crushed his bones, and when they wrapped themselves around his neck he felt relieved. All pain stopped, when he breathed his last breath, the cold hand of death snatching his soul, and he felt nothing as he sunk down on his knees, and fell onto the cold floor.

A wind spell flew playfully around the pair, words whispered gently into their ears. ''**Go ahead to the temple, you must protect Minerva.''** Both of them nodded their heads, and ran towards the end of the once beautiful ballroom. They jumped over dead bodies, and manoeuvred through the many blood puddles covering the floor.

''Arghhh!'' Tifa screamed out in surprise. A strong wind spell got hold of her, lifting her off the ground. She felt like a broken doll, as it tossed her around, she felt the air getting thinner inside the tornado she was trapped inside, and she had to closer her eyes, because of the dizziness that hit her.

''Dagran, catch her and go on ahead!'' Yurick shouted from the air, his body covered in red embers. His fingers worked tirelessly to draw the patterns for his meteor spell. His voice barely above a whisper as he chanted the complicated words. He lifted his arms into the air, all power channelising out into his fingertips, and he arched his back slightly backwards and threw the spell towards the wind mage: a ominous red cloud appeared over the mage, and several small burning meteors rained down over him, burning him alive, his screams echoing inside the large room.

''I'm on it!'' Dagran shouted back, and speed towards the open balcony doors. He pushed his body to it's limit, as he speed across the room. The mage died, and the spell that held her disappeared, the tornado tossed her out. He jumped into the air, bracing himself, as her body came slamming into his. He wrapped his arms around her, and they both would have crashed to the floor, if it hadn't been for a wind spell dampening their fall.

Dagran landed gracefully onto his feet, and sent Genesis a grateful smile, before running towards the doors leading to the temple. He smirked when hearing his lover's small gasp, as he hurled her towards the two men standing guard. He watched in admiration, as she twisted her body in the air, and delivered two deadly kicks square in the faces of the two stunned guards. When her boot slammed into each face, she used her momentum, and pushed off against them, preforming a back flip, and landed on the ground. Without a second thought, she stomped down hard on their throats, crushing their wind pipes.

''That's my girl, now come on!'' He praised her with a wicked grin, and grabbed her hand as he ran passed her. She barely had time to register what he said, before she was forcefully dragged with him. He loved the amused laugh that passed her lips, as she ran behind him, her hand squeezing his.''We have a score to settle!''

* * *

Sephiroth stood lazily against the stone altar, and observed the couple by the small pond. He smirked evilly as Calista's frightened gaze briefly landed on him. He craved for their deaths, and he would take pleasure in ending their lives, when the time was right. The best part, was that he knew, the moment their were gone, Cloud would cease to exist. With that man out of the way, he could finally take revenge against this planet, for the evil deeds done against his mother.

**''It is not yet too late, my friend...''**

A tired sigh passed his lips, as he kicked off against the alter. He suppressed the emotions that tried to break through as, his friend's familiar voice filled his mind. He ran a gloved hand down his face, as he finally managed to fight the unpleasant feeling down again. _Stop messing around in my mind, Angeal. The man you knew is long gone, and won't be coming back again..._

''General?'' Zael asked him gently, and immediately regretted disturbing him. He almost flinched when his sharp cyan eyes glared angrily at him, but he refused to show any weakness before this monster.'' This will be the last time we do anything for you...''

''Oh? Have you suddenly sprout a backbone?'' Sephiroth taunted amusingly, his cold laugh filling the still temple. He unfolded his black wing, his fingers gently caressing the soft feathers, as he contemplated what he should do. He came to the conclusion that, he didn't want to bother with them, and his lips curled into a pleased smirk.'' It is of little concern to me, seeing as I've already planned on killing you both..''

''But, we have done everything you asked of us!'' Calista shouted panicky, her eyes widening when noticing her husband reaching for his weapon. She looked over at Sephiroth, and her eyes pleaded with him.'' Please...our son..give him back.''

''Don't think I won't go down without a fight!'' Zael spoke up angrily, drawing his Zen lance from the strap on his back. His blue eyes widened as the one winged man, only laughed at his words.'' You must find it very amusing, having used us, never intending to return our son to us...''

''You are wrong, what I found is amusing is that I never had anything on you, and still you dirtied your hands.'' Sephiroth coldly replied, barely containing his laughter, when seeing their shocked faces. He burst out laughing once more, when seeing tears fall from Calista's beautiful eyes.'' I never took your son...I didn't need to, since he's dead.''

''What? No, that can't be-'' Zael stammered in shock, only to be interrupted.

''You're lying! I gave birth that night, when you came to the castle..'' Calista shouted angrily, with tears streaming from her eyes. She walked past her husband, and stopped a few steps from their tormentor.'' I held my own flesh and blood, he was screaming, as you carried him out of the room!''

''You were exhausted, it was easy for me to tamper with your memories.'' Sephiroth brutally told her, and raised his hand. A green light flew from his fingertips, over to Calista. He smirked when hearing her sharp inhale, as her true memories resurfaced.'' He was stillborn, and you were hysterical when I found you.''

''No, no, no, nooooooo!'' Calista screamed heartbroken, and sank to her knees holding her head. She kept screaming as more tears flowed from her eyes. Her white hair spilling over her shoulders, as she leaned forward rocking back and fort. Her sobs filled the otherwise quiet temple, and filled the air with sorrow.

''Where is...he?'' Zael asked sorrowfully, his voice barely above a whisper. Tears streamed down his cheeks, as he looked down on his heartbroken wife. He lifted his gaze from the floor, and glared at his worst nightmare, the man who had brought nothing but misery to his life.

''I tossed the body out a window...'' Sephiroth answered with a small chuckle, his eyes filled with cruel mirth.'' I Imagine he sleeps on the bottom of the sea.''

''I had planned to make you suffer...'' Dagran calmly interrupted their conversation, as he and Tifa walked side by side through the open doors. Their costume mask were gone, and both of them looked straight at their enemies.'' But, I think you learning the truth is punishment enough...''

''You were fools to ever trust a man like, Sephiroth.'' Tifa said coldly, with her crimson eyes resting on her sworn nemesis. She simply arched an eyebrow, when seeing her enemy's gaze roam over her body.'' How does it feel, to have committed such crimes, for nothing?''

''Yes, do tell me, Zael. You are in the exact same spot that I was two years ago.'' Dagran brutally continued his verbal assault, his eyes glaring into his childhood friend's saddened eyes. He flexed his fingers around the hilt of his sword, and calmly stared straight at his former friend.''Now we have both, done things we thought were right, and it turned out to be for nothing...''

''Arghhh!'' Zael bellowed suddenly, and swung his lance, missing Sephiroth. He turned around and ran straight at his former friend. Tears flowed from his blue eyes, and the blue power of the Outsider shone brightly on his hand.''I'm sick of all this pain!''

Tifa quickly bolted towards her nemesis, letting her lover handle Zael. She deemed Calista not to be a threat, as she ran to engage Sephiroth in battle. She reached him in a matter of seconds, and delivered a hard kick to his stomach. He grunted lightly, and tore after her as she bolted past him. She could feel him gaining on her, so she ran straight to the wall, sprinting up on it, and preforming a back flip, landing behind him. She managed to punch him in the back, before getting kicked in the stomach, sending her crashing down on the hard floor.

Dagran sneered as their weapons clashed with each other. Zael's attacks were filled with rage, and desperation, while he himself, was oddly enough calm. He meet every attack skilfully, as he drove his former friend backwards. He grunted from pain, as the lance graced his left arm, and he could feel his blood flow from the wound. In the corner of his eye, he saw Tifa struggle with Sephiroth, as they appeared to play tag.  
He side stepped as Zael lounged forward, and kicked the lance out of his hand. He delivered a quick roundhouse kick to the side of his head, and watched him crash down to the floor, he leaned down, and punched him in the face, before casting paralyse on him.''That was for Zack...''He muttered angrily.

''We must stop meeting like this, miss Lockhart...'' Sephiroth chastised her playfully, as he landed onto his back with her straddling his stomach. He grabbed hold of her wrists, and forced them behind her back, sitting up with his face inches away from her face.'' Will you be naked, next time I wonder?''

''Shut up, Sephiroth...'' Tifa sneered angrily, and head butted him hard square in the face. She used her momentum, and managed to get one hand free, grabbing hold of his throat. Her eyes widened as she looked over his shoulder, and noticed Calista slowly creeping behind her husband, and Yurick and Genesis enter the temple. Just as Sephiroth's hand was about to strike her once more, she held up her free hand in front of his face.''Wait!''

''What now!?'' He sneered angrily, but haltered his movements. He was far more intrigued about what she had up her sleeve.

''I...I..'' Tifa stammered as she tried, to think about anything that could keep him from killing her. She flinched as the grip on her wrist tightened, and she could see the impatient glint in his evil eyes. She did the only thing she could think of that would shock him, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. It had the desired effect she had hope for, he released her, and his whole body stiffened. She punched him as hard as she could in the stomach, and bolted up from him.''Do it now, Yurick!''

''You'll pay for that, Lockhart!'' Sephiroth bellowed angrily, and got up on his feet.

''I'm on it!'' Yurick shouted, and levitated into the air. He closed his eye, as he concentrated all his powers to the spell. He conjured up, the difficult symbols in his head, and drew them with his fingers. His voice mumbling the words required for his teleportation spell.

''I don't think so, bitch!'' Tifa shouted angrily, and grabbed hold of Calista's white hair. She yanked her away from Dagran, and twisted the dagger from her hand. She kicked the dagger across the floor, and threw the devastated countess on the ground next to her husband, and activated her own materia.'' Paralyse...''

''Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return...''Genesis gently greeted his former best friend, unfolding his own black wing in a silent greeting. His lips curled into his usual cocky smirk, as Sephiroth's shocked face stared back at him.'' It's been a while, old friend...''

''Genesis, you are alive!?'' Sephiroth spoke in a voice only Genesis himself recognized. A genuine smile spread across his face, and his murderous eyes softened slightly. It disappeared as soon as it had appeared, and the usual sinister expression swept across his face.''Still got your mind, on that nonsense, you failure..''

Before Genesis could answer him, the teleportation spell appeared under Sephiroth's feet. A bright flash appeared as the spell activated, transporting him away from the Imperial city. Genesis swallowed his emotions, and silently sheathed his blade, before walking into the pond. He knelt down in the cold water, and closed his eyes.

'' The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting...'' He spoke humbly, feeling his beloved goddess presence in the air. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe his eyes. Before him stood Minerva, dressed in a simple white gown with golden details instead of her battle armour she wore the last time he'd seen her.. Her blond hair hung freely over her shoulders, and a beautiful gold circlet, decorated with white flowers adorned her forehead.''I thank you, for answering my humble call, goddess..''

Minerva only nodded her head, with a almost shy smile adorning her ethereal face. She raised her right hand, and a ball of light appeared in the palm of her hand. She already knew what it was, he sought to ask of her, and it was a simple enough request. Her eyes widened as the handsome warrior on his knees, were enveloped in a red barrier.

''I told you before, I won't allow you manipulating my life..'' A familiar voice whispered in her ear. She felt strong arms encircle her from behind, and he placed a black stone in her right hand. She moaned as she felt herself growing weaker.

''What are you doing, Dagran?'' Genesis asked astonished, as he sat inside his barrier. Watching as his beloved goddess fall limp into Dagran's awaiting arms.'' Surely, you won't harm this world's goddess?''

Dagran simply held her, as the draining stone took the powers it needed from her. He looked up, and found Yurick already chanting the ancient spell, and a bright red light surrounded Zael and Calista's paralysed bodies. When the stone in his hand shone red, he tossed it into the air, toward the young mage. He gently picked up Minerva's body into his arms, and stepped out of the water.

''All of this could have been avoided, if you'd not decided to play god with my emotions. You didn't need to sacrifice anyone, to get my aid, you should have just asked me...'' He whispered calmly into her ear, as he watched the spell take form. He felt her cold hand on his cheek, and he looked down into her smiling face.'' I know you were supposed be mortally wounded twenty years from now, but I tweaked it a little. Rest assured that I will protect this planet in your place...''

**''You really are, the most intriguing human I've ever meet...''** She whispered weakly, as she the healing sleep was soon upon her. She was supposed to be awake for twenty years before her mother took over, while she regained her strength. She could see his soul, and knew he spoke the truth, and felt that she could trust him.**''If you keep your promise, then nothing shall befall you, or your friends...I won't speak of this to Gaia. You have my blessing, stubborn fiend...''**

''I call upon unlimited power, Minerva and our planet, Gaia.'' Yurick shouted, and concentrated on the floating red orb in front of him. It started to resonate with, his own words, and a portal opened up above Dagran and Minerva. He activated all of his powers, and the colors of every element, flew from his magic eye, gathering around his hands, that drew the last symbols.'' Oh, lifestream, return one soul in exchange for half of these two souls lives, return the hero that was once accepted, and bestow life on him once more!''

''No, please don't kill us..'' Calista whispered weakly, as she looked up into Tifa's calm face. Her tears began to fall again, as she tried in vain to move her body.''I'm sorry...please..forgive me.''

'' Dagran!'' Zael shouted in panic, as she watched the red light creep closer to them. He blinked in surprise as the fist fighter knelt down, and grabbed hold of his hand, and then she lifted Calista's hand, and intertwined them, a warm smile adorning her face.''What are you-''

''Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you..'' She reassured them softly, and calmed them both with her kind hearted smile. She let go of their hands, and rose on her feet, stepping away from them, her eyes never leaving theirs.'' When you awake, everything will be all right, and you'll get a chance of a fresh start..''

Dagran gently lifted Minerva's unconscious body into the air, observing how she was accepted into the lifestream again. His gaze drifted over to Tifa, who stood beside the red light that now surrounded Zael and Calista's bodies. The red light suddenly burst, and forced them to close their eyes.

''Man how I have missed you, mate!'' Zack shouted happily and appeared in Minerva's place. His weight surprised his best friend, and they both crashed to the ground, with Zack sprawled on top of Dagran. He was surprised when feeling his friend's arms around him hugging him tightly.''Hey, I love you too man!''

''Zack!'' Tifa shouted happily, and ran towards the two men. She threw herself onto his back, crushing her poor husband even more. She buried her face in his back, and held onto him for dear life.''Never leave us again, your hear me!?''

Genesis could only chuckle at the scene before him. He slowly got up on his feet, and ran a hand trough his hair, letting his gaze drift over to the Arganan couple. What he found there was two young children, around the age of 9 and 8 sleeping on the floor, with Yurick watching over them. He was about to turn around again, to look down on the happy trio, when he found himself inches away from Zack's happy face.

''Hey Gen! Great to see you again!'' Zack exclaimed happily, and enveloped him into one of his trademark hugs.

''Let go of me, pup! Before you pee yourself from excitement...'' Genesis muttered tiredly, and patted him awkwardly on the back.

'' Have you still not gotten rid of that stick up your ass?'' Zack teased him, as he backed away from him.

''Better having a stick up ones ass, than not being properly house broken.''Genesis was quick to counter, with a smirk plastered onto his face.

''Enough you two!'' Tifa softly intervened, from her place in Dagran's arms. He stoop behind her, with his arms protectively around her.

''Oh! That remind me!''Zack spoke, and turned toward his two best friends with his index finger pointed at Dagran.'' What you did to Tifa, was not cool man!''

''What?''Tifa asked dumbfounded, her cheeks getting red from embarrassment as the only thing she could think of was their night together.

'' How would you know that?...Zack you were watching!'' Dagran growled angrily, his eyes narrowing, when he looked at his friend.'' How could I ever miss you? I must have been out of my mind...''

''Haha I was only joking, take it easy... ''Zack spoke with a chuckle, holding up his hands in defeat.''Now were is my, woman?''

''She should be in the ballroom, with the Emperor..'' Yurick jumped into the conversation, and chuckled when Zack hugged him too.'' She's even in a dress, you better hurry to her side..''

''In a dress? Why didn't you say that right away?''Zack said happily, and turned towards the open temple doors. He shot a smirk over his shoulder, at his two best friends.'' Don't you even dare bother us, I won't go into another battle, without having her.''

''Oi! You can't just pounce on her, you know.''Dagran teased him, with low chuckle.

''It worked well for you, against a wall an everything...'' Zack shot back teasingly.''Don't worry, I'll treat her better than you treated our insufferable one..''

''You really were watching!'' Tifa shouted angrily, and hide her face in her hands.

''Oh, come one! What else could I have watched? All Syrenne did was cry over me..''Zack replied with a low chuckle as he saw how red both their faces were.

''Why, you little!'' Dagran growled, and tore after his friend, who ran behind Genesis. He followed him, but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw him pull Tifa to him.''Use her as a shield are you?''

''That's way too easy, I though I show you, how to treat her..'' Zack replied calmly, with a playful grin adorning his face. He leaned down, and took the first fighter by surprise, by tilting her head gently, with his index finger resting under her chin. He pressed his lips to hers, and let his other hand caress her back, all the while his eyes stayed on his best friend's shocked face. He broke their kiss, and scooped her up in his arms, and when Dagran came after him again, he simply tossed her to Genesis, who happily obliged to catch her.''Now, that's how you treat a woman, Daggy.''

''I'm mighty tempted to ship you back, to the land of the dead.''Dagran sneered angrily, as he accepted his little challenge. His face only inches away from Zack's amused face.'' Don't ever try anything like that again..''

''Oh? Are the mighty mercenary afraid, that I'm better?'' Zack taunted him playfully, his eyes filled with determination.

''Ha! Me afraid of a cherry boy? Don't make me laugh!'' Dagran replied mockingly, his hands resting on his hips.

''Cherry boy, again? That's the only thing you got, virgin brute?'' He shot back, and raised his black eyebrow, and mimicked his friend's stance.

''Oi! No matter what you say, you won't ever beat me.'' Dagran shot back, his lips curling into his trademark wolfish grin.'' Short attention span, puppy...''

''Back to playing dirty trick again, eh?'' Zack spoke with an even more devious smirk.''What if I also resort to dirty tricks?''

''Guys, that's enough!'' Tifa and Genesis tried to break up their little cockfight. Both of them got a matching set of angry glares from them, before they resumed their staring contest.

''All bark and no bite, puppy.'' Dagran taunted him, leaning even closer to his fiend.''At least I know, how to bark up a tree...''

Zack surprised him, by grabbing hold of his face, pressing his lips to his. His eyes never breaking contact with him. Dagran on the other hand tensed, and even crossed his eyes in surprise, of his sudden assault. Zack smirked against his lips, and broke the kiss, with a fist pump of victory, before bolting towards the oak doors.''I so owned your, ass!'' He shouted happily.

''I'll get you back, just you wait!'' Dagran shouted, and scratched the back of his head embarrassedly. His face flushed red, as he noticed the grins on the others faces, at his apparent defeat.''You'll never be safe, you hear me?

Zack only response was cheer, gleeful laughter, but he stopped when reaching the doors. He turned around, and did his trademark salute, and sent them a happy grin, before disappearing into the hallway.

**They did not receive a new power from Minerva, but Zack's return would make a difference in the end. History had been slightly altered, but no deaths had occurred.**

**Zael and Calista had been punished, but left alive. Th desire for revenge had been satisfied, with the return of their friend.  
What was that reaction that had awakened within Sephiroth? What could that mean, and most importantly, could they trigger the real Sephiroth into awakening, and maybe put an stop to all this conflict?**

* * *

Author's notes: haha yes, I'm evil aren't I? Make you all go though our puppy's death, only to revive him ^_^  
Well, did you really think, I would kill of one of the most adorable characters in gaming history and let him stay dead?

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: Only one chapter left, then this story is finished. I'm happy that my readers were happy with Zack's return to the story! I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter, I've had three crazy weeks with school, and then it was my birthday. Right before this weekend I got really sick and now when I feel a little better my internet connection screws itself.  
I even started to believe this chapter was cursed, since I never had time to finish it. I hope it will be worth the wait :)

And to answer a question I got from last chapter: No, I don't hate Zael and Calista, it just happen to be that they were cast for more unhappy roles in this one. All I can say for the next story is, that they will be back in their usual happy place, and some other poor soul will be tormented ^_^  
I like all characters from the last story, just happens to be Dagran, that stole my heart, that's why he's always the star in my ''insert name'' Chapter stories, So if you don't like Dagran, then by all means leave, and don't read my stories!

I don't know when the last chapter will be posted, I hope within two weeks, but first I need to rest my tired body, after the crazy illness/virus I'm recovering from, and it also t depends on how much school takes up my time. So I make no promises, just that It shall be finished, and I will start up the next Dagran/Tifa story after that.

Thank you your continued support, and for the reviews this story has gotten!  
Now, onward to the story!

* * *

**They had gone against fate, and challenged the goddess. Victorious they had been, and their dear friend had been returned to them. Justice had been served, and the former rulers of Lazulis island has been punished for their wrong doings.**

**Rumours of new enemies had spread from the ruined kingdoms to the east and west. They had managed to save the last remaining empire, but word had spread that Sephiroth had his eyes on the Island of Lazulis.**

**Would they be able to save the islanders from another great battle, or would war once again be upon the blossoming island?**

**Chapter 19: Prelude Of Darkness.**

Sephiroth blinked in surprise, as his feet landed on the small island. He looked around, and found himself standing on a small island, east of the Imperial city. A sharp pain spread though his brain, almost feeling like being run through with a sword. His leather gloved hands moved to his head, as a sharp gasp passed his lips. He sank to his knees, panting heavily, as the pain only got worse. **He's alive, Genesis is alive and healed! I'm not truly alone any more.**

''Shut the hell up!'' He sneered angrily, clenching his jaw, as he tried to get his headache under control. His wing burst forth, black feathers silently blew away in the chill wind. His eyes shut, as he focused all of his will power into suppressing the voice he heard. **It is not too late, I must speak with him. Stop this madness, before all is lost...**

''You have no power over me!'' He screamed from pain, as he willed his emotions to become dormant once again. He exhaled raggedly, as he felt the presence in his mind slip away, and enter it's slumber once more. Long lashed slowly opened, revealing a set of cat like mako enhanced eyes. His lips curled into a malicious smile, as he figured out what he had to do, to control the nuisance within.

He raised his hand into the air, and a green glow surrounded him. Winds started to blow gales around him, his hair whipped in all directions, and his black wing also struggled in the harsh wind. His eyes glowed bright as the green light enveloped his entire body. A pained grunt passed his lips, as the powerful spell drained his body, and three light orbs separated from his body. He fixated his gaze forward, and a smile graced his handsome face, as his hair fell down around him, as the winds subsided.

The three light orbs glowed black, and a thick black mist surrounded them. Sephiroth only laughed, as he felt his body being void of unnecessary emotions, and the voice was no more.'' Seems I need more assistance...'' He spoke coldly, his eyes filled with mirth.

* * *

Genesis watched in amusement, as Zack ignored their leader's angry outburst and disappeared from the temple. He sent Dagran an evil grin, which only furthered in making the other man even more embarrassed. He arched an eyebrow at the woman beside him, who bit her own lip, when trying not to laugh.'' That is precisely why, I don't get too near Zack. He's far too impulsive, and far too much like a dog, ready to lick it's master...'' He spoke lazily, while fixing his wrinkled suit.

''You're just jealous because he doesn't like you enough, to kiss you.'' Tifa teased him, and stuck out her tongue, as she passed him. She walked toward the two sleeping children, her eyes roaming over their small forms. She smiled when noticing their clothes were far too big for them, and that Zael drowned in his armour.'' What do we do, with these two? Take them back with us?''

''I prefer women kissing me, thank you..'' Genesis murmured softly, as he removed the stuck up clothes he wore. Anxious to get back into his own, familiar clothes, though he had to admit, that he was rather curious about the clothes he had seen the other men wearing.'' How does that spell work, that you used, silver one?''

''And I don't? Is that what you're implying?'' Dagran asked, finally recovering from his embarrassment. He sauntered over to the trio standing around the sleeping children. He gave Genesis a little glare, as he smirked at him, clearly not going to answer his question.'' Yes, we take them back, their home is on Lazulis island after all.''

''It worked as you saw with you own eyes, they returned to being kids, to restore Zack's life. They will age like normal children, but they will keep their memories.'' Yurick explained seriously, his ice blue eye resting on their one winged poet.'' Their pain and anger won't have disappeared, so I took the liberty to seal their powers and I also blocked some of the more brutal memories regarding their son. They will still know, that he died, and in time as they grow, more memories and powers will come back. I want them to have a fair chance of getting past their tragedy..''

''That's very sweet of you, Yurick.'' Tifa complimented him softly, and laid her gloved hand on his shoulder. She smiled warmly at him, when his blue gaze drifted to her. She grunted angrily, as she noticed his eye roam over her body, and felt the sudden urge to pummel a certain poet. She choose to only raise her eyebrow, making him blush, and she grabbed hold of Dagran's hand, and slid her arm though Yurick's arm.''Come on guys, we better change! I'm sure Genesis would just love, carrying the children..''

Dagran and Yurick only smirked and played along, sending the shocked poet a matching set of smirks. The three of them sauntered in a neat line towards the open temple doors, ignoring the weak protests coming from their one winged poet.

''Me? How you wound me, Lockhart..'' Genesis said dramatically, trying to plead with his eyes to the two men. He sighed tiredly when noticing their smirks only widened, and he unceremoniously picked up the two children.'' What if they awake, and start to attack me?''

''It's, De'Winter now, Genesis...'' Dagran corrected him, with a grin adorning his face.

''Awe, is the big, bad, General afraid?'' Tifa teased him lightly, her voice echoing in the still temple. She did not slow down, but she did sent him a devious smirk over her shoulder, and shook her bottom playfully.'' It's your punishment to bear, for getting me this costume, so live with it.''

He let out a undignified growl, and slowly walked behind the laughing trio. His plan had worked, and no one recognized them, but this was his thanks? He sure missed the old days, when he had been a General, and he and his two best friends were bossing around Soldiers. He closed his eyes, when Angeal's familiar face appeared in his mind, along side the old Sephiroth. _My friends, the fates truly are cruel..._

* * *

Syrenne smirked when three knights circled around her. She flexed her fingers around her two smaller blades, a morbid thought crossed her mind. She wouldn't mind, this place to become her final resting place, she was tired of always loosing people. She however snapped out of it, she had a job to do after all, to keep the Emperor safe.

''Well, come on then, you filthy scum!'' She taunted them cockily, her forest green eyes closely observing their body language. She reacted immediately, as the one behind her moved to attack her. She skilfully dodged his sword, by quickly side stepping. She barely had time, to move one arm behind her, and raising her other arm in front of her, blocking two attacks at the same time. She gritted her teeth, at the pressure the two men, put behind their attacks, and if she didn't do something, she would be sliced in half.'' Three against one, eh? Feeling all mighty an powerful now ye fucking bastards!''

''You're going down, bitch!'' The largest of them sneered thought his helmet. He pushed with more power, making her arms shake from trying to defend herself from their blades.'' Shame such a pretty thing as yourself, is a low mercenary..''

Syrenne's arms were just about to give up on her, and she would be forced to accept defeat. When she thought she would taste the cold steel, she felt the man behind her fall backwards. The sword she had behind her back, was snatched from her, and suddenly everything seemed red. Blood splattered onto her cheek, and she saw her own blade being rammed thought the side of the man's neck. Her whole body froze, when seeing the raven haired man step in front of her, as if she summoned him from her heart.

''Zack?'' She breathed weakly, as she observed his tense form. He didn't respond, nor did he turn around. He simply bolted after the enemy that had seconds ago circled around her. He was faster than his enemy, and just as the fleeing man passed a grand pillar, he was forcefully shoved against it. Her own blade piercing his chest, pinning him to the pillar, and his life slowly drained away, with the blood that flowed down the white marble stone, colouring the floor red.

Zack turned around, and sent her a devious smirk. His eyes taking in her gorgeous form, and breathing a sigh of relief when seeing her unharmed. His eyes lingering on her long, bare legs that were visible, thanks to the slits in her black dress. He felt his mouth dry, when seeing how perfectly the dress hugged her curves. When his gaze after lingering for a few seconds on her chest, finally reached her face, he sent her a warm smile.'' Hey there, gorgeous.'' He spoke huskily, his voice not able to hide his arousal.

''Zack...Zack...You're really alive?'' Syrenne asked softly, as she walked over to him. Her footsteps hesitant, and a bit clumsy. Finally reaching him, she let her forest green eyes gaze up into his cobalt ones. She exhaled when his hand gently touched her arm, and her eyes narrowed in anger.'' You, You, idiot!''

Zack easily grabbed hold of her hand, stopping her from slapping him. He yanked her to him, putting his arms around her protectively, hugging her flush against him. He silenced her, by pressing his lips to hers, coaxing her mouth open. He brutally ravished her mouth, not caring about the tears he felt flow from her eyes. He moaned into her mouth,as she finally relaxed and hugged him back.'' No more fighting, Syrenne..'' He breathed against her lips, after breaking their kiss.

''What in god's name is going on? And who is he?'' Emperor Silas asked after witnessing the brutal, but effective slaughter taking place moments before.

''No need to fear, your highness.'' Dagran lazily drawled he, and the others walked through the grand doors. His hazel eyes softened as he spotted his best friend, and Syrenne in their embrace. He untangled himself from Tifa, and walked closer to Silas.'' I'm sorry for deceiving you, but he was the reason for us needing to see Minerva. Genesis was originally going to ask for a bit of her power, but I had other plans. I traded half of the Arganan couples lives in exchange for brining Zack back to life. Both you and I discussed that they needed to be punished, and this was the punishment I choose. I do believe having Zack back, can ensure our victory against our common enemy, and I hope you'll forgive me.''

''Dagran...'' Zack whispered seriously, his eyes going back and forth, between the two men. Now fully understanding what his friend had done, to bring him back. He could be facing serious charges, for going behind the Emperor's back. _I won't let anything happen to him, no matter who I've got to fight..._

''I don't like being lied to, but it's quite all right.'' Silas said honestly, his eyes softening as he noticed the change in his mercenary bodyguard. From that battle, the new ally had displayed his skills, and he was confident that Dagran knew what he was doing.'' There is nothing to forgive, you did save me and my city after all.''

''Thank you, your highness.'' Tifa suddenly spoke up, and bowed before him. Her crimson eyes gazed up into his surprised face, the look she gave him was filled with gratitude.''For being so generous, and forgiving..''

Zack breathed a sigh of relief at the Emperor's words, and smiled down at his girlfriend. Yurick sent him a knowing smirk, making him feel embarrassed about his obvious concern for his best friend. Just as Silas were to respond, a sting of curses could be hear, echoing from the hallway, indicating that their red head had arrived.

''Now in which damn bedroom can I dump these two pests!?'' Genesis sneered angrily, as he came stomping into the ball room. The two children hanging at his sides, like two potato sacks. His angry mako blue eyes glared at Tifa and Dagran.''Thanks to you three not waiting, I ended up taking a wrong turn. These two woke up, and they did indeed attack me! I had to put them under a new paralyse spell..''

''Your friends are all so charming, lord De'Winter..'' Silas spoke with mirth playing in his eyes, as he observed the unique group of people before him.'' To answer your less than polite inquiry...there are several bedrooms next to the one you hid in. Take the rooms you need, for the short time you're staying here...''

''Awesome, thanks highness!'' Zack happily exclaimed, and hugged Syrenne to his chest. He gazed down on her, and gently pulled of her green mask, grinning when seeing the blush adorning her cheeks. He leaned down, and gently kissed her swollen lips, before planting feather like kisses on her skin until he reached her ear.'' I'm planning to show you, just how much I've missed you...''

''Shouldn't we all help with this mess first?'' Yurick voiced his opinion, and held up his hand gesturing to the gruesome battlefield. They were after all standing in a room filled with blood and dead bodies.

Zack who had just scooped up his girlfriend in his arms, much to her dismay. He froze and looked over at his friends, practically fighting the urge to just make a run for it. His eyes met with Dagran's and he cocked his head to the side, sending him a pleading look.

Dagran smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. He kept his gaze locked with Zack's, just to see how long he could last, but decided against it. With a nonchalant wave of his hand, he dismissed him, and chuckled when hearing Syrenne's surprised gasp, as she was being carried out of the room. He turned to find Tifa and Genesis smirking at him, amusement dancing in their eyes, and he simply arched an eyebrow at them.

''You always spoil him..'' Tifa teased him softly, and grinned up at him.

''I agree, the pup needs a firm hand, or he'll never become housebroken..'' Genesis spoke with an amused smile playing on his lips.

''There is no faith which has never yet been crushed, except that of a faithful puppy..'' Dagran said a little poetic, his devious smirk widened as he noticed the shocked look on Genesis face.'' I think it works better to give him small treats every now and then, keeps him motivated to follow orders...''

Yurick and Tifa burst out laughing, holding their stomachs. The Emperor tired to hide his smile, but failed miserably as he observed the two men closely. He turned to his guards, and whispered some orders to them, before looking over his shoulder.'' That conversation just saved you all from cleaning up, my servants and knights can handle this, go and get some rest, you've earned it.'' He said though his laughter, as he made his way back to his chambers.

''Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh...'' Genesis murmured softly, his long eye lashes fluttered open as he stared at Dagran. He slowly walked towards the doors Zack disappeared through, but stopped as he passed his leader. He cocked his head to the side, giving him a annoyed look.'' That is how it's done, never again try your hand at poetry, or the end might just be nigh...''

They watched as he marched out of the room, the small kids dangling at his sides. Dagran only smirked as he slowly walked side by side, next to his fist fighter. Yurick followed them, feeling very happy that the day had turned out so nicely.

''Such a drama queen..'' Yurick chuckled to himself, as he caught up to his two companions.'' I'm not looking forward to sharing a room with him...''

* * *

Lowell closed the tavern door behind him with a heavy heart. He let out a frustrated grunt, as he slowly walked in the direction of the castle. He'd really messed up big, this time. It was not the first time that he'd managed to seduce two sisters, but it was the first time he'd ever managed to impregnate someone, let alone two women.

Despite their initial anger, the two women took this situation rather well. Their father, who had become like an older brother to Lowell, had grown more distant and cold. He couldn't really blame the guy, his two daughters had really hit the scum jackpot with him. Still, he intended to be there for both of them, and support his two children any way he could.

'' If there is a god, please make sure I never mess up again...'' He spoke, barely above a whisper, as he walked through the castle gates. He nodded his head at the two guards, in a silent hello, and continued though the Great Hall. His destination was the ball room, he often found himself hiding out there, since no one used it nowadays.

They had been able to talk things through, and the two women had been able to work past their anger. Lowell had one last problem though, he was actually very much in love with both of them, and they were still in love with him. The two sisters were not alike, not physically or personality wise, but he was drawn to both of them, for different reasons. He had to choose between them, and he hated the fact that one of them would end up being hurt, again.

''For fuck sakes! Now yer just messing with me, eh?'' He spoke irritatedly, looking up at the ceiling, as if god actually was there. The whole ball room was filled with servants, who were cleaning. He had gotten so used to being able to hide away in here, that he grew irritated when observing them cleaning.''Punishing me for my transgressions, by not letting me drink here in peace...''

The balcony doors burst open, and a harsh wind blew into the room. Everyone's heads snapped in the direction of the doors, and all they could see was floating black feathers, and a shadow looming from the doorway. Panic erupted, as the servants now knew, where those feathers came from. They dropped everything they were doing, and ran in a state of panic, towards the double staircases.

''Damn it, I've got to buy them time!'' Lowell muttered seriously to himself, as he remembers Sephiroth's weakness to ice. He quickly focused his powers, and levitated into the air, blue embers floating around him, almost like snowflakes. His voice barely above a whisper, as he closed his eyes, blocking the view of his enemy's smirking face. His fingers moved with precision and speed, to draw the patterns for his glacier spell. He raised his arms above his head, feeling the cold embers travel up to his hands. He slowly opened his blue eyes, before releasing the cold spell: it flew across the room, creating a thick ice wall, separating them from Sephiroth.

Lowell landed onto his feet, and drew his blade. He jumped over the beautiful banister, and stood waiting for his enemy to break through the ice, as he heard the servants flee from the room. Nothing mattered, as he stared at the small cracks already forming on the surface of the ice wall, as his enemy attacked it from the other side.''I'm ready, you damned bastard...'' He spoke calmly to himself.

* * *

After Genesis had disposed of the two children in a spare bedroom, and putting them under a weak sleep spell, he had returned to the small drawing room. His eyes roamed across the luxurious room, and he spotted his three companions sitting in various chairs and sofas. He closed the door, and marched over to a comfortable looking armchair, and let his tired body sink into it's softness.

'' I want to change my clothes, but I'm too tired to move. I think I'm gonna stay here the rest of the day..''Tifa said softly, a yawn escaping her lips, as she stretched out on the couch. With arms above her head, she didn't even notice that one of her hands collided with Dagran's nose, who only grunted in response. She laid with her head in his lap, as he sat in the comfortable furniture half asleep.

''Don't yawn! It's contagious...'' Yurick reprimanded her tiredly, barely stifling his own yawn. He grinned while rubbing his eye, as the tired fist fighter only smiled at him.''See! Now we're all going to sit her yawning our heads off..''

''It is not so bad, silver one. We have earned the right to be this tired...'' Genesis spoke though his own yawn, smiling slightly when seeing both his friend's grinning face. He reached out, and gently nudged Dagran's foot, waking him from his uncomfortable sleeping positing.'' Hey! You better go to bed, instead of risking waking up with an aching neck tomorrow, pretty boy.''

''Oi! Don't call me that!'' Dagran immediately snapped back, his voice a bit hoarse, but his hazel eyes quickly focused on Genesis. With a scowl on his face, he scratched the back of his head, as he now noticed his wife using him as a pillow.''And as for you, deary...There is a whole sofa free, and yet you feel the need to crash on me.''

''Oh, come on! You have a beautiful woman laying against your crotch and still you complain? What's wrong with you...'' Genesis reprimanded him irritatedly, and sent the pair an very annoyed look, as he opened up a book he had brought with him.'' Just keep your mouth shut, and enjoy her...''

A quick flash of light appeared in the middle of the room, and out of it came Aeris. Her vibrating green eyes, and ethereal smile greeted them. Her soft chestnut curls framing her face, bounced as she moved closer to the pair on the sofa, politely ignoring the gaping face on Genesis face.''Hello again, Tifa.'' She greeted softly.

''Hi, I gather something up since Gaia sent you..''Tifa replied seriously, and sat up from her lover's lap. Her crimson eyes gazed up into her friend's serious green depths.''Is it about, Sephiroth?''

''Perceptive as always, I see.'' Aeris complimented her, as she moved to sit next to her old friend.'' Gaia sent me, with a message. Something Minerva should have told you herself, before she fell into her deep slumber..''

''Shall I fetch, the puppy?'' Genesis wondered, and gazed over at Dagran. Having coming out of his little shock, at seeing the gorgeous flower girl. He had seen her once, when she was younger and thought she was cute, but she had grown into a stunning beauty.''And our angry one...''

''No, let them be..'' Dagran said dismissively, but with a smile playing on his lips. A smile that spoke a thousand words, and Genesis was quick to catch on, and let his own lips curve into a amused smirk of his own.''I will brief them later, go on, flower girl..''

''I have a name, you know!'' Aeris snapped irritatedly, and glared at the cocky man. Her hands curling into fists as she regarded the handsome man at her old friend's side. He only arched his right eyebrow, and regarded her with annoyance.'' Still as rude as ever I see...''

''Whatever...'' Dagran coldly dismissed her, and draped his arm around Tifa's shoulders. He drew her closer to him protectively, as if he did not trust the other woman.'' I couldn't care less...''

''You're not being very helpful, you know?'' Yurick reprimanded his companion and leader, fearing that Aeris would refuse to speak, if getting more agitated.'' Ignore him please...''

Aeris glared one last time on Dagran, before smiling briefly towards Yurick. She raised her left hand slightly, and summoned a small round ball of light, showing them an image of three silver haired men.'' We know your final battle against Sephiroth will soon be upon you and the planet wanted to warn you. You already know that Jenova controlled his mind in the future, creating a new persona within his body as his old personality shattered when we went insane. Minerva could feel a change in him, in the temple, when he came into contact with Genesis. The planet believes that, Jenova's control over his mind has weakened, and that his true persona is trapped inside him. His reaction to meeting Genesis only proves that, and we believe that he can be saved...''

''Is this really true?'' Genesis immediately spoke, his eyes shone with hope. His whole face became more relaxed, as his eyes locked with the spirit from of the last Cetra.'' But, how do we save him?''

''The real question is...does he deserve to be saved and given a second chance?'' Tifa spoke slowly, her voice ragged with emotion. Her mind tried to remember how he had been before, he become the world's nightmare. But, her mind only replayed her fathers dead body, laying on the ground covered in blood. How the Masamune had been stuck in the ground next to him, covered in his blood.''He...He killed my father..''

''Tifa...''Genesis whispered sadly, his eyes shining with un shed tears. He remembered his own part in all of what happened in Nibelheim. She never knew that, and she needed to know the truth, that he was also to blame for that awful accident.'' It may have been Jenova, who took over his mind, and made him kill everyone in your town...but I'm the one who crushed his mind. In a very cruel way, I told him the truth about himself, how he was created, and that he was a monster...''

''What?'' She only responded in shock, as she looked into Genesis pain filled eyes.'' I remember you being there, but why do such a thing?''

''I believed he could heal my degradation, and my mind was clouded by my wish to become whole again, and to seek my vengeance against those who wronged me...'' He admitted weakly, and ran a hand down his face, hiding his face temporarily from her close scrutiny.'' There are no excuses for my own part in his demise. I was a weak and desperate fool, only thinking of my own survival, never thinking about what the truth could do to my best friend...''

Tifa closed her eyes briefly, letting his words sink in. She thought back again, focusing on blocking away the bad memories, and only focus on the man Sephiroth had once been. A smile found it's way onto her face, as she remembered the small encounters between herself, Zack and him. In her heart, she knew that her parents would want her to move on. She could never forgive the Jenova in him, and she needed to know what the real Sephiroth felt about what he had done.'' Aeris, I assume you want me, to reach out to him, telling him that, Jenova being his mother is a lie?'' She said calmly, letting her warm gaze linger on Aeris smiling face.

''What are you talking about?'' Genesis questioned with a shocked look on his face.

''Let's talk about that afterwards, and let them finish, eh?'' Dagran quieted him calmly, his golden eyes briefly shifting over to him, before looking back at their guest.

''Good girl! That's exactly what the planet wants.'' Aeris giggled softly, amazed at how perceptive her old friend really was. She also knew that Tifa's heart was a rare treasure, not many people had half the strength and compassion it possessed.'' There are two options, one is to simply defeat him once again. As his soul is corrupted by Jenova, he will not be integrated within the Lifestream. He will simply lay in wait, gathering power until he's strong enough to emerge again...''

''And the other option?'' Dagran asked calmly, but his voice betrayed his true feelings of curiosity. He narrowed his eyes as Aeris tilted her head to the side, giving him a knowing look.

''That's all fine, but why show us an image of these three men?'' Yurick questioned her curiously, as his one ice blue eye observed the silver haired men closely.

''Since your last encounter in the temple, Sephiroth felt the change in his mind. He has once again split his personality, thus creating his remnants again. All three of them represents a part of him, his true personality have been removed from his body, and left is only the Jenova persona.'' Aeris paused for a moment, her eyes roaming over their serious faces. Her mind focusing on how to best formulate Gaia's will.'' You need to defeat them, and trap their souls. With that done, you have to kill Sephiroth, and then use a phoenix down on him, and reunite the three souls with him. Then, Tifa and Genesis, you need to reach out to him, tell him the truth, try to persuade him into fighting off the pull of Jenova.''

''How do we trap the soul pieces?'' Genesis murmured deep in thought, as his mind tried to process her words. He leaned back into the comfortable arm chair, letting his legs stretch out before him as a pleased smirk appeared on his face, as he figured it out.'' Perhaps use his weakness, and trap them with ice?''

''A general through, and through, Mr Rhapsodos..'' Aeris said with a soft chuckle, and clapped her hands together. Her forest green eyes filled with kindness as she nodded her head in approval. She rose on her feet, and walked over to the ex general. She conjured up a bottled phoenix down tail feather, and handed him it. She slowly stared to fade back into the Lifestream, but before she was completely gone. She turned around and smiled warmly at Tifa.'' I wish you good luck..''

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, just taking in everything that has been said. Genesis shrunk the bottle of the precious phoenix down, and put it in his leather pouch. Yurick not really knowing all the facts from Tifa and the others world, still felt a bit confused. Dagran feeling too tired, to ponder on these things, stood up, and slowly walked towards the door.

''I'll go and check on the children before heading to bed. Why don't you tell Genesis the facts on Sephiroth's mother?'' Dagran proposed calmly, as he let out a yawn, his eyes briefly locking with hers, and he smiled at her silent nod of her head, before walking out the door.''See you tomorrow, guys.''

''So, where do I begin? Ah, yes about his real mother..'' Tifa softly spoke, her eyes locked with Genesis, as she carefully started her explanation. She told him the tragic tale of Sephiroth's mother Lucrecia Crescent, and her complicated love life with Vincent and Hojo. She told him everything that she had learned from Vincent, and from meeting her in the crystal cave behind the waterfall.

* * *

Dagran walked slowly past the three bedrooms, his thoughts racing in his mind. Thoughts about what he had done the past hours, and of what was to come. Regarding Sephiroth, he would leave that up to Tifa and Genesis, as he trusted his wife's judgement. He also felt it was her decision to make, seeing as Sephiroth was involved with her past.

''I'll be damned, he got lucky...'' He whispered to himself and let our a hearty chuckle, as he heard moans coming from one of the bedroom. He quickly passed their room, and continued down the the corridor, to the last room on the right. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, and quickly slipped inside.

''I wasn't sure you'd come...'' Zael spoke in a low voice, his blue eyes glistering from the moonlight, shining in from the window. His eyes briefly shifted over to Calista's sleeping form, before returning to stare up at his former friend.''But, now when your here, I don't know what to say...''

Dagran felt his heart ache, when seeing the boy before him. His eyes looked as sad and confused as that day, when he found him on the streets all those years ago. So much had changed, their friendship, dreams and way of life.'' There isn't really anything to say, life changed us...''He spoke calmly, running a hand though his hair.

''A while back, when you and your friends told me the truth, regarding how you acted at the end of the war..''Zael started to say, but stopped when Calista shifted on her bed.

''Yes, what of it?'' Dagran curiously asked, while regarding the young boy. He still couldn't shake the eerie feeling he got when looking at Zael. When seeing him like this, as he innocent boy he found, his old feelings towards him resurfaced, but then it created a conflict, from the anger and resentment he felt for him.

''I still think it was wrong of you to murder Asthar and framing Jirall, even if he did deserve it...''He spoke slowly, carefully choosing his words, not wanting to anger his very dangerous former friend. He took a few steps closer towards the tense mercenary, and looked up into his harsh looking face.''But, the other things, you working for the Gurak for our sake, and then getting overcome by the Outsider...well, I believe you.''

''I won't ever forgive what you did to Tifa and Zack, just as you can't forgive me for killing Asthar..'' Dagran responded seriously, shifting from one foot to the other. Not liking, nor feeling comfortable with talking about his feelings, but feeling it was necessary.''We both have the wrong choices, and even I would never do the things you did for your son, even if I was in the same position...I can still understand it...''

''Tifa I can understand, seeing as I'm the same with Calista, but what's so special about Zack?'' The younger boy asked, with a pained expression on his face. He knew he had no right, feeling jealous towards the other man, but in his heart, he used to have Zack's place in Dagran's heart.'' You have had several friends, but you have never cared for them like you have with me, or him...''

''He reminds me of my little brother, Kieran.'' Dagran replied with a sad look in his eyes, as he looked down at Zael. He wanted to laugh at his former friend's jealousy, it was silly of him seeing as he was the one who first turned his back to their close friendship. How he could feel the right to be jealousy was beyond him.''Or rather, what I believe Kieran had grown up to be. My brother has just turned four before he was killed. He was at that age were he had outgrown most of his baby behaviour, and his true personality shone though, and Zack's childish behaviour reminds me of him. Tifa and Zack is the best friends I've ever had, but I also see and love him as if he was my lost little brother. I care more for them than anything in this world, they are my family...''

''You used to call me your brother once and best friend, but was that all lies? You have never opened up to me like you do to them. I didn't even know you had a younger brother...'' Zael said sadly, and brushed away the stray tears that flowed from his eyes. He was sad that their friendship was so damaged, and that he had lost one of the most important persons in his life.''I want it back! I want us to return to what we had...''

''It was no lies, Zael. But, I knew in my heart that you and I were too different, that's why you could never come as close to me as they have..'' He whispered calmly, and knelt down in front of the boy. He laid his hands on his shoulders, and looked into his sorrowful blue eyes.'' I-''

''I'm...I'm...I'm..so sorry!'' Zael said though his tears, and flung his arms around his former friend. His small arms hugged Dagran, and he buried his head in the crook of his neck, just like he had done as a scared child in the past.''I...I have missed you these past two years...''

''I'm sorry too.'' Dagran answered seriously, and draped his arms around the crying boy. He allowed this once, for their old friendships sake, and to nicely put an end to their conflict, once and for all. He let himself imagine he was the same boy, he found all those years ago, the same, scared and confused child he grew to love.'' Too much have happened between us, but maybe sometime in the future, we can overcome it..''

''I wish for that too..'' Calista said softly, and laid a hand on Dagran's shoulder. She smiled when she noticed how he tensed, she understood that she startled him. She stepped back from him, as he released Zael, and rose onto his feet again.'' You and I have never seen eye to eye, and there have been no friendship between us.''

''I agree...'' Dagran said a little grumpy, as he eyed the pretty young girl standing before him. He crossed his arms across his chest, his annoyance with her coming back as soon as he set eyes on her. She was a kind and compassionate woman, but he have never liked her, and probably never will.'' I need to go, we have an early morning..''

''Before you go, Dagran. Know that I'm grateful for the chance you gave us.'' Calista said though her own tears, as she looked over at her husband. It still felt weird, being a child, and still have a husband. Her mind would really need time to adjust to that.'' You could have easily killed us, and we would have deserved it, but now I do believe we really have a chance to overcome what happened to us. So what's it's worth, thank you, truly..''

''Don't get me wrong, I do hope we can reconcile one day but..'' Dagran started to explain, as he turned his back to them and walked to the door. He believed in being straight with people, but what he was about to say was brutal, so he did not wish to see their faces. He stopped when he was halfway though the door, and quickly sent them a glance over his shoulder.'' I did not do it for you, I did it for our other friends, and because it was a chance of getting Zack back. If that option had not been available, I would have killed you, regardless to what consequences it would have had for the future...''

* * *

Zack turned to his side, watching Syrenne sleep peacefully, a grin forming on his face, as he watched her naked form. It had certainly been worth the wait, being with her felt like nothing he had ever experienced before, and his love for her had only grown. Seeing as she always was so tough and full of herself, he had expected her to be the same in bed, but she had been insecure, and shy, almost vulnerable. She had shown him a completely different side of herself, and he adored her more for it.

His thoughts returned to his two friends, and thought back at what he had seen while in the Lifestream. How hard they had taken his death, and how Dagran had completely broken down, watching that had been one of the toughest things he had ever done. Deciding that he needed to speak with them, he gently got up from their bed, and threw on his underwear and pants. He looked down one last time on her sleeping form before creping towards the door, and quietly snuck out.

He looked around in the panel covered hallway, only slightly impressed by it's grandeur. The hallway was dimly light by candles, and he noticed a door a couple of rooms down was ajar. He heard someone talking and his own name being uttered.

_''what's so special about Zack?''_

His curiosity got the better of him, so he slowly walked down the hallway, thankful for not having shoes on. He pressed his back to the wall beside the door, and listened to the conversation inside. _Dagran finally speaking with his former friend, huh..._

_''He reminds me of my little brother, Kieran.'' _Zack heard Dagran say, before he paused for a minute.

_''Or rather, what I believe Kieran had grown up to be. My brother has just turned four before he was killed. He was at that age were he had outgrown most of his baby behaviour, and his true personality shone though, and Zack's childish behaviour reminds me of him. Tifa and Zack is the best friends I've ever had, but I also see and love him as if he was my lost little brother. I care more for them than anything in this world, they are my family...''_

Zack's eyes widened when hearing this. His actions may have been honourable, sacrificing himself for his friends, but now he understood just how much he meant to them. Dagran's breakdown suddenly made sense, true a normal person would mourn a friends passing, but his reaction had been out of this world. Not even himself had shown such display of emotions when Angeal died, and he had been very sad. Since getting to know Dagran, he already knew him to be more caring than he let on. Now he understood the extent of Dagran's complex heart, and the truth was, that he was a very loving person under those walls he had around his heart.

''Zack?'' A soft voice whispered.

Zack's thoughts were interrupted, and his eyes found themselves staring into Tifa's warm crimson eyes. Her head peeked out from a bedroom door two doors away from him, on the opposite wall. He shook his head, and walked towards her, with a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips.''Hi, Tifa, out of your sexy costume I see'' He asked her with his usual mirth.

Tifa only returned his smile, and allowed him to come into the bedroom. She watched him go over to the bed, and throwing himself upon it, making himself at home before joining him on the bed. She sat down at the foot of the bed, looking down at him.''So, did little Zack, make his big debut?'' She asked with a saucy smirk adorning her face.

''Hey! There is nothing little about me, thank you very much!''Zack protested wildly, trying to hide a blush from forming on his cheeks. He had not been prepared for such a question from her, who usually was so nice and delicate.

''Oh, really? I've always heard guys wielding big swords always try to compensate something...''She continued to tease him.

''Ha! I have nothing to be ashamed of, If I recall, it was your husband having the smallest one when taking a bath with his friends, a few years back.'' He quickly short back, accepting his first challenge ever from the pretty fist fighter.

''Haven't you heard? Size is not everything, it's all about technique...something you lack.'' She replied, leaning her forehead against his, engaging in a glaring contest, a wide smile plastered onto her face.

''So taking a virgin and shoving her against a wall, is called technique nowadays?'' He said with a devious smirk, and stared into her eyes.'' At least I know how to treat a lady, well...''

''Ha! Better than watching friends have sex..''She immediately shot back, and smirked when seeing a small flicker of shame into his eyes.''Did you and your mentor have a nice time, jerking off to us?''

''Hey! Leave Angeal out of this!'' Zack shouted stunned, at the words passing her lips. He flushed red, when he understood he had been beaten. He smiled when hearing her happy laughter, and he simply scratched the back of his head.''I will never do this with you again, you're brutal...''

''I've missed you, Zack!'' She exclaimed though her laughter, and hugged him close. She would always be happy with Dagran by her side, but Zack was like a brother to her, and her life felt more complete again.'' That was for you, leaving us like that, idiot..''

''I missed you too, little insufferable one.'' He whispered against her hair, as he hugged her back. He closed his eyes as he savoured her hug. He would never again to anything like that again, he had too much to loose, and people who would miss him.

''First you kiss my wife, and now I find you in a loving embrace...'' Dagran spoke up from behind them, he smirked at them from where he stood leaning against the wall.''Once would almost believe you are trying to steal your best friend's woman, puppy.''

''I admit that she is a lovely creature, but I'm satisfied with the one I got.'' Zack playfully winked at his friend, as he rose from the bed, with Tifa still in his arms. He sauntered over to the door, and simply handed her over to her husband.'' Just keeping her warm for you...big.. brother...''

Dagran's eyes widened, as he realised that Zack must have listened to his and Zael's conversation. Before he could say anything, he and Tifa was enveloped by Zack's long arms, in an almost bone crushing hug. It was over as quickly as it happened, but his friend's hand lingered on his shoulder, as he looked up into his cobalt blue eyes.'' Thank you, for everything..mate.'' He mumbled awkwardly, feeling a little embarrassed.

''Hey! What's going on between you two?'' Tifa exclaimed, as she was unceremoniously tossed across the room, landing on the bed. She glared at her the two men, who refused to answer her, and turned her back to them, playing their own game.''Fine, be that way!''

''Oh, and by the way, never play our game with her, she's ruthless!'' Zack said with a happy grin plastered onto his face, trying to lift the serious mood.

''I'll keep that in mind, pup.'' Dagran replied fast, returning the grin he received before gently shoving his friend though the door. Before he closed the door, he reached out, and wrapped on arm, in a quick hug, before ramming his fist into his stomach.'' That hug was because I've missed you, and the punch was for how stupid you were. Be up early tomorrow, I have to brief you on the things you missed, while popping your cherry..''

''ugh! I'll get you for that, just you wait!'' Zack shouted from outside the room.

Dagran chuckled and simply ignored the angry man outside, as he walked over to the bed. He smirked when noticing his beautiful fist fighter ignore him. Using his fast reflexes, he jumped onto the bed, and flipped her over on her back, and arched an eyebrow at her annoyed expression.''I think we have some unfinished business, my dear...'' He spoke, his voice hoarse as he studied her gorgeous forms.

''Tempting, but not interested.'' She replied with a smile, as she surprised him by wrapping her legs around his hips. Making him lay flushed against her, their foreheads touching, and both of them accepting the game challenge.''Tell me, what's going on...''

''Your heart speaks another story..''He whispered seductively, as he cupped her left breast, feeling how quick her heart was racing.''A heart never lies...''

''If that was true, then your heart would speak more often...'' She immediately shot back, her own grin forming on her face.''Now, what was that, with Zack?''

''Maybe you're right, maybe I let it speak once in a while...''He replied, with an evil glint in his eyes, as he pressed himself harder against her.''But, then you can stop trying to hide when your sad, deary...''

Tifa's eyes widened, as she realised his words rung true. Even know she was hiding her pain, like she always did, and she felt anger rise in her because he could read her so easily. The whole thing about her past, and about Sephiroth really stirred up emotions she thought she had forgotten...

''Bite me...'' She answered harshly.

''Gladly!'' He shot back, just as harsh, before pressing his lips against hers. He slid his tongue past her lips, and it danced with her, until both of them moaned in delight. They had never broken eye contact, and he intended to win this challenge, so he would simply catch her off guard.'' Admit you want me, and I'll tell you..''

''Like I would want a arrogant jerk...''She teased softly, while pressing herself to him.

'' I love you...'' He spoke softly, watching her eyes widened, before she forgot herself, and wrapped her arms around him. He respond by planting soft butterfly kisses on her delicate neck.

''Zack's right, you are a dirty cheater...'' Was the last word she spoke before his lips covered hers again. Soon clothes were thrown from the big bed, and they forgot their troubles for a few wonderful moments. Neither of them gave a second thought to the things happening around them.

* * *

Mirania let out a tired sigh, her face resting in her hands. The feelings of worry was beginning to stress her out to the point were she feared going into labour early. She had heard nothing from her friends, and she feared the worst. Her feelings was torn between wishing they had succeeded in capturing Zael and Calista, and the other half of her wished that they simply could forgive them. It was not that she did not understand their feelings, she did but she could not bear to lose someone else close to her.

''You really should rest, Mirania..'' Therius spoke worriedly, from behind her. His hand came to rest on her shoulder, gently squeezing it. His azure eyes softened, as she leaned into his touch, and he felt relieved that his touch had that effect on her.'' They promised to let us know as soon as they could. Sitting here, worrying like this only causes your body to tire. You need to take better care of yourself, please get some rest..''

'' I can't stop worrying, and I feel so useless..'' She replied, while rubbing her tired eyes. She gasped when feeling him lift her into his arms. A small smile crept onto her face, as she removed her hands from her eyes. A moan passed her lips, as she felt the soft mattress under her, immediately feeling her body scream at her, to lie down and she knew he had won.''Oh, all right! I shall do as you ask, and rest...''

''Don't give me that look, Minia.'' He chastised softly, with a silver eyebrow raised upwards, when noticing her defiant gaze. The use of his own special nickname seemed to make her eyes soft once more, and that brought a smile to his usually stoic face.'' You know that I'm right, and you also know that I'm only looking out for you...''

The sound of people screaming interrupted their little banter. Both of them immediately tensed and looked at each other. They both knew that something bad had happened, and that they needed to act fast. Therius helped Mirania on her feet, and they hurried out of the room. Outside the chamber was already a state of chaos, and they booth feared that their enemy was in their midst. The panicked people seemed to come from the ball room, and it was a very short walk from where they were.

Instead of blindly running down into the grand ball room, they sneaked don the small set of stairs. Mirania kept standing by the wall by the staircase while her lover crept over the carpet covered floor. He sat knelt by the banister, behind a small decorate rug, that was carelessly thrown over the beautifully carved banister. His eyes widened as he noticed Lowell duelling the one winged silver angel.

''Why the hell are you back here, ye piece of shit!'' Lowell sneered angrily, as he his sword clashed with his one winged opponent. His feet glided on the polished floor, as he tried to keep his enemy at bay. His strength was nothing compared to the great General's and he found himself in an hopeless situation.''Did your shit ass plans go up in flames? I bet you didn't count on our friends to stop you, eh?''

''A perceptive pest, how charming...'' Sephiroth drawled lazily, as he glared down into his opponents blue eyes. With a quick flick of his wrist, he side stepped, and swung his great masamune. He smirked when the familiar feeling of flesh tearing swept though him, as he felt the movements from his deadly blade.'' Remnants, secure the castle, but don't kill the couple hiding by the staircase, Loz please guard them...''

Therius and Mirania barely had time to blink, before a flash of blue appeared behind them. A large muscular built man, with short silver hair stood behind them, pointing a odd looking weapon at them. They were amazed by, how much he looked like their enemy. Mirania's attention went back to their friend, who slide of the length of masamune. She gasped as the blade withdrew from Lowell's stomach, and he landed heavily on the floor, onto his side, clutching his stomach, blood pouring from his wound.

''Why, save these two, brother?'' Loz drawled uninterested, almost in an childlike voice. His unique eyes stared straight at his leader, a scowl adorning his handsome face.''I wanted to have some fun...''

''Don't cry, Loz.'' Yazoo teased his brother lightly, playing this his favourite gun. He and Kadaj stood over by the balcony doors, getting ready to leap down onto the ground, chasing the panicked servants.'' You'll get to play later...''

''I ain't crying!'' Loz bellowed angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously. He simply shoved his two prisoners forward, so they walked down the stairs.''Get moving, girlie! We don't have all day...''

''Now, now, be gentle with her...'' Kadaj chastised cockily, with a sinister smile plastered onto his face. He licked his lips, as he noticed how Mirania held onto her stomach, as she was forced to walk quickly down the stairs.'' We wouldn't want anything happy, to that baby now would we?''

''Lowell, hang in there!'' Mirania cried, as she tried to move to his side, but Yazoo stepped before her. His slender form, long hair, and graceful features reminded her of a woman. She saw him cast some sort of magic onto Lowell, as if he froze him in time, thus preventing him bleeding to death.'' Please, he must be treated..''

''Stop playing mind games, and just get on with it.'' Therius spoke with a deathly calm, that even surprised himself. His azure eyes roamed over the four sickly similar men. He regarded them for a few seconds, before simply dropping his sword to the floor, indicating that he surrendered.'' We are not afraid of you, so stop trying to intimidate us, demons..''

''I would advise you to, keep your mouth shut.'' Sephiroth sneered evilly, his lips turning into a thin line. His eyes roaming over the silver haired knight's body, thinking about the odd feeling he picked up from the brave man.'' Or I might be tempted to, let your friend bleed to death...''

Mirania couldn't stop herself, as she slapped him hard across his face. Her hand stung from the impact, but she did not care, her hormones where running wild inside her, and she couldn't control her anger.''You awful man! Don't you dare threaten him like that..'' She shouted angrily, and glared up into his cat like eyes.

''You filthy bitch!'' Kadaj snarled angrily, and raised his blade, as to run her though. His actions were stopped, as Sephiroth simply held up his left hand.'' Why do you stop me, brother? What's so damn special about these worms?''

Sephiroth let out a chuckle, as he grabbed hold of the the hand she used to slap him. His eyes widened as the odd feeling only increased inside his body, and he finally figured out what it was. He looked down on her growing stomach, his eyes softening slightly.'' We need these alive, to lure the other back here, and the baby inside her is my ancestor. If you would have killed her, then we all would have ceased to exist.''

''oh, no! You...you...'' Mirania started to cry weakly, as she sank to her knees. Learning this truth broke her heart, she and Therius were related to this abomination, this one winged monster. When looking at her lover and these three men, there was a small resemblance, but she could still not believe her own bloodline to become so corrupt.'' You can't be our...''

''Shocking, isn't it? I'm not really happy about the connection between us either...''Sephiroth spoke calmly, his cold voice made chills run down their spines. He simply nodded his head towards Kadaj and Yazoo, and they bolted out of the room, ready to carry out his orders.'' Now, relatives of mine. You are going to compose a message for your friends. They are to return here, for a final confrontation.''

''And if we refuse?'' Therius dared to ask, his voice as calm as he could keep it.

''Then you will condemn your friend over there, to a slow and painful death...'' Sephiroth simply answered, his lips curling into a sadistic smile. His whole being loved seeing the strained looks on their faces, and he took pleasure in black mailing them like this.

**Sephiroth has made his move, and a life was on the line. Would Mirania and Therius cooperate with the one winged demon, to lure their friends into a trap.**

**Would Lowell survive his fatal wounds?**  
**What course of action would Tifa and Genesis choose? Would they kill or try to save the man once known as the planets hero.**


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: Hello everyone! It has been a long time, but here is part 1 of the ending of this story. I had originally planned to make it into one chapter, but I decided to split it, when it started to become such a huge chapter.

As always I want to thank those who read my story and review. It is reviews that keep me going, and the knowledge of there are people who like my stories :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue:

Dagran slowly walked toward his wife, his hazel eyes drawn to her still form. She lay on the beautifully made window seat, in their bedroom. She half laid onto her back, her stunning red eyes looked out into their garden, lost in her own thoughts. His lips curled into a smile, as he noticed her big stomach. Thinking back on it all, he thought himself stupid, that he ever tried to fight his feelings for his wife. They had been connected from the start, and she was his sole reason for existing, and he felt it was a blessing, that they would someday die together. Because of the spell, neither one had do die first, and leave the other, and for that he was very grateful.

''A penny for your thoughts?'' He asked her softly, and squeezed himself onto the window seat. He laid on his side, resting one elbow on the pillow, leaning his head against his hand. His free hand caressing her stomach, drawing small circles on her soft skin. He watched her eyes regain focus, and greeted her with a smile, as she turned her warm gaze to him.''Hey, there my insufferable one...''

''Hi, handsome..'' Tifa greeted him warmly, and placed a soft kiss to his lips, before settling down on her pillow again. She looked down on her stomach, watching with interest as his fingers drew odd patterns on her skin. A small contented sigh passed her lips, as she enjoyed his feather like touches.'' Nothing special, just taking a stroll down memory lane..''

''You too, huh? I can't believe it has already gone 2 years..'' Dagran spoke calmly, his eyes looking out through the window. His own thoughts drifted back into memories, still fresh in his mind, as he had been thinking about them all day long.'' I miss them, and more importantly...I miss him.''

''Mom, dad! Falk is mean!'' A panicked young voice screamed a few rooms away.

''No, you are, Mougrim!'' Another voice screamed back, coming from the same place.

''We're coming, don't destroy anything this time!'' Tifa shouted happily, and let herself be helped up by her husband. She smiled up at him, when his hands lingered on her hips. She drew him down for a quick kiss, before they were to break up their sons recent fight.'' You don't need to feel guilty, he's always going to be with us...''

''Never a dull moment in this house, eh?'' Dagran said with a tired smile on his face. He intertwined his fingers with hers, and gently tugged her along with him. He felt her reassuring squeeze, and sent her a dashing smile over his shoulder.'' You are right, as always. He is here, just in another way, and I've come to accept that...I think.''

* * *

**Next morning came, and they quickly briefed Zack and Syrenne about what Aeris said on her last visit. All of them were unanimous that since Tifa had been the one to suffer most at Sephiorth's hands,then she would be the one to decide his fate. Much to Genesis delight, she had already made up her mind to try to regain the real Sephiroth. **

**The wheel of fate never stopped, and it was ready to give out their last challenge. A message from Lazulis Island brought them back to harsh, and cold reality. It was an invitation from the one winged angel, to come and try to save their friends lives, or die trying...**

**Chapter 20: Invitation To Madness**

After reading Mirania's message, written under instructions from Sephiroth they all went to prepare themselves. Yurick would cast a teleportation spell, taking them back to the Island, and into the last battle. There had been a hidden message in the letter, one even their enemy hadn't picked up on. It was a technique that they used when being mercenaries. They knew of Lowell's predicament, and that also knew they would be walking into a trap, something they now could work around.

Emperor Silas, had wished them good luck, and promised to be on standby if they needed him. They had decided that, if Silas did not hear from them within 3 days, then he should ready all his mages, and blow up the island. Better take down the whole island, if that meant sparing the few people left in the world from Sephiorth's reign of terror.

The large group would rendezvous in the temple, where Zael and Calista were waiting. Yurick and Genesis were the first two to arrive. Both of them dressed and equipped for battle, and their few belongings shrunk with the transformation materia and stored in their belt pouches.

Yurick wore a set of tight black leather pants, and he wore knee high boots. Around his hips rested a silver grey waist cape, and a sword belt. He wore a black heavy leather jacket, with a silver grey tank top underneath. His hair was pulled into a single ponytail, to keep it away from his face, and his hands were covered by a pair of silver gauntlets.''Looks like we are the first ones to arrive..'' He spoke slowly, and smiled down on the two children.

''Indeed we are, silver one..'' Genesis spoke calmly, his blue eyes observing the former count and countess. He wore his usual Soldier uniform, but without his signature red cape. Black leather pants, and knee high black boots. His standard soldier harness hung onto his high collared black top, and red shield was strapped onto his left arm, matching his black and red rapier hanging on his back.'' Are you two munchkins going to behave this time, or do I need to cast magic?''

''No, magic needed.'' Zael answered with a serious look on his young face.

''We won't cause any trouble, I assure you.'' Calista finished his sentence, with a shy smile on her face.

''Awe! Finishing each others sentences, how cute ain't' that!?'' Syrenne exclaimed with a grin, as she and Zack sauntered into the cool temple. Her forest green eyes were filled with mirth, and cockiness, as she locked gazes with their one winged poet. Her hair had been put up with the help of hairpins, to hide it's length. She wore a pair of grey hunters leather slacks, with matching booty shorts. Red details adorned her pants, and belts, alongside her grey hunters top. Genesis red coat hung around her body, and her two blades hung underneath it.''Do you miss your coat, poet boy?''

''To become the dew that quenches the land...it is required for me to lend it to you...'' Genesis drawled lazily, as he let his make blue eyes take in her form. His lips curled into a smile, as he noticed her squirm under his close scrutiny, so he simply settled with a simple answer.'' So, the answer is no. Besides, I would advise you not to be cocky, that coat could very well cause your demise, since you are a decoy...''

''Hey! Stop being so negative, Gen!'' Zack scolded him, with a scowl adorning his handsome face. His long raven hair, was pulled into a high ponytail, something that he did not like at all. His usual clothes had also been replaced with Dagran's usual clothes. He wore a black hunters chainmail top, with black leather straps on his arms. Matching black booty shorts, and black leather slacks adorned his bottom and muscular legs. A red fur waist cape covered his bottom, and a red sword belt hung around his slim hips. To complete the ensemble, his feather now sat exactly like Dagran's, and he even wore the same leather gloves.'' ugh! How can he walk around in these pants, if one can call them that!? I look ridiculous in these...''

''Your legs are two slim, and your ass is too flat.'' Tifa answered him, with a small giggle. Her eyes were filled with mirth, despite the serious battle to come. She sauntered into the room, with Dagran in tow. She wore a pair of low black boots and a mini leather skirt with slits. Underneath the skirt was a pair of burgundy red cotton leggings that ended above her knees. She wore a short black tank top, showing of a good size of her midriff, and she wore her standard long black gloves, going up above her elbows. Her hair hung free, in her dolphin tail hairstyle.'' But, I agree with you, we must stay positive!''

''Damned show off, as always, mate'' Zack commented with a saucy smirk, as he moved closer to Dagran. His eyes taking in his best friend's new battle gear. Dagran wore his old black leather pants, and a pair of low black boots. The pants sat more tightly on him, and they were a bit longer, so they hide the heel of his shoes. Around his hips sat red sword belt, and attached to it, hung a black waist cape going down to his feet, with silver details on it. He had removed his hunters top, and only kept his black hunters harness, showing off his bare muscular torso. Instead of the leather straps , and shoulder armour, he wore a single silver arm chainmail. His long hair had been pulled into a high ponytail, and he had tied a red bandanna around his forehead, it's long straps hanging down his back, giving him a wilder look.''Pretty boy, Dagran strikes again!''

''Don't call me that, pup..'' Dagran immediately shot back, his eyes narrowing as he glared at Zack. He felt Tifa's gloved hand on his arm, her fingers putting a firm pressure, pleading with him not to take their friend's bait. His face softened, and his lips curled into a devious smirk, and his arms crossed in front of his bare chest.''Or I might be tempted to punish you, doggy style...''

''Ha! I would like to see you try, Daggy!'' Zack answered by leaning his head backwards, howling with laughter. He was too busy laughing, that he did not notice the others sharp inhales, before a chain wrapped itself around his neck. His eyes widened as he was hauled forward, towards a smirking Dagran, who held the chain like a leash.

''Oh? What where you saying again?'' Genesis immediately teased him, seeing his chance, to torment his former Soldier comrade.'' Bark twice, if you understand what we are saying, puppy!''

Dagran only chucked when his chain disappeared, and Zack spun around ready to attack their one winged poet. He cleared his throat, putting a stop at their childish behaviour, and with a serious face, he met their serious gazes.''Let's focus on our goal here, once Yurick teleport us, I assume you all remember the plan?''

''Of course we know! We are not getting senile, like you, old fart.'' Syrenne cockily replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her forest green eyes filled with mirth, and she simply winked at him when his angry gaze landed on her.'' I'll try causing a big enough commotion, so they think I'm Genesis...righty?''

''I'll accompany her, to keep her out of too much trouble, and serve as backup..'' Yurick simply answered, as his magic started to awaken. His spell resonated with his powers, and a bright white mark appeared under their feet. One simple command, and he would release it, making them move through space, and reappear outside of Lazulis city.

''I will play you, and accompany our insufferable one, to draw Sephiroth's attention from you, so you can save Lowell...'' Zack spoke calmly, standing closer to Tifa. His muscular arm going around her waist, playfully drawing her closer to him, sending Dagran a silly grin.'' And stop looking like that! I'll even throw in protecting her as a bonus..''

''I will be Zack's backup, and healer if we need to fight.'' Tifa confirmed her remembering her role. She smiled warmly at her husband, as his hazel eye's met hers. She broke their loving gaze, and cocked her head to the side, clicking her tongue.'' And you, Genesis?''

''I shall use the commotion you all create, and fly the two children to Ariela's tavern.'' Genesis answered seriously, as he stood between the two children. His gloved hands rested on both their shoulders, keeping them in place.''Then I shall engage my old friend to a duel that shall end one of our lives...''

They all gathered around their mage, and looked at each other. In their eyes shone, admiration, friendship and most important of all, the will to survive. They let their eyes express what they felt for each other, since voicing them or wishing each other good luck, was always considered bad luck. They closed their eyes when the bright white light from the spell swallowed them, and when their eyes once again opened, they stood outside the gates to Lazulis city.

''I know it's bad luck...but come here guys..'' Tifa softly broke the tension hanging in the air. Her eyes were suddenly saddened, and her lips curled up into a bitersweet hesitant smile. Her outstretched arms, were welcoming, and her eyes begged them for a last embrace before they separated.'' I can't face this without...-''

''Hush...'' All of them spoke, as they enveloped each other in a group hug. Neither one of them spoke another word, they just hold onto each other for a few seconds. They broke apart, and walked over to their respective partners. All, but the four lovers, they lingered by their partners for a few seconds longer.

Dagran gently slid his finger under Tifa's chin, tilting her head upwards. Their eyes met, and he gave her a cocky smirk, as he brushed away a lone tear from her cheek. Her fingers gently spread across his chest, feeling his heartbeat, as she felt his strong arms encircle her body, hugging her to him. On her tip toes, she met him half way, and their lips met, which made her wrap her arms around his neck, in a desperate hug. She gladly allowed him entrance, when his teeth nibbled on her bottom lip, and she sighed happily when her tongue met his, for a few seconds before breaking apart.

''We'll make it, don't worry and if we don't then we'll die together..'' He breathed against her lips, before gently giving her a peck on her lips. He stepped back from her, but kept his hand intertwined with hers, as he lead her towards her partner. Syrenne and Zack just broke their own embrace, and his best friend only smiled as he accepted Tifa's other hand.'' Take care of her, Zack...''

''Always, brother..'' Zack replied seriously, but ended up giving his best friend a wink, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Tifa gave her husband one last lingering gaze, before she squeezed his hand affectionately. She let her left hand go up to her ear, and she fumbled before she managed to remove one of her tear drop earrings. She opened his hand, and placed her precious family heirloom in the palm of his hand.'' Now you'll have another reason to come back to me. Promise to come out of this alive...I love you.''

''I promise, Tifa...and I love you too.'' Dagran spoke huskily, as he raised her hand to hips lips, and kissed it affectionately. He gave her once last smile, before he removed his own earring, tossing it aside. With eyes still locked with hers, he replaced his own earring with hers, showing her that he would keep it safe.'' All right guys, spread out and attack!''

* * *

**Lazulis Castle:**

Mirania paced back and fort on the ballroom floor. Her boots making the same echoing sound, for every footstep. Her breathing was ragged, after crying too much, and her face still bore signs of her tears. After the four silver demons arrived the whole island had been enveloped in the chaos they brought with them. Reptids now roamed the streets, and the islanders had been forced to go into hiding underground once more. The few who stayed had fled into the castle, where they huddled together in the Great hall.

Lowell was still alive, and frozen under the same spell that Yazoo cast. They had placed him in the castle gate plaza, where there would nearly impossible to reach him without being detected. She had not seen Therius since he was brutally beaten yesterday, and she feared the worst. General Sephiroth's orders of her being kept safe had been obeyed. A small part of her felt grateful for that, but she did not want to feel anything other than hate towards the man.

'' Guardians, please aid my friends..'' She whispered softly, as she slide down to her knees. Her hands clasped in prayer, and tears streamed from her eyes. Her thoughts went to her friends, and how she wished for them to succeed.'' This planet needs an era of peace...''

''My, my, my, sitting here and praying for your descendants demise.'' Sephiroth calmly spoke, as he walked down the left staircase. His hand clutching Therius neck, as he stopped and threw the badly beat man down the rest of the stairs.'' He's alive, but he won't be causing any trouble for me..''

''Therius!?'' Mirania shouted in horror, as she looked as her lover rolled down the stairs. He landed onto his stomach at the foot of the stairs, a painful moan echoed in the silent room. She got up on her feat, as fast as she could in her condition, and went to his side. She gently turned him around, and gasped when seeing his once perfect face, so brutally beaten.'' You hateful man, you are a monster!''

A explosion somewhere in the city, saved Mirania from the silver devil's wrath. The ground shook, and the screams from hundreds of Reptids could be heard from the open balcony doors. Sephiroth's malicious eyes shifted from Mirania's angry face, to the smoke that could be seen from the windows. A sinister smile graced his thin lips, and his wing burst forth from his shoulder.

''I beg your pardon, but I have more pressing matters to attend to...'' He calmly told her, the mad look in his eyes filled her whole being with dread. He lazily glided into the air, and flew towards the masterfully crafted balcony doors. He stopped, and looked over his shoulders, and licked his lips, as if he were seeing a delicious dinner before him.'' I have to give our guests a proper welcome...''

''I hope you shall be put out of your misery, General...'' Mirania murmured sadly, as she watched her descendant leap into the air, and disappear. She pushed all thoughts out of her mind, to try to use a low rank healing spell. They had made sure to absorb her magical energy hours before, and magic energy only replenished itself from rest, something she had tried to acquire. She clasped her hands around Therius right hand, and focused. A small white wisp playfully danced around their hands, before sinking into the wounded knight's body. His skin flashed white, before wounds stopped bleeding, and he regained consciousness. The spell was not like her healing circle, but it would at least stop all bleeding, and dull some pain.'' Thank goodness, you're awake..''

''You are a sight for sore eyes, Minia..'' He spoke hoarsely, as his swollen eyes opened, to gaze up into her face. His azure eyes widened as he saw the sky filled with smoke, and understood that the final battle had commenced. The look in his fiancée beautiful eyes, also spoke of her worries for their companions, and they both knew, that they could not assist them.'' Dagran and the others will be victorious. We must believe in their strength, and-''

''Pray for their safety..'' Mirania softly finished his sentence. Their eyes met, and they exchanged a similar tired smile, before the ground shook once more, indicating that the islands fate would soon be decided.

* * *

**Market:**

Tifa and Zack was running side by side, followed by a large group of ferocious Reptids. As soon as they had entered the city, they had split into their assigned groups, their goal was to cause enough commotion, so Dagran and Genesis could to their part. They had quickly noticed the absence of the islanders, which meant one thing: they could fight any way they wanted, without having to be careful of someone getting hurt.

''Fuck! We're surrounded!'' Zack cursed angrily, as he and his companion almost ran into another group of enemies. Now standing back to back, his blue eyes roamed over the broad market street trying to formulate a good strategy.'' Any ideas dear, Tifa?''

''Aren't you supposed to be the great first class Soldier, who are masters in the art of battle?'' She teased him softly, as her eyes checked out the wooden market stalls, an idea already forming in her head. She raised her hand into the air, and caste barrier. The green light surrounded their bodies, and formed a vaguely white protective barrier around them.'' How about you summon your Leviathan, and we jump onto those sturdy looking wooden market stalls? When we are safe, I simply cast a bolt spell...''

''Hoho! I love the way your mind works, baby!'' Zack answered cockily, and bumped his bottom against her back playfully. His demeanour turned serious, as he noticed the barrier already started to fade. He was very surprised at how good his companions battle tactics where, she would have been a fine Soldier, if they had allowed women.'' All right, beautiful. Let's bash our way through these pests, over to the stalls!''

''Aye, aye sir!'' Tifa shouted playfully, and lounged herself onto the nearest enemy. She moved with speed and precision, and quickly climbed the back of a large Gladiator Reptid. She jumped to avoid it's muscular arms, and landed back onto his shoulders. She delivered a brutal kick to his throat, with the heel of her boot, effectively crushing his wind pipe. As he fell forward, she leaped backwards into the air, and landed on a smaller Reptid, who she quickly killed by snapping his neck.

Zack immediately started to slash his way forward. His cobalt blue eyes were focused on a sturdy looking stall a few meters away. His blade was quickly colored red, as he thrust, slashed and hacked into his enemies. He skilfully deflected an arrow with his blade, before he brought it down onto a archer, splitting the small body in two, blood spattering onto his clothes. He then rammed his blade though the stomach of a warrior Reptid, it's face consorted in pain, but he paid no mind. He swung his sword, with the Reptid still dangling onto it, in an arc, and the body flew from his blade: crashing into his comrades, and the body was followed by a fire spell, that incinerated them.

Tifa sprinted towards her chosen stall, after having disposed of a few enemies. Only two Reptids remained in her path, and she had to act fast before the ones behind her caught up to her. She cast blind on them, and choose to run between them. Just as she was in front of them, she jumped into the air, and preformed a brutal leg split kick: that broke their necks, when her boots connected to the side of their heads.

''Oh, mighty lord of water, hear my call...''Zack mumbled to himself, as he focused his magic energy into his summon orb. He stood on the roof of the sturdiest looking wooden stall, and a sea of enemies surrounded him. He felt the red magic creep it's way from his hand, and into the air around him. His thick eye lashes fluttered open, in time to see Tifa haul herself onto a stall a few feet away.'' Come forth, Leviathan!''

Blue bubbles formed in the air, and formed a giant one. When it burst the majestic water dragon appeared, his yellow eyes gazed at his master. He floated in mid-air, above the roof tops, and looked down on the two humans holding onto two wooden beams on the sturdy brick houses. When feeling his master's wish, he let out an ear piercing screech that summoned his mighty tidal wave, and faded into nothing: as the water filled the street.

Tifa released her bolt attack, just as the ground was covered with crystal clear water. The instant the lightning came into contact with the water. A sizzling sound followed, and all Reptids were grilled alive, their screams echoed in chorus, and the whole street was illuminated in a strange blue light. The spell had been so powerful, so a large explosion occurred when some enemies exploded, and blood came into contact, with a fire spell that flew astray.

''Yes! That's what you get for siding with scum!'' Tifa shouted in triumph from where she hung.

''Awesome thinking, Tifa!'' Zack praised her cheerfully, after the spell calmed down. Their eyes met, and they exchanged a matching set of smiles. The explosion, and screams had been a successful diversion, and they could hear Sephiroth and Yazoo in the distance.

''Let's give Jenova a merry goose chase, eh?'' Zack said with a devious grin, as he grabbed hold of her gloved hand.

''You bet!'' Tifa said with a little laugh, as they bolted towards their common enemy. They turned into a alley, just as Sephiroth rounded a corner, and soon the game started. Their one winged fool of an enemy had only seen Tifa, and were not aware of their little deception.''Let's give them a tour of town, before we meet up with the others on the castle gate plaza...''

* * *

**Arena:**

Syrenne and Yurick had been attack the moment they had run away from the south gate plaza. The youngest of the Remnants had pursued them, as soon as he noticed Genesis red coat. So far Syrenne's cover was intact, but she and Yurick was both out of ideas. A group of various different Reptids were aiding the young Kadaj, and were gaining on them.

''Damn it! Poet boy's coat really worked well, as bait...'' Syrenne managed to mutter in between raspy breaths, as they ran through several small alleys. Her green eyes frantically searched for a good spot to lure their pursuers, to keep them busy for a while.'' How many do you sense, patchy?''

''40, and that's including the silver haired maniac..'' Yurick breathed out, as they rounded another corner. They ran so fast that everything was staring to become a blur, houses, windows, stone walls and stairs. The hair on his arms stood on an end, as Kadaj's mad laughter filled the air. When seeing the sign of recent Arena results, an idea formed in his mind.'' You've always nagged me about the arena, now is your chance to prove to me what I've missed...''

Syrenne only flashed him a grateful grin, as she took charge in leading them to their chosen destination. She was grateful for him coming up with a plan. When they ran up the last set of stairs, leading to the large building, they were met with three Reptids. Her two twin swords immediately found it's way from her back to her hands, and she mercilessly shoved them into one of her opponents. Blood splattered, as she withdrew her swords from her enemy's chest. She barely registered the body fall to the ground, before she spun to defend herself against a axe wielding Reptid. Her face close to the ugly male, who's face looked half rotten, and she noticed that he barely had clothes covering his dark, disgusting skin. She gritted her teeth, and pushed with all she got, so her enemy was pushed backwards. She used the momentum with precision, and rammed her swords though it's body: one went through it's face, and the other through it's cut, but the effect was the same, instant death.

''I'll take care of this one, run!'' Yurick called a little ahead of his companion. While Syrenne had been busy fighting the two enemies, he had already charged a spell. He was floating by the entrance of the Arena, his ice blue eye focused on the last Reptid. A rough looking mage, who lurked behind some barrels, with a small sword in hand. Flickering red embers flew around the young mage's body, and both arms were raised into the air. He arched his body backwards, and swung forward, releasing the deadly fire ball: it flew across the street, and enveloped the enemy mage, burning him to a pile of ash, that quickly scattered in the soft breeze.

''Stop showing off, Yurick! Quickly open the gates, and then hide your skinny arse!'' Syrenne barked out her order, and bolted towards the thick gates. She sheathed her swords, and picked up a hammer from one of the island carpenters, who worked on the worn building. She hit as hard as she could on the small chain, that was used as a lock.'' We trick them into thinking we ran inside, when the idiots run in here, you torch the place, got that?''

''What!? You can't be serious, think of all the damage...'' Yurick spoke with a shocked expression on his handsome face. His senses going on high alert, and he knew they did not have time to argue. When the chain finally broke, their eyes met, and he simply nodded his head, before they bolted over to a market stall. They crawled into it, and pressed themselves under the counter.'' Just don't blame me, when Therius will chew your ass out for the destruction later, all right?''

''Oh, hush you...'' Syrenne muttered into his ear, as they laid pressed against each other. Seconds later they could hear the large group approaching. Both strained their ears, and lowered their breathing, afraid to make the tiniest sound. _Come on your bastards, take the bloody bait already..._

''Look milord, the Arena gates are open...'' A Repid spoke, just by their hiding place.

''I can see that, imbecile!'' Kadaj sneered angrily, and cut down the same Reptid who spoke. The body fell onto the counter, with blood dripping down on the two ex mercenaries. Kadaj paid no mind, to the angry glares he received from his group of slave Reptids, as he walked over to the gate.'' Let's hunt them like the rats they are! After them!''

The two friends breathed a sigh of relief as they heard the footsteps disappear. Their plan had worked, and they slowly crawled out from their hiding place. Syrenne borrowed Yurick's dagger, and cut the throat of the Reptid, just to make sure he was dead.'' Hurry up, and blast a fire spell in there, patchy..''

''Don't order me around, drunkard!'' Yurick shot back irritatedly, before his feet left solid ground. He slowly levitated, and his fingers drew the patterns for his strongest fire spell. A warm red light appeared between his hands, and small embers filled the air around him. He opened his eye, and his lips murmured the complicated words. He spun in a circle, and released the fire ball, who only grew bigger as it flew in the air.''Let's get out of here, Syrenne!''

The spell flew through the open gates, and exploded on impact. The whole ground shook, and flames erupted within seconds, but the two fighters never saw it. They were busy running towards the castle gate plaza, to aid Dagran in saving their friend.

* * *

**Ariela's Tavern:**

Genesis pressed his back to the cold stone wall, his ears listening to the small sounds. When a town this big was so eerily quiet, it usually meant that something ominous would occur. Back in the old days, he was best known for his skills with materia, but he also had a hidden skill. His hearing was impeccable, and had proven to be quite useful when on missions. Right now, he could hear where his enemies were patrolling, and a normal human wouldn't be able to pick up the distinct sounds of worn boots touching the wet streets.

''All right, you two. I reckon we only have a three minute gap to slip past the guards at the tavern.'' Genesis spoke barely above a whisper. His blue eyes shifted down to his right side, where the two children stood huddled together by his left leg.''If we are to make it, you need to hold into me, can you do that?''

''I may have been turned into a child, but I was a mercenary once and a knight. Of course I can do something as simple as that..'' The boy shot back, his eyes gleamed with hurt pride. When Genesis simply nodded his head, the classic Zael smile appeared on his face, before he climbed onto the other man's back.

''I apologise for underestimating you, Zael..'' Genesis replied humbly, as he adjusted the boy's arms around his neck. When satisfied, he glanced down on the small girl, and smiled hesitantly. Her pretty silver lavender hair had been pulled into thick braid, and her eyes seemed to have reclaimed a small speck of their liveliness.'' We better hurry, may I?''

Calista gave him a small smile, before she let him scoop her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest, and held onto him for dear life. She gave out a stifled chuckle as he ran like the wind, through the alleys.'' Turn right here, and go through wind alley, it's the fastest way, Genesis..'' She spoke in a low voice, and beamed up at Zael, who looked very proud of her.

''As my lady, wishes! Hold on tight boy.'' Genesis replied cockily, as he did a quick turn and sped toward the famous alley. His long legs moved with precision and unmatched speed, and his ears listened carefully after the special sounds made by the Reptids. He might have seemed calm and disciplined, but his thoughts were in a state of chaos. He was worried for the others, and he was worried about battling his old friend. _Goddess please lend me strength to overcome Sephiroth, just this once..._

His mako blue eyes widened, as he heard a group of enemies nearing. He could also sense one of Sephiroth's remnants, and that meant that the other man could also sense him. Zael's grip on him tightened around his neck, as he called forth his wing, to gain speed. They flew the last bit to the tavern, and before anyone could see them, he tore the door open, and bolted inside.

The tavern was shrouded in darkness, and no sound could be heard. Zael quickly closed the door, and locked it, his blue eyes trying to get used to the dark. Calista stood over by the counter, watching as Genesis opened the hidden trap door behind the sturdy wooden counter. The silent man rose once more on his feet, and gestured for them to come over.

''You two hide in this basement, and if you feel that you are in any danger, go into the underground sewers.''Genesis spoke calmly, as he unsheathed is blood red rapier.''Come on now, I must aid the others..''

Zael hurried across the worn tavern floor, and grabbed Calista's hand, and dragged her towards the open whole in the floor. His sky blue eyes locked with their former enemy, and he felt a pang of worry, when seeing the haunted look in his eyes.''Don't worry about us, I know my way around the underground. Just focus on the battle, and thank you for taking care of us..'' He spoke sincerely, with a smile on his small face.

''Oh? Whatever gave you the expression of me worrying about you?'' Genesis tried to tease them, to hide his own embarrassment. He had been a General once, and he was not once to show emotions, but in the short while he had been around these two, he found himself taking a shine to them.'' Take care or yourselves now, all right?''

''I can see it in you eyes, General.'' Calista spoke softly, with an eyebrow raised, in a silent challenge to dare him to argue. She let go of Zael's hand, and stepped closer to the embarrassed red head, and surprised him by wrapping her arms around his legs.''I shall pray for your safe return, and for your victory against that demon...''

''You are right, but don't ever tell the others, do we have an understanding?'' Genesis said, with a smile, when the two children nodded. He patted her head awkwardly, and then crouched down to their level, his eyes turning serious.'' Listen, the man who did those things to you, was not the real Sephiroth. He has been controlled for years, and I want you to promise me something. If We succeed, in getting the real him back, can you find it in your hearts not to hold what happened against him?''

''We shall try, but only on one condition...'' Both children said, looking at each other mischievously.

''What condition, pray tell?'' Genesis asked curiously, and cocked his head to the side.

''That you be our guardian when it's over...''Calista said softly, her hand firmly clasped with Zael's hand.

''I feel bad about how I treated my friends, and until that is settled...I would not feel comfortable with them taking care of us..'' Zael spoke seriously, with a scowl adorning his face.

''If I return alive, then consider it done...'' Genesis found himself saying, without thinking it through. He berated himself for agreeing to something so unlike him. He patted both their heads, before standing up, and gently lifting them down into the small space underneath the house.'' But, even if I die, don't hold that against, Sephiroth. He will be doing a wonderful job blaming himself, for my demise...''

Both children nodded their heads, before crawling out of sight. With a heavy sigh, the one winged poet closed the trap door, and placed the small back in it's place. The hiding place was once again hidden from prying eyes, and he calmly walked upstairs. Silently he, climbed out through a window, and closed it. He took a deep breath before leaping into the air, blowing his own cover, as he flew towards the castle gate plaza.

* * *

**Castle Gate Plaza:**

Dagran had smirked from where he had hidden in plain sight. He had climbed via the roof tops, and managed to soundlessly jump down from the roof, and crawl behind some barrels. A explosion made the ground shake, which was followed by pained screams. He watched as the four silver haired men, scatter throughout the many pathways.

His golden eyes quickly sought out his frozen friend. Lowell had been thrown just in front of the castle gates, with his face turned towards the plaza. Dagran swallowed hard, when hastily looking into his old friend's face. It was clear that they had frozen him, just seconds after he had been stabbed, since it bore signs of great pain.''Hang on, old friend...'' He whispered softly.

Dagran unsheathed his sword, and let his eyes do a quick surveillance, before he bolted out from his hiding place. Despite the small tremors he felt, his feet was steady, and moved fast and with precision. Just when he passed the big fountain, a large group of water Reptids magically appeared out of nowhere. He threw himself on the ground, preforming a dodge roll, to avoid a enemy spell. Quickly up on his feet, he looked around, and noticed that he was severely outnumbered.'' What is it, with me and Reptids?'' He muttered slightly out of breath.

Three Reptids only laughed at his odd question, and charged him. They swung their blades just inches away from their human opponent. Growls left their mouths along with drops of saliva, as they showed their displease of missing their target. The mercenary enemy dodged, and defended every attack, and they soon found themselves with casualties.

''This is starting to piss me off!'' Dagran snarled angrily, as he commanded his chains to come forth. The snake like chains shot out from his hand, and wrapped themselves around several enemies. The powerful grip the chains had on their victims, was enough to crush bones, and soon Reptids were howling from pain.''If you lot have anything resembling a brain, I suggest you use it and run, before I slaughter all of you!''

''We only fear the silver demons...'' The Reptid with a worn rapier surprised him, by replying.'' You're just a low worm!''

''You'll pay for that, Reptid!'' Dagran sneered and changed tactics. He went from defensive, to offensive so fast that they did now have time to react. Chains flying in every direction, his barrier raised around him, making it impossible to touch him. His sword ruthlessly slaughtering enemy after enemy, as his chains pierced through bodies. With a smirk on his face, he rammed his sword through the face of the insolent Reptid, blood spattering as he withdrew it. He back flipped, and thrust his sword through the stomach of an enemy, kicking him of his blade, watching with satisfaction as he fell to the ground.''I can't Imagen worms doing that, do you?''

Dagran spun in a circle, before leaping high into the air. He re adjusted his sword, and the chains holding the enemies still. He landed in the middle of the group, the impact his blade had on the small Reptid he split in half, made the beautiful cobblestones split, and the effects of his special skill death sentence appeared on all enemies. Their life was slowly drained, and they would perish in a matter of seconds.

''Time to finish this!'' He shouted, and raised his hand into the air. The red power from his Outsider shone, and above him appeared thousands of small needles, that shot forth, painfully going straight though his enemies: their screams filled the still air, and blood coloured the once clean ground crimson red.

Dagran ran to his friend's side, and gently pulled him into his arms. He searched his pouch, and retrieved a green orb. He thought back on what instructions he'd received from Tifa, and started by casting Fullcure. The green light surrounded the gaping whole in Lowell's stomach, and it slowly started to close up. He then removed the stop spell on him, and watched as his friend's body came back to life.

''It's all right, Lowell...'' He murmured calmly, as he grabbed hold of his friend's bloody hand. Their eyes met, and he could see the relief swirling in his blue orbs. Knowing there wasn't much time, he cast Regen, to speed up the healing effects of the last spell.'' Do you have any other wounds?''

''Dagran...it's a trap...run'' Lowell struggled to speak, as his breathing started to become ragged. His once lively eyes, shifted from blue, to black. His body trembled, like was trying to stop his own body from moving.''I'm under...spell...get away!''

Dagran did not need to be told twice, he let go of Lowell, and bolted a few feet away. His hazel eyes widening when seeing his friend face him, with a sinister smile on his face, and an empty look in his eyes. He understood that it was some kind of mind control, but he could sense that it was not like the spells from this era. It was connected with Tifa and Zacks era, and he had no way of knowing how to counter it.

''What the hell!?'' Dagran cursed angrily, as more Reptids appeared. He quickly reached for his sword, but noticed that it was not there. His eyes widened as he found it laying on the ground, next to Lowell. He cursed himself for being so distracted, he could not afford being careless. Two Reptids attacked him, and he dodge rolled, to avoid their blades. He got up on his feet once more, and kicked the sword from one enemy, and threw himself towards it. His hand grasped around the handle, at the same time as a enemy lunged itself onto him. With reflexes like a cat, he managed to lift his legs, and kick the Reptid over himself, so he landed on a undignified heap a few feet away. He rolled to the side, avoiding another blade, and thrust his sword in gut of an enemy.

''Lowell!'' Dagran tried to get through to his friend, as he parried a clumsy attack from him. Dagran knew he could not hope to break that spell, so he simply shoved the other man to the ground, and focused on the Reptids. In one swift movement, he rammed the Reptid blade through the head of an enemy, his chest getting smeared with blood. He then picked up two daggers, and threw them through the throats of two enemy mages. He then bolted towards his own blade, and just as he'd picked it up, his feet stuck to the ground. Ice started to travel from his feet, and up along his legs, making sure he was unable to move.''Snap out of it, and release me!''

''Unfortunately that will not happen, he answers only to me..'' Sephiroth spoke calmly, as he slowly descended from the air. His black knee high boots gently touched the cobblestones, and his wing retracted into his back once more. His silver mane whipped around in the harsh wind, and his eyes were as malicious as ever. In his hand, he held a yellow materia orb, playfully twirling it between his long fingers.'' And soon you shall become my loyal servant too..''

Tifa and Zack ran around the corner, their pursuers not far behind. Her tired eyes widened as she saw Dagran trapped by ice, and with Sephiroth standing before him. Anger surged through her, and she speed toward the silver general, not even noticing their companions arrival to the plaza from different directions. She ran with such speed, and agility, that her enemy did not even notice her, until it was too late.

''I've already told you, leave him alone!'' Tifa growled angrily, and used all her strength to deliver a well aimed kick to his back. The blow took him by such surprise that he crashed to the ground wind got knocked out of him, the materia flying from his hand, and landed over by Genesis.''Gen, crush that materia now!''

''No need to shout, my dear..'' Genesis answered with a smirk, as he stomped down hard on the glittering yellow orb. It shattered into tiny pieces, and Lowell returned back to normal, just as Sephiroth's remnants arrived at the scene.'' Let's all play nicely, shall we?''

''I'm game, I love playing!'' Loz countered calmly, and attacked the smug looking poet. His speed, was increased thanks to his weapon, which made Genesis more alert, as he guarded his attacks.'' Not, bad for a failure...''

''One Remnant is missing, be on guard, all right guys!?'' Zack calmly stated, his eyes never leaving Sephroth's coughing form. The tip of his sword, pointed at his former, friend and General.'' I suggest you go over to Syrenne and Yurick, Lowell...''

''Got it!'' Lowell replied, and picked up a sword from the ground, and ran over to join his friends. He passed Tifa and Dagran, and send his old leader a grateful smile, before standing back to back with his two friends.''I'm glad to see you two safe, mates...''

Syrenne and Yurick simply nodded their heads, and resumed observing their surroundings, and the scene before them. The younger mage let his sense magic take over his body, fearing that they would soon have more company. His ice blue eye widened as he sensed a powerful aura close by.'' I sense a strong aura, be ready guys!''

Kadaj saw Sephiroth slowly rose on his feet once more, and from the look he gave the brunette, he figured she was responsible. His eyes narrowed into slits, as he observed her kneeling by the trapped man's feet, melting the ice with fire.''You'll pay for that, wench!'' He shouted and charged the pair, his eyes set on the fist fighter.

''Tifa, watch out!'' Syrenne shouted as she noticed Kadaj glaring at her friend, as he ran towards the couple. She cursed when seeing that Tifa refused to working on freeing Dagran, and he was too occupied watching Genesis and Loz, so no one noticed the younger Remnant. Knowing Lowell had Yurick's back, she drew her weapons and ran to aid her friends.

_''Syrenne would have died protecting Tifa and Dagran against our enemies.'' _The future that Genesis had spoken of a few weeks back, suddenly flashed in Zack's mind, as he saw Syrenne charge forward, to aid their friends. His eyes widened, as he watched in horror, as she threw herself before Kadaj, her swords deflecting the attack meant for Tifa.'' Get away from him, run for fuck's sake!'' Zack roared, as he decided to act fast.

Zack put his sword on his back, and lounged himself onto Sephiroth. He delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, and barely missed the masamune's sharp edge. Instead of trying to defeat him, he simply grabbed hold of his arm, and used all his muscles, to throw him across the fountain, away from his friends.''It's up to you, Genesis!'' He shouted, before turning to see Dagran finally free from the ice.

Kadaj disarmed one of Syrenne's swords. Her strength lay in the use of two swords, she was not as skilled with one blade, since she usually used one to deflect attacks. Her sword flew from her hand, and into the air, and all she felt was a stinging pain, before crashing to the ground: the color of blood and darkness was all she could see.

Zack's cobalt blue eyes widened, when Kadaj's sword struck his lover. All he could see was the blood that splattered onto the ground, accompanied with a painful moan. As he ran, he saw how she crashed to the ground, like a broken doll, his heart stopped at the sight. Her face was turned from them, so he could not see her wound.'' SYRENNE!''

It was as the whole plaza froze for a couple of seconds. All heads turned towards the devastating scene taking place. Two gun shots echoed, and one bullet pierced Lowell's shoulder, the other one hit the top of the fountain. A huge explosion occurred, and people flew everywhere, along with tables, stones and weapons.

Dust and dirt covered the once beautiful castle gate plaza. The whole plaza had been reduced to ruins, where splintered wood lay scattered alongside pieces of cracked cobblestones. Amongst this chaos of blood, glass, weapons and bodies, stood two men. Two matching black wings had saved them from the destruction, that had befallen their comrades, who lay scattered around them.

''My friend, do you fly away now?'' Genesis spoke calmly, holding his blood red rapier in front of his face. His mako blue eyes, clashed with Sephiroth's catlike eyes.'' To a world that abhors you and I?''

''All that awaits you is a somber morrow..'' Sephiroth replied, just as calm. His lips pulled into a malicious smile, as he raised his sword. His fingers caressed the length of his famous masamune, as he envisioned it going though the body of the man standing before him.'' No matter where the winds may blow..''

**Two old friends would settle the score once and for all. Only the planet and the fates knew the outcome of this duel.**

**Who would be left standing, and who would be returned to the lifestream? Nobody had seen Syrenne's wounds, were her wounds serious, or was she already gone?  
What had become of the others, who laid scattered amongst the debris of the once grand plaza?**


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: Finally, the final chapter and the story is done. I can easily say that I'm glad it's over :)  
My computer is not working, so I have been forced to use a crap old one, and let's just say it was hell...  
This chapter will contain more errors than usual, so you'll have to bear with that.

The next story is already in the works, but I don't know when I'll post it. My computer is going to be repaired and that can take weeks. For those who have me as favourite a author, you'll get an email when something new turns up, and for others...well, just check my profile from time,to time I guess.

I woud like some feedback, if you have time. Which where your favourite chapters? did you like this more than hidden chapters, perhaps?  
I Thank you all for your reviews, and your support! I'm glad there are a few people out there who enjoys my stories :)

Now, off with you!  
You've got some reading to do ;)

* * *

Future:

Dagran stood near the cliff edge, his hazel eyes looking out on the calm sea. A soft breeze caressed his cheek, and played with his single feather. He was still as good looking at the age of 45, as he had been in his youth. His body still lean and muscular, and his hair even longer than before, going down to his waist. The only thing that had changed was his clothes, gone where is famous hunters pants that had been replaced with a basic pair of black leather pants. A red sword belt hung as always around his hips, and a black waist cape, with red details, and the De' Winter family crest a lone feather. He wore a black heavy greaves leather jacket, and a red top underneath. The only sign of his ageing was that some hair strands by his temples were silver, and that small wrinkles by his eyes had appeared.

_Of all women he could fall for, he just had to choose her..._Dagran thought irritatedly, his eyes narrowing sightly in frustration. His youngest son, Mougrim was always so calm and collected, that's why he had been chosen by Therius to train under him. He had met Zael and Calista's only daughter, Rhiannon and they had fallen in love. Dagran now found himself having to meet his childhood friend for the first time in 20 years, to merge their families together by marriage, and he was far from pleased.

''Father?'' His oldest son, Falk asked him calmly, bringing him out of his thoughts.'' It is time to leave...''

'' I am aware of that, son.'' Dagran replied, and turned around. Hazel eyes met with blue, and he smirked at his child. He observed his son's clothes, and noticed him wearing his old hunter's clothes, and his hair went down to his shoulders.'' I never thought he would be the one causing trouble, since you are the family's hot head..''

''Don't worry, I'll cause enough trouble when the time comes.'' Falk replied with his trademark smirk, as he ran a gloved hand though his hair. His blue eyes were filled with mirth, as he glanced at his fathers smirking face.'' I meant what I said, I shall have Auntie Syrenne's daughter when she comes of age, in two years...''

'' No need to remind me, I know of your love for that little demoness.'' Dagran replied with a chuckle, as his eyes were immediately drawn towards his own wife, who came walking towards them with their daughter. Tifa was as beautiful as ever, and she just like him still wore clothes that could be fought it. She wore knee high black boots, with red shoelaces. Tight black leather pants, hugged her legs, and her long hair was gathered in a thick braid, with her feather attached at the bottom. She wore a blood red long sleeved tunic, the long arms went down bellow her thighs, and the seams were decorated by black lace. The tunic had a v-neck and it went down to her knees, but it's slits were as far up as her waist. The front part, covered her lower abdomen, and the back part, went down to her knees looking like a waist cape. A black belt hung around her hips.''I'm sure our own Raven, will marry the demoness twin brother..''

''Hey, little sister!'' Falk beamed down at his sister. His strong arms lifted her up in the air, making the young woman giggle. She was a spitting image of their mother, but what was unique to her was her eyes. She had one crimson colored eye, and a hazel one after their father. Her personality and temper matched their father's, but she had inherited their mother's kind heart.'' Looking very pretty in your green gown, hoping to impress Kieran, eh?''

''There will be no impressing from you, young lady.'' Tifa spoke sterlingly, her crimson eyes glaring at the young girl. Without another word, she marched up to her daughter, and lifted the long gown, removing a dagger that was strapped around her leg. Giving her daughter a harsh glance, before handing the blade over to Dagran, who only stood there smirking. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, as her husband wrapped on arm around her shoulders. Her only signs of age, where the small wrinkle lines on her brow, that came from to much worrying.'' You and Kieran will not do any fighting today and you Falk are not to bother Syrenne, it's your brother's wedding. I want no scenes today, have I made myself clear?''

''Yes, mother...'' Falk and Raven said at the same time, with matching smirks adorning their faces.

Dagran simply tossed a teleport stone to his son, and in a second they had both disappeared. He gently slid his index finger under Tifa's chin, and tilted her head upwards. Hazel met with crimson, and he could see concern in her beautiful eyes.'' Everything will be fine, deary..'' He spoke calmly, letting his thumb caress her cheek.

''I'm just worried, he has been acting distant..'' Tifa replied, and closed her eyes at his touch. She let him draw her closer, loving how his arms felt around her. She opened her eyes, and stood on her tip toes, to press her lips to his. Like always, he tightened his hold on her, reacting to her touch. She let him coax her lips open to deepen the kiss, enjoying the short moment she got with him, before they broke apart.'' You always know how to get my mind off worrying..''

''I consider it my duty, my insufferable one.'' He replied huskily, in between butterfly light kisses. When he finally was satisfied for the time being, he slipped his right hand into hers. Their eyes met again, as he help up another teleportation orb.''Let's see our son get married, eh?''

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Forgotten Chapter.**

''Let's end this, old friend...'' Genesis spoke calmly, as he unfolded his wing, gently gliding into the dust filled air. His black wing brushing away the dirty air, as it flapped gently. His fingers caressed the length of his blade, awakening it's power, when channelling his fire materia.'' This time, Angeal won't be hear to stop us..''

''You do realise, that you are only speaking to his shell...'' Sephiroth spoke coldly, his eyes gleaming with pure evil, as he flew into the air. His long silver mane, moved like it floated in water instead of air. He raised his sword, and pointed it towards his enemy.'' Let's correct your statement, Angel are not here to save you..''

'' Have you become old, Jenova?'' Genesis taunted as he unleashed his first fireball. It ripped though the air with such speed, that his enemy barely dodged.'' A man with my reputation as a womaniser, would recognize a bitch anywhere...''

''I shall make you regret those words, Rhapsodos!'' Sephiroth bellowed, and charged after his prey.

The final duel had begun, and the two men, where now only blurred figures in the sky, as their battled each other. Spells flew everywhere, and feathers sailed like snow down to the ground. Buildings crumbled from their intense fight. Down on the ruined castle gate plaza, a series of fights would also soon begin, as the people recovered from the blast.

Yurick moaned, and slowly rose from the ground. His ears were slowly beginning to regain their normal function, but his ice blue eye focused on the woman laying next to him. His eye widened when seeing her bloodied face, and he ignored his body's protests, and crawled over to her. '' Syrenne? Please be all right...'' He murmured as he cradled her body to his, slowly moving into a corner, behind some barrels.

''I'm...fine patchy...'' Syrenne whispered weakly, her right eye fluttered open. Her lips turned up into a weak smile, while blood still seeped through her fingers, that covered her other eye.'' My left eye is useless... though...''

'' Rest now, Syrenne...I'll look after you..'' Yurick calmly reassured her, and hesitantly returned her smile. He took hold of her free hand, and squeezed it, while trying to look around the dust covered plaza. His eye could finally make out a figure a few meters away.''Guys, I've got Syrenne, and she'll live, but I need a healer!''

''I'm coming, Yurick!'' Zack shouted from across the plaza, as he manoeuvred though the rumble. He was careful not to trip on something, or someone. He was on high alert, looking around for their three silver enemies, lurking around the debris. He noticed Lowell leaning against and old wagon, and made his way over there. His cobalt blue eyes widened at the sight of the his companions bloody shirt.''Are you all right, Lowell?''

''Blimey! Are you gonna scare me into an early grave?'' Lowell half shouted with a jump, as the other man suddenly appeared before him. His hand tightened around the wound on his shoulder, and he lost his balance, when being startled like that. Zack was quick to grab hold of him, and without a word, steer him towards their friends. He had hurt his foot in the fall, and was grateful for the help.'' Aside from having a hole through my shoulder, and a sprained ankle, I can't complain..''

''Oi! We better hurry, and re group! The three Remnants are currently stuck inside a barrier...but not for long.'' Dagran appeared by their side, with a slightly dishevelled Tifa in tow. His hazel eyes softened slightly, when seeing Zack unharmed, before he went to Lowell's other side, throwing his arm over his shoulder.'' Come on old man, we need to move faster!''

''I'm well aware of that, captain! No need to throw my age in my face..'' Lowell spoke cockily though gritted as his friend lifted his free arm. His wound ached from that sudden movement, and he had to bit the insides of his cheek to stop himself from screaming.'' Tifa dear, why don't you go ahead, and check on Syrenne?''

Tifa seemed to snap out of her daze, and simply nod her head. She dashed past them, and jumped over some broken tables, before reaching the corner where her friends sat. Yurick looked up, and smiled when seeing her unharmed, before he motioned for her to sit down. She sank to her knees, and gently touched Syrenne's cheek.'' I'm sorry about this...It's my fault for not paying attention-''

''It was my bloody choice to defend you two...so stop talking nonsense.'' Syrenne sharply interrupted her upset friend. Her eye had fluttered open, and her forest green eye stared intensely at the stunned fist fighter. Her own energy even amazed herself, since she was in a lot of pain.'' Now, stop this fucking bleeding, so we can continue fighting, will you?''

''Yes, ma'am!'' Tifa replied with a forced smile, as she gently removed the hand covering her friends eye. She flinched, when seeing the ugly wound. Kadaj had made had slashed the left side of her face, and the grim looking fist fighter knew, the wound was too severe to be able to recover her eye sight. She raised her hand above the wound, and a green light appeared, slowly the Fullcure materia worked it's magic. After a few seconds, a relived sigh passed her friend's lips, and Tifa removed her hand. She quickly opened a flask of water, and cleaned the blood away from Syrenne's face. A white scar was visible, starting on her cheek, by her ear, up across her eye, and ending just above her eyebrow splitting it slightly.'' There, all clean...do you have any more injuries?''

''Nah, I'm fine..'' Syrenne replied with a sad look on her face. She had known, when she got hurt, that her eye was lost, but it still saddened her. She did not even want to know, how her face looked like, she knew that she would have a scar along side, with her blind eye. She quickly blinked away a few tears, and hid her face as the rest of them arrived.'' It looks like, Lowell needs your help though..''

Just as Tifa left to heal Lowell's shoulder, Zack took her place, and hugged Syrenne close. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, feeling grateful that she was all right. He untangled himself from her, trying to look into her face, which she kept lowered, and with a portion of her hair, shielding half her face. He gently slid his fingers under her chin, tilting her head upwards. When her strawberry locks revealed her scar, he simply leaned down, and pressed a soft kiss to her closed eye.'' Glad to see you alive, gorgeous...''He whispered affectionately, as he looked into her green eyes.

''No thanks to you, mr Fair..'' Syrenne teased embarrassedly, fidgeting under his close scrutiny. She did not protest when he silenced further comments from her, by kissing her. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her again, and she let herself relax, and enjoy being safe for a few seconds, before they broke apart.

''Oi! The barrier won't hold them much longer, be prepared!'' Dagran commanded them, bringing everyone back to the present. His hazel eyes quickly roamed over their dishevelled forms, before nodding his head.'' You lot better be prepared..''

The dust had finally settled, and everyone could see the three smug looking Remnants across the plaza. They stood ready, with weapons drawn, awaiting the moment the barrier would abate. Their green cat eyes where filled with mirth, as they observed their enemies calmly. Kadaj wore a smug smirk on his face, as he stared at Syrenne in fascination.

''Lowell, I want you to join the citizens, and be prepared to evacuate them...if we fail Calista have unlocked two of her seals leading to the sewers. One is located in the basement of Ariela's tavern, and the other in the port.'' Tifa whispered to the ice mage, before walking away from him. She flexed her fingers, as her eyes locked with largest Remnant.  
She passed her two best friends, and stood before her chosen opponent, her entire being focused on beating the smug looking Remnant.''You wanna play?''

''I thought you'd never ask!'' Loz responded eagerly, and cracked his knuckles. His green eyes roamed over her body, like a hungry lion, getting ready to pounce on it's prey. He cocked his head to the side, and raised his arms, his body sliding into his familiar fighting stance.'' I never wanted to stop playing last time..''

''Got it! I'll make sure to keep em safe!'' Lowell shouted, and started to run down and alley. He stopped just before he could slip into the shadows, glancing back at his friends one last time.'' You stay safe too, mates!''

''Syrenne and Yurick, please collect our two friends from the castle. Send them to the Vono Islands, and then return here..''Zack asked their two companions, as he drew his own buster sword. He took one last glance at Syrenne's concerned face, before walking over to the barrier.''Are you sure about this, Tifa?''

''Him, and me have a score to settle...''Tifa only replied, while she stretched her muscles, never taking her eyes of Loz.

''Affirmative, but you better make it..'' Yurick spoke seriously, as he grabbed hold of Syrenne's hand. His own ice blue eye, locked with Dagran, and he simply nodded his head as a farewell.'' I'll look after pirate girl, so don't worry.''

''I'll do as you say, but if any of you die...I swear...to..''Syrenne spoke hesitantly, as she noticed the barrier slowly disappearing. She picked up her two swords again, and let herself get dragged past the heavy gates. Just before they walked thought, she raised her voice and shouted: I swear I'll bloody haunt your sorry arses in the after life, if you die on me!''

''I'll look forward to it, if it comes to that...now go!'' Zack shouted, before he heard the great oak doors close. With a cocky smirk adorning his face, he raised his buster sword, and pointed it straight at the slender Remnant.'' May I have this dance?''

Yazoo eyes narrowed, and his lips curled into a sneer. His slender fingers tightened around the handle on his small gunblade Velvet nightmare. His long hair had been pulled into a ponytail, hindering it from obscuring his line of sight.'' Don't underestimate me, Soldier scum..'' He spoke calmly, his smooth voice containing a hint of suppressed anger.

''Oi, why do I? Who's the strongest, get the little one..''Dagran lazily drawled, as his own muscles tensed. His hazel eyes locked on his target, and his body slid into it's own fighting stance. He observed as Kadaj's right hand glowed red, and before he could blink, the young swordsman had struck the barrier, and released his spell at the same time. Suddenly a small portion of the fire spell, seeped through some cracks in the barrier, and he barely had time do deflect it.''Oh, all right... I get the point!...''

Kadaj's eyes came to rest on his own opponent, a sense of satisfaction surged through him. He always loved a good fight, and he was pleased about getting the chance to kill the man who have ruined everything for his mother. He could sense the barrier's magic weaken, so he fired of a level 3 fire ball, which shattered the remains of their cage.

'' Taking your life, will finally put and end to this, and mother can have her revenge!'' Kadaj screamed, and in a blink of an eye, him and his two brothers ran forward.

* * *

**Lazulis Sewers:**

Lowell had run down to port Lazulis, where the second entrance to the sewers were located. Just as he had anticipated, there were less monsters in that area, and he had sipped past them easily. When he entered the secret passageway, he was met by screams from panicked citizens. Ignoring the slight pain that lingered in his healed ankle, he drew his sword, and stormed down into the chaos underneath the city.

''Lowell!'' Zael shouted, from behind a barrel. In his hands rested a crossbow, and behind him levitated Calista. The few knights and the two children were doing everything in their power to protect the people of the island.'' Use your ice magic, to seal the entrance to the catacombs!''

''Understood, just keep them monsters away from me, eh?'' Lowell shouted back, and sheathed his sword. Before focusing on his spell, he let his eyes roam the large underground room, in search for his two women. Relief passed through him, as he noticed them not far from him, on his left side. They were behind their father Kentis, and Meredith were holding onto Warren, as Ariela stood before them, with a sword in hand.''Be a darling, and cast a heal spell over here, Calista!''

'' I'm on it!'' Calista replied, from where her small body was sustained in midair. A white light flew from her small, delicate fingertips, and her healing circle appeared under the small family.'' Please be careful everyone! A large gladiator is trying to squeeze through the opening!''

Lowell closed his eyes, as his feet left the dirty ground. A blue light formed a spiral around his body, and glowed brighter as he chanted. When focusing, all sounds and movements were blocked, as his whole body filled with magic. He raised his hands, and arched his body backwards, to better hurl his spell towards the small entrance leading to the catacombs. Light blue eyes were revealed as he opened his eyes, and just as he released his spell, tragedy struck.

''Watch out!'' Meredith screamed, and shoved Lowell out of the way. Her eyes widened, as the powerful wind spell knocked her body backwards. Just as her body slammed hard against the steel barred door, and she landed roughly on the floor, ice covered the entrance to the catacombs.

''Meredith!'' Lowell bellowed distraught, as her body landed on the ground with a sickening sound. He reacted on instinct, rather than skill, as he summoned more ice. They formed into spears, and he hurled them so fast towards the remaining enemies, that they never knew what hit them. He did not even care how many that died, his entire focus was on the woman on the floor. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and he reached her within seconds. As gently as he could, he cradled her body to his, stroking hair from her face.''Oh, god Meredith...you better don't die!''

Meredith's eyes fluttered open, but her brown eyes were clouded by tears. She moved her body slightly, and she felt a sharp pain surge through her body. Her eyes widened, and her hand panicky held onto her stomach.''I'm fine...but...but...baby...'' She breathed out, before passing out. Tears slid down her face, as her head rolled to the side.

''Oh, no...''Lowell whispered to himself, as his eyes trailed down to her stomach. Her white shirt was slowly getting soaked in blood, from the small spike was sticking out from her flat stomach. With tears running down his cheeks, he only nodded to Calista, when feeling her small hand on his arm. With one swift motion, he withdrew the bloody spike, and watched as the child's healing magic, work it's magic, and all trace of the wound disappeared, along with their child. _Rest in peace, wee one...I'm sorry..so sorry..._

Lowell gently scooped the unconscious woman up in his arms, and without a word, he handed her over to her father. With fresh tears still running from his eyes, he grabbed his sword from the floor. With a sting of cursed flowing from his lips, he accessed his berserker power. Within seconds blood covered every part of his body, as he mercilessly cut down all Reptids in his path.

* * *

**Zack versus Yazoo:**

Yazoo narrowed his eyes into slits, as he tried to spot the ex Soldier. His gun blade raised, as he swiftly jumped between rooftops, in search of his prey. In the distance, the duel between his Sephiroth and Genesis was still not settled. He took aim with his gun, and shot a round of bullets, a wicked smile appeared on his face, as he saw Zack run from his hiding place, between two small cottages.

''Are you not too old, for playing hide and seek?'' Yazoo shouted, as he quickly followed his opponent. His movements were precise, and he moved with such grace, that one would think he flew between the roof tops. His body was tense and focused, but his thoughts strayed to his brothers. He was always the one looking out for them, and making sure they remained out of too much trouble.'' Or are you maybe...afraid?''

Zack stood with his back pressed against a stone wall, and in the shadow of a balcony. Just above him, on the roof stood his enemy. He quickly cast cure on his shoulder, to seal the small wound, that occurred when one of the Remnant's bullets graced his skin. Relief surged through him, as he saw Tifa a few meters away, hiding from her own opponent. _I need to catch his attention, so he won't shoot her!''_

Cobalt blue eyes quickly scanned the surrounding alley, and his lips curled into a smirk when seeing a useful object. The brick house in front of him, had a discarded round shield, by the worn door. He could see his enemy in it's reflection, and an idea formed in his mind. Green light shone briefly from his gloves, before a fireball appeared in the palm of his right hand. He leaned down and picked up a small pebble, and threw it in the middle of the street. Seeing his enemy immediately focus his attention on that, he hurled the fireball at the shield.

''Me, afraid? I promised you a dance, and you will get one!'' Zack shouted, and bolted from his hiding place, his sword drawn, and ready. He turned around, when hearing the pained cry from his enemy, and flashed him a cocky grin.'' Crying like a girl now, eh? Poor little Remnant...''

''You'll pay for that, Soldier scum!'' Yazoo sneered angrily, with blood flowing down his cheek. The spell had hit the side of his head, burning away away hair from the left side of his head. He raised his gun blade, and took aim of his enemy. Several bullets flew towards Zack, but all missed, as the former first class Solider playfully danced away from the deadly projectiles.''You'll regret mocking me...''

''Boom Boom Boom that's how it goes!'' Zack sang tauntingly, when more bullets rained down on him. He simply used his blade, alongside with his silly dance moves, to evade the carefully aimed bullets. This allowed Tifa to bolt past them, without being shot at.

''Stop playing and focus, puppy!'' Tifa reprimanded him, as she passed him. A green light shot from her hand, and she returned the grateful smile she found on Zack's face, as her healing spell rejuvenated him.''Over here big, guy!''

Zack re focused on his own battle, after noticing his friend run towards Artisan's way. His opponent gracefully jumped down from the roof, landing perfectly on his feet. His eyes were narrowed, and a typical Sephiroth sneer graced his lips.''Come on, take your best shot, little Remnant!'' Zack taunted him calmly, with one eyebrow slightingly arched upwards.

Yazoo only growled, and raised his gunblade silently. Blood still trickled slowly down his face, and his long hair was slightly tangled. He coldly, almost ruthlessly squeezed the trigger, watching with glee as his bullet penetrated his enemy's shoulder. It had not been a direct hit, but his enemy was good at evading, but he had not been prepared for the sharp pain in his chest.''...How?...'' He breathed out painfully.

''Never become over confident...'' Zack calmly spoke relieved that he had hit his mark, as he bolted forward, slicing the gunblade in two, with one swift movement. He skilfully back stepped, and avoided the futile attack from his enemy. Without as much as blinking, he rammed another small dagger though the slender man's body, holding him against himself.''Angeal's rule...number I...thought you'd got it memorized, Seph...''

Yazoo breathed a sigh of relief, when his opponent withdrew his dagger. He would have fallen backwards, if not for being held up, and he found himself staring up into a pair of pained looking mako eyes. Confusion surged through him, when seeing the pain in Zack's eyes, and he could not understand it.'' Why...are...you..sad?'' He asked weakly.'' I am...your..enemy..''

''No matter his sins...you are still a part of him..''Zack spoke softly, with a bitersweet smile on his face. He watched as his enemy slowly started to dissolve, to merge once more with the lifestream. He returned the genuine smile he found in Yazoo's face, who he believed to be the real Sephiroth. His hand glowed green, before a blue light encased the half transparent spirit in a cage of ice.'' And one never gives up on friends..''

Zack shrunk the soul piece into a tiny ice crystal, and put it in his pouch. He lifted his gaze to the sky, to see the two generals do battle with one another. Blades clashed with the speed of lightning, creating sparks as they connected, and the whole sky was a flurry of black feathers and magic spells. His eyes widened when witnessing the final blow, and he bolted towards the place the two angels crashed down.

* * *

**Lazulis Castle: Great Hall**

The two friends had thought the castle would be in a state of chaos, but they were met with an eerie silence instead The few lit torches on the walls, did not chase away the shadows lingering in the corners. A feeling of dread settled in their stomachs, as they swiftly ran across the stone floor, towards the grand double stair case.

Both mercenaries stumbled to the floor, on top of the stairs. The whole castle shook as the ground quaked underneath the castle. Art hanging on the walls, alongside small bookcases crashed to the ground. They managed to crawl towards the other stair case on the second floor, only to be completely covered with glass, as the beautiful windows above them was destroyed. They laid still for a few minutes before the tremors stopped.

''Someone help me!'' A voice echoed nearby.

''Oh, bloody hell!'' Syrenne swore angrily, as she rose on her feet, and brushed glass off her.''We don't have time for this shit...''

Yurick had already pinpointed where the source of the voice came from with his magic. He felt an familiar aura, and panic swelled in him. His eye opened, an he bolted to his feet, running up towards the library. He ignored Syrenne's angry words, and simply cast a quick glance over his shoulder.''It's one of the mage children, I'll handle this, go on ahead!'' He ordered her, and watched as she simply nodded hear head, and sped up the other stair case.

He brushed off glass, as he ran, and when he reached the closed double doors, he tore them open. Inside he was met with a horrible sight. Almost all bookcases had fallen to the ground, and books lay scattered everywhere. It was not that, which made his heart break, it was the site of crushed children laying underneath the massive oak bookcases. Tears stung his eyes, as he saw the twins lifeless eyes stare right at him, from where they lay. He tore his eye away from them, only to see a small hand stick out from underneath two bookcases, clutching a stuffed toy.

''Oh, dear...god...'' He whispered softly to himself, as he steadied himself against the door frame. Tears trickled down his cheeks, and his breathing ragged, as he tried to block out the gruesome seen before him.

''Master...Yurick...I wish you were here...'' A small voice cried from the corner.

Yurick immediately snapped back to attention, his eye scanned the room. His sorrow temporarily forgotten as he tried to locate the owner of the voice. He walked carefully around the books, and fallen book cases, and finally spotted a young girl. She sat crouched down underneath a large oak desk, with a book case resting on top of it. His eye widened, as he noticed the growing crack on the desk surface, which was seconds from caving in. He quickly grabbed hold of the edges of the bookcase, and tired with all his strength to delay it from crushing the desk, before she could move.''Quickly move out from under there, I can't hold it for long!''

''I can't my dress is stuck!'' She quickly replied, with panic latched onto her voice. Her small hand, touched his leg, in a desperate attempt to feel safer. Her small soft sobs, filled the silent room, and it was slowly driving Yurick mad, as he struggled with the weight of the bookcase.

Yurick moaned, as the desk cracked, and he felt the whole weight of the heavy wood. He gritted his teeth, and gazed down into the frightened girl's face. Her brown eyes filled with tears, and her white curly hair framed her face.''Lia, take my dagger and cut your dress..'' He spoke through gritted teeth.

Lia did as she was told, and with one small hand placed, on his thigh, to steady herself, and the other one reached for the handle. Quickly she destroyed the dress, and crawled out from underneath the desk, and a second later the bookcase crushed it, as Yurick collapsed from exhaustion on the floor. She threw herself into his arms, and buried her face in his jacket.''Thank you for rescuing me!'' She spoke, her voice muffled against his chest.

''Shh, it's all right...'' Yurick murmured softly, as he consoled the sobbing girl. His arms still ached, but he simply ignored it, and focused on Lia. He noticed that the back of her head was bloody, and understood that she must have gotten some books on her head.''Where is...Adam?''

''He's home...his mother is sick...'' Lia answered immediately, and looked up into his face. Her light brown eyes filled with sadness.''I thought I'd never see you again, master Yurick. It's over 2 years since you left the Island..''

Yurick let out the breath he was holding, and only gave the girl a weak smile. Now, when he knew Adam was safe, he noticed that she had grown up into a pretty young lady. She was no longer the small shy child, but girl into her early teen years. He rose onto his feet, and carried her over the door, before putting her down, and slipped his hand into hers.''Let's get you somewhere safe, Lia..'' He spoke calmly, and let himself for a second forget the tragedy inside the library, as he once again focused on his task.

* * *

**Tifa Versus Loz:**

Tifa had quickly realised that she was at a disadvantage, just as she was the first time she met him. When he did not use his inhuman speed, she was more on even grounds, but she still had one thing he lacked. The power to think, and form a strategy, Loz was after all, all brawn and no brains.

The two of them, had immediately started a cat and rat chase. Tifa did not want him near her friends, cause she knew, how much space he took up when fighting. To better match his speed, she had to frequently cast haste on herself.

''Over here, big guy!'' Tifa shouted as she ran towards the Arena and into it, after a quick run in with Zack. She could hear his laughter, and knew he was close by. A flash of blue, just confirmed it, and she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.''Filthy cheat! Can't fight me without using your speed, eh?''

''I'm sick of playing tag!''Loz complained with a smirk gracing his lips. He watched with delight, as the fist fighter slowly regain her posture.''I'll finish you off, and then finally I'll get to help mother...''

''Then let's play another game!'' She said through gritted teeth, and charged him. Her right fist connected with his jaw, followed by her planting her other fist right in his left eye. A scowl adorned her face, as he evaded her kick, but her hand glowed red, as she tried to summon.

Loz still felt a little dizzy from her quick attack, regained focus in time to evade her kick. He sidestepped, and punched the side of her head. Taking advantage of her temporarily dizziness, he grabbed hold of her throat, lifting her off the ground. He raised his Dual hound, and released a shock wave against her chest, watching her fly backwards.''Slam, crashhhhhh!'' He mimicked the sound, of her body slamming into the pillar, crashing it in the process.

''oh, ughhh...'' Tifa moaned painfully, as she slid to the ground. She released her spell, and watched as snow gently fell from the sky. Seconds later as she quickly cast cure on herself, Shiva descended out of now where. Her green hair floated in her ponytail, and her calm eyes watched the two opponents. When she raised her hand, all snowflakes gathered in a circle around her arm, and she released her diamond dust.

''An ice bitch won't stop me!'' Loz shouted confidently, and crushed the ice block that flew towards him, with one single punch. It exploded, and small snow crystals fell to the ice covered ground. His green cat eyes blinked in surprise, when noticing the entire coliseum had turned to ice.'' What games do you play now, Lockhart?''

Tifa circled him cautiously, her red orbs observing his every muscle. She knew that if she received another attack like that, then she would be done for. Her whole body ached, and that was after casting Fullcure on herself. She had to lure him under that balcony beside him. If she could make him use his electrical shock wave again, and time that to a fire spell, the water from the icicles would electrify him.

''Who says I'm playing?'' She asked him softly, careful not to slip on the ice covered ground. She flinched when he charged her, and she raised her arm, to block his blow. She side stepped, and delivered a brutal kick to his hips, and gasped when he grabbed her leg. She knew what to expect, and when he flung her by her leg, she felt relieved when he threw her, right where she wanted him. Instead of kicking of against the wall, and back at him, she pressed her legs, and jumped up onto the balcony.''See if you can repeat that, you clumsy oaf...''

Loz took the bait, and charged like a bull against the wall. What he did not know, was that she had released an extra ice spell on the wall. When he swiftly moved to run up the wall, he slipped and landed onto his back with a loud crash. His weight made cracks appear in the ice, and he gasped for air from the impact.

''Don't cry, Loz!'' Tifa taunted him with a chuckle, just like she knew his brothers often did. She peered down onto him, with a confident look on her face. Knowing she had him, right where she wanted him.''You're just to slow and big, that's all..''

''I ain't crying!''He roared angrily, and jumped onto his feet, with cat like grace. With a evil smirk, he switched on his Dual Hound, and when the electricity sparked, his fate was sealed. His mind never registered the heat of the fire spell, because of the searing pain that spread though his body, as water fell on him. His body felt on fire, and pain surged though every vein in his body, and he could not resist the urge to cry when he the pain finally stopped, and left him drained.''You...''

Tifa waisted no time, and lounged herself against the wall. Quick and with precision, she kicked of against hit, and flung herself onto her enemy. Her fist connected brutally with his stomach, and he fell backwards with his back slamming into a pillar. Never giving him a second to recover, she did her famous somersault, and her foot connected with his jaw, dislocating it. She landed gracefully back on her feet, and preformed a roundhouse kick, that sent him backwards, and right into some of Shiva's icicles.

''…...Won..''Loz spoke weakly, his breathing ragged, and tears forming in his eyes. He looked down with disbelief written on his face, as he saw the four blood covered icicles stick out of his chest. He coughed, and spat out blood, as he managed to slid off the icicles, and down on his knees.''I never got to see her, this time...either...''

Tifa could not help, but feel sorry for him. She relaxed her stance, and took a hesitant step towards him. She believed the Remnants were parts of Sephiroth, but at the same time, they were their own persons too. Pity filled her heart, when thinking about the love they actually had for the twisted being that created them.''Please...rest now...Loz.'' She whispered gently, with compassion shining in her eyes.

''...It was fun...playing..'' He told her with his blood covered lips curling into a smile. His body started to slowly, dissolve into small green embers. The sign of the acceptance back in the Lifestream.''But, I have to...even...the play field!''

Tifa could only watch as, he used his last strength to ram his weapon in the ground. She felt the shock wave, and the ground tremor, before she flew backwards. She released an ice spell, and watched his spirit turn into a ice crystal, just as she slammed into the stone pillar. Dagran's face flashed though her mind, before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

**Lazulis Castle: Ballroom.**

''Therius, don't!''Mirania's desperate scream echoed through the deserted hallways.

Syrenne ran through the last corridor, before reaching the stair case, leading down into the grand ballroom.

Her blades already drawn, and her whole body was prepared for the battle to come, but she the scene before her made her smile.

''Stop with the tears!''Therius snapped annoyingly, at his fiancée. He stood leaning against a pillar, barely holding up his own weight, but with sword in one hand.''Surely, you understand that I must aid them...''

''You are in no condition to fight, you...you stubborn mule!'' Mirania half shouted, her anger getting the better of her. She usually was very polite and proper, but when agitated she could not contain herself.''Can't you get that through your thick skull?''

''I beg your pardon?''Therius asked a little surprised at her sudden outburst.''There is no reason to resort to that kind of behaviour..''

''What do you hope to accomplish? Kill someone by falling on top of them, maybe?'' Syrenne interrupted their little tiff, and drew their attention.'' I agree with Mirania, you'd be useless.''

''It is so good to see you!'' Mirania exclaimed happily, and threw her arms around her friend. Her mind growing immensely lighter, when seeing her older friend, and hoped that Syrenne's good mood was an indicator that the others where safe too. Her dark blue eyes widened, when she stepped back, and seeing Syrenne's face, and her non responsive left eye.''Oh, Syrenne! I'm-''

''It's fine!''Syrenne barked harshly, effectively putting an end to their pitying. She simply fixed her hair, and covered her the left part of her face.'' Orders are to take you somewhere safe, and we need to move fast.''

''How are the others?'' Therius asked with a serious look on his face. Seeing Syrenne with a wound like that, had slightly shocked him. He knew of her skills with a blade, and he figured it must be bad, if she had gotten hurt.'' And how goes the battle?''

''Alive when I left them, and for the battle...I don't know.'' Syrenne answered honestly, and without her usual cockiness. She avoided their worried glances, and simply sheathed her two blades again.'' Yurick will arrive shortly, and then we need to move our arses, all right?''

''I will go with you and fight, I shall not hide like a coward.'' Therius spoke with his usual authority. His cold azure eyes hardened when glaring at the two women.''And there will be no further objections from you two..''

The two women choose to hold their tongues, hoping that Yurick could talk some sense in the man. A few minutes later, the younger fire mage in question came bursting into the ballroom, with a young mage apprentice in tow. They did not need to ask if something happened, because they could see the pained expression on his face.

''What is, Lia doing here?'' Mirania asked with a concerned look on her face. Her blue eyes quickly widened, as she remembered the small children who always hung out in the castle library. They all came from rich families, who lived on the island. They were sent to the castle at a young age to learn magic, and get a proper education.''You were all told to stay in your rooms, where are the others?''

''Gone...''Yurick spoke coldly, in a tone of voice neither recognized. His ice blue eye, came to rest on a spot on the wall, as he told the horrible truth.''They were in the library when the earth quake occurred, and they...were crushed by...bookcases''

''Shit...''Syrenne swore barely above a whisper.  
''Oh, no...''Mirania gasped from shock.

''Adam went home yesterday, cause his mother is sick.'' Lia spoke softly, and her sad light brown eyes looked up into Mirania's shocked face.''Master Yurick, saved me from the same fate...''

''We must grieve them later...''Therius spoke softly, and laid a hand onto the young girls shoulders. Azure eyes met briefly with light brown, before he turned let his gaze and on his younger friend.'' Can you activate a teleportation spell, for Mirania and Lia?''

''You know I can.''Yurick simply answered, and met his gaze head on.''But, you're going with them...''

''I cannot oblige to your wishes..'' Therius stubbornly replied, with a determined look on his face.'' I will fight, even if it costs me...everything.''

''ohhhh..'' Mirania moaned painfully, and leaned forward, clutching her stomach. Her breathing became ragged, and her usually calm face, was distorted in pain.''The...baby...oh, no...''

''Mirania!?'' Her friends exclaimed at the same time. Therius was quick to her side, gently laying and arm around her. His own pain completely forgotten, as he focused on his love. Yurick quickly chanted the words to activate a teleportation spell, while Syrenne just looked panicked.

''I can't do this...without you..''Mirania softly whispered in between moans, her whole body was tense as a bow sting. She held onto his hand, with an iron grip, as she tried to breath normally, though her pain.''Therius...agh!''

''It is going to be fine...''Therius calmly tried to sooth her, as much as himself at the moment. Both knew, that the baby was far too early, and if she had it now, it would probably not survive.''I won't leave you, I promise...''

''It is done...'' Yurick said, as a bright white light appeared under their feet, as he own feet touched the floor again. He quickly gestured for Syrenne to move out of the circle, before looking down on Lia. Their eyes met, and he gave her a small smile, before he wrapped his arm around her in a quick hug.'' Go with them, and try to help out as much as you can...''

''I will do my best!'' Lia replied bravely, as she watched him slowly back out of the circle. She removed one of her black ribbons, and ran back to her idol. She tied it around his arm, and hugged him one last time, before running back to Mirania and Therius.''You do your best too, and promise not to die!''

''Take care of her now, Sir hoity-toity!'' Syrenne barely had time to shout, before them disappeared with the bright light. A loud crash could be heard, and the castle once again started to shake. Forest green eyes met with ice blue, and a look of understanding passed between them, before they ran towards the crash site.

Therius and his two female companions found themselves standing before a small mansion. His eyes quickly swept over the small village, only to find it deserted, and void of people. He could not help, but feel impressed by how nice it all looked, before fear for his family took control of him once more.

'' Lia, please stay with Mirania, while I'll quickly search the area..'' Therius kindly spoke to the girl, as he limped away from them.

''Yes, sir!'' Lia replied, and gently wrapped her arm around the older woman's waist. Her face turned serious, as she slowly guided Mirania towards the nice house. The door was un locked, so they simply walked inside, and the young girl was shocked, when her old teacher, suddenly stopped panting, and smile.''Miss, Mirania?''

''Let's go see if we can find something to eat, I'm starving!'' Mirania happily replied, and winked playfully to the girl. A small mischievous smile graced her lips, which made the girl giggle, despite the awful things she had been trough today.''We will be quite safe here, since this is my friend's house..''

''Sir, Therius won't be pleased though...''Lia replied, and quickly followed the healer.''But, he really was in no condition, to fight...''

''Excatly! That's what I told him..''Mirania murmured softly, while letting her eyes roam over the nice kitchen, they just arrived in. She had a hard time, imagining her former leader designing this wonderful home. He really was a mystery to her sometimes, but she could easily see Tifa, being happy here.''But, stubborn men won't ever listen. Remember that, little Lia..''

''Mirania—''Lia tried to warn her former teacher, but was interrupted by an angry voice. She hide her face in her hands, when spotting Therius in the doorway.

''Stubborn men, you say? What about lying, insufferable and stubborn women..''Therius spoke angrily, in a very calm tone of voice. He stood leaning against the doorway, wearing his famous scowling face.''I never thought you, would resort so such tricks...''

''It was to keep you safe...'' Mirania only answered with smile gracing her lips. Their eyes met, and just by cocking her head to the side, made the wrinkles by his eyes soften.'' Now, now don't get angry! Wouldn't want your face to get stuck like that, so you frighten our child when it does decide to come out.''

* * *

**Dagran Versus Kadaj:**

Dagran blocked the young Remnant's first attacks. He knew by looking into his eyes, to underestimate his opponent. What he found inside his cat eyes, where the embodiment of Sephiroth's hatred and skills. His attacks where fierce and quick as lighting, and he moved with a catlike graze. This would surely be the toughest battle in his life.

''You are to blame for all mothers plans failing..''Kadaj sneered maliciously, as he kept swinging his blade madly. Each time it was met by his opponent's sword. High, low, or on the sides, every blow was parried perfectly. His body movements seemed to defy gravity, as he leaned his body in different angles for each attack, that occurred only seconds after the last one.'' With you out of the way, she will achieve her goals..''

''You speak of ''mothers'' will, what about you? Don't you have any will of your own...''Dagran calmly stated, as he kept himself on defence. His hazel eyes tried to find a pattern in his enemy's fighting technique, or an opening. It took all of his concentration, to raise his sword in a matching rhythm, to be able to avoid the Remnant's sword.

Kadaj felt confused by his enemy's question. His attacks haltered, as he leaped backwards, a few feet away from Dagran. He eyed his opponent face, seeing nothing, but pure curiosity within his golden depths. He raised his katana, Souba, and pointed it towards his nemesis.''What do you mean? I wish to appease mother. What else is there...''

Dagran felt frustration surge though him, as he eyed Kadaj. He had hoped to find some glimpse of Sephiroth in there, but he lay dormant somewhere inside. Kadaj's wish truly was to please his the being he believed to be his mother. He let his gaze wander to his opponent's sword, and he found himself admiring it. It was a simple katana, but with two parallel blades.'' Then you are nothing more than a puppet..'' He spoke tauntingly, hoping to enrage the youth.

''I'll cover this whole plaza in your blood!'' Kadaj screamed, and jumped into the air. He landed gracefully onto the castle wall. He raised his left hand, and out from it shot five black orbs, that surrounded Dagran. Out from them came five Reptid warriors, armed and swords pointed at their prey.''Let's see how good your powers, really are...filthy human.''

Dagran let out a angry grunt, as he observed his opponents. Standing in the middle of a circle, surrounded by enemies was never good, and the only tactic would be to defend, until an opening presented itself. A large explosion shook the ground, and he saw in the corner of his eye, that it came from the Arena. Dread filled his entire being, as he knew it was in that direction his love had run off to.''Damn it all to hell!'' He roared angrily, as he activated his powers.

''Kill him, Reptids!'' Kadaj sneered angrily, as his heart felt heavy. He felt his soul ache, when feeling his brothers passing. That woman must have survived Loz attack, since the man standing beneath him still lived.''While I'll take care of his...woman...''

Dagran summoned his chains, and sent them after the Remnant. He knew they would occupy him for a few seconds, while he dealt with these scum. He side stepped, and avoided the first strike, by swirling around, and sliced the head of his attacker. He then raised his chainmail covered arm, and blocked another attack, and rammed his foot in the surprised Reptid's stomach, making him crash to the ground. He raised his bloodstained sword, and thrust it through the heart, of the laying enemy.

''You'll pay, human!'' Two Reptids shouted, and charged him from two flanks.

''I'll make you lick my boots!'' Dagran snarled angrily, and slipped his body into a defensive stance. He switched his grip on his sword, and leaned his upper body backwards, as his opponent in front of him struck. The blade missed by a few inches, and he used his free arm, and rammed his elbow in his enemy's face. The attack surprised the Reptid, so he dropped his sword, at the same time, he angled his own sword backwards, and when he felt his enemy strike from behind, he moved his upper body to the side. It resulted in, his sword being rammed through the chest of the Reptid behind him, while that enemy's sword went though his comrade's heart, standing in front of Dagran.

The last Reptid watched as his two companions, slid to the ground, and the bloodstained human turn towards him. A sinister smirk graced the powerful human's face, and the last thing he saw was a fireball flying towards him, and the human speeding of in the distance.

''Fuck these chains!'' Kadaj growled angrily, as he fought against the snake like chains. His blade had already cut though several chains, that simply disappeared, and were replaced with new ones. He jumped into the air, and up onto a roof top. He threw up an ice wall, before speeding towards the Arena, never knowing the chains had stopped their pursuit. He jumped from roof top, to roof top, before doing the final leap, and landing on top of the stone wall of the coliseum like Arena.

''Ah, there she is...'' He murmured to himself, as he located the unconscious fist fighter. His eyes scanned the ice covered battlefield. He eyed the lone ice crystal in the middle of the battleground. Sadness struck his heart, as he saw the blood beneath it. He took a deep breath, and pressed those emotions back, as his eyes narrowed into slits, when they landed on the woman laying in a rubble of stones. _I'll kill her for you, brothers..._

Dagran's eyes widened when seeing her lay on the ground like a broken doll. He ran even faster when seeing Kadaj leap into the air. He threw himself in front of Tifa, and dug his heels in the ground, when his opponent's blade clashed with his, and Kadaj's entire body weight rested behind his thrust. He managed to push back, but his enemy simply back flipped, and landed on his feet.

''I take back my words..'' Dagran breathed heavily, as he watched his opponent, with his sword raised. Their eyes met, one filled with hatred, while the other held determination. He swung his sword, and took on a more offensive strategy. His blade clashed with the younger man's, but it was like before, a dead end. No one had the upper hand.''You're not even a puppet, only a shadow of a once great man..''

Kadaj's eyes twitched, as his anger surged though his body. He was a part of Sephiroth, but he was also his own person. He was not the shadow, Sephiroth was. He was the one who had lost his body to mother, while him and his brothers remained in control. He was the puppet, not them. He was weak, they were strong, and Kadaj would never let himself be compared to him again.'' I'll never be his shadow, he will be mine!'' He screamed angrily.

Dagran readied himself, as Kadaj rushed forward. The short silver hair flying around his head, eyes wild with anger. He swung his katana in an arc, and Dagran saw his chance. He raised his Traive, and timed his parry with perfection. He lips curled into a smirk, when seeing the shocked expression on the Remnant's face. In between his two parallel blades, rested his own sword. Quickly he twisted his sword, and he disarmed his opponent, and mercilessly rammed his blade through Kadaj's chest.

''….Why?...''Kadaj whispered, as he fell backwards down onto the ground. His pain filled eyes looked up at the grey sky, and his hand reached out, and caught a black feather. Tears stung his eyes, and he crushed the soft feather in the palm of his hand, as he felt himself slowly dissolve once more.'' Can't...I...win?''

Dagran's hazel eyes left his wife's face, and met with sad catlike eyes. The green light from his cure materia disappeared within Tifa's body, and he felt relieved when hearing a soft moan leave her lips. He left her side, and walked over to his enemy. He took a firm grip around the youth's hand, and stared down into his eyes.'' Because you don't have any dreams...''Dagran calmly told him.

Tifa's eyes fluttered open, only to find herself staring into a set of hazel eyes. A smile spread across her face, as she found happiness inside his golden depths. She accepted his helping hand, and hugged him close, before he could step away. With her face against his chest, her eyes noticed the two crystals floating beside them.'' I managed to capture his soul after all!'' She happily exclaimed, and looked up into his face.

''And scared the living shit out of me...'' Dagran reprimanded her calmly, and gave her a serious look.

A scream made them both look up into the sky. Their eyes widened, as the lookout point tower crumbled, and the two duelling men descended from the sky. The ground shook, and panic welled inside their heart, as they watched as the two angels crash down into the Great Hall.'' Genesis!'' Both screamed distraught.

* * *

**The Final Battle.**

Genesis and Sephiroth had been duelling for over an hour. Even though he was too stubborn to openly admit it, he was fighting a losing battle. He could only hope, that he could buy the others enough time. He swore as another building crumbled, from being sliced with the mighty masamune.

''I am getting bored with you, failure.'' Sephiroth drawled lazily, as she deflected another set of fire balls. The skills of Sephiroth combined with Jenova's own powers, created the ultimate warrior. He swung his blade in an arc so fast, that it created a shock wave.'' I think it is time to send you, to your beloved goddess...''

''If that is where I'm bound to go, then so be it...'' Genesis tiredly replied, as he raised his rapier in defence. Their eyes met, and when looking into his friend's face, he found him to be hollow. His old friend, would have a playful glint in his eyes, but all he found was endless hatred.'' But, I will not go down without a fight!''

Sephiroth could only stare in shock, as his enemy who he had believed was tired, suddenly burst with energy. He felt the fire spell, grace his leg, and he grimaced from pain. Their swords met once more, and a flurry of clashes exchanged between them. More houses where damaged, but neither cared any more. He flew after his nemesis, and powered up his own sword, with ice magic, when seeing Genesis power his with fire.

Genesis charged his old friend, when the symbols on his red sword, glowed white. When he was right upon his friend, he swung his blade with all his might. Ice powered Masamnune clashed with fire powered blood rapier, and the two opposite magic exploded from the impact. Light filled the whole sky, and the explosion destroyed the highest tower of the castle.

''The end is nigh...'' Genesis whispered, as he flew backwards from the shock wave. His body in pain, and far too tired to fight back, as his enemy flew after him. He closed his eyes, when feeling the cold steel from the Masamune through his shoulder. All he could do was to unleash an ice spell in his friend's face, and grab onto him.''My soul, corrupted by vengeance. Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey, in my own salvation, and your eternal slumber...''

Dagran and Tifa, had met up with Zack, as they ran towards the castle. They had been far too concerned for Genesis, to appreciate being back together again. They tore though the castle doors, and into the ruined Great hall. In the middle of the room, stood the two ex generals, in a flurry of black feathers and blood. Their swords crossed with each other, and both men stood glaring at each other, panting heavily.

''We've got the crystals, Genesis!'' Zack shouted, and drew his buster sword, after handing his crystal over to Dagran. His eyes lit up, when seeing Syrenne and Yurick stand over by the double staircase. He bolted across the stone floor, never finding it odd, that they stood with their backs turned.''Hey, guys!'

''Puppy don't!'' Genesis managed to warn his friend, at the last second. He jumped back from his own opponent, and saw in the corner of his eye, how Zack barely dodged an attack from Syrenne.'' They are under his control, be careful!'' He shouted, as he circled his old friend.

''Woah!'' Zack exclaimed in surprise as, he avoided his lover's blades. He back flipped, away from the possessed pair, and looked helplessly back at his two best friends.''Any ideas, you two?''

''We need to find his materia, and destroy it..''Tifa whispered, as her crimson eyes locked onto her greatest enemy. She looked up into her husbands eyes, and noticed his raised eyebrow, and no words where needed between them. With a quick nod of her head, she rushed towards the two duelling men.

''What are you-ahhh!'' Zack shouted, when seeing their fist fighter, run straight up to Sephiroth, and jump onto his back. He was however brought back to reality, when a water spell got hold of him, and he became airborne.''Hey, Dagran! A little help would be appreciated!''

'' I'm on it!''Dagran shouted, as he defended against Syrenne who charged him. His angled his sword, so both of hers rested against his. He swore as he felt, a fire spell grace his arm, and he sent Yurick a murderous glare. With a growl, he pushed Syrenne back, and tripped her. He picked up her swords, and threw them across the hall. Then he threw a set of chains, towards his younger mage friend.''Zack, you've got to hold on!''

''Have you gone mad, Tifa!?'' Genesis asked through gritted teeth, as he defended against his enemy. He would have laughed, when seeing Sephiroth's surprised expression, at Tifa's intrusion, if the situation was not so severe.

''Like, what you feel, Lockhart?'' Sephiroth growled, as he grunted from the unwanted weight on his back. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and her hands, groped his chest, making it harder for him to focus. He barely managed to raise his sword, to block Genesis well aimed blow.

''Didn't you know I always wanted to feel you up, general...'' Tifa muttered angrily, and dug her heel against his crotch, as a warning. She winked at Genesis, as he sent her a surprised look. She swore under her breath, as she finished checking his torso, and found no materia. She smirked with triumph, as she noticed a gleaming light coming from the hilt of his sword.

Sephiroth unleashed a powerful wind spell, that blasted Genesis backwards into a wall. He then raised his arm, to dig his elbow, into Tifa's side, but she jumped off him. Quick as lightning, he back flipped behind her, and grabbed hold of her, hair, forcefully tilting her head upwards.'' My blade shall finally taste your blood, Lockhart...'' He purred evilly into her ear.

Tifa swallowed her fears, and stomped her foot hard down on his. With her hair free, she kicked the mighty sword out of his hands, and jumped into the air, and delivered a brutal kick to his stomach. As he flew backwards, she noticed Syrenne run after his sword, and she bolted after her.

Zack was slowly suffocating inside the his floating water bubble. He could only watch, as the two women raced towards Sephrioth's sword, and Dagran trying to break the spell holding him. Genesis tried to haul himself onto his feet, and Sephiroth was in a similar position. His long lashes covered his eyes, and he fainted, from lack of air. He never heard Dagran's distraught scream, nor see Tifa get hold of the materia.

''Don't you dare, die again!'' Dagran shouted, and watched as his latest fire spell bounce of the water prison. His eyes widened, as his friend's head roll backwards, and his body going slack. He growled, as Yurick once more came to attack him, and he simply grabbed hold of him, and threw him several feet away.''Damn it!''

Tifa removed the glowing materia from the sword, and threw it away from herself. She felt relieved when watching a controlled Syrenne, bolt after it. She jumped into the air, and hurled the yellow materia, as hard a she could in the stone floor, smiling when it exploded into dust from the impact.''Syrenne, get away from him!''

''Huh? Where the bloody hell, am I?'' Syrenne snapped out of her confusion, and looked around the room, in a daze. Her eyes widened, as she suddenly noticed Zack's predicament, and then registered Tifa's warning. Her instincts kicked in, and she skilfully avoided, Sephiroth's long blade, by dodge rolling.''Oi! Eye patch, release him from your spell!''

Yurick came out of the mind control, and moaned from the pain in his back. The last thing he remembered, where Genesis trying to warn him. Syrenne's angry order suddenly brought him completely back into focus, and he gasped when seeing Zack inside his own water spell. With a wave of his right hand, the spell broke, and released it's prisoner.

''Zack!?''Dagran exclaimed worryingly, as he bolted forward, catching his best friend. He gently lowered Zack to the ground, and brushed away hair from his face, before checking his pulse. Dagran's eyes widened, as he found non, and then he started to roughly press his weight down on his chest. After doing that a couple of times, he pinched his friend's nose, and breached into his mouth.''Wake up, you idiot!''

''Syrenne, catch!'' Tifa shouted, and threw her two swords, as she ran towards the struggling Genesis. She felt relieved when her companion, managed to catch her weapons. She reached him, and immediately started to cast Fullcure on his shoulder, smiling when seeing the grateful look he gave her.'' You're in no condition to keep fighting, general...''

''Please tell me something I don't already know...'' Genesis answered with a small chuckle, and raised her hand to his lips. A odd gleam could be found in his mako depths, as he pressed his lips against her knuckle.''But your everlasting beauty, has done wonders for my wounded soul, poppet.''

Syrenne with the help of Yurick, had managed to do some damage to their tired enemy. Her two blades, had in a bold move, managed to grace his chest, in a perfect cross arc, making the straps snap, and his coat fall to the ground. Yurick's fire spell, had managed to burn his back severely.

Dagran had continued fighting to revive his best friend, under all the commotion. When he once more breathed air into Zack's mouth, he felt his friend's hand push against his chest. The warning came to late, and he managed to get water into his mouth, that Zack couched up.''Gah! You're disgusting...'' He cursed, spitting like a wild cat.

''Like I could control that, moron..'' Zack said in between gasps for air.''I can't help you being dazzled by my good looks, that you don't pay attention.''

''Oi! I wasn't-'' Dagran barked back angrily, but was interrupted by two screams.

''Watch out, Captain!'' Syrenne and Yurick screamed at the same time.

''Enough!'' Sephiroth roared angrily, and released his single black wing. He flew into the air, and started to glide gracefully in a circle. A magic light charged from his movements, and travelled along his body, up to his raised arm. The light flashed, and a bolt of light, struck Dagran, and sapped all his magic, and much of his energy, with a single blow.'' It will be a massacre...''

Genesis eyes widened, when he recognized the move, his old friend would soon unleash. He shoved Tifa out of the way, and flew across the room. His blood rapier raised, and a wind spell in his other hand. He unleashed the strong wind spell, and the powerful gale tore across the hall.''Legend shall speak, of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely...'' He whispered slowly, savouring every word.

''Genesis, nooooooo!'' Tifa let out a blood curdling scream.

Zack and Dagran were surrounded by Genesis wind spell. All could only watch as Sehiroth levitated in the air, with the tip of his sword pointed at the two men. With a malicious smirk across his face, he charged down, getting ready to skewer his target. Genesis came out of nowhere, with his blade pointed upwards. The two men collided, and impaled each other. The crash created fissure that sent rocks up into the air, as the floor cracked from the massive impact.

There lay Genesis on the destroyed floor, with the mighty Masamune, embedded in the ground, after going through his chest. His black wing, unfolded, and drenched with his own blood. Sephiroth stood leaning over him, with a surprised look on his face. It was his old friend holding him up, since his blood red rapier had gone through his stomach, and his own blood tricked down along it's length. Sephiroth's own black wing, hung like a curtain over them.

''I have had enough of deaths!'' Dagran roared angrily, and managed to get himself on unsteady legs. His whole arm shone red, and tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. He raised his glowing hand in the air, and summoned his needle attack. He unleashed it on Sephiroth, and smirked with satisfaction, as it was enough to push him over the edge. He delivered a brutal kick to the one winged silver demon. It connected with his chest, and he was forcefully thrown of Genesis blade. He took the offered Phoenix down from, Genesis outstretched hand, letting a few tears fall as he saw how it limply fell to the floor.''It will all end with today...''

Dagran fell to his knees, and looked into the lifeless eyes of their enemy, before he poured the potion into his open mouth. He watched as life slowly returned to the man, and he mercilessly rammed the three ice crystals into his chest, making the man on the ground cry out in pain. He did not even spare one last glance to him, before he crawled over to Genesis side, who lay cradled against Zack. The others had also gathered around their fallen comrade.

''Why, Gen, why?'' Zack asked barely above a whisper, as tears streamed down his cheeks, and down onto Genesis serene face. His arms tightened around his former commander. His pain felt equal to the time, when he lost Angeal.'' You're all that's left...please don't..die.''

''I...couldn't have two lovers death on my conscience, and I did not want to disappoint, Angeal.'' Genesis spoke weakly, and reached inside his pocket, to remove his copy of loveless. He gently laid it, in Tifa's lap, and he took one last glance on all of them, before his eyes met his old friend's cat eyes.''Even if the marrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return, to become the dew that quenches the land. To spare..the sands, the...seas, the...skies. I...offer..thee..this silent...sacrifice.''

''Loveless...act five.''Sephiroth whispered back. He blinked back tears, as his friend's glove covered hand, became slack in Dagran's hand. A half smile graced Genesis face, as his long lashes covered his mako blue eyes for the last time.

Sobs echoed through the hall, as Zack hugged his former commander, and cried. Syrenne crouched down behind him, and wrapped her own arms around her saddened lover. Her head rested against his back, and her eyes looked were downcast.''It's going to be all right, love...'' She softly soothed him.

Yurick brushed away his own tears, as he stood and looked down on the deceased man. His ice blue eye, met with Dagran's and they both of them nodded to each other. They two had become friend's with the fiery red head, and would both miss him dearly.''Rest in peace, Genesis...'' Yurick murmured sadly.

Tifa crawled over to Sephiroth, and looked down into his face. Through her tears, she found the mad man to be gone, only to be replaced with a devastated on. The cold lines around his mouth where gone, and his eyes that always glistered with madness, where now back to looking lonely.'' I don't know what to say..to you, I must admit...'' She stated hesitantly.

''Miss, Lockhart...no, Tifa.'' Sephiroth calmly spoke, and tore his gaze from Genesis, to look into her beautiful eyes. Last time he had looked into her eyes, she had been a young girl, and now he found a strong gorgeous, strong woman. He knew all the sins he had committed when posses, and the most gruesome ones, had been committed against her.'' You need not speak at all. It is I who should speak, but all I find myself wanting to do, is ask your forgiveness...for all that I have done. I have done things, that no being can ever forgive, and I won't insult you, by asking...''

''Sephiroth...''Tifa spoke his name softly, letting her tears fall. It felt strange, saying his name without malice attached to it, but it also felt strangely freeing. All those years of wondering how someone could do what he had done, without a trace of regret, was finally gone. The regret, and sadness she found on his face, was enough for her to finally let the past we here it belonged, behind her.''..I'm not asking you to...and I won't ever forget it, but I understand...''

A green light appeared next to them, and they all turned to stare at the spirits of before them. Genesis stood with a smug smirk, next to a relived looking Angeal, and next to them stood the last known Ancient. Her forest green eyes locked with Sephiroth, and a smile graced her lips.

''We meet again, General..'' Aeris greeted him calmly, with her hands clasped in front of her.''You owe the planet a lot, and it is time for your judgement...''

''Angeal, Genesis!'' Zack exclaimed happily, and smiled at the two spirits. They returned his warm smile, before laughing at the stern look, Aeris gave them.

''Shut it, and stop interrupting...'' Syrenne muttered, and tightened her hold on him.

''I am, ready..'' Sephiroth replied, as calmly as he could.

''Jenova's influence on you, is still strong, and to better fight that, you need to know the truth.'' Aeris softly explained, and gestured towards the first fighter, beside him.''What Tifa told you a while back, is true, your birth mother is not, Jenova.''

''Her name was Lucrecia Crescent, former scientist, and wife of Hojo.'' Tifa spoke softly, and calmly met his confused gaze. She offered him her hand, so he could use his powers to search her mind for answers. She gave him a warm smile, when he hesitated.'' You are not the child of a monster, like you once thought..''

Sephiroth gently took hold of her hand, and tapped into Jenova's powers. He closed his eyes, when voices entered his mind, and faces, both familiar and unfamiliar. He found himself looking at things from Tifa's own eyes, and he saw him, Vincent Valentine, telling Avalanche his tale. Through Tifa's memories he could with the help of Jenova, even access Vincent's own memories. He learned everything of the woman, named Lucrecia, and her tragic love for Vincent, and then her marriage to Hojo. How she had been denied access to her own son, and later told he was dead. He then found himself inside a cold, dark cave, filled with mako crystals. In the centre, was a beautiful woman encased forever, in crystal. Her skin fair as snow, and hair of the same colour as chestnut. She wore a white gown, and a white shawl rested around her Petit body, and her face was sorrowful in her deep slumber.

''Lucrecia...'' Sephiroth whispered softly, as couldn't bear to gaze at her still from no longer. His eyes fluttered open, and he found himself staring into Tifa's warm eyes. The feeling he got from looking at her, was the same he found when looking into his mother's eyes through Vincent's memories.'' I thank you for telling me the truth...''

''You deserved to know the truth...'' Dagran said, with a kind look in his eyes, from where he stood behind Tifa. His hand rested on her shoulder, but his eyes kept glancing over at Genesis, with sadness.''What now, flower girl? I don't know about you, but I would like to finally put and end to this.

''I concur...'' Yurick spoke calmly, with his arm crossed in front of him.

''I still have a name...you... brute!'' Aeris protested angrily, her green eyes forming into slits.

''And it looks like, he still don't like you enough to use it, little flower!'' Genesis teased her, which earning him a slap in the back of his head from Angeal.

''Show her some respect, Gen...''Angeal muttered irritatedly, trying hide his own grin.

''The planet as you can imagine, is quite sick of you. Seeing as Jenova will always be a part of this world, since Lucrecia's body is still intact and has working cells, Jenova's influence of you will always be there. Let me ask you a question: Can you fight her pull on you, or is she too strong?'' Aeris asked Sephiroth, with a serious look on her face.

''I wish to fight her...but no, I cannot.''Sephiroth spoke sincerely, and with a hint of shame shining in his eyes. He let himself look at his two best friends, briefly, to see if they thought him weak, but all he saw was their silent support.'' She is like a virus, that infects everything. I don't have enough good experiences to gather strength from, to be able to fight against her...''

''I see.'' Aeris said softly, and closed her eyes, while listening to the planet's will. A smile spread across her face, which made several of her spectators curious. She nodded her head, as she would if speaking to a person standing before her.'' Two options as how to deal with you have been given. One, you accept defeat, and we simply take you out, and await the next time Jenova will resurface, and deal with it again...''

''That sucks, what about the other one?'' Zack interrupted his ex girlfriend impatiently.

''Or how, about we simply preform the same spell on him, like we did on Zael and Calista?'' Dagran suddenly spoke up, with his eyes landing on the confused looking Sephiroth. His eyes then clashed with forest green, and a fight against wills began.'' Turn him into a baby, and seal his memories. Let him experience a normal childhood with loving parents, then he might be strong enough one day, to fight off, Jenova's will.''

''And who will raise him, prey tell?'' Genesis immediately questioned curiously.

''I can take him!'' Zack volunteered happily, never noticing the shocked expression on the two dead spirits faces.

'' You? A puppy caring for a child? What are you gonna teach him,the great ways of sniffing perhaps?'' Genesis couldn't resist teasing, the eager looking ex Soldier.

''Excuse me! Before you start making plans...'' Yurick spoke up harshly, his stern voice made all of them turn towards him. He blushed slightly when feeling all eyes on him.'' That is a good idea, but it won't work. That spell only works if, we bring someone back from death, and we don't have enough power to do that. Unless we go after another goddess, which I can't recommend...''

Tifa and Aeris remained quiet, and observed every emotion on Sephiroth's face. Tifa did not know what to say, she would stand by any decision being made, but she liked Dagran's idea. She blinked when noticing her hand still being clasped tightly in Sephiroth's big hand, something that Aeris did not miss either. Crimson met, with forest green, and it seemed like no words where needed between them. Aeris closed her eyes, and spoke once more with Gaia.

''What would the second option be?'' Sephiroth calmly asked, with a hint of sadness in his voice. In his heart, he thought himself to already know the answer. To be sealed away, like his birth mother, in a cave somewhere.''To seal me, I presume?''

''You are correct..''Aeris spoke seriously, as she once again opened her eyes. A bright smile graced her lips, and she managed to steal everyone's attention with it.'' But, you are in luck, General. The planet would be willing to grant you a chance for a new life, but one on condition.''

''And that is?'' Tifa and Dagran curiously asked, when seeing her green eyes land on them.

''That Angeal and Genesis, are the ones being brought back.'' Aeris spoke, and her smile widened when seeing the two men's shocked faces.'' If something goes wrong, they are the only ones capable of stopping him..''

''I have no objections, to this.'' Angeal spoke calmly, with a half smile gracing his lips, as he turned towards Genesis.'' Looks like you'll get to learn the great ways, of sniffing, Gen...''

''Hey! I resent that...''Genesis said with an annoyed look on his face.'' I hope I'll give him hell as a child, when he gets to wipe my tush...''

''Oi! I don't want three kids at once...'' Syrenne protested angrily, and glared at her lover, who only smiled helplessly.''Don't give me that smile, you damn sod!''

''Then it is decided then...''Aeris spoke with a low chuckle, and raised her hand. A green light shone around the three men in question.''Oh, Gaia-''

'' I will only accept, if you take us...'' Sephiroth interrupted her, and shocked everyone, by looking at Dagran and Tifa. His hand still clutched the surprised looking fist fighter, and he was mesmerized by her eyes. When looking at this couple, he got the same feelings from the short memories he saw between his own mother and Vincent.'' You have the same aura as them...I would like it if I grew up with you.''

Tifa smiled warmly at the him, understanding what he meant. He somehow he saw Lucrecia and Vincent in herself, and Dagran. She felt uneasy to accept, seeing as Jenova still lurked in him, but she felt deep down, that her parents would like her to follow her heart.'' Dagran?'' She asked softly, and took his hand.

Dagran simply raised his right eyebrow, and gave her his most devious wolfish grin. The moment Sephiroth had asked her, he knew their fates were sealed. He couldn't say he was thrilled to get three sons at the same time, but he could not deny her anything.'' You really think I'd refuse, when you give me that look?'' He calmly spoke, and chuckled when seeing her happy smile.

''Ha! So you'll be the one, wiping my tush!'' Genesis winked playfully at Dagran, who paled slightly.''Don't forget to read loveless to us, poppet!''

''If you don't watch out, I'll hit your tush, with you precious loveless..'' Dagran immediately shot back, his hazel eyes glaring back at him.

''I'm the baby, you've got to love me!'' Genesis teasingly replied, but was once again hit in the back of his head, by Angeal.'' Oh, all right...''

''Thank you, both of you..'' Sephiroth spoke, and accepted his two friend's help to stand up. He stood with his arms resting on both their shoulders, as the green magic twirled around them. A few whispered words where exchanged between them, before he looked up'' We only have one last request, if you'd be so kind.''

''Shoot.'' Tifa spoke kindly, observing how they, the two ex general's bodies disappeared.

''Please give us new names..'' The three of them spoke, as they were enveloped completely by the green light. It shone so bright, that the tired fighters needed to close their eyes, while the spell worked it's magic. When they once again opened their eyes, there were three sleeping children laying on the floor, around two years old.

''It is over, and the future has been returned to normal, aside from some small changes.'' Aeris voice spoke to them, but her body had already gone back into the Lifestream.'' The planet is very grateful, and we of the Lifestream wish you good luck..''

''It is finally over..'' Yurick was the first one to speak.

''I'll be damned, we all made it...sorta...'' Syrenne said, but hesitated when seeing the sleeping baby Genesis on the floor.

Tifa and Dagran walked over to the small children, and picked them up. Tifa cradled Angeal, and Sephiroth, as her husband held Genesis. Their eyes met, and a set of tired smiles exchanged between them. Dagran leaned down, and gently kissed his wife's cheek, before gazing down into her eyes.''Let's go home..''He spoke, and looked down on their kids.

''Um, so...I guess I'll see ya around, then?'' Zack spoke a little hesitantly, as he stood next to Syrenne. He scratched the back of his head, and kept his eyes lowered. He did not want to reveal his sadness of them spiting up so abruptly.'' It was fun...''

''Oh? Are you going anywhere?'' Tifa teased him, lightly, and her eyes locked with her husbands.'' We really need a guard dog, in our village. We even have a nice dog house, and everything...''

''Even the perfect bitch too..'' Dagran replied lazily, and winked at Syrenne, who for once did not get upset.''We thought you'd be perfect for that job...''

Zack's only response was, a wolfish grin, as he ran up to his two friends. He wrapped his arms around the two, and hugged them close, only laughing as the three children woke up, screaming from fright. Yurick only smirked when looking at them, and Syrenne hugged the silent fire mage close, a rare smile where exchanged between them.

''So what are you gonna call the little demons?'' Syrenne asked, with her arm still around Yurick.

Tifa and Dagran looked at each other, and thought for a while. Zack managed to wriggle Angeal, away from the first fighter, and the three boys, all looked at each other suspiciously

''Falk..''Dagran spoke, and looked down, on the little red head. He smirked when the black wing sprouted from his back, when he sneezed.

''Mougrim'' Tifa murmured, and brushed away some silver locks from, the young boy's face. His catlike eyes, stared up at her, before he buried his face, in the crook of her neck.

''Can we name, him...Lion?''Zack wondered softly, as he balanced Angeal on his hip. The young black haired boy, playfully tugging at Zack's long black locks. Both parents nodded their consent, and a smile spread across his face.'' All right guys, let's leave this dump, and go home!''

**Therius and Mirania had been entrusted to look after Lazulis Island. They had also been the ones, to raise Zael and Calista. The islanders adored their new leaders, since both were familiar to them, and they were righteous rules. Their only child, Lilly was born shortly after the great war, and had inherited her father's cold stare, much to her mothers dismay.**

**Lowell finally managed to sort out his love life, and he married Meredith. They never got any children together, because of the wounds Meredith received when saving him underneath the city. Ariela gave birth to Lowell's son, Horace, and they spoiled him rotten. They sold Horace old shop, and bought a farm by the sea side outside town.**

**Zael and Calista grew up happily with their new parents. They married young, and moved into Calista's parents old home, and started a new life for themselves. They managed overcome their past sorrows, and one cold December night, their only child was born. A fiery girl, named Rhiannon, who had inherited all mischievous traits from both parents. She loved adventures, and they where often out on the road travelling. **

**Yurick had taken the tragedy at the library harder than anyone could have imagined. He took over Horace old shop, and concentrated hard on learning all there was to know about Horace old work. He shocked everyone, by marrying Lia, when she came of age. They lived happily in their shop, and got two silver haired boys.**

**Zack and Syrenne moved to the Vono islands, with their two friends. Syrenne opened up her own bar, while Zack became the Captain of the island guards. They eventually got two twins, a boy named Kieran, and a girl named Willow. They were both happy and contented with their lives, and where never seen leaving the island without the company of their best friends.**

**Dagran and Tifa ruled as lord and lady, over the Vono islands for 60. They were both feared and beloved though out the Kingdoms. Since they had three sons, they were content to only have one biological child, their daughter Raven. They lived happily and in love until their both died at the age of 85, in each others arms.**

** Epilogue:  
**

The first meeting between Dagran and Zael, had gone well, despite the awkward feelings between them. Calista had surprised everyone, by openly giving Mougrim a hug, when handing over her only daughter. It was a symbol of them forgiving, Sephiroth's old sins, and transgressions.

Tifa stood out on the terrace, looking out over the still ocean. Her thoughts were miles away, taking a stroll down memory lane. On the day of their eighteenth birthday, the three boys had regained their memories. In the midst of a heated argument between Lion, and Mougrim, Falk had gotten hurt. Confusion had spread between them, before they could sort out their feelings, but after giving Mougrim a proper telling of, he had grown more distant.

''Mother?'' A voice concerned voice, asked behind her.

Tifa brushed away her tears, and turned to find the object of her worries stand before her. She gave him a warm smile, and wrapped her arms around him, in a tight hug.'' I will miss you, you know...'' She spoke softly.

''You will?'' Mougrim asked hesitantly.

''Of course! You are my son, and I love you.'' She reassured him fiercely, her crimson eyes staring up into his.''What made you ever think otherwise?''

''On our birthday, your eyes looked so sad...and I remembered my past. My sins, and what you said back then..'' He told her, with a sorrowful look on his face.''About...never forgetting.''

Tifa's eyes widened, and the drew him down wrapped her arms around him. She felt so relieved, finally knowing the truth. Of all her children, Mougrim had been the one who kept close to her, while Falk had turned to Dagran. Raven and Lion had gone to both of them, and it had broken her heart, when they became so confused about their memories.''Oh, my sweet son...I have forgiven and forgotten that years ago...''

''Mother! You better come quick!'' Lion interrupted them, and burst thought the doors. His long black hair, hung freely down his back, and his face was distorted with worry. He wore a black knight's attire, and a waist cape was attached to it, with house De' winters family crest.

Well inside, all hell had broken loose. Kieran and Raven had managed to get hold of two swords, and where duelling each other happily. Willow was engaged in a shouting contest with Syrenne, who kept pointing over at Falk, and Zack. Young Lilly kept glancing over at Lion, who seemed completely oblivious to her advanced, and Rhiannon, tried to keep Yurick and Lia's children from destroying the cake. Therius and Mirania, smartly kept their distance, by speaking with Zael and Calista.

'' You are basically, in love with your uncle!'' Lowell evilly teased young Falk, who looked ready to explode.''Willow is a spitting image of her father...''

''Want to play, a little game, old man?'' Falk threatened, with a fireball resting in the palm of his hand.'' I'm not in love with, that tail waving puppy!''

''Better to wave one's tail, instead of stuffing your head in the dirt looking for worms, birdie!'' Zack immediately shot back, and engaged Falk in a glaring contest, like he used to do with Dagran.

Dagran chuckled as he walked over to his wife and son. He wrapped one arm around Tifa's waist, and hugged her close to him. He smiled at his son, and wrapped his free arm, around his shoulder.''We are at the end of a chapter, how about we don't look back, and look to the future, my son...'' He spoke warmly, and gave his son a warm smile.

Tifa watched as their son, walk over to his bride, and asked her for a dance. He looked dashing in his black formal wedding atire, and with his hair pulled into a thick braid, hanging down to his waist.  
Her attention was forcefully turned back to her husband, who grabbed hold of her chin, and covered her lips with his. He coaxed her lips apart, and let his tongue dance with hers, and they were once again, under their own little spell.

''I'm so grateful for, getting to travel back to this forgotten place, and meet you.'' She murmured softly against his lips, as they danced to the soft tunes of the music, and fights between their friends.''It must have been fate, that I would be apart of the planets forgotten chapters.

Dagran only responded with his trademark smirk, and arched eyebrow. He swept her off her feet, and into his arms, like he did 20 years ago, in the Reptid catacombs, and silenced her with his lips, just as effectively as he had done back then.

**Falk stayed true to his word, and married Syrenne and Zack's daughter, Willow. They were know through history, as the two deadliest mages, and eventually came to rule the Vono Islands, together with Kieran and Raven who also married. **

**Lion became a Emperor Silas most trusted General. The same position that General Asthar once held. He married at and old age, and finally fell into Therius and Mirania's daughter Lilly's trap. He and his wife, camd to be the rules of Lazulis island later on in history.**

**And** **so It came to pass, that the forgotten pages of the planets history, had been restored, and Peace had finally returned to the world, both the past and the future. Jenova had once again been defeated, and only time could tell if she would remain in the shadows, or if she would return. One thing was certain, and that was that no more history would ever be forgotten.**


End file.
